Total Drama Winter
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Winter. 23 teens have made the mistake of signing up to spend their winter vacation in a log cabin in the Alaskan mountains, where they will be attempting to win challenges and take home the grand prize. First chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Who said that TD could only take place in the summer? Well, it can take place all year long. So, welcome to Total Drama Winter, the TD competition on the ski slopes of the snowy Alaskan Mountains.

1) Be VERY descriptive, but not hypocritical. For example, if your character is nice and shy, he/she will not break someone's face when he/she is mad; he/she will be might complain in private or to a friend, but wouldn't get into a fight.

2) No impossible abnormalities (eyes cannot be yellow, no super powers, etc.) If you would like to have something like green hair or yellow eyes, it will not be natural, they will dye their hair, wear colored contacts or whatever. This also means no super powers, no supernatural creatures, etc. They can _believe_ they have super powers or that they're a vampire or whatever, but they won't be in reality.

3) If you choose to put in height and weight, make sure that it fits their body description. A 6'1" girl that weighs 101 lbs is on the brink of death from starvation, will have no muscles, and no fat on her body... any curves on her body will be the curves of her ribcage; a 5'1" that weighs 101 lbs will have small breasts, and will still be thin, and have muscles most likely. A 6'2" guy that weighs 140 lbs will be thin, not muscular. A 5'5" guy that weighs 140 lbs can be fairly muscular. A 5'2" buy that weighs 140 lbs. can have a body-builder's muscles or be extremely fat, but will probably get made fun of for his height.

4) You may not be a sibling of one of the original TDI members, or a friend… however, you may be a cousin (preferably a distant cousin if you feel you _must_ be related to one). If you have a character in my Caribbean Summer, you are allowed to be a sibling or a friend of that character (this is only if you submitted a character and were chosen).

5) Remember to fill out every item. There is only one optional item, and if anything else is blank, you will automatically not be chosen.

6) You may submit two characters, opposite genders. If I inform you that one of your characters did not make it, you may submit another, or add more and resubmit that character. You may only have two pending at a time, and two in the fic total. The only exceptions to the gender rule (that they must be different genders) is if you are submitting BFFs, or one is a transvestite or transgender.

7) If you're at a computer, it probably has a word processor with spell-check. Please check your spelling and grammar. Internet Lingo is my biggest pet peeve because 'UR' could be you're or your. Names can be interesting and 'supposedly' incorrect with spelling, but most words in the English language have one spelling (notice the _most_ as surprisingly, some do have and English and American spelling).

8) My number one rule, you may not be paired with your own characters, so don't send in Character one who loves character two, and character two who loves character one. Even if I choose them, they won't be together.

Only the best characters will be chosen. Your character will not be discriminated against because of his/her race, religion, ethnicity, orientation, etc. If you would like to submit a transvestite, drag queen, or a transgender, be my guest, but make them interesting and believable. Speaking of which, my aunt is a school counselor, and one of her co-workers is now transgender. I think it would have been awesome to have a transgender working at my high school.

Here are ideas for your help that can make your character a bit more unique and add depth: Allergies (popular allergies are dander, grass, wheat, nuts (especially peanuts), and shellfish), medical conditions (such as asthma), missing digit (like the left ring finger), mental diseases (mood disorders, anxiety, eating disorders, personality disorders), a likelihood to have really bad hiccups for long periods of time, never-ending craving for lasagna, stomach aches from eating grease, addicted to smoking, a persistent tic in the right eye, bad breath no matter how long they brush, joint pain when it rains, tone deaf, scratchy voice, Russian accent, usage of British terms, often speaks Spanglish, obsession of designer brands, carries a pocket dictionary (I actually carry a pocket thesaurus), tries to communicate using charades if can avoid talking… there are so many more. Make your characters interesting. Let me know if they're liberal or conservative. What do their parents do? And siblings. Give me an interesting story from their past that I can use. The more you give, the better your chances, as well, if you give me enough, I can keep them on longer! Why are they named (fill in name here) if it is relevant, like, one of my characters is Robert Mitchell Higgins, Jr. But, his father is the original Robert Mitchell Higgins, so he hates to be called Robert because he feels that people will expect him to be like his dad. Have they been to other countries, and how did that affect them?

Unlike Caribbean Summer, I will decide who goes home when and why (It was too difficult having to wait for the votes to come in every time I posted a new challenge). Also, if someone would like to create a character for the purpose to be the first off, you will more likely make the story… for one or two chapters (I may allow someone three characters if they will not pout about being first off) (in this case, pouting means a long review about (this will be in Internet lingo, a major pet peeve of mine) "Y is jon 1st off he was SOOOOO gud and i thout he wud go all the way…" If you say, "Well Jon is gone, but someone had to go first…" I will love you).

And, I need 21 people. There will be 23 contestants total, and one will not be on long enough to be on a team. The challenges will be made up by the 22 contestants from the real TDI, and every episode will have a co-host (or two) from TDI or TDI:CS. I have all of the challenges planned (Yay!).

Don't worry, my TDI: Caribbean Summer will still continue, but I want to at least get characters in line for this. This will not start until TDI:CS is finished most likely (or at least when I finish writing it).

If I changed anything in your profile (unless you spelled something wrong) I will inform you for your permission.

**Please submit this as a signed review or put down your e-mail address so that I may respond, tell you if you're in or not, and ask specific question, etc.**

Name:

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies):

Age (15-17):

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Clothing (indoors):

Outer wear (winter coat, hat, gloves, etc.):

Swimsuit:

PJs:

Formal wear:

Accessories:

Stereotype:

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps):

Personality:

Fears (something physical at the very least) and why:

Family:

Other history:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Pet Peeves:

Paired up? :

With what kind of guy/girl (include how your character would try to win this person over, or if they will let others approach):

Religion (and are they religious, secular, or somewhere in the middle?):

Audition tape:

Why TDI:

Other (odd hobbies, do they have an accent, any body tics…):

Now, for my characters:

Name (first and last): Robert "Mitchell" Higgins Jr. (He hates going by Robert, or anything related to Robert (Robby, Bobby, Rob, etc.))

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Mitch, Mitchie/ Robert, Junior

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: Male

Hair: gel-spiked yellow blonde, so it looks like blonde, freshly mowed grass almost

Eyes: dark green

Body: He's tallish and lean, with muscles, but they're still forming, Caucasian but tanned.

Clothing: Aviator sunglasses, white t-shirt with Nike symbol on it, black jeans, black hiking boots.

Outer wear (winter coat, hat, gloves, etc.): Sunglasses, red beanie, white sports coat, red gloves.

Swimsuit (for the indoor pool and hot tub): blue trunks

PJs: Dallas Cowboys boxers

Formal wear: black suit with light grey shirt and blue tie

Accessories: His aviators

Stereotype: Charming jock

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else: His Texan accent

Personality: He's very suave with the ladies and friendly with guys. He'll jump into a game of almost any sport and he's really athletic. He shines the most when there are a lot of people around because people bring out the good in him. He's also kind and gentlemanly.

Fears and why: His sister Madison (she's crazy and all his friends are head-over-heels for her), swimming in a Speedo (as Madison made him once and he got laughed at), werewolves (also a result of Madison), being completely alone for a day.

Family: Older twin siblings Madison (party-girl) and Felton (charming cowboy), preteen sister Verona (Ronni)(the princess), ranch-owning, oil-tycoon, GOP-supporting parents.

He's lived on a ranch his whole life, but he was usually off playing sports, so he's not as familiar with the outdoors lives as his older siblings, but he can still ride a horse and care for animals and such

Likes: Country music (singing it), sports, just hanging around people, action and comedy movies, fencing, reading horror novels (as long as it's not werewolves), alternative and rock music, meeting new people, avoiding Madison when she seems to be in a suspiciously good mood.

Dislikes: His sister Madison trying to set him up with girls, classical music, chick flicks, Disney, spending time alone

Talents: He's very talented at most sports (baseball, football, soccer, basketball, and Rugby are his best sports). He's also good at singing Country music, plays the banjo

Weaknesses: His sister scares him more than anything else, he cracks under the pressure of being alone

Pet Peeves: People comparing him to his family, people that make fun of his accent, people who are deliberately messy

Paired up? : Yes

With what kind of guy/girl: He'd like an athletic girl that is nice and sweet, but will play sports with him as well. He'd probably just try to be near her often, and then end up just kissing her at one point.

Religion: Catholic, goes to 9:00 am church on Sundays, but isn't strict about the religion

Audition tape: First there is a tape of him dodging around soccer players and scoring a goal, then a clip of him hitting a home run, then of him on the basketball court getting a basket from half court as the buzzer rings. Then he's standing in a lavish living room. "Hi, Ah'm Mitchell Higgins, Ah'm athletic, Ah'm kind, and Ah live on a ranch. Ah think Ah'd be perfect for TDI… or, dub-ya… because Ah know Ah'll go far, and girls will want to watch just to see me." He smiles. Suddenly, he is caught in a lasso and it pulls tight around his body. "Maddie!" Then it goes blank.

Why TDW: He feels he could do well, and he also wants to use the money to help his sports teams get good gear and uniforms

Other: Loves to sit around campfires while camping and playing his banjo.

Name: Payton Summers

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Post-Script, Pay-pay/ (not really a nickname, but will receive "too bad it's winter")

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Light brown, straight, usually down or in half pigtails, slanted bangs over right eye

Eyes: left: blue, right: green, almond shaped

Body: She's thin, not very developed, and a little short, but she's still cute, in her own way. Sometimes, people mistake her for a preteen. Her skin is an average Caucasian, and she's got a clear complexion.

Clothing: Blue heels, green tights, and a black skirt down around her waist. Green top with sleeves down to her fingertips, but with no shoulders on shirt, and a cropped neck. Nails painted blue

Outer wear (winter coat, hat, gloves, etc.): fitted silver parka down to hips, blue scarf over ears then wrapped around neck, blue fingerless gloves over black regular gloves, black suede lace up boots up to knees.

Swimsuit: blue one piece with a racer back and a matching short blue ruffle skirt

PJs: black sweats to knees, large camouflage shirt, hair in loose, low pigtails

Formal Wear: An asymmetrical black dress with ruffles on the bottom, beaded straps, silver swirl designs.

Accessories: Sometimes she'll have a hat of some sort

Stereotype: Drama Geek/ Army brat

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else: Because of all the places she has lived, she knows tons of random regional facts, traditions, and will eat anything… even Chef's cooking.

Personality: Really nice, really active, loud, quick on her feet, likes to dance, hums a lot to her self, enjoys performing and being in front of people. She's easy to excite, and always tries to include everyone! Also, very artsy! If she feels threatened, however, she will go military chick on them, though she tries to avoid doing that.

Fears and why: Small dogs (they remind her of rodents). Oddly enough, she is fine with actual rodents.

Family: Military parents that don't pay much attention to her

Other history: As an Army brat, she has moved several times since she began school. This is why she liked the Drama clubs so much, because they're the friendliest group in most schools and they always accept her into their groups early.

Likes: Musicals, play productions, singing, performing, trying avant-garde fashions before other people, big fluffy dogs

Dislikes: rap, when she forgets her lines in a play, when she freezes, every time her parents announce that they're moving again, small dogs, moving from a hot climate to a cold climate and visa versa (she doesn't like the drastic change)

Talents: Acting, dancing, singing, martial arts, shooting a gun

Weaknesses: She's easily jealous when she doesn't get attention from her friends

Pet Peeves: moving, being ignored, people who think they're better than others

Paired up? : Yes, she's bi, but prefers males

With what kind of guy/girl: Usually someone taller and thin, someone likely to be a lot quieter than her and will submit to her. And yet, someone that is willing to take risks and be romantic. She's also attracted to really hot chicks, but not if their mean. She'd probably cling to him or her once she finds him or her.

Religion: atheist... so... secular, I guess

Audition tape: A tape video travels down a line of students in military stance, then stops on Payton. She looks at the camera and smiles, and steps forward. "Hey, my name is Payton Summers and I'm an army brat. I'm also an actress. Don't be fooled by this line of people, they're my drama friends. I'm really nice and outgoing and because my parents are both army officers, they've taught me a lot of combat and self-defense. My play credits include a Silly Girl in "Beauty and the Beast," Celeste in "Once Upon a Time in New Jersey," Little Red Riding Hood in "Into the Woods," both Jan and Rizzo in different productions of "Grease," Muzzy in "Thoroughly Modern Millie," Anybodys in "West Side Story," Young Eponine in "Les Miserables" and I was only eight at the time, and, most recently, I was Ulla Inga Hansen Benson Yonsen Tallen-Hallen in "The Producers" which was my favorite. I've also been in the ensemble for a number of different plays that I can't possibly list them all because I don't have the time and the tape isn't long enough. Pick me for TDW."

Why TDW: She wants her name out and enough money to go to Broadway

Other: She gets jealous and angry easily, but her acting skills are good enough that hardly anyone ever notices because she pretends she's always happy and smiling. Knows self-defense. Will break out into song and dance at ironic times. She's met Chef's Mentor while at a base in Canada, and has a message for him.


	2. A more official list

A more finalized cast list. One person has been replaced. And, I do know the first two that will get eliminated. And teams. Anyway, here's a preview of the characters.

Also, if you are on this list and I haven't sent you a message with a small preview of your character's entrance (so that you can tell me if I'm going a good job or not portraying them), PM me and I'll get to that. I did that at a certain point with the characters I had to a certain point, and I've added more. There are still six that haven't entered yet, but I've decided that I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I finish it (whether or not I'm done with TDI:CS). It doesn't give anything away.

**Girls-**

Payton - Army Brat (me)

Billie - Comedian (Magicant)

Kayla - Skater-Goth (LonerPunkK712)

Alexas - Peppy Glamor Girl (TDIATGirl1301

Renee - Rebel (My-Thoughts-You-Can't-Decode)

Liv - Rocker Chick (Ktd123)

Briana - Irish Musician (xRockxMetalxBbyx9)

Chasity - "One of the Guys" (NeedlessToSay-NeedMoreToThink)

Skye - Bubbly Blonde (GingerGiggleSocial)

Laura - Gymnast/Dancer (TDIluvr)

Kathleen - Sweet Pastry Chef (Cinnamon-Chan)

**Boys-**

TJ - Party Boy (TjPartysHard)

Dustin - Soldier (MasakoX)

Afro-Man - Crazy Guy (Ojex XIII)

Dominick - Self-hater (ThekidVince)

Aaron - Perverted Prankster (Crystal Black Scales)

Dex - Slightly Sarcastic Smart Guy (Wyote)

Arlen - Bad Boy/Delinquent (Disney Princess Dani)

Alexander - Genius ( Lynyrd Lionheart)

Reece - Alpha-male (PhantomOfThePen)

Blake - Bipolar Gentleman (Kat and Nini)

Mitchell - Jock (me)

Hector Morales - Prejudice Cowboy (ThekidVince)

**Auditions-**

**1)** "WOO!" James jumps in front of the camper wearing a party hat with a drink in one hand. There's a party going on behind him pull of people and loud music. "WHAT IS UP TOTAL DRAMA PEOPLE? MY NAME'S AFRO-MAN! I THINK I SHOULD BE ON THE SHOW BECAUSE… WELL LOOK AT ME! I'D MAKE FOR AWESOME TV VIEWING!"  
Someone then throws a drink at his head "Shut up, I can't hear the music!" someone shouts.  
James thinks it over for a second before smiling and waving at the camera. "Pick me, please."

**2)** The camera focused on Billie, leaning against the side of a house. The camera shook a bit and Billie noticed. "Greg! Stop moving the camera so much!"  
Off screen "Sorry" is heard.  
The camera stopped shaking. Billie smiled at the camera. She coughed a bit, and in an Andy Kaufman Latka voice, she said, "Hello...I am Billie Walker...O...Or Bee for short. Just don't call me Bill...I am...Auditioning for Total Drama Winter because..." She paused for a moment, "Because...I...I don't really have a reason...Just because..." She nodded her head. "T'ank you veddy much!" She stopped the voice, and laughed. "I'm a comedian and I think I'd do very well because..." She shrugged, "Well...I think that everyone would like me for my impressions." She nodded her head again. "I hope you pick me for Total Drama Winter. T'ank you veddy much."

**3) **The camera turns on to a dark room. "Hi my name's Kayla and I want to be on TDW cause I have nothing better else to do. I'm a skater and a Goth. And I'm also a ninth degree black belt. Um...yeah. Well, I hope you pick me." Kayla says and looks at the camera for a couple of seconds before reaching to the camera. It goes black.

**4)** The tape shows the back of Dominick's head as he begins to draw something. It looked as he had been at it for hours and hours. The camera shows a bit of color, and you can see Chef, that's about it. About another 15 seconds pass and Dominick shows a picture of all the TDI:CS campers perfectly as they were on the island. He has a proud smirk on his face  
"It's this summers players. My favorite was Vinson for the early people, and Brook who made it far. He never got a chance to be who he is. I can relate to that. I was hoping maybe they'd bring some of them back, Like him, Brook and Todd, and I mean in the game. But rather, I think I will enjoy bringing you ratings with my lack of liking myself" His smile fades away. "And the fact that in front of people, talking to them is a big."

**5) **A camera focuses on Aaron playing the drums.

**6) **Alexas is in her room on her bed. Alexas: "Hi TDI crew! It's Alexas. I got tons of skills and fun bottled up and ready to let loose! I know about every common natural disaster, storm, etc. I'm lively and full of action and know how to make people smile. I'm smart, too. I got all A's on my report cards. Take a look at some of the things I've done before. [shows some pictures of art she made and some awards she won.] See? If you pick me, I surely promise that ratings will go up, and I'm not just saying that for fun. Bye! Are we still rolling?" [camera nods up and down] "Well shut the camera off Ray!" [camera shuts off]

**7) **(First audition)  
The camera shows a brunette and an older man with a muscular build. "Say you're sorry and I'll let you off the hook." The man, presumably the brunette's father, said.  
"Make me old man," the brunette starts, but is interrupted by a slap in the face. The man grumbles angrily and leaves, slamming the door on the way. The brunette hurries up and looks at the camera, her pale hand to her face. "So how about that? I've had far worse injuries; maybe he's going soft on me…" The female snorts at the idea.  
"You better get your but down he-" The sound of the man's angry voiced caused her to jump and turn of the camera by accident.  
(Second Audition)  
The same brunette is shown, a cigarette in her mouth, leaning against locker, so it is safe to assume the female was in school. She nonchalantly pulled the fire alarm; the annoying ring echoing throughout the school. An angry, chubby, bald man; presumably in his forties, emerges from the principal's office and glares at her. "Wilson what have I told you about pulling the alarm when there's no fire?!" he yells; his face turning read.  
"Well, sir," she pauses to snort at the nickname, "There is a fire."  
"And what makes you so sure about that?!"  
A smirk dances on the brunette's lip; her cigarette now in her fingers. "This." The female throws her cigarette, successfully landing on the man's shirt. As if on cue, students and teachers ran out of the rooms, just on time to see their 'beloved' principal nearly covered in flames. "Well, what are you waiting for? There's a fire! Come on, go go go!" the brunette yells; everyone leaving except for her and the principal.  
"Renée Wilson you are.."  
However, the man is interrupted as Renée walks up to him and sprays him with the fire extinguisher. She throws the fire extinguisher through the window, picks up her cigarette that managed to get stuck on the principal's shirt and shakes her head. "I'm disappointed, sir. I thought I told you that if you play with fire, you're gonna get burnt." With a smirk resting on Renée's lips once more, the tape ends.**  
**

**8) **The screen is dark and you can hear voices whispering. "Is it on?" asks one. The voice behind the camera says yes. "Turn on the flashlight Nate!" A light turns on and shines on Liv, who is crouched on the ground in front of a wall, shaking spray paint cans. "Hey, I'm Liv Mosley, and I'd love to be on TDW. I'm fun, and different, and a wicked good singer." She whispers, shaking the cans rapidly. "You want proof to show I'm fun? I'll give it to you." She stands up and takes a can from a blonde boy, who was shaking one beside her. They walk over to a door, which is labeled Teacher's Lounge. She starts spraying paint all over it until stepping back. The boy and the camera girl start laughing as Liv showcases her masterpiece, Vanna White style. A picture of a chicken is painted over the entire door, window and all.

**9) **The camera turns on and we see Dex at his locker at school. We hear several different voices talk about how he would be fun to mess with on the show, and how it would bring in the ratings. They then proceed to lock him in a locker and we hear Dex's voice shouting for help, while the bullies laugh and shut off the camera.

**10) **"Hi everyone, how are you?" Laura asked smiling sweetly. "I loved watching TDI, and thought it would be fun to join the next season. I probably don't have a chance of making it, but if you'll have me, that would be great!" Laura cheered as she fell into the splits.**  
**

**11) **Arlen is death glaring at the screen. "Choose me or you'll be sorry." Punches one hand into the other once.

**12) **Bri is sitting against the wall of her home, playing the accordion. After finishing the song, she stops and turns to the camera.  
"Hello!" Her voice has a strong Irish accent in it. "I am Brianna de Stac, but you may call me Bri. This television show, TDI, is very popular over here in Northern Ireland. The reason I want to be on it? I want an opportunity to meet new people from America, see how they are and such. Well, I hope you pick me. Bye!"

**13) *** a picture of a hallway comes on with slight snickering in the background – the screen shakes slightly like someone is walking*  
"Hello. Panel. Of judges," a voice whispers, still snickering. A second voice shushes the first. "Oh. Sorry." *the footsteps continue*  
*The camera pans on a door, which a hand pushes open - the door creaks slightly, revealing a vibrant green room housing a girl asleep on a bed. An alarm clock beside her says 8:29*  
"This. Is our sister. Chastity."  
"Chaz." The second voice whispers.  
"Same. Thing."  
*The camera pans over to an older looking boy with dark brown hair and pale skin – he smiles at the camera*  
"And today. We are doing. An. Experiment. How long, will Chastity stay asleep. If we. Turn off. Her alarm clock?"  
*The camera pans back to show a similar looking boy run to the clock and press a button, just as it turns 8:30.*  
"And. The experiment. Begins."  
*The camera is set on fast-forward, and hour after hour passes by with the girl still asleep. The boys eat popcorn watching in silence, stopping the fast-forward when the clock says 8:30 once again.  
"And now," says the second boy, slyly, "It's time. for the. fun part."  
Together, at the top of their lungs, the two boys let out a murderous scream - "CHASTITY!"  
Startled, the girl jumps up from her bed, looking around her to see where the noise came from. Her eyes land on the alarm clock, and she stares at it a second before screaming, "Crap!"  
*The camera zooms in on the girl hopping off her bed. She frantically pulls on one slipper, puts an arm through a pair of jeans, and ties her blanket around her like a cape. She grabs a neon green backpack from beside her bed - all the books inside the bag fall out but she seems to not notice - as she anxiously mutters "I'm late," – and then, to the amusement of the two boys taping her, she opens her window and jumps outside it.*  
*After the boys finish laughing, the camera zooms back in on them – "Ha – and that's why you should choose our sister Chastity. She's amazing, and hilarious without even trying, and…" His face suddenly grows somber. "She really needs this now."  
*The boy proceeds to explain why (which is posted below) before screaming with his brother, "GO CHASTITY!" They smile again, and the camera shuts off.*

**14) ***Camera opens to a dark haired boy sitting on his bed* Alexander: "I don't really care if you accept me, but my shrink thinks it will be a good idea and mum asked me to, so *shrugs*. If you choose me, then whoopee (This is said sarcastically) if not, well, doc can't say I didn't try." *camera shuts off*

**15) **He's standing in his living room holding the hands of his youngest sister Dana who is crying. "Don't worry, clam down. Hey there! I'm Reece. I'm the oldest of five and as you can see it's kind of a full time job...Brendan stop hitting your sister! Oh! Anyway I think 'd be perfect for TDW because of my leadership skills. Shaun put down the knife! Plus...I kind of need a vacation!" The camera falls down and fizzes out.

**16) **Blake is standing outside of his mansion, staring at the camera with a gentle smile. "Welcome to the MacDonald Estates, home of the richest people in town. I think I would be a great asset to Total Drama Island because I will play to win but also respect those who also participate..." He starts to twitch slightly. "My best features are my kindness, determination...merciless...killer personality..." He grins wickedly at the hired cameraman, who immediately drops the camera and bolts. "AH!" One of the servants from the mansion shakes his head speaks to the camera, with Blake nowhere in sight. "Just great. He forgot to take his pill this morning..."

**17) **Scene shows Skye siting on her bed in her room. Her step brother, who is holding the camera, starts speaking off screen. "Come on Skye let me tell a blonde joke, they'll love it!"  
"Shut up Hansel! Just hold the camera like I asked."  
"But I-"  
"No! Just let me do my thing." Skye adjusts herself and smiles. "Hi There! I'm Skye and I would love to be on TDW because-"  
"Two blondes walk into a bar and one sits down and says-"  
Skye leaps off her bed and there is a struggle overheard. Skye picks up the camera and makes it face her and she smiles real big. "Just please pick me, It would be totally cruel not to pick me after seeing how he acts. Plus all those campers are such downers. They need a little cheering up!"

**18) **First there is a tape of a boy dodging around soccer players and scoring a goal, then a clip of him hitting a home run, then of him on the basketball court getting a basket from half court as the buzzer rings. Then he's standing in a lavish living room. "Hi, Ah'm Mitchell Higgins, Ah'm athletic, Ah'm kind, and Ah live on a ranch. Ah think Ah'd be perfect for TDI… or, TD dub-ya… because Ah know Ah'll go far, and girls will want to watch just to see me." He smiles. Suddenly, he is caught in a lasso and it pulls tight around his body. "Maddie!" Then it goes blank.

**19) **A tape video travels down a line of students in military stance, then stops on Payton. She looks at the camera and smiles, and steps forward. "Hey, my name is Payton Summers and I'm an army brat. I'm also an actress. Don't be fooled by this line of people, they're my drama friends. I'm really nice and outgoing and because my parents are both army officers, they've taught me a lot of combat and self-defense. My play credits include a Silly Girl in "Beauty and the Beast," Celeste in "Once Upon a Time in New Jersey," Little Red Riding Hood in "Into the Woods," both Jan and Rizzo in different productions of "Grease," Muzzy in "Thoroughly Modern Millie," Anybodys in "West Side Story," Young Eponine in "Les Miserables" and I was only eight at the time, and, most recently, I was Ulla Inga Hansen Benson Yonsen Tallen-Hallen in "The Producers" which was my favorite. I've also been in the ensemble for a number of different plays that I can't possibly list them all because I don't have the time and the tape isn't long enough. Pick me for TDW."

**20) **The tape starts off with TJ at the very end of a football field and you hear him shout, "GO!" You hear a kid start counting and in about 25 seconds TJ makes it to the camera Where he falls out on the ground panting. "What's up dudes!... Whoo Pick me for you show Cause..," TJ catches his breath and stands up. "I'll definitely bring a great time and show you all how it's done!" TJ then falls to the ground looking exhausted. "Dude I shouldn't have done this after eating!"  
"You think?" his friend says laughing.

**21) **Dustin is in a row of other kids who look similar to him. Dustin steps forward and gives a salute. "My name is Private Tioz and I would be good for you show to bring discipline, integrity, and to show you how it's done in the military. Hoo Rah!" Everyone around him gave out a "Hoo rah" After him.

**22) **Kathleen is in a small bakery, frosting a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting dyed pink. She looks up at the camera with a toothy grin. "Hey, I'm Kathleen," "I would like to be on TDI, because I would love to make new friends, and take a challenge," She finished frosting the cake, and puts it in a magenta pink box, with a bow on it. And a woman walks up, and hands her the money, she takes it.  
"Have a sweet day!" "So, please pick me," And the camera shuts off.

**23) **"YEE HAW!" Hector was roping up the last of some cattle as he was getting ready for the end of the day. He halted the horse right in front of the camera twilling his lasso. He then got of to do some flawless tricks.  
"Pick me! I know we will have a rib kicking time on TDW. Oh but one thing, no negros this season ok. Shouldn't be too hard with one on there last season. And Russel was right. First chance they had they kicked his butt off. I'll be sure to do that again if it does."


	3. Total Drama Winter

**Edited and reposted: 4/29/13**

**Sorry about the delay, I know I promised this a few days ago, but my grandma just died and my life has been kind of hectic lately. But, I got it up so... yay! Hope you all like it. I'm sorry if I didn't get your character in as much as a few others, but each character will get a little bit in the first challenge, as it is a single challenge, not a team challenge. You also know the drill, tell me if you think there's anyone that your character would be good to be in a couple with, or if there are people that you think your character would be good friends with... or would hate.**

**A special thanks to Wyote for helping with paragraph three.  
**

* * *

Total Drama Winter

The scene is set showing different shots of the Alaskan Mountains, skiers having fun, a couple sharing a hot chocolate, and finally settles on Chris standing in front of a log cabin wearing brand name snow gear. "Hi, I'm Chris McClain. You may remember me from such shows as Total Drama Island, and Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer. After the producers turned down my idea for a third season of Total Drama Island: Antarctica, they assigned me to a new Total Drama. Welcome to Total," the camera pans out so that more of the surrounding area is seen. "Drama!" The camera is even farther out. "WINTER!" The camera now shows the whole mountain, and several more mountains in the background... and the avalanche caused by Chris's yelling.

The next shot is inside the lounge of the cabin. It has wood walls, three plush tan suede couches surrounding a bearskin rug in front of a brick fire place with logs, but no fire. There are rows of pegs on the wall with the door to the outside, and there are doors on each of the side walls, and two more on the corners of the back wall on either side of the fireplace. One has a window and the other, like the two doors on the side walls, has a slot for a key card.

"On previous seasons of Total Drama there have been friendships," a clip of LeShawna and Gwen laughing is shown, followed by Walter and Zak talking. "Hatred." A clip of LeShawna and Heather fighting, followed by Rufus and Todd glaring at one another. "Pranks." Harold in his tiny underwear followed by Rufus opening his treasure chest to find it full of poisonous creatures. "Love." Courtney and Duncan kissing followed by Jamie and Bex embracing. "Explosives," Explosions during the bike race followed by explosions as Todd tried to climb to his chest."Some big egos," Heather then Rufus. "Dumb mistakes," Ezekiel saying boys were better than girls then Jamie and Paige nailing the mast incorrectly. "High pitched noises." Katie and Sadie squealing followed by Mr. Muggles. "Shocking returns," Izzy, Eva, Christie, and Russell all returning. "Actual shockings," Heather falling into the eel pool and Izzy getting shocked by them and the boys all getting shocked by the spider web in second season. "Drama in the sky," Izzy and Owen in the plane during the phobia challenge followed by Walter's giant slingshot taking a helicopter out of the sky. "Love of head fashion," Shots of Madison's hat, Geoff's hat, Russell's hat, Ezekiel's toque, DJ's beannie, and any times anyone wore anything on their head, including Heather in the wig. "People wetting themselves," Cody in the woods. "Okay, so that only happened to Cody, so far. Most importantly, there were losers... lots and lots of losers." Second long clips of all the losers. "This season, we expect all that and More!"

"Due to the near deaths of several interns while testing my first idea for a challenge this season, the producers have decided to have others create this seasons challenges, others who have ideas just as disgusting and terrible as me, as we learned from the first seasons "I Triple Dog Dare You" challenge. That's right. This season's challenges were thought up by none other than the twenty-two campers from first season. For each challenge, there will be a co-host of the challenge creator. And speaking of co-hosts, we have Brooke from Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer here with me today to help introduce this seasons twenty-three campers. Brooke!"

The camera turns to Brooke who has a forced smile on her face. "Since I'm here in until I get this done with, lets get started," she said. "Our first victim is..."

"Camper!" Chris said. "The teleprompt says camper, Brooke."

Brooke ignored him as she continued, "Is Payton Summers."

The door opened and a girl walked in. She was in a silver parka, which she quickly took off revealing her green long sleeved, mock neck shirt with the shoulders cut out. She had a black skirt that fell from her waist to her knees, green tights, and her feet in blue Mary-Jane heels. She was a bit short, and very thin, giving off the idea that she looked more like a preteen rather than the teenager she was. She had light brown hair in half pig tails, and bangs covered her right eye, her left eye was a light blue.

"Great to be here, she said with a smile," she said. "Am I the first here?"

"Yep," Chris said wearing his cheeky smile, as always.

"Cool, I get to meet everyone as they come," she said while nodding.

"So, Payton, would you like to say anything about yourself?" Brooke asked.

"Well, yeah," the new girl said. "I'm an army brat, and I have a message for Chef from his mentor."

"We don't have time for that, Brooke," Chris said. "Introduce the next camper, Brooke."

Brooke sighed. "The next victim…"

"Camper!"

"… is Dexter Einstein… wait, is that Walter's Dex?"

"It is indeed," Dex is heard from the door as he walks in.

"What ever made you decide to audition for this, then?" Brooke asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, you already experienced one challenge, and I'm sure Walter told you how horrible it was."

"Brooke, please do not discourage more auditions on international television," Chris said, but apparently was ignored by Dex.

"I didn't," he said. "Not exactly. Apparently there was a clause in a contract…"

"Ah, yes, the same reason I'm here," Brooke said. She sighed.

Dex took off all his outerwear (a red jacket, black snow pants, black boots, red and black snow cap, black gloves, green scarf, and his prescription goggles) hanging what he could while stuffing the leftover items in his jacket sleeves. This left him in khaki pants, brown shoes, and a white shirt with an open red vest. He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a glasses case, and slipped on his spectacles magnifying his green eyes. He was about Brooke's height, skinny and had medium length, neat red hair, with just a little bit of hat hair.

"So, how's life been since summer?" Brooke asked.

"Sucked," Dex said. "I almost miss being only annoyed by bullies. Now, everyone wants me to introduce them to everyone on the show."

"Just imagine what it'll be now that you get more than one episode," Brooke said. "Anyway, on to our third victim is Billie Walker."

"Brooke, they're not victims," Chris said. "They're campers."

The door opened and the others, aside from Chris, were a bit shocked when a girl walked in. She was short and a little bit stout and wearing a long black coat, purple gloves, and purple earmuffs. She smiled widely. "Hey, all."

"You're a girl," Payton said.

"Brilliant deduction," Dex said rolling his eyes.

Billie had pulled off her outer clothes and was hanging them on a peg. She cocked her head, causing her long, auburn pigtails to look unbalanced and frowned a bit, her brown eyes looking a little hurt. "Do I seem masculine or something?"

"No, but you are named Billie," Dex said. "It is generally a nickname for boys named William."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, call me Bee, please." She wasn't exactly thin or fat, but different parts of her body were a bit oddly proportioned, such as skinny arms and slightly chubby thighs. Her shirt was long-sleeved, red and green striped; and paired with that, she had black leggings and black high-heeled boots.

"Bee?" Payton asked. "Okay, but you might want to change the colors of your shirt to yellow and black."

Bee smiled and giggled. "That's funny, but I like my Krueger shirt."

"So, no knife glove?" Dex asked.

"I tried to take it, but my mom suggested I not," Bee said. "Something about airport security." She shrugged it off.

"Well, I think it's time to introduce our next victim," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Chris complained. "They're not victims, they volunteered."

"I didn't," Dex reminded him.

Brooke sighed. "James Thatcher."

The door burst off the hinges, making everyone jump back. James landed on the door and howled loudly. He then looked around with his dark blue eyes and smiled at everyone, before sweeping off a pair of sunglasses. He was about average height for a guy, making him the tallest thus far. His height was increased by his huge, bleached blonde afro. He wore baggy blue jeans held up by a black leather belt, a white T-shirt under a light brown biker jacket with fringe under the arms. He had fingerless black gloves on his hands and black and gold Converse hightops.

"Afro-Man, in the house," he said loudly after he finished his howl.

"Great, now there's no door to protect us from the cold," Dex said rolling his green eyes.

Afro-Man looked behind him and noticed this. "Opps… I'll just…" He stepped off the door and put it back in its place.

"Right, and before any more damage can be done, our next contestant is Olivia Mosley," Brooke said in a hurry. She looked at Chris to see if he would say anything about saying 'contestant' instead of 'camper,' but he seemed happy enough.

The handle of the door wiggled a bit, and as it was pushed open, it fell back onto the floor, leaving a slightly stunned girl in the doorway. "I am _not_ paying for that," she said pointing at the door.

"It wasn't you," Payton said.

Olivia shrugged and walked in, right onto the door for a moment. "Call me Liv," she said. "People who want to live generally do." She slowly pulled off her black leather gloves, finger by finger. Her overall look was fierce (Tyra Banks would have been proud), with her long ash black hair streaked with red falling over the shoulders of her black parka, and her pale skin standing out brightly. She had long lashes framing her grayish-green, almond-shaped eyes. She took off her parka once her gloves were stuffed into the pockets, then tossed it at Afro-Man, who was standing closest to the wall of pegs. She was left in a crimson tank top with a skull in the middle surrounded by blue swirls, black jeans with natural rips, and large black lace-up combat boots with huge chunky heels. Black flames of a tattoo swirled around her left arm, a thick black belt was slightly tilted on her hips, and a spiked bracelet was around her left wrist. Just one thing threw off her look.

Payton burst out laughing as Liv finished her stare down of everyone. Bee was not far behind.

"What, exactly, is so funny?" Liv asked, her fists on her hips.

"Um, you've got," Brooke began quietly, and then pointed to her own head.

Liv reached up and realized she was still wearing her blue hat with the red bobble flopping around. She ripped it off her head. "What? My ears get cold outside."

"Nice to meet you, Liv," Bee said approaching Liv, calming her giggles.

"Yeah, whatever," Liv said as she was the first to take a seat on one of the large couches, laying across the whole thing so that others couldn't sit too close.

"Continuing what I was saying. Next we have Chastity Collins," Brooke said.

A short girl walked in wearing a dark jacket that fell to her knees, tan boots with fuzz balls at the ends of the laces, and a dark brown hat. She slipped out of her boots after walking in, and hung up her coat and hat, leaving her bare-footed, with lime green skinny jeans, and a white tank top with green and pink polka dots. Her light brown hair was short, falling only to the nape of her neck and curling up a bit at the ends, and her eyes were a warm hazel-brown, like her freckled skin. "What's up?" she asked.

"Introducing the twenty-two people that Chris is going to have fun torturing for the next few weeks," Dex said leaning against the far wall nest to the fireplace.

"Twenty-three," Chris cut in. "There will be twenty-three of you."

"Things just keep getting better," Dex groaned before leaning his head forward, then hitting it on the wall behind him.

"You know, you could really have an attitude adjustment," Payton said. "No one wants to hear you moan and groan."

"Yo, dudes," Chastity said stepping between them. "Chill, will you?"

"You think I'm afraid of you, short stuff?" Dex asked looking down at Payton as he walked toward her. "I may be small myself, but you're a lot smaller."

"And now we have Aaron Cooke," Brooke tried to break them up by introducing the next person. It didn't work.

"You really want me to teach you a lesson, don't you?" Payton said, smirking a bit and fisting her hands.

Dex bent forward so he was in her face. "Bring it on."

In the next second, Payton had dropped to the ground, kicked the legs out from under Dex, and had him pinned on his stomach, holding an arm behind his back.

"Chris, do something," Brooke said looking at the handsome host.

"Right," Chris said. He turned to a cameraman. "Get a close up on Dex's face. I want the viewers to see the pain and embarrassment."

Suddenly, Payton was hauled off Dex, and a guy stood between them, still holding Payton's arm. "Seriously, guys, way to take away my spotlight," he said.

"Who are you?" Dex asked, crossing his arms, but not daring to cross the new boy who, like most guys, was much larger than he was.

"You must be Aaron," Brooke said, a bit relieved that he had broken up the fight.

He nodded. "Looking good, Brooke," he said with a wide smile and a wink from his bright blue eyes. Aaron was thin, but in a muscular way, and stood tall at 6'2", the tallest to have arrived so far, though just short of Afro-Man's afro. His blonde hair was shoulder length and slicked back with gel giving it a bit of a shine. He had already taken off his outer clothes, leaving him in a black shirt with a golden dragon design on the front, khaki cargo pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Nice to meet you all," Aaron said.

"Could you let me go?" Payton asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," Aaron said and released her. "Anyway, I'm glad to be here and I'm excited to get to know all of you." He suddenly spotted Liv and took a seat on the edge of the couch, smiling at her. "Hey, there," he said in a smooth voice. "Almost didn't see you there. I'm Aaron."

"And I don't care," Liv said and kick him off swiftly.

Brooke sighed. "Now we Kathleen McCartney."

"Oh, I really prefer to go by Kit-Kat," she said as she walked in. She had platinum blonde hair with aquamarine streak, tied up in a bun by an ivory ribbon and turquoise eyes. She was tall and thin, which was a little more evident when she took off her white coat and hung that, along with her pink gloves and scarf. She wore a pink vest with a hood over a sapphire blue tee, jean short shorts over white leggings with stars, and sapphire blue boots that went up to just below her knees. "I was going to bring brownies, but I kind of ran out of time with all the packing and work and everything. I would have had enough time to cook a few, but not enough for everyone and I really didn't want to disappoint some while satisfy others."

"Well, there's a state of the art kitchen if you would like to cook some now," Chris said. "But, Chef might not let you in there."

"I'd actually like to stay and meet everyone first," she said with a smile. "But I'll make some for after dinner, if that's okay."

"If you'd like, you and I can grab a corner and get to know one another really well," Aaron said wiggling his blonde eyebrows.

"Can you seriously stop that?" Liv asked, not bothering to look at him. "You're desperation is giving me a headache."

"Jealous?" Dex asked.

Liv sat up and stared at the short brainiac with her gray-green eyes. "Did you seriously just ask that?"

Dex took a step backwards and took a big gulp.

"That's what I thought," Liv said before laying down again.

Brooke looked down and massaged her forehead with her right hand. "Were we this annoying when we arrived in the summer?" she asked Chris.

"Unfortunately no," Chris said. "Now, please, continue on."

"Okay, the next camper we have is Hector Morales," Brooke said.

A fairly well built guy walked in wearing brown work shoes, blue jeans, a black knit winter coat over a red plaid flannel sweater, and a cowboy hat. He had brown hair and blue eyes, which complemented his lightly tanned skin.

"So, I hitched Rufus to the porch out front," Hector said. "Don't know where the stables are yet."

"Rufus?" Several people asked.

"You mean Mr. 'Look-At-Me-Because-I-Rock'?" Bee asked, impersonating Rufus Whitherton the First from Caribbean Summer.

Brooke giggled. "Very close likeness," she said.

"Thanks," Bee said with a smile.

"Uh, no," Hector said. "My ass."

Payton cocked her head and leaned so she could see behind him.

"I'm assuming he means a mule," Liv said to Payton.

"Oh, I knew that," Payton said with a laugh.

Dex coughed something that sounded a lot like "Bullshit," but Payton couldn't be sure so she didn't try to attack him this time around.

Chris, with a smile on his face as usual, coughed to get Brooke talking again. Brooke was a little suspicious, but continued on. "Sorry. The next camper is Mitchell Higgins... Higgins, why does that sound familiar?"

"Well, it should," Chris said, his smile only increasing.

"Brooke!" called a voice that Brooke knew from the doorway. She looked up, her blue eyes wide, only on time to see Madison from Caribbean Summer bound across the room and wrap her arms tightly around her. "It's so good to see you again!"

Brooke, after escaping Madison's death-grip hug, looked at the tele-prompt again, only to see that she had indeed read 'Mitchell' and not 'Madison.' "Um... unless you changed your name from Madison to Mitchell...?"

"Oh, Ah'm not Mitchell," Madison said, her accent just as pronounced as ever. "Mitch's mah brother. Ah drove him here in the car mah daddy bought me. Ya'll gotta come see it!" And, before Brooke could respond, Madison had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. A moment later, a boy that had a similar likeness to Madison walked in with a large duffle and a banjo with him. He looked at the door on the floor. "Please tell me this isn't my sister's fault," he said, and only traces of any accent could be heard.

"No, she didn't have the chance to," Bee said.

"_That_, my amigo, was my work," Afro-Man proudly claimed.

Mitchell sighed, probably of relief. He had yellow-blonde hair that was spiked into little clumps, and dark green eyes. He slipped out of his white sports coat, and slipped the red gloves into a pocket, and then pushed his expensive aviator sunglasses up from his eyes to his hair. He wore a white t-shirt with the Nike swish across the front, black jeans, and black hiking boots.

"Well, it's great to meet ya'all then," he said with a shining smile.

Liv lifted herself for a moment to see him, then nodded before falling back.

"Wow, she acknowledged your existence without spite," Payton said with a nod of impression. "That means you're really special."

"He sounded cool," Liv said without moving.

"Well, I for one am glad to meet you," Chastity said approaching and shaking his hand.

"You too," Mitchell said.

Chris tapped his foot a few moments. "Well, since Madison stole our co-host for the episode..."

"What did she do?" Mitchell asked loudly.

"Our next camper this year is Arlen Fritz!"

A boy of 6'1" walked in and looked around with his dark brown eyes before he smirked. His lip ring caught in the light for a moment, bringing attention to it. He tossed his leather jacket off so that it landed on Dex, who he must have mistaken as a coat rack. This left him in loose black jeans that hung low so that his red boxers were showing, a tight camouflage t-shirt that showcased his tight muscles, and black sneakers. Around his wrists were black sweatbands, and he had a black baseball cap with the visor to the side, so that the top of his rusty-colored hair wasn't seen, and what could be seen was messy.

"This is the place we're staying?" he asked. He looked around.

"I know, it's a little shabby," Chris said.

"Hell of a lot better than the last two seasons," Aaron muttered. There were several nods of agreement.

"And you're the girls..." Arlen said looking where Payton, Chastity, Bee, and Kit-Kat were standing. "Seriously Chris, you couldn't do any better than that?" he asked turning to the co-host.

"Hey!"

"Seriously, rude."

"I outta punch you in the face for that..."

"Don't worry, girls," Aaron said, suddenly appearing in the midst of them. "I can mend your broken hearts." He was received with silence. "Or not..."

"Mitchell," Chris complained. "Go get your sister to give our co-host back."

Mitchell's face dropped. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"It's alright," Brooke said, walking back in with Madison in tow. Madison was talking and didn't seem to notice that Brooke wasn't listening.

"Well, hurry up with the next camper," Chris said, motioning to the teleprompt machine.

"Yeah, right away," Brooke said, ignoring as Madison kept right on talking. "Anyway, our next sorry camper is Skye Boulevard."

A girl of average height walked in. All the guys immediately noticed her long, golden blonde hair and blue eyes, while the girls (at least, those paying attention) noticed her tan fur coat. She quickly pulled off her light blue cashmere mittens and matching scarf, hanging those up before she took off her coat. This left her in a long-sleeved blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and tan Uggs.

"What kind of fur is that?" It was Chastity that finally asked.

"Why, you like it?" Skye asked.

"How dare ya'll," Madison suddenly realized that everyone was looking at the blonde at the side of the room. "Poor, poor, animal, slaughtered so you could prance around in its skin."

"Calm down," Skye cried, backing away as Madison came at her. "It's faux!"

"Sorry about her," Mitchell said, holding her back. "She's a little insane."

"A little?" Dex asked.

"Hey, Madison, isn't it about time you left?" Mitchell asked. "I mean, you wanna git home soon, doncha?"

Madison sighed. "Ah guess so," Madison said and walked out.

"And now it's time for a word from our sponsors," Chris said with a smile. "Someone call a carpenter, it's getting cold in here! We need a new door."

* * *

"Hi, welcome back to Total Drama Winter," Brooke said as the commercial break ended. "Before the break the first twelve of Chris's poor, mostly innocent victims arrived. As a review we have Payton, the army brat." Payton feigns a punch, then waves at the camera. "Dex, the brain."

"Because clearly I have no other aspects to me," he said rolling his green eyes.

"Bee, the comedian."

"Thank you, dahling!"

"James, who prefers to be called Afro-man." Afro-Man howls again where he is picking up the old door. "Chastity the tomboy."

"Oh, come on, I am not a tomboy... not really."

"Liv, there on the couch."

"Don't say my name without my permission please," Liv's voice sounds from her still lounged position on the couch.

"Aaron, who seems to be helping Afro-man with the old door..."

Aaron and Afro-man are trying to place the old door against the wall in a way that someone would think it was a real door out. In the doorframe stood a new door.

"Kit-Kat, who used the last five-hours we had to bake delicious cookies."

"I have enough for everyone now," she said, holding a plate filled with cookies. Payton carefully takes another one off the top, followed by Hector.

"Hector, who brought a donkey named Rufus..."

"Still need to learn where the stables are," he said and took a bite of his cookie.

"Mitchell, who is related to last season's Madison, but surprisingly normal."

"Hey, you met my brother and he was normal as well," Mitchell said.

"Arlen, who thinks he's a gangster."

"What do you mean _thinks_!"

"Well, to think is to use your brain," Dex said. "I know it's a new concept to you but-"

"And Skye, the blonde."

"Hey, I don't like the way you said that."

"Chris is currently covering the bill for the new door that Afro-man knocked down, so I'll continue on without him. The next torture victim is Dustin Tioz."

The door opened, on its hinges, and the guy that walked in stood straight, with strong muscles, light brown in the military style, and onyx black eyes. He marched to Brooke and saluted her.

"Tioz, reporting for duty."

"Um, hi…"

"At ease, soldier," Payton said. Dustin locked his hands behind his back and stood still. Payton laughed. "Go hang up your coat and calm down. This isn't the Marines."

"How did you know I was of the Marines?" Dustin asked, taking off his white camouflage coat and hanging on a coat hook. This left him in perfectly fitting jeans, white Vans, and a black Marine Corps. shirt.

"Too disciplined to be in the normal army," Payton said.

"Dude, what a loser," Arlen said.

"To serve one's country is an honor," Dustin said immediately.

"Yes sir," Bee said with a sloppy salute.

"Don't go wasting time on him," Arlen said. "He'll be out first time his team loses because he'll be trying to be too much procedure. I bet he's not even that strong. Watch this." Arlen tried to punch Dustin, but the soldier caught his wrist and flipped Arlen over the couch, landing just inches away from Liv.

"Touch me and die," Liv said without moving an inch.

"Would you like to try that again, Maggot?" Dustin asked as Arlen pulled himself back to his feet. Arlen sneered, but didn't try to retaliate.

Brooke sighed in annoyance. "Okay, now we have Kayla DeGraw…" She looked at the ceiling and said quietly, "Please be normal."

The girl that walked in was average height and a little curvy. She wore a black coat, with matching purple gloves and beanie. She immediately pulled those off, leaving her in a black tank top, a purple jacket with ripped off sleeves, baggy black jeans, and purple skater shoes. Her hair, like her clothes was black with purple streaks, falling above her shoulders, and, despite the current hat hair, was a bit spiky. There were three piercings in each ear and her eyes were dark brown. Before saying anything, she pulled out a purple baseball cap from her black duffle with purple and black plaid patches, and threw the cap on her head backward.

"Hey," Kit-Kat said smiling. She held up a plate with several large cookies on it. "Want a cookie? I made them myself."

"No, I don't want one, you Stepford wannabe," Kayla said.

"Whoa," Mitchell said, stepping between Kit-Kat and Kayla, in case the Goth girl should act out violently. "Take a chill pill, how about. No need to be such a…"

"Bitch?" Liv filled in the word, looking in Kayla's direction.

"Just keep outta my face," Kayla said in a growl.

"No one's arguing with you about that," Arlen said with a sort of cackle.

Kayla threw a punch in his stomach as she passed him, not that it seemed to affect him, and then she leaned on the far wall near where Afro-Man and Aaron were standing up the door. They stopped for a moment, then shrugged and continued.

"Our next victim is Tommy James Christensen," Brooke said.

The door opened and a guy walked in wearing a red and black coat, a black hat with a red rim along the bottom, and black gloves. "What's up?," he asked as he dropped his red suitcase. He noticed the hooks on the wall and continued talking as he took his outerwear off. "I'm Tommy, but the bro's back home call me TJ."

"TJ!" Chris called, walking back in. "It's great to have you here finally."

"You know it man I'm here to bring the house down!," TJ said ecstatically. He wore a red football jersey with black writing, and the number 47 on the back, a varsity pair of jeans, and black Puma sneakers. A silver Rolex glinted on his wrist and he had a dog tag with his number hanging against his chest. "Guess I've got some work ahead of myself to make this show more like a 24/7 rave! Sweet Cookies! Mind if I snatch one?" He asked Kit-Kat with a bright smile.

"Help yourself," she said holding the plate out toward him. "I have more in the oven."

"Awesome," he said taking one. "You're on snack detail." He took a bite. "Delish!"

"Finally, someone that I can get along with," Mitchell said. "I'm Mitchell, and it's great to meet you."

"You know it dude," TJ said. The two shared a fist pump.

"And our next camper," Brooke shot Chris a look, and he nodded approvingly, "is Blake MacDonald."

In walked a boy in a giant puffy black jacket, red earmuffs and red gloves.

"Make way for the walking marshmallow," Kayla said, then let out a bark of a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Blake seemed surprised. He took off his giant puff jacket and hung it up, leaving him in a black suit with a white undershirt, and black shoes. His black hair was combed and slicked, and his eyes were brown with a red undertone. He was tall and muscular. "I prefer not to be laughed at, thank you." He had a British accent that Skye and Chastity smiled at.

"So, Blake, what can you tell us about you, and you… something interesting, perhaps?" Chris asked, snickering.

Blake frowned a bit. "I'm a nice guy, and both of my parents were murdered when I was young."

"Oh, you poor thing," Skye said, and gave him a hug.

"What about the other you?" Chris asked, still snickering.

Blake shot a look at Chris. "And I have a slight duel personality disorder."

"How does one have a slight duel personality disorder?" Aaron asked. "Either you've got two or you don't."

"You really don't want to know my other half," Blake said.

"I do," Kayla said. "Probably the only half person here I would like in the least."

"It would probably be the only half person to like you," Liv said, still not moving.

"Anyway," Brooke said. "As Chris has pointed out many a times, we don't have all the time in the world. The next victim is Alexas Johnson."

The door opened and a light shone on the silhouette of a girl, about average height, with a few generous curves, and black hair in a high ponytail. She stepped into the light of the room and most of the guys felt a tug at their hearts (or certain other places). Her black curly hair and side swept bangs shone like silk, and her dark eyes burned with mystery. Her skin was smooth, and the color of chocolate, looking almost good enough to eat. She stripped off her white puffy jacket before smiling brightly.

"Hey there," she said in a loud voice that just seemed natural. Her t-shirt was a heather gray and had stars on it in pinks, whites, and purples, along with glitter. Her jeans were plain, and she had on pink and white sneakers. Stars that matched her shirt dangled from her ears. "I'm Alexas and it's a great pleasure to meet you all."

"You too," Aaron was across the room in a second and had slung an arm around her. "I'm Aaron, and you can come to me for any needs."

"Disgusting," Hector growled. Everyone turned to him with surprise, even Liv and Kayla.

"Is there a problem?" Dustin asked.

"You let trash like her on this show?" Hector asked, looking at Chris. "A… negro."

Everyone felt his or her eyes widen. "What's your problem, Man?" TJ said. "You don't like her because the color of her skin?"

"She's worthless trash," Hector said.

Alexas felt her eyes begin to water and she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Don't you dare listen to a word he says," Bee said in a harsh tone, fully serious for the first time since she arrived.

"If you have a problem with the way I feel, than suck it up," Hector said.

People stepped between Alexas and Hector. "Apologize," Dustin said to Hector. "Now!"

"I'd rather eat dirt," Hector said.

"That can be arranged," Payton said cracking her knuckles.

Dustin held her back. Instead, he just took a swing at Hector himself, knocking him against a wall.

"Stop it," Alexas yelled. "Don't… don't fight on my account."

"But he..." Aaron said pointing at Hector who was using the wall to pull himself back up.

"I don't care," Alexas said.

"He's not even worth it," Liv said, sitting up. She patted the seat she had cleared next to her. "Come, sit."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Alexas asked as she took the seat. "You hardly know me."

"If you'd like," Aaron began, but was silenced by a glare from Liv.

"Because, you're a good person," Liv said. "And the fact that you didn't want them to fight is annoying Chris."

Chris has his arms crossed. "It would have been good for the ratings."

"Well, continuing on," Brooke said, trying to lighten the mood, but not fully succeeding, "we have our eighteenth contestant, Alexander Richmond."

And in walked another boy, standing at 5'11" with an average build, short and spiky black hair, and pale brown eyes. These eyes scanned the room, taking in each person before moving to the next, and at no point did a single feature on his face move until he had taken in each face. Finally, he smiled.

"Hello," he said, taking off his gray and red parka and hanging it on a hook. This left him in a red flannel shirt that was opened to show a white wife beater, baggy black jeans, and black hiking boots. A black wrist watch shone for a moment in the light on his right wrist. "I see I'm one of the latter to arrive."

"You are indeed," Brooke said. "The next is..."

"Hold it a moment," Alexander said in a smooth voice as he held a hand up. "Don't I get to introduce myself to the world? After all, I'm sure everyone else did, and I know I deserve just as much as any of them."

"Well, I guess so," Brooke said.

"Don't mind her," Payton said. "She's been here longer than me and she really just wants to get out of here."

Alexander smiled a little, though it did seem to be strained. "I believe this is me time, little girl."

Payton scoffed, but Alexander was already talking about something totally different.

"And it is because I do care so much about you all that I feel that we all must work together, and despite only one will win the prize money, we should make sure that the most deserving of us wins." His eyes flashed. "Unlike, certain other seasons, in which pure dumb luck brought those that wouldn't have gone anywhere had the fight been fair."

Brooke felt as he had just insulted her directly. "Our next camper is Briana de Stac."

A girl of about average height walked in. She had curly orange hair down past her shoulders, dull green eyes, and was wearing a tan corduroy jacket, which she quickly took off. This left her in a long-sleeved blue shirt, orange sweatpants with _Gr_ on the back, and Irish tap shoes.

"Interesting ensemble you have on," Bee said.

"Not exactly what I would call interesting," Kayla said. "More like, what were you thinking?"

"I could say the same ta you," Briana said with a strong Irish accent. "What's the point of a jacket if it ain't got any sleeves?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Skye asked.

"She has an Irish accent," Blake said rolling his eyes. "This is seriously not what I had in mind."

"Oh, calm down," Chastity said. "Can't we try to get along until the last few get here?"

"I agree with the lass," Briana said. "I jest got here and I really don't need ta be gettin' in any fights yet. Anyway, I still need ta get my harp inside. Any of you lads want ta help me?"

Arlen pushed forward Aaron and Mitchell. "These two would love to help you."

Aaron, staring at Briana's rather busty chest, nodded. "Yeah, that'd be absolutely fine with me."

"Don't let him touch you," Liv called out.

"Wasn't planning on it," Briana said.

"Anyway, while those two struggle with the harp..." Brooke said, glancing toward the door where Mitchell and Aaron were both struggling with a harp that had to weigh more than the two of them combined, "I guess now would be a good time to introduce Reece Malone."

Stepping in just before the door was blocked by the harp, which was too tall for the doorway, stood the boy that had to be Reece. Reece was tall at 6 feet exactly, and had an average build. He quickly took off his leather jacket and scarf, carefully hanging both up on a hook at the end of the row. He was good-looking with short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore an unbuttoned black shirt over a royal blue tee-shirt, jeans, and black converse, all which complemented his looks very nicely. He turned toward Mitchell and Aaron and asked, "Do you two need help with that?"

"No," Aaron said in a struggling voice. "We got it." With one last step, they got it through the door. Mitchell fell back against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

"Good, now, could you get my accordion and bagpipes?" Briana asked them.

"Right away," Aaron said, grabbing Mitchell by the shoulder and dragging him out.

"What's with him?" Reece asked curiously.

"I'd guess," Alexander began, "that the blonde is guessing that by helping out the leprechaun-"

"Hey!"

"he'll be able to cop a feel later. I'm sure he's sadly mistaken though, right?"

"Of course he is!" Briana snapped.

"Well, on behalf of all those that are sitting around and being lazy, I'd like to welcome you for all of us," Chastity said sticking out a hand for Reece to shake, which he accepted.

"Thanks," Reece said with a smile.

"Okay, Brooke, keep moving," Chris said. "We still have three more campers to introduce and a few other things to get on with."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine," Brooke said. "Now, we have Laura Walker."

"Hey, that's my last name," Bee said.

Instead of someone walking in, a crash was heard, followed by a laugh, and two people apologizing to one another. Aaron walked in, carrying Briana's acordion, and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Skye asked.

"Mitchell just knocked the new girl over because he couldn't see over the bagpipes," Aaron said.

"Oh no," Alexas gasped. "I hope no one was hurt."

The giggles from just outside the door answered the question as Mitchell walked in carrying a girl's bags. Laura had chestnut brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She took off her white parka, handing it to Mitchell who hung it on one of the few remaining pegs, which left her in a teal three-quarter sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black converse. Five silver bracelets clinked on her right wrist.

"Hey, everyone," she said with a smile as she pulled some of her hair behind an ear. "Glad I could be here."

"Glad to meet you," Alexas said shaking her hand.

"Want a cookie?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Sure," Laura said and took one of the few remaining. She took a large bite. "This is great," she said after swallowing. "Did you make these?"

"Yep yep," Kit-Kat said with a smile and a nod.

"Sure you don't want one, Kayla?" Arlen asked, having noticed that she kept eying them every time someone took one.

"Bug off," Kayla said and pushed him away.

"Just two to go," Brooke sighed. "Okay, now we have Renee Wilson."

The door, which had been closed for a moment, burst open, and a girl, Renee, stood in the door, one leg lifted as it was apparent she had kicked the door open. She stood in all black; black high-tops with black laces over her ripped black skinny jeans, with a black studded belt tilted at her hips. A glimpse of her stomach was shown before her black sweater started, with it's sleeves down to the elbows, along with black fishnet gloves, and a black choker around her neck with a bell. She was a bit of an Amazon, standing just under six feet, and was adorned with many luscious curves. Her chestnut brown hair was in a half pony-tail and her hazel eyes were narrowed. She carried a black leather jacket and fedora, rather than wearing them.

"What's your bell for?" Bee asked. "Is it to honor the cows? Mooo!"

"What did you say to me?" Renee yelled taking a large step at Bee, but not actually touching the girl.

Bee turned white and ducked behind Payton.

"Don't think that'll do much good," Alexander said.

"So, I take it your favorite color is black," Arlen said to Renee.

"Could be why they call me the black widow," Renee said. "I can't be sure, though, because every time I ask someone, they run away."

"Well, it could always be that you've got such a charming personality that they're stunned into silence and don't want to embarrass themselves in your presence," Arlen replied.

"That makes no sense, Arlen," Chastity pointed out.

"Leave him be," Skye said. "No one cares if he totally humiliates himself."

"Last, but not least, we have Dominick Burns," Brooke said quickly. "Okay, Chris, I'm gone." Brooke was out the door as soon as it was opened one last time. In her place stood a boy standing at 6'1". He had a bit of black hair, brown eyes, and a runner's body. He had on a blue torque and a black hoodie. He wore black faded jeans, and black Air Jordans on his feet. Finally, he had on a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Not another negro!" Hector yelled, still fuming over Alexas.

Dominick's eyes darted to where Hector stood fuming against the wall. "Want to say that again?" Dominick asked.

"Why in the world did you ever come here you dirty, nasty, idiotic negro?" Hector said with a growl.

Instead of an answer, Dominick just pushed Hector against the door on the wall, not realizing that it wasn't actually in a doorway. Hector tried to lunge at Dominick, but the door that he had hit fell and hit his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Seriously, dude, you have to learn to accept others," TJ said looking down at Hector. "Sorry about him, he's got a few issues..."

"Whatever," Dominick said and took a seat at the far end of the couch Liv and Alexas were on.

"Anyway, that's the last of our campers," Chris said. "And, since Brooke bailed, I guess I'll be taking it from here." He turned to the campers. "As you can see there is a door on either side of the fire place. One door leads to the kitchen and dining room. The other door leads to the rec room and the confession cam closet."

"What's in the rec room?" Skye asked.

"Oh, all your favorites," Chris said. "A pool table, air hockey, foosball, ping pong, a few arcade games, a television, and pinball. It also has a door outside to an outdoor hot tub, as well as access to the heated indoor pool."

"Awesome!" everyone cheered.

"However!" Chris stopped them, "you will only have access after your team wins a challenge unless the majority of the other team votes you access as well."

"Can we vote some people access but not others?" Chastity asked.

"If you want to," Chris said. "The door on either side of this room lead to the two halls, one for each team. Each team also has two bathrooms, each with a toilet, sink, and a shower."

"Cool," Briana said. "Can we get our teams now so that we can all race to the showers? I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to relax."

"Well, that's just the thing," Chris said. "I'd like to welcome our second co-host for the day. First season's Ezekiel!"

The door opened and in walked Ezekiel, toque and all. "Hey, all. I'm here to tell you about your first challenge, eh."


	4. Card Captors

**Hey all my loyal... and maybe not so loyal but are checking this out anyway, viewers. Thanks for keeping up with this. I know, it's been slow, but TDI:CS is just about over... in fact, by the time I get this up, it might be over. Anyway, in case you haven't heard, I now have a website. It's...**

**http:// justanotherfanatic. webs. com/**

**As you can imagine, just paste that in the address bar and take out the spaces. It's not very good yet. But, it's where I'm going to post updates on my stories, information about the characters, the challenges. So far, I'm focusing on Total Drama. But, I will get around to posting about Vixen, and who knows what else. I do have two other large projects slightly underway, but I'm trying not to focus on that yet, until I've gotten this further underway.**

**As another side note, you may (or may not) have noticed that the location changed. It was originally in Colorado... but now it's in Alaska. (Bigger mountains, less people, farther from civilization...) It won't change anything about the story, however.**

**I do have a few surprises this chapter. Hope you like them!  
**

**And, a new contest I'm holding. A quote contest. I'm posting a quote at the beginning of every chapter from now on, and the first person to guess the correct movie it's from will get their character to have an important part in the next chapter. If your character is already out... well, I'll come up with something. My first quote should be an easy one.**

**"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."**

**

* * *

  
**

Card Captors

"That's right, first season's absolute first loser," Chris gestured to Ezekiel, "has been in charge of setting up this season's first challenge. Take it away, Zeke!"

"So what is it?" Kayla asked.

"Well, there are twenty-two of these, eh, card keys," Ezekiel said holding up two cards. Each looked like an electronic key used in many hotels. One was purple and the other orange. "They are hidden around the whole mountain."

"The whole mountain?" Kit-Kat asked, concern evident.

"Yep," Ezekiel nodded. "Your first challenge is to go out and find one."

"It is through these keys that we will determine teams," Chris said. "There are eleven of each color."

"Which means that the person who doesn't find one is out," Alexander said.

"That's how it works," Chris said. "Now, dinner is about to be served in the dining hall..." However, as he assumed, almost everyone had run to their outerwear hanging on the hooks, pulling on what they had as quickly as possible. The first out the door was Afro-man, pulling on his boots once he was outside, his trench coat not yet buttoned. A few others took his lead, finishing pulling on their things once they got out of the crowd. Soon, only four people were left: Ezekiel, Chris, Alexander, and Renee. Renee was slowly making her way out the door, pulling on her jacket, but Alexander hadn't even moved toward his things still hanging on a hook.

"Aren't you coming?" Renee asked.

"Going out there? Not happening unless I need to," Alexander said.

"I'm sure none of them are hidden in here," Renee said.

"Nope," Alexander said smoothly, "but there are two in plain sight." He walked up to Ezekiel and grabbed the two key cards from his hand. He turned and held them out to Renee. "Pick one."

Renee laughed and grabbed the orange one from his hand. "Guess this means we're against one another."

"In this game, isn't everyone against everyone?" Alexander asked. "Now, I don't know about you, but I've gotten a bit hungry."

"Then let's get us some grub, eh?" Ezekiel asked, slinging an arm around both of them. Moments later, his legs were kicking as it was apparent that someone had stuffed him up the chimney. Renee caught up to Alexander at the door to the dining room, dusting her hands off. They quickly discovered that their card keys were needed to open the doors.

Confession Cam:

(Alexander) "She's calm, cool, and collected, yet she won't take any shit from anyone. Looks like I might have a little competition in this game after all. Then again, it shouldn't be too hard to convince any of these girls to just let me win." He smiles a dazzling smile.

(Renee) "That's a lesson for any other guy out there that tries to lay his hands on me."

(Ezekiel) "I really don't get what I did this time, eh."

**Skye and Aaron**

Two teens had almost followed the crowd of rowdy teens out the front door and down the mountain but had stopped after a moment. They were the first two to think that, if everyone was running in one direction, they'd probably have an easier time finding cards looking where the other campers weren't looking, behind the log cabin.

"After all, if there are cards back here, you and I will be able to find the most visible ones, and the sooner we have cards, the sooner we can get back into the warm cabin," Aaron said zipping his gold jacket.

"So, we really just need to look for bits of orange or purple colors, right?" she asked. She wrapped her scarf around her one more then rubbed the soft material against her cheek.

"Well, hopefully we'll find two of the same color," Aaron said.

"Why's that?" She frowned looking down at her Uggs.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind being on your team," Aaron said.

"Well, I have to be on my team, don't I?" Skye asked. Aaron just sweat-dropped at the comment.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "It took me a moment to realize that he meant he wanted us to be on the same team. I'm usually not that stupid."

(Aaron) "Good thing she's pretty."

"I'm sorry," Skye said. She tried to laugh, but found it hard to. "Well, I guess it would be cool to be on the same team as well."

"So, uh, ever been told that you should model?" Aaron asked. "In bikinis. If you'd like, I could take some test photos for you."

Skye, however, didn't seem to have heard her. Aaron stared at her, wondering if she was even flakier than he had first thought, but then she began running forward. "I saw it first, it's mine!" She began climbing up a pine tree with much difficulty. Aaron looked up and saw a flash of purple.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Aaron asked.

"Promise that you won't take it for yourself?" Skye asked.

"On my life."

"How do I know that you value it that much?" Skye asked.

"On my Playboy collection then?" Aaron asked.

Skye nodded. "Okay, then," Skye said allowing him to climb. It was about halfway up in on the edge of the branch. Rather than climbing to the end of the branch, he just reached the branch and shook it until it fell to the ground, along with a large pile of snow that landed on Skye's head. She looked a little peeved when he got back to the ground, but had slipped the card into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Skye asked.

"I got you the card, didn't I?" Aaron asked.

"You didn't have to cover me in snow," Skye said, crossing her arms. She turned back toward the cabin.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"I have my card," she said. "I'm going back inside for dinner."

"You're not going to stick with me?" Aaron asked.

"You just covered me in snow," Skye said.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "Puh-lease, I wasn't about to stay out there covered in snow. Hello, snow melts, the sun was going down, and I'm not a fan of hypothermia."

**Afro-Man, Chastity, and Dex**

"What is he doing?" Chastity asked looking at Dex.

"Digging, I'd say," Dex said.

There were several large mounds of snow which Afro-Man seemed to be attacking. They watched as he began climbing into a hole he had created on one side of one of the mounds, and weren't surprised when he came out the other side of it. Suddenly, that mound collapsed and an orange card was exposed in the debris. Afro-Man didn't notice as he was digging down into a new pile.

"Um, Afro-Man...?" Chastity called.

"Wait a moment, I feel I'm close to one," Afro-Man called out.

"But..." Dex put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to tell him," he said. He grabbed the exposed card. "He seems to be enjoying this."

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "Not my fault that he didn't see it."

(Afro-Man) "Best challenge ever! I got to climb trees, dig though piles of snow, climb up icy roads!"

"Found one!" Afro-Man yelled, holding up an orange card. Dex and Chastity could only see his hand. He jumped out and slid down the mound. "Now, to get them for you two."

"I have one," Dex said.

"Really, where'd you find it?"

"A bit back, in a bird nest," Dex said quickly.

"Oh, really?" Afro-Man said. His tone sounded accusing, but it quickly went back to his normal sound. "That's cool. So, just Chastity, then?"

"I guess so," Chastity said, frowning at Dex for lying.

"Oh, trees!" Afro-Man said and began climbing them a bit like a monkey.

"Told you he was enjoying this," Dex said. "And it's not like he's without a card."

**Laura and Mitchell**

"Are those sunglasses really necessary?" Laura asked looking at Mitchell. "After all, the sun is practically gone."

"It serves more than just blocking the sun," Mitchell said with a smile. "They also block the wind from my eyes."

"You look a little ridiculous wearing those right now, but if you insist..."

"I do, thank you," Mitchell said turning his smile toward her.

"You know, you look almost familiar," Laura said.

"Well, I am dashingly handsome," Mitchell said with a smirk. "I get mistaken as a movie star quite often."

"No, more like... I know," Laura clapped her hands together. "You look like that crazy girl from last season!"

Mitchell groaned. "Oh, that kind of familiar..."

"I'm sorry," Laura said. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What, oh, no, I get that a lot," Mitchell said. "Mostly because she is my sister."

"Really?" Laura asked. "That's neat. A lot of people must ask about her, huh?"

"Kind of like you are?" Mitchell said, trying to hint for her to stop.

"Yeah..." Laura said, then stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Mitchell said. "I just prefer to pretend I don't have an older sister."

Laura thought for a moment. "I guess I'd be the same way if I had a sister like her." They kept walking for a moment, before Laura asked. "How do you expect to spot any orange or purple with you sunglasses on?"

Mitchell's shoulders slouched when he realized this. "You win," he said and took them off.

"I'll hold them," Laura said, swiping them from his hands and sliding them on top of her head. She then smiled at him. "I just wanted to wear them."

Mitchell laughed lightly. "I'd take them back but they look good on you."

They came to an old shed. "My guess is that there is something inside this shed," Mitchell said, grabbing the broken lock that held the door closed.

Laura looked over his shoulder. "Are you sure it's safe in there?"

"No idea," Mitchell said, opening the door a little. There didn't seem to be anything inside that was alive. He opened the door all the way and there was a bunch of skiing equipment. "Hmm..." He looked around.

"There," Laura said, pointing at a ski. There was a distinctive orange patch on the ski which she peeled off. It was a card. She smiled at Mitchell flashing the card at him.

In an excess of ski equipment, he decided to search through it a little more. There was a light switch that he flipped, filling the shed with the dimmest light imaginable. Laura helped him, inspecting skis, boots, snowboards, looking behind the poles. Finally, Mitchell looked under a table and found one.

"Aha!"

"Oh no," Laura said.

"What, you didn't want me to find one?" Mitchell asked.

"It's purple," she said, indicating the color.

"Oh," he said. "Maybe someone will switch?"

"Hopefully," she said.

**Kayla, Hector, and Blake**

"An ice cave?" Kayla asked. "I don't think those are common here."

"Chris probably built it for this," Hector said. "Let's go in."

"There's probably a Yeti in there," Kayla said.

"A what?" Hector asked giving Kayla a blank stare.

"Bigfoot," Kayla clarified.

"Actually, bigfoot and yeti are different," Blake said. "Bigfoot, or Sasquatch, is local to North America, and is usually black or dark brown, while Yeti, or Abominable Snowman, is native to the Himalayans."

"And they're both not real," Kayla said slowly. "Nor do I care, Marshmallow." She started into the cave.

"Should we follow her in?" Hector asked as the bits of purple she wore disappeared deeper into the cave.

"Mmm, not just yet," Blake advised.

A moment later, there was a loud roar and she came out screaming, but with an orange card in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked. A moment later, a polar bear came bounding out.

"What in the world!" Blake yelled. The two boys took off after Kayla, both screaming their heads off too. A moment later, Dustin, who had been motionless behind a tree and had been trailing the three, rolled out, staying low to the ground. There was no more movement, the polar bear was long gone, and the cave was clear. He pulled out a flashlight and went in, finding himself a purple card, which he pocketed, and then began returning to the cabin.

**Dominick and Reece**

"This is a pointless challenge," Dominick said as the two were scaling up a frozen mountain path.

"Well, I guess that each of us needs to earn our spot on the show," Reece said. "Personally, I hope that the soldier can't find a card."

"Why's that?" Dominick asked. "He seems like an okay guy."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to compete against a guy that's gone through all that military training," Reece said. "This is going to be hard enough as it is."

From where they stood, they could see the tip of the mountain. And, at the tip, which was still about two miles away, they could see the a speck of what might be a card. They looked at one anther before they began racing.

"I saw it first."

"Doesn't matter," Dominick said, pulling a bit ahead. "It's whoever gets it first."

"Probably whoever shows it to Chris first," Reece said, catching up. This continued as the two started pulling the other back, pushing one another, glaring. Eventually, they were both exhausted, mostly from the fighting. They arrived at the same time and fell down. And then saw that there were two cards.

"You mean... we did all that for nothing?" Reece asked.

"Not surprised," Dominick said. "If we had gotten along, there would only have been one." He reached out and grabbed the purple card, Reece grabbing the orange.

"So, we cool?" Reece asked, holding out a hand for Dominick to shake.

"Whatever," Dominick said, ignoring the hand and turning back toward the cabin.

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "So, after all that, he blows me off? That seriously hurts inside."

(Dominick) "It's not anything against Reece, but it's just not my style. As it is, the moment he finds out that my family has money, everything will change."

Reece frowned a bit as he watched Dominick continue down the mountain before following.

**In the Dining room**

Skye walked in and looked between Renee at the large round table with the orange table cloth, and Alexander at a similar table only with a purple table cloth.

"Your hair is wet," Renee said.

"Thank you," Skye said, a bit of sarcasm riding on her voice. "I hadn't noticed after Aaron dropped a pile of snow on me." She sat down next to Alexander and noticed that there was a little bit of mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken on his plate. "How'd you get the food?" she asked.

"Just wait for it," he said, dabbing his face with his orange napkin.

Suddenly, the swinging door across from the main entrance opened and Gail from the previous season came out wearing a Santa's Helper outfit. Skye just stared as Gail placed a plate of food in front of the blonde.

"What?" she asked when Skye didn't stop staring. "I needed some extra cash after not winning and in this economy, this was the only job I could get."

"Who cooked this?" Skye asked. "It looks and smells real."

"Chef's now supervisor," Gail said. "Jamie and DJ do all the cooking."

"Thank God," Skye said and dug in.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "And I thought this was going to suck. Well, Jamie and DJ know how to cook."

**Out Front**

Kayla, Hector, and Blake were all catching their breath on the front porch, too tired to actually go inside. They had narrowly escaped the polar bear, circling trees, slipping across a frozen lake, and finally sliding down the whole mountain, using Hector as a sled. Now, they had just been dropped off by mountain patrol back at the cabin, but were still too tired to move.

"Hey, guys," Mitchell said approaching. "You all found cards too?"

"Not yet," Blake said. "I just need to grab my medicine. Didn't think it would take this long, and I need to take my pills."

"Speak for yourself," Kayla said holding up the orange card.

Mitchell smiled. "Hey, Kayla, mind trading?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because... purple isn't my color," Mitchell said slowly.

Kayla's eyes narrowed even more. "You sure it has nothing to do with the girl wearing sunglasses that I'm pretty sure are yours?"

"Wouldn't you much rather have purple?" Laura asked. "It seems more your style."

Kayla sighed. "Fine." She held out her card and giving her orange card in exchange for Mitchell's purple one.

Confession Cam:

(Kayla) "If he hadn't brought it up first, I would have asked him to anyway. I just wanted to give them trouble."

"Well, let's go in," Hector said. He tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Try the cards," Blake said.

Laura used her key card and the door opened. However, Chris stopped everyone else after her.

"Have your cards?"

Kayla and Mitchell just held up theirs, so Chris allowed them in.

"Look, I just need to get something from my bag," Blake tried to explain.

"Too bad," Chris said, slamming the door closed.

Blake sighed. "Guess we're off again," he said. However, there was no response. He turned around and saw Hector riding off on the donkey.

"Better hurry," Blake said as he checked his watch.

**Liv and Alexas**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Liv yelled. She stomped the ground several times with her chunky-heeled combat boots, but it did nothing.

Alexas bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the bobble bouncing around on Liv's head.

They had spotted two cards, both purple, but they were in ice... frozen in a river.

"The one time stilettos would have been good," Liv growled.

"Wait," Alexas said clearing more snow off the ice. "The ice doesn't seem to be as thick here."

"Um... Alexas," Liv began, but suddenly, the ice cracked...

Alexas didn't move for a moment. When the ice stopped cracking, she sighed in relief. "That could have been bad."

And then the ice shattered, sending both girls into the freezing water. They both tried to climb out, but every time they grabbed onto more ice, it cracked. A few minutes later, they both crawled out on shore. They watched as the top of the river froze over again.

"Do you see the cards?" Alexas asked shivering.

"We're completely soaked and you want to know if I have these?" Liv asked, holding up the two cards that she managed to grab as she fell into the ice.

"You have them!" Alexas smiled and hugged Liv, who didn't move. "Oh, sorry, no hugging."

Liv shook her head. "Okay," she said. "Let's get moving so that we don't die before we get back."

Confession Cam:

(Liv) She's wearing a thick, fluffy purple bathrobe with a matching towel in her hair. "I figured, in case we live, it would probably be good to have cards." She snuggled into her room. "This was free in my room, so don't give me that look I know you're giving me."

**Chastity, Dex, and Afro-Man**

"That doesn't look safe, James," Chastity said.

"Shh," Afro-Man said, holding a finger to his mouth. He was leaning over a bear trap that had an orange card inside. He was about to grab it, hoping the bear trap wouldn't snap close on his arm.

"You could take a stick and set it off," Dex said. "Then grab the card without risking harm."

Afro-man shook his head. He took a few steps back, readied himself, then ran at full speed. Dex and Chastity both looked away and heard the trap go off. A moment later, they looked, the trap had been set off, but nothing was caught and the card was gone. A few more paces down, Afro-Man was holding the orange card.

"Told you I could do it," he said, tossing the card to Chastity.

"Well, at least we have someone that can defy the laws of physics on our team," Dex said to her as he began to lead the way back. It was getting really dark out and they were all hungry.

**Payton and Arlen**

Payton came to a stop spotting a sleigh, with a giant velvet bag in the back, and reindeer hitched up to the front. "Is that Santa's sleigh?"

Arlen's eyes grew at the sight of the bag. "Oh, there's got to be a card or two in there." He began forward, only to have Payton grab him.

"You can't go through Santa's bag of toys!" she said. "It's only ten days til Christmas and I don't plan to be put on his naughty list now!"

"Well, I'm already on his naughty list," Arlen said. He smirked and leaned closer. "You and I could always do something naught in the seat of the sleigh."

"Ew," Payton pushed him away and began toward the sleigh. "I'd rather dig though the sack."

"I know what you want to do in the sack," Arlen said, slowly approaching a moment later.

"Do you ever get anything but coal in your stocking?" Payton asked.

"I once got a tooth," he said. "Granted, it was another kid at the orphanages that I had knocked out the week earlier and wasn't found."

Payton rolled her eyes and began pulling large wrapped, and suspiciously heavy boxes from the sack. Finally, she found a small package, just the size of a gift card. It wasn't marked to anyone. "Oh, I'm so going to be on the naughty list," she said as she peeled back the tape and opened it as carefully as possible, in case she had to wrap it back up again. Instead, she saw that it was orange and had a little TDW logo on it. "Yes!" she ripped it open.

Arlen was still digging, having opened several of the packages, discovering an anvil and a cannonball. Finally, he found a huge box, but when he shook it, he heard something fluttering around in it. He opened it up and pulled the lid off. And there was a purple card.

"Time to head back," Payton said as she put the boxes back in the giant sack.

"Good idea," Arlen said, grabbing the reins. He whipped them and the reindeer started to trot, and he turned them up the mountain.

Payton's eyes grew wide. "It's bad enough that we went through his sack without his permission, and now you're stealing his sleigh!"

"You can always bail," Arlen said.

Payton scoffed, but just finished putting the boxes back in the sack and sat back in the seat.

**TJ and Kit-Kat**

"I really don't think this is a good idea, TJ," Kit-Kat whispered as the two edged along a very thin shelf to where they had spotted two cards, and a nest of large eggs. "We don't know what kind of nest that is."

"Well, it's the dead of winter," TJ said. "Whatever it was definitely flew south for the winter."

"And if it didn't?"

"Chill, bra," TJ said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It did." He finally got to the nest, where there was more land. He reached a hand to her and helped her until she was on the land as well. They each bent down and grabbed a card.

"That seemed a lot easier than I would have thought," she said.

"Just another victory to celebrate," TJ said flipping the card before slipping it into his back pocket.

However, suddenly, there was a loud flapping and an eagle appeared from below. It was giant... bigger than the two put together. And it looked angry. It eagle screamed, and grabbed each of them in a giant talon.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Kit-Kat yelled. It began flying higher and higher.

"Ah, birdie, nice birdie," TJ tried to be good. "We just took the cards, didn't touch the eggs. Please put us down."

It seemed okay with that, and dropped them both.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they fell hundred of feet to the ground. The soft snow broke Kit-Kat's landing. A huge pine tree, followed by Aaron, broke TJ's fall.

"Ow!" Aaron stood up and shook the snow off.

"My bad, dude," TJ said, standing up as well, pine needles stuck in his coat and falling off his head.

"Hey, a card!" Aaron said, grabbing the orange card on the ground. TJ reached to his back pocket, but his card was still there, and his was purple.

"You got yours, Kits?" he asked.

"Yep," she said pulling hers out.

"Cool," Aaron said. "I'm heading back. Starved."

"I'm there with you, Dude," TJ said.

**Briana and Bee**

"Oh, a squirrel," Briana said seeing a small squirrel stick it's head out of a hole in a tree.

"I bet it's got acorns in there," Bee said. "Let me see if I can coax it out." She coughed, then began. "Cheep cheep. Cheep cheep."

The squirrel cocked its head, then laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Bee said, putting her fists on her hips.

The squirrel shook its head, as if telling someone off, and put its tiny fisted paws on what a squirrel's hips would be.

"Oh, that is so not cool," Bee growled, the squirrel copied.

Briana giggled, then spotted tiny glints of purple and orange. She waited until the squirrel leaned forward and wasn't paying attention, then reached in. However, the squirrel spotted her and jumped on her head, running in circles. Briana screamed, and began running in circles, trying to bat it out. "Git it off!" she yelled, her Irish accent very pronounced.

Bee was about to help, but spotted the two cards and grabbed them. She then grabbed handful of acorns.

"Get off her or I chuck these as far as I can in all directions," she said, using her best bad guy voice.

The squirrel's eyes grew wide, and it jumped off of Briana onto a tree branch. Bee then dropped them all at the base of the tree, before the two bolted out of there.

Confession Cam:

(Briana) "Crazy squirrel pulled out half my hair." She has a mirror and is trying to fix her hair.

**Blake**

Blake had retraced his steps, having remembered that Kayla had mentioned something about a second card in the cave. As well, everyone he came across seemed to have found their cards together. Frozen river... giant mounds of snow... Santa's sleigh... He figured that he had the best chance if he went to the cave, as apparently Hector had gone a different way.

He carefully crawled in, trying not to make any sound. He stood far enough in that he could still catch the moonlight on his watch head and tried to use the refracted light to find the card, but after several sweeps, he found nothing.

"Someone else has been here," he concluded. He turned to leave, but the polar bear stood in his way. "Bloody hell," he muttered before the bear roared, then charged and caught him.

A few minutes later, Blake is caught in a tight bear hug, unable to escape and the bear is asleep.

**Hector and his mule**

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing a card just lying in the snow. Hector smiled at Rufus the mule. "Told you I would get this." He bent forward and grabbed it, only to hear a spring release and suddenly, a bear trap was clamped on his arm. For a moment he just bit in pain.

He sat down and tried to pry it off, without any success. "Okay, Rufus, don't fail me now," he said, climbing on the mule. "Let's get back to the cabin."

The mule slowly drudged off.

**Cabin Lounge**

The front door opened and Hector crawled. Most people groaned in disappointment.

"Congrats, Rufus, on being the final player to retrieve a card," Chris said. "Which means that Blake will not be joining us for the rest of the season."

"Could you get this off my arm?" Hector asked, holding out the arm with the bear trap on it.

Ezekiel was the one who finally got up and pried it off him.

"Anyway," Chris said. "There are eleven people on each team. Those with the orange cards, please stand under your door. Half the people got up and stood on one side of the room. "Renee, Dex, Kit-Kat, Mitchell, Laura, Aaron, Payton, Chastity, Afro-Man, Briana, and Reece, you are now dubbed the Snow Leopards!" He pressed a button and a panel on the door spun, revealing a fierce looking leopard head, teeth bared, along with a swatting paw. The eleven all high-fived and celebrated.

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "Snow leopards! Awesome. I was afraid it would be something like Albino Squirrel or Terrible Walrus."

(Chastity) "So much better than previous seasons!"

(Briana) "What a streak of luck! I mean, the four teams from the past were gophers, bass, Iguanas, and Toucans. Snow Leopards are actually a good team name."

"And the rest of you, by the purple door," Chris said. They all gathered. "So, Alexander, Kayla, TJ, Alexas, Liv, Hector," he scoffed, seeing that both Alexas and Dominick were on his team, "Dominick, Bee, Dustin, Skye, and Arlen, you are now the..." he let the suspense build up, "Eskimos!"

"What!" Kayla yelled when a fat face with fur around the head appeared. "They get snow leopard and we have Eskimos? Who picked these names?"

"Owen and Rufus," Chris said. "Who will be your team coaches."

Each door opened and out walked Rufus, in an orange cashmere sweater and black pants, and Owen, in his same outfit, only with pants instead of shorts, and with a purple bandana.

"Alright, Eskimos!" Owen yelled.

Rufus looked over his team. "Hello there. Hey, Mitchell."

Mitchell felt his cheeks burn, already being singled out. "Hey, Rufus," he mumbled.

"Anyway, set up and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning," Chris said.

* * *

**Things I have learned today...**

**Apparently you cannot have a toaster, a dishwasher, and a set of lights on in the kitchen all at once. I got hungry, flipped on the lights, put a pop tart in the toaster, and a few seconds later, I was in darkness, the dishwasher stopped, and my pop tart popped up... still not hot. It was kind of like the time I decided to blow dry my hair the same time as my mom.**

**Okay, aside from that...**

**Every other chapter is going to be a challenge. Between challenges, I'm going to do character building chapters, so the next chapter is going to be everyone settling down and getting to know one another.  
**


	5. Getting To Know You

**So, I was looking at profiles, and I once again came across the "test" of what you are (Prep, Punk, Goth, etc). I came this conclusion... it's a very poor judge of character, we'll start with...**

**Prep:  
****-If you own something from Abercrombie, you almost certainly own something from Hollister as well, so that's like asking the same thing twice.  
****-Owning a cell phone or Mp3 player makes you a human teenager, not a prep.  
****-Anyone who likes coffee likes Starbucks, prep or not.  
****-Chances are, if you own more than one house and are a teen, the houses are your parents and don't reflect you at all.**

**Goth:  
****-Hot Topic promotes Harry Potter and Twilight... doesn't seem very "Gothic" to me. (The first thing out of my Mom's mouth the only time I took her there was "Pacman, how cute.")  
****-Black lipstick, only outside of Halloween (makes a big difference, that one date. As well, you have to take into effect people that are actors or actresses and are playing a character.)  
****-They dislike more than Preps  
****-Atheists and Agnostics are NOTHING like Satanists and have NOTHING to do with Goths. In fact, it makes them more likely to be people who believe in evolution. And you will not believe how many people are Agnostic if you think that all Agnostics are goths. I'm Agnostic. For those of you who don't know... Atheists don't believe in any type of higher powers. Agnostics believe in a higher power, but they don't know what it is, and they don't conform to any organized religions. Satanists worship Satan.**

**Punk:  
****-Cher from Clueless wore a lot of plaid (as did Britney Spears in her first video)... are they 'punks'?**

**Geek:  
****-Harry Potter is awesome, and I know cheerleaders who love him.  
****-Glasses are due to bad sight, not who you are! Nowadays, I'd say that a person who needs glasses at a young age need them more because they watch too much TV and play too many videogames, rather than reading too much.  
****-A lot of Preps get straight A's. I hear it's a hip thing to do. Especially if you want to get into a good college.  
****-If you're on , you better like reading, Geek or not.  
****-Band is a great extra curricular activity.  
****-If you're a minor, you have a LEGAL curfew. And, chances are, that all the other stereotypes have curfews as well, they just don't follow them.  
****-Going to school and doing homework just mean you want to do well in life, because that is the first step to college. I'm sorry, is it Geeky to want to be secure in life when you're older?  
****-Also, take this into account. Bill Gates is a geek.**

**Emo:  
****-You do care what you look like, or you wouldn't chop your hair with the slanted bangs, dye your hair black, straighten it, or use any make-up, and your clothes would be what your parents bye for you.  
****-Depression is a medical issue. My advice, see a shrink.  
****-Many serious writers keep journals. It's great for practicing writing and putting down observations.  
****-Who hasn't written a sad poem. My sister has, and she was a cheerleader.**

**Ghetto/Gangsta:  
****-A lot of people listen to rap. It's one of the most popular forms of music today.  
****-Everyone swears pretty much... and there is a BIG difference between "once in a while" and "a lot". I'm not ghetto or gangsta, but I swear like a sailor.  
****-I freestyled once, in Japanese (not that I know any Japanese outside of -chan, -san, -sama, and arigato). I was hypnotized... does that make me ghettoish?  
****-Watch Footloose, there is breakdancing in there, but I don't think that they're Ghetto or Gangsta.**

**Hardcore/Scene:  
****-Now, I might be an old loser, but I'm not exactly sure that that means...  
****-All kids loved the Ninja Turtles  
****-If you've never walked, and never plan on walking, you're not going to go to college because they're not bringing the classes to you. Also, you're probably fat.  
****-Clogs, Crocs, flip-flops, many pumps and stilettos, and fuzzy slippers are all slip-on shoes... you make your own conclusions with that.  
****-Last I checked, band shirts were also very emo  
****-Ballet is, in many senses, a "hardcore" style of dance...**

**Athletic:  
****-If you watched the Superbowl, that probably means you're American and like the MILLIONS of Americans who watched it. I hate football, but I watched it (mostly for the commercials)  
****-If you ever played a sport (whether by choice or force), you owned the shoes.  
****-You could have a garage equipment full of supplies... unless your sport is Cross-Country... would that mean that you're not athletic because you don't have a garage full of nets and balls?  
****-Let's see, there is the Math team, Chess Team, Speech Team, Debate Team... are those not school teams? Specificity is very important... and every sports team has a fat benchwarmer (would you call that fat person athletic?)  
****-And, as a final note, Athletic people are healthy people... so that's not a bad thing, is it?**

**Onto this chapter's business...  
I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to load... as in, I actually had to copy down the whole thing, and paste it onto an already loaded chapter. Luckily I always keep a few chapters up. It was very annoying and I did not enjoy the extra stress on my already stress ridden life.**

**Congrats to Clumsy In Action (Renee) for getting Gone with the Wind. Anyway, this chapter's quote  
****"See you on the other side, Ray."**

**And, now onto the story...**

* * *

Getting to Know You

**Snow Leopards' Hall**

"Now, there are a few ground rules I'm going to lay down," Rufus said as he walked backwards into the hall, his team following. He pointed to the far door that had his name plate on it. "That's my room. You guys don't enter that without my permission... actually, you won't be able to because it only responds to my key card. Don't knock on my door after midnight. I'd like to remind you, you cannot vote me off."

Everyone nodded.

"Second rule, girls bathroom on the left, boys on the right," he said. "They are labeled. Girls, I suggest that you bolt the door when you're in there." All the girls giggled a little. "Okay, now, pick your roommates. I don't care who you room with, just as long as you don't wake me up during the middle of the night."

"Kit-Kat?" Laura asked, turning to the blonde-haired pastry chef. "You and me?"

"Sure!"

"Payton?" Chastity asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"You and me?" Aaron asked, throwing an arm over Briana's shoulder.

She pushed him off. "Renee? Us two?"

"Fine," Renee said. "But don't bother me." She opened a door and threw her things on the floor.

"Hey, let's you and me be rooooommates," Afro-Man said to the disappointed (but not surprised) Aaron.

"I guess so," Aaron said. "But when I get a girl in here, you have to stay out."

Afro-man stifled a laugh, but nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) "He's not going to get a girl in there unless he kidnaps her."

"Reece?" Mitchell asked the dark-haired boy.

"Works for me," Reece nodded.

Dex looked around. There were six rooms, and only him left. "Yes!" he hissed and claimed the last for his own.

**Eskimos' Hall**

"Alright, team, this will be great!" Owen cheered. He was backing into his hall, with his team showing no enthusiasm. "Now, this is going to be a party! No rules. Any time you need me, I'm at the very end of the hall. Now, all but one girl will need a roommate, so, want me to put you together? I'm really good about those types of things." He took another step back but tripped and fell on his large behind.

"I think we can choose ourselves," Liv said. "Come on, Alexas." She opened the first door on the right.

Alexas didn't even hesitate and just followed the girl in.

Kayla opened the next door. Bee tried to follow her, but Kayla pushed her out. "Haha, nice try." She slammed the door closed in Bee's face.

"Come on, Bee," Skye said inviting the comic girl into her room.

"Thanks, Skye," Bee said.

They six guys just looked at one another.

"I'm taking this room," Arlen said, and opened the door next to Liv and Alexas. "Whoever wants to join me, do so at your own peril."

Dustin smirked. "I'm not afraid of you, Maggot. Won't be much work keeping you in line, but someone has to take up the challenge."

TJ looked at the three remaining guys. He had been thinking to room with Dustin, possibly Arlen, but not anymore. "Hey, Alexander..." he stopped, realizing that would put Hector and Dominick together. "I'll take Dom, okay with you?"

Alexander looked at Hector. "I'll live," he said and chose a room. Hector followed him in.

"We gonna have the party room?" TJ asked Dominick.

"No," Dominick said simply.

TJ sighed deeply in disappointment. "Whatever, Dude."

**Blake**

"Help," the English boy whisper-yelled. There was no response. He begins to twitch, then cackles. "Hello, mama bear."

The polar bear opens an eye, but seeing Blake with a wicked grin and staring it in the eye, it immediately released the boy and backed away before bolting from the cave. Blake laughs wickedly.

**Reece and Mitchell**

"So, what's he like?" Reece asked Mitchell after they had gotten all their things into the room. The rooms were actually really nice. Each had two beds with wood frames, and soft mattresses. There were two wardrobes, each that came stocked with a pair of orange slippers, an orange bath robe, and two orange towels, plus hangers for the clothes that they needed to hang, and shelves for everything else.

"What is _who_ like?" Mitchell asked, kicking off his boots and dropping them onto the floor.

"Don't leave those there," Reece said, when Mitchell seemed about to leave them on the floor.

"Um... okay..." Mitchell dropped them into the wardrobe and continued to unpack his things, using the shelves for his jeans and shirts. He only hung his suit, and besides that, everything went to the shelves. Reece on the other hand was hanging everything except his underwear, swimsuit and pajamas.

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "Okay, Reece is starting to remind me of my brother." He shakes his head.

"You never answered my question," Reece said.

"You never told me who," Mitchell pointed out.

"Rufus," Reece said. "I mean, he is dating your sister, right?"

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, but he'll never admit it." He shook his head. "No, Rufus is cool when he's not trying to manipulate everyone so he can win a prize. He and my brother actually became really good friends. So, you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, four," Reece said. "I'm the oldest. Kind of shaped me into a leader, having to watch them a lot to help out my parents."

There was a knock at the door and it opened. The two turned to see Rufus. "Hey, I'm just coming around to meet my team, get to know them a little."

Mitchell snorted. "I'm sure."

"Well, Mitchell, I already know you. How are your brother and Misty?"

"They're both absolutely fine," Mitchell said. "And, because I know that you really want to know about Madison, but will never actually ask, she's fine too. Was here with me to drop me off. Too bad you missed her."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back," Rufus said. He turned to Reece. "And you are?"

"Reece Malone," Reece said reaching out a hand. "You seem a lot more modest than you were in the show."

Rufus frowned and rolled his eyes.

**Kit-Kat, Chastity, Laura, and Payton**

Four of the six Leopard girls were sitting in Laura and Kit-Kat's room talking.

"I almost wish that we had Owen as a team coach," Kit-Kat said.

"Why?" Chastity asked.

"Because Owen seems a bit more jolly," Kit-Kat said.

"And Rufus has more of a drive to win," Payton said.

"But, he has nothing to gain from this," Chastity said.

"Except television time," Laura said.

"And he looks better if his team wins," Payton said. "So, I don't know why you'd want to be on Owen's team, Kit-Kats."

"Why do you want to be on Rufus's team?" Laura asked.

"I want to win," Payton said. "I think I have a better chance with Rufus as my coach."

"I don't think that will make a difference," Chastity said. "Whoever has what it takes to win will win no matter the team she's on."

"She?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Well, guys have won twice," Chastity said. "It's about time a girl won."

"That fact will make no difference about who is going to win this time," Kit-Kat said. "There's no way to know that a girl could win."

"Well, then we all have to make sure it happens," Laura said.

Kit-Kat blinked. "Did we just become an alliance?"

The other three looked at her.

"No," Payton said.

"Definitely not," Chastity said.

"Not us," Laura said.

"We, just... want to increase all of our chances of winning," Payton said.

"We're not going to cheat and plot," Chastity said. "It's not against the rules to help one another. If we all help each other when one of us is down, it's nothing like an alliance."

**Aaron and Afro-Man**

"Why is there only one bed in here?" Aaron asked, walking into one of the rooms.

"No idea," Afro-Man said. He opened the wardrobe, where where was an extra blanket. Aaron could barely blink before Afro-Man had managed to use the one blanket to make a hammock. He dropped his suitcase below the hammock, and jumped on. "I'll sleep here."

"Okay then," Aaron said, dropping his bag in front of the wardrobe.

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "Why the F is there only one bed in our room? Every other room seems to have two beds." He frowns for a moment. "And, I'm not sure if rooming with Afro-Man is going to be good for my health. The guy is whack."

"So which of the girls has caught your eyes?" Afro-Man moved onto a conversation that he assumed would catch Aaron's interest a bit.

Aaron smiled widely. "Which haven't?"

"Chastity?" Afro-Man questioned. "Okay, maybe not her so much."

"She's nice and fun though," Afro-Man said.

"Then you have my permission to sweep her off her feet, though I'm not sure she's that kind of girl, if you catch my drift..."

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) "I'm not sure how I feel about Aaron. Chastity is probably one of the nicest people here, and he seems to think he's better than she is."

**Dex**

Dex opened the door to his room and was only mildly surprised to find two beds. Across the hall, he heard Aaron's voice question the fact that there was only one bed in his room, and Dex quickly and quietly closed his door. He really didn't want to have to end up sharing a room.

**Renee and Briana**

"This isn't so bad," Briana commented as she and Renee were setting up their room. Briana had already retrieved all her instruments from the lobby, and lined them up next to her bed.

"You don't plan on playing those all the time, do you?" Renee asked, kicking her shoes off. She was fishing though her bag.

"Well, I gotta keep up with me practicing," Briana said.

Renee finally found what she was looking for, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She slipped one into her mouth, and lit it up. Briana frowned.

"Ye know, it's inconsiderate to not ask if I was okay with that first," Briana said.

Renee rolled her eyes, sat forward, then blew a stream of smoke in Briana's face. The Irish girl coughed harshly a few times.

Confession Cam:

(Briana) Her hair is sopping wet for some reason. "Seriously rude! Who was the guy that got a room to himself again...? Dex, right? If the lass keeps that up, I'll take up residence with him."

Briana opened her closet to unpack her things, until a loud ringing broke out through the room.

Neither had noticed the smoke detector on the ceiling, and it had definitely detected the smoke. A moment later, sprinklers went off throughout the whole Snow Leopard hall, soaking everyone and every thing in the hall.

"Renee!" Briana yelled. "Look what ye did!"

The door was flung open by a sopping wet Rufus as a few others ran past him toward the lobby.

"What the hell is happening in here?" he yelled.

Briana pointed at Renee, the wet cigarette still sticking out of her lips.

Rufus frowned, jumped on Briana's bed, and pressed a button on the smoke detector so it turned off, quickly followed by the sprinklers. "Next time you need a fix, go outside, Renee."

"Screw you," she said, flicking the cigarette at him. Nothing happened as he was wet and the water had doused the cigarette.

Rufus just looked at the cigarette, and then back at Renee. "Next time, I'm locking you outside, and believe me, in this weather, you do not want to be stuck outside when you're wet."

"Whatever," Renee said. "You won't because you know I'm a valuable asset to your team, and there has to be something in this for you or you wouldn't be doing this. You won't sacrifice me and you know it. Plus, if you do toss me out, I'll just go for a dip in the hot tub."

Rufus smirked. "What I get out of this is more time on the television," he said. "Not to mention, is there anything in my history that suggests that I actually care about others, especially you?"

"You care about a horse," Briana said.

"Are you suggesting that Renee here is a horse?" Rufus asked.

"What!" Renee's eyes widened in anger.

"He's the one who said that," Briana said. "I was just stating a fact from the last season."

Renee turned her angry eyes on Rufus again. However, she calmed herself down, and then laughed. "The only reason you're still here and pretending to scold me is because you want a booty call. I saw last season. The more you openly argue with a girl, the more into her you are."

Rufus lifted eyebrow. "Now, I know you may wish that, but, unfortunately for you, you're wrong." He turned to leave, then stopped for a second, turning back to her. "And, once again, no smoking in the building unless you plan to do it in the Eskimos' hall."

**Liv and Alexas**

"This is going to suck," Liv said, dropping her things by one closet and falling onto one of the beds, one leg hanging off the side.

"I don't know," Alexas said. "It seems kind of like it could be fun. I mean, this place is really nice compared to the other two seasons. Chef isn't cooking the food, so the food should be real, we get waited on, there's a rec. room, pool, hot tub, and a few of the guys seems kind of cute and nice."

"Like who?" Liv asked

"Well, Rufus is a total hottie," Alexas said.

"One word describes him," Liv said. "Snob."

"What about TJ, Mitchell, Reece, Dustin, and Aaron?"

"TJ is all about the party, not about the whole picture, Mitchell clearly is into Laura so he's out for everyone else, Reece is a little too big brother and wants everyone to just get along, Dustin is going to be too stiff, and Aaron is a perv, plain and simple."

"Well, what kind of guy are you into?" Alexas asked.

Liv shrugged. "I don't know. Someone calm and cool, I guess."

Alexas sat down and thought. "What about, Dustin?"

"I'd rather not," she said.

"Well, Arlen seemed into you a bit," Alexas tried.

Liv laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's into anything that looks remotely female."

Alexas giggled. "That's probably true."

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "Would it be bad if I thought he was a bit cute? Actually, most of the guys here are pretty good looking. Is it me, or are there never any ugly people on television? I mean, even in Beauty and the Geek, the geeks were all average or cute."

**Kayla, Hector, and Alexander**

Kayla was ignoring the knocking at her door... until it became a pounding. "Open this door now, Kayla, or I'm going to have to have it broken down."

Kayla rolled her eyes and opened it a tiny bit, but stuck her foot behind it so that Alexander couldn't shove it open all the way. "What?" she asked, her eyes daring him to continue.

He wasn't affected the way Hector had backed off. "We need to trade rooms."

"And why is that?"

"Because, your room has two beds, while the room left has only one," Alexander said. "So, I'm suggesting that you trade rooms... or you can keep this room, but I will have to insist that you room with Hector."

Kayla threw her head back and laughed. She tried to close the door, but Alexander just pushed it open roughly, knocking her back. "It's your choice," he said. "You can either move down one room, or you can room with Hector. Now, personally, I want you to take Hector, but, seeing as I know that you want a room to yourself, I'm giving you a choice."

Kayla frowned deeply, but grabbed her bag and trudged out of her room, to the room next door.

Confession Cam:

(Kayla) "Seriously, I don't really know why I actually did what he told me to."

(Hector) "I'd rather sleep on the couch than with Kayla. I'd probably wake up and find myself being sacrificed to Lucifer."

(Alexander) "I'd almost sad how easy others are manipulated. Mind you, I do enjoy watching other's squirm."

**Bee and Skye**

"So, got your eye on any of the guys here?" Skye asked Bee.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?" Bee asked.

"Not if you actually want to hook up with someone before this is over," Skye said. "Anyway, I already know who I'm going for."

"Really?" Bee asked. "Who? I promise I won't try to snatch him up. And I'll help you if I can." She was getting really excited.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you, just calm down, will you?" Bee stopped hopping around and sat on her bed. "Rufus."

"Really?" Bee sounded confused.

"It's a strategic move, of course," Skye said. "If I'm with him, he won't want me to go, so he might give me hints on the challenges so I can prepare before hand, and, of course, he's also totally hot."

"Um, and mean," Bee said.

"It was a show for television," Skye said. "Plus, after that cowgirl, he probably wants to get with a real girl."

Confession Cam:

(Bee) "Not to mention that Madison practically attacked Skye when she arrived. I'm sure that has nothing to do with Skye wanting to get with Rufus."

(Skye) "Look at this face. What guy could turn me down?"

**Dustin and Arlen**

"You're not leaving your bag on the ground like that, are you?" Dustin asked when Arlen dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes.

"What's it to you?" Arlen asked. "You're the one that decided to room with me on your own accord."

"Pick up your bag, Maggot," Dustin said.

"Make me," Arlen said, falling back on his bed.

Dustin frowned. There was really nothing he could do to make Arlen keep the place orderly short of cleaning up after the punk himself. However, spotting the alarm clock that came with the room, Dustin decided that a few five a.m. wake-up calls would get Arlen to be a bit more cooperative, so while Arlen was digging through his bag, Dustin set the alarm.

Confession Cam:

(Arlen) "He's the one that chose to room with me, so he has to put up with my habits... okay, I'm not really a slob in real life, but if it will get him to change rooms... he was the _last_ guy I wanted to room with."

**TJ and Dominick**

"So, where are you from?" TJ asked Dominick as they were settling into their room. He was just trying to make conversation.

"Chicago." It was the seventeenth one word answer that TJ had gotten.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "At least Hector would probably have been friendly..."

"Oh, that would explain the jersey," TJ said. He waited to see if Dominick would fill in more information, but that seemed too much to ask for.

"So, do you play basketball?" TJ asked.

"No," Dominick said, and finally added onto that. "Not on a team. Sometimes I'll play with a few kids at a park. But I run track and cross country. What about you?"

TJ smiled. "Football," he said. "I just love the game."

"It's a bit brutal," Dominick said. "But still fun to watch... granted, I'm never going to another Bears game in my life unless I'm in a box."

"Box seats?" TJ asked. "Those must be hard to get. Really expensive."

Dominick's eyes widened, and he turned away. "I suppose."

Confession Cam: 

(TJ) "And just when I was breaking through!"

(Dominick) "If he found out that I was rich, he'd probably just fake being my friend for benefits."

Suddenly, a loud shrill broke out from the other half of the cabin, loud enough that the Eskimos could hear, but clearly coming from the Leopards' side. The Eskimos quickly ran to the lobby to see what was going on, and saw the Leopards pouring out, most of them soaking wet as there were sprinklers going off on their side. The Eskimos all laughed while the Leopards all just stared.

A minute later, the shrilling and sprinklers stopped, and Rufus, Renee, and Briana walked out.

"There are better ways to get a shower than setting off the sprinklers," Arlen said.

Renee grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against a wall. "Wanna say that again, punk?" None of the Leopards moved to stop her.

Confession Cam:

(Kit-Kat) "And, the worst part, we don't even have any dry towels to use."

"Well, might as well go for a swim," Afro-Man said.

Aaron was a little pre-occupied staring at all the girls' shirts. That was until...

"Oh my God, you pervert!" Chastity yelled, noticing that he was staring, and her shirt was white while dry, but now practically see-through. "Stop staring!"

The Leopard girls all retreated back into their rooms, all rather peeved. The guys all followed Afro-Man to the rec. room, but with intentions to kill time until they were a little drier.

Liv and Alexas were about to return to their room, Liv was finally done laughing, when Skye burst from the hall to the rec. room.

"They're all shirtless," she said, excitedly.

"Who?" Liv asked.

"The Leopard guys," she said. "Rufus included. Come on, come on, come on." She grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them. The two girls, a resistant Liv and an excited Alexas, followed the bubbly Skye. Sure enough, the six guys, five teammates and coach, were all around the rec. room, doing various activities, shirtless. Someone had the idea to use the air hockey table for their wet shirts, all of which were slowly drying.

Admittedly, none, aside from Rufus, was anything special. But none of them were over-weight, and most of them had at least an average build, with a little more than average in the case of Aaron and Mitchell.

"Looking good, Skinny," Liv said, giving Dex a large pat on the back... a very slap-like pat that was.

"Ouch!" Dex jumped in pain. He had been sitting on a stool at the wet bar reading a book to pass the time.

"One of your books survived hurricane Renee?" Liv asked.

"No, they have a few on the wall behind you," Dex said. "This was the best they had." He showed her the cover, reading Women in White by Wilkie Collins.

Skye perched herself on the back of the couch, watching Rufus and Reece face off in ping pong. Every time that Rufus scored a point, she cheered. "Go Rufus!"

"Found it!" Afro-Man announced, emerging from a supplies closet.

"Yes!" Dex said, dropping the book and meeting Afro-Man at the television set. Within a minute, the two had set up the Game-Cube, and were picking through the games, settling on Super Smash Brothers.

"Oh, can I play?" Alexas asked.

"You can have my controller," Aaron said.

Mitchell, Afro-Man, and Dex all rolled their eyes, but decided it would be easier for them to beat her.

Twenty minutes later, all three guys were staring slack-jawed that Alexas had kicked all their butts, using Yoshi. "You guys seriously didn't just let me win, did you?"

"They were gunning for you," Liv said with a laugh.

**Snow Leopards' Hall**

Once all the girls had managed to dry off and change into dry clothes (Briana was borrowing a set of pajamas from Chastity as she was the only one that didn't have her clothes stacked away in her closet yet), they were surprised to see that all their blankets and sheets had been changed and were dry. They were also surprised to find that there were laundry bags in each room with a note saying that laundry would be done twice a week by the workers.

**5:00 a.m.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Arlen jumped at the sound in his ear. "What the F!"

"About time you woke up," Dustin said, fixing his sheets.

Arlen pulled the alarm clock, unplugged it, and chucked it at Dustin. "Sleep!"

There was a pound from the room over, and Liv's voice, "Shut it, you two."

Arlen closed his eyes, until the light in the room was flipped on. Dustin was sitting at the end of his bed, pulling on his shoes and whistling.

"What is your malfunction?" Arlen growled.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "It's hard to tie your shoes when you can't see the laces," Dustin replied. With that, he walked out, leaving the lights on.

Dustin was a little surprised to find four of the Leopard guys in the lobby, three sleeping on the three couches, and Afro-Man curled on the bear rug.

"What are you four doing out here?" he asked, waking them.

"If you forgot, our rooms got soaked yesterday," Reece said. He turned to the wall to see the clock. "Dude, it's five."

Dustin shrugged. "Wouldn't your whole team be here if the rooms were still wet?"

The four looked at one another. "Too tired to move," Aaron said and fell back to sleep. Mitchell and Reece seemed to agree with this, while Afro-Man returned to his room, on his hand and knees.

**7:30 a.m. Dining Room**

Gail walked in with a pad of paper, surprised to see that most of the Snow Leopards were seated at their table. She smirked and pulled a pencil from where she had stored it in a bun on her head. "Today's breakfast is Omelets a la Jamie, and biscuits with mama's special gravy," she announced. "May I take orders for any specialties?"

"I'd like my omelet with egg beaters, lean ham, spinach, onions, and mushrooms," Rufus said.

Gail frowned at him, then scribbled something down on her pad and looked at the next person. By the time that she finished taking orders, the rest of the team had showed up, showered and dressed.

"What is up with you guys?" she asked.

"A regulated schedule is the first step to doing well," Rufus said.

"And the first step to doing poorly is working with you," she said, spinning around and stomping into the kitchen.

The Snow Leopards couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, laugh if you will, but I still won the game," Rufus said.

"By cheating," Gail said sticking her head out of the door.

"No," Rufus said. "Harold cheated. What I did was smart planning."

When the door opened again, it was Dustin walking in, sitting alone at the Eskimo table.

"What are you doing up?" Dustin asked of the Snow Leopards. "Isn't it a little early for civilians?"

"With the time change for me, it feels like it should be the afternoon," Briana said. "Plus, we could ask ye the same thing."

"He's a marine," Payton said. "I'm betting he wakes up at six routinely."

"Five thirty, actually," Dustin said. "But I woke at five today for the benefit of Arlen."

"Nice," Aaron said with a laugh.

"Where is that punk?" Renee asked.

"Trying to fall back to sleep from the third time I woke him," Dustin said. "I've been waking him every hour on the hour."

When the door opened again, it was Alexas and Liv coming through, Alexas all dressed and primped and ready to go, Liv dragging her feet, still wearing her pajamas, a long blue shirt over black pajamas with a cloud print.

"Nice pajamas," Renee said, clearly being sarcastic.

"At least I don't make it rain indoors," Liv said after giving Renee a glare. It would have been a lot funnier if she hadn't yawned at the end of her statement.

"Why are you up?" Kit-Kat asked. "You seem to be really tired."

"Well, the people in the room next to us kept making noise every hour," Alexas said. "So, we decided we might as well wake up."

"No," Liv said. "You decided that." Liv rested her head on the table, but suddenly, sat straight up and pointed at Dustin. "You're in the room next to us!" she yelled. "So you're the jerk who set off an alarm at _five_ this morning!"

Dustin cringed. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't think it would be heard through the walls."

The rest of the Eskimos slowly made their way in as the morning progressed. By eight twenty, the Snow Leopards had finished and decided to explore their new home some more, some going to the rec. room, others checking out the surrounding area in the daylight. Most were surprised by how late the sun came up, as the actual sun hadn't yet made its appearance.

Confession Cam:

(Kit-Kat) "I guess this means that we'll be able to see the sun rise whenever we want."

(Dex) "Apparently they didn't take into account how far north we are. Of course we're hardly going to get any actual daylight. Frankly, I'm surprised that Chris chose a location that gets sun at all."

(Chris) "That would have been a good idea. Note to self, next TDW, a location with no sun."

When Arlen finally pulled himself out of bed, he dragged himself to the dining hall, only to find it wouldn't open, even when he swiped his card. "What the..." He pounded on the door.

"That won't help," Renee said. She was sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. Arlen turned his dark eyes on her, but didn't say anything. "Breakfast closes at nine," she said. "You'll have to wait until noon until it opens for lunch."

"And what are you doing out here, instead of in your room?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Don't sit next to me," she said quickly.

He quickly stood up and moved to a different couch.

"And Briana is complaining about her instruments and meticulously cleaning them after _I_ ruined them, or so she claims," Renee said.

"Well, you did set off the sprinklers," Arlen said.

Renee narrowed her eyes, but then rolled them and leaned back in her chair.

The day continued rather peacefully, everyone meeting each other and having a good time. A few of the guys and girls decided to have a pool party in the heated pool, while others stayed in the rec. room playing video games or table games.

As everyone decided to go to bed, Aaron made a gutsy move. "Hey, Hurricane Renee," he said approaching the girl. She glared at him. "Oh, um... sorry. I have an idea to get the Eskimos to stop teasing you." He held up a purple key card.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Swiped it from TJ while he was swimming," Aaron said.

"And your plan?" Renee asked.

"Well, you've got cigarettes, right?" Aaron asked. "And we already know how the smoke detectors work."

Renee smirked and swiped the card. Around one in the morning, Aaron and Renee set their plan into motion. Through the use of a string and tape, the set a cigarette just below the smoke detector in the hall of the Eskimos, and lit it, quickly returning to their hall. They had barely made it through the door when a shrill went off, followed by lots of yells and screams. The Eskimos all poured into the lobby, all soaked. The Snow Leopards were far behind, wanting to know what was happening.

"Who did that!" Kayla yelled, looking at her team as the Snow Leopards all laughed.

Several minutes later, the shrill and sprinklers were still going off, and a sopping wet Owen came out. "I can't turn it off! Rufus, how did you turn it off?"

Rufus laughed. "Now, why would I tell you that?" he asked. The Snow Leopards all laughed as they filtered back into their hall and the Eskimos all started arguing about who started it and who had to go and turn it off.

* * *

**Okay, first between challenges chapter. Don't forget the quote at the top. Once again, if you think there is someone that your character would make a good couple with, or if you see someone your character would hate or really like as a friend. Also, if you have a character from TDI:CS know where they might fit in, give a holler. We've only seen Gail as a waitress, but that doesn't mean she's the only one.**

**Also, I do have a website, so check that out if you have time. It's still a work in progress, but I'll try my best to keep up the Total Drama Winter section, but cause I don't think there will be too much to add after any one chapter. I've finished most of the character developments for TDI:CS (save Brooke, Rufus, Walter, Todd, and Zak I think.) Anyway, just eliminate the spaces.**

**http:// justanotherfanatic. webs. com/ **

**Next chapter, second challenge with co-host Eva.**


	6. Can't Beat the Classics

**So sorry it took me so long, but I've been really busy with school. I'll try to post faster, but I don't make any promise about that. But, I do promise to finish this story. I finished one, I can finish a second. Sorry if this chapter seems shorter... it is.**

**Congrats to ThekidVince for getting Ghostbusters. This might be a little harder.**

**"In the words of my generation... 'Up yours!'"**

**And, onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

Can't Beat the Classics

**6:15 a.m. Dining Room**

"Glad you're all up this early hour," Chris said, walking into the room with an unnaturally large smile on his face. Most of the contestants gave Chris a glare. The exceptions were Dustin, Hector, and Reece, who were early risers by nature. "Today, we have a classic winter challenge for you, but first, I'd like to officially introduce you to the staff. You're all already met your team coaches, Owen and Rufus." The two stood up so that they could be better seen by everyone. "You've all met Gail, head of the waitstaff," Chris said and Gail came out of the kitchen. "Starting today, you'll also have Lindsey, Katie, Sadie, and Ashlynn."

"Oh my God, Sadie," Katie said as the four girls walked out. "We're on television again."

"Hi, all you home viewers," Sadie said. "And I'm so glad to meet all of you new contestants."

"Oh, me too," Katie agreed. "This is going to be great."

"Hi, everyone," Lindsey said. "I can't wait to learn all your names."

"Like that will ever happen," Gail said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hello, everyone," Ashlynn said with a smile. "Hope you're all having fun."

"Oh, tons," Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd be appreciative if I were you," Ashlynn said. "If it hadn't been for the avalanche that buried the first cabin, you would be in a log cabin with only two rooms and no central heat. This place was supposed to be for the losers."

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "I was wondering why our cabin was so nice. I guess they didn't have time to find a new crappy cabin before the start of the show."

(Liv) "And he didn't just stick us in an igloo?"

"We have Chef, who oversees all cooking," Chris said as Chef came out. "And Jamie and DJ who will be doing all your actual cooking."

The three walked out, and everyone cheered, mostly because Chef wasn't going to be cooking anymore. Hector scoffed.

"We've got some people on security detail," Chris said. "Including Vinson, Christie, and today's co-host, Eva."

Everyone turned just stared at Chris as the three walked through the door. Vinson and Christie walked to either side of the room while Eva stood next to Chris, a smirk on her face.

"Hello, suckers," she said, chuckling a bit. "I hope you're ready for some pain."

"I trust we will be seeing some," Chris said.

Eva nodded. "Definitely. Now, you have five minutes to suit up for outside and gather in the lobby before I tell you about the challenge."

The twenty-two remaining campers all sent glances around, before jumping up and running to their rooms to get their outerwear.

Exactly four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, the last of them arrived in the lobby, holding in their hands what they hadn't had time to pull on yet. They all looked to the Eva who was standing by the front door next to a cooler. She opened the cooler and smirked. "If I were you, I'd duck," she said. Before most could even comprehend what she said, she chucked two snowballs in either direction, hitting both Dex and Bee in the face.

"Today's challenge will be a good, old-fashioned snowball fight," Chris said.

"Each team will have five minutes to build a wall and as many snowballs as you can before you can start firing. After that, it's anything goes. When you've had enough, hold up a white flag and you can come back inside. But, once you do, you're out. One player, chosen by me, will get this," Eva held up a black key card. "It's two things. First, it's immunity from the Hot Chocolate ceremony if your team loses. Second, it opens any door in the lodge, including to the dining room, rec. room, and both halls, so even if it's not a meal time or if your team loses, you can still get in the kitchen when you want."

Chris actually frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"Christie."

"And where did Christie get that?"

"Your back pocket," Eva said.

Chris began to sputter.

"How, exactly, do we win this?" Skye asked.

"Which ever team lasts the longest," Eva said. "Or if twenty-four hours go by, whichever team is doing better." She waited a moment, then said, "Well, standing in here is doing you no good. Get to it."

Once again, they all ran at the door, then split off in two directions, Eskimos to the left and Snow Leopards to the right.

"Start building a wall," Rufus began instructing the Leopards. "Build it high and build it thick, but make it steep on the outside."

"Aren't you going to help?" Reece asked, noticing that Rufus was just standing around barking orders.

"Not my job," Rufus said. "I'm a _coach_, not a _captain_. But, if you're so concerned about how this gets done, you can be captain of the challenge... which means that if we lose, everyone will blame you.

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "I just have to make sure we don't lose."

Rather than backing down or apologizing like Rufus expected, Reece nodded. "Okay, people, we have five minutes to get this thing as high as possible and as strong as possible, so let's not amble here. Aaron, do you think you can get onto the roof?"

"Easily enough," Aaron said.

"Good," Reece said. "You and Briana will create as many snowballs as you can from the snow on the roof, and as soon as the five minutes is up, do your worst. But try to stay on the far side and out of sight until then."

"Roger that," Aaron said, a smile on his lips that he'd be working with a girl. He ran off to find Briana.

"Payton, you've built stage sets before, right?" Reece asked.

"Yeah," she said, patting down some snow on the wall.

"You and Kit-Kat work on making the front of the wall as flat as possible so they can't climb it," Reece ordered.

"Use water," Dex suggested.

"What?" Payton questioned.

"If it's snow, they can still kick it in," Dex said. "If you use water and it freezes as ice, then they can't kick it in."

"That's a better idea," Reece said. "Payton, work with Dex instead. Kit-Kat, I want you to start making snowballs. Renee, grab some wood and start a fire ten feet back from the wall."

"Why?" Renee asked. She was making special snowballs with hard rock centers.

"So that when we get cold, we'll have a fire to warm-up by."

The Eskimos weren't as organized as the Leopards.

"My ears are getting cold," Skye complained, her mittened hands over her ears rather than building anything.

"This bites," Arlen complained. "It's colder today than it was the other day."

"Shut up and start working," Dominick said, his voice low and annoyed. He had already compiled a small mound of snowballs.

"What did you say, negro?" Hector stopped building the wall and sneered at Dominick.

"You heard what I said and the same applies to you," Dominick said.

"Hey, guys, don't fight right now," Owen said, getting between them.

Confession Cam:

(Hector) "How dare he talk to us like he was something worth being around."

(Dominick) "I hate these idiots. The only people here I can stand aren't actually competing. Well, at least I don't have to worry about them being voted off."

"And snowball!" Eva yelled loudly. Both teams jumped behind their forts and began launching the snowballs. Aaron and Briana on the room pushed all the snow down on the Eskimos. Many snowballs were dropped and many people screamed.

By the time the Eskimos could react, Aaron and Briana had retreated to the far side of the roof. Kayla jumped up after them, and was pelted with tons of snow balls that the two had prepared.

"Ow, damnit," Kayla yelled, but then ran at the two. She attempted to tackle them, but Aaron pulled Briana from her path, Kayla slipped, and fell off the roof, landing in the out door hot tub.

"You all right?" Aaron asked Briana.

Briana frowned. "Git your hand off me tit." Aaron's hand had, in fact, landed on her boob. He smiled cheekily, and gave it a quick squeeze, which was followed by her slapping him hard across the face.

Kayla came around the side of the cabin, dripping with water, granted, the water was quickly freezing. "I quit," she said and continued to the front door, letting herself inside.

Confession Cam:

(Kayla) Still dripping wet, even though some strands of her hair seem to be frozen. "Did you really expect me to stay after that? Otherwise I would have been the last one standing."

The next few minutes were spent with snowballs flying, mostly hitting the walls either team had built.

"Okay, team, we need to come up with a plan of attack," TJ said. "We've all been hit, and we already have a member out."

"I vote we just all quit then," Arlen said.

"Or, you and I can go on a secret ops mission," Dustin said.

"Not happening," Arlen said.

"I'll go with you," Alexas said.

"You all distract them," Dustin said. "Alexas and I will take them from behind."

"I bet you do want to do that," Arlen said.

Alexas was blushing like mad. "I don't think he means it quite like that."

Confession Cam:

(Dustin) He's lightly dusted with snow. "Seriously, Arlen? Can't you use that peanut of a brain once in a while?"

(Arlen) For some reason, he's missing his shirt. "Come on, it was funny." 

(Alexas) "Okay, it was a really good way to get a little closer to Dustin. A secret operation together."

"How do we distract them?" Liv asked.

"I can think of a way," Alexander said. After the two began sneaking into the forest, Alexander turned to Arlen. "Since I don't see you doing anything else this challenge, take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Okay, everyone, strip him down to his boxers," Alexander said, grabbing an arm. The guys all wrestled him down while Skye and Liv took the pleasure of pulling off his clothes.

(Alexander) "Well, if he wasn't going to do it willingly, then I had to get everyone to force him. Would I have rather done that to a girl, yes. But, that would label me as a pervert."

"What are they doing?" Reece questioned hearing a racket. Afro-Man peeked his head up and no one threw any snow balls.

"Are those a pair of pants?" he asked, seeing a piece of clothing fly up.

Suddenly, all the Leopards peeked up and watched. "That was definitely a shirt," Chastity said. Suddenly, a barely dressed Arlen was launched over the wall.

(Laura) She's giggling. "Well, I won't lie. He's pretty cut."

(Renee) "Like we needed to see that."

"Well this just got a lot more fun," Renee said, and threw a snowball. Her team wasn't far behind, all launching at the shivering Arlen. Now that they were mostly above the wall, the Eskimos began firing at the Leopards as well. People were getting hit left and right. Mostly popping right back up, throwing more. Suddenly, a ball hit Skye in the face and she yowled in pain.

"Ow! There was a rock in that snowball," she said.

"Oh, man, you're bleeding!" Bee said.

"I'm what?!" She grabbed one of the many white flags provided and held it up, running back inside.

"Give me one of those!" Arlen yelled, but they wouldn't give him. After all, he was their distraction. Every few seconds, one of the Leopards would break out laughing, after all.

Payton and Laura were laughing too hard to throw snowballs, when suddenly they both got hit straight in the face from behind their wall. They both yelped.

"What happened?" Reece asked, but was answered when a pile of snow hit their fire, putting it out. Hidden in the trees, Dustin and Alexas had a ton of snowballs and had begun their assault.

"They're distracted," Alexander said, and began aiming at the Leopards that were turning around. For a minute, the Leopards were being bombarded from both sides.

"Gotcha!" Renee said, spotting Alexas's pink gloves, and finally making out the hidden form. A few seconds later, Alexas yelped loudly, taking four straight snowballs from Renee's pile. However, the second assailant was still too well hidden.

"I'm going in," Afro-Man announced, and he scrambled up a tree, jumping from branch to branch. Suddenly, he swung down, rolling on the ground when he landed for a moment, before springing into a very frog-like jump, and landed on Dustin.

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) "Had to take them down."

After a short tussle between the two, they began to roll down the mountain. This left Alexas all alone. Renee and Chastity both started coming at her, and she ran for it.

After two hours, the only three more people out were Arlen, finally, Afro-Man and Dustin, after they had reclimbed the mountain, both covered head to foot in snow.

"I say we storm the other enemy camp," Payton said. "We have more people then they do."

"I'd agree to that except that some of us are starting to really need to call it quits," Reece said.

Confession Cam:

(Payton) "Seriously, Reece. I'm the one who has been raised by army parents for fifteen years. I think I knew what I was talking about."

"They're planning something," Dominick said, noticing how what was visible of the other team was in a huddle.

"No shit, Sherlock," Liv said.

"They're not paying attention," TJ said.

"Oh," Bee said. "Let's hand their butts to them then."

"Look, just because I'm shivering doesn't mean I'm going to call it quits," Laura was arguing when suddenly, they were bombed with snowballs. The Eskimos had all sneaked up right to the wall before chucking the snowballs at the Leopards. This resulted in Aaron, Renee, and Briana jumping over the wall as well, wrestling in the snow, while the rest began to chuck snowballs right back.

"Call uncle," Renee said, holding Bee half under snow.

"Fine, I quit!" Bee called as Renee began shoving her a little harder into the snow.

"Eeep!" Alexas squealed as Aaron grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down Alexas's jacket. "That's so cold!"

This resulted in Liv jumping on his back, putting a strangle hold on him until he fell down and she ripped his jacket off, then shoving snow down his shirt.

Briana found herself pinned to the ground under Hector. However, after angling her knee a certain way, she managed to nail his jewels, and he fell off. Before she could get back to her own side, TJ had managed to cause all the snow left on the roof to fall directly on her, causing her to get totally buried.

Confession Cam:

(Bee) "That wasn't pleasant."

(Aaron) "Next time you jump on me, Liv, mind taking your clothes off first?"

(Liv) "It wad purely in Alexas's defense that I jumped on him."

It was quite a while before they were all back on their own side. Briana, Aaron, Laura, Kit-Kat, Alexas, and Bee were all out.

"That was some really good action there," Chris commented to Eva.

"I was waiting for something like that to happen," Eva replied.

"My trainees are idiots," Rufus said, shaking his head.

"Anymore brilliant ideas?" Liv asked Alexander.

"I've got one," Dominick said. He took a snowball and threw it really high toward the other team. It managed to land just beyond their wall, obviously landing on Mitchell as he yelled.

In an attempt to imitate what he had done, several Leopards threw snowballs that either hit their wall or didn't land far enough. So, the Eskimos began making snowballs while Dominick kept launching them, all landing past the leopard wall, and many hitting. Soon, Dex, and Payton both quit, leaving the Eskimos with more people for the first time in the game.

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "I may have been wrong when Payton said we should ambush..."

"Okay, I think I may have been wrong to not follow Payton's idea now," Reece said.

"Well, let's just go now," Chastity said.

Reece agreed. They all got low and crawled beneath the wall around to the side of the lodge. None of the Eskimos noticed as they approached from the side until Renee had shoved both Hector and TJ into the piles of snowballs they were making. Now, it was all out snow wrestling.

Liv and Chastity were throwing snow at one another frantically. Mitchell and Alexander managed to fall over the wall as they wrestled, going for the 'get snow into the other's clothes' method. Renee had Hector in a head lock while managing to kick snow at TJ actually hitting him in the face. And Reece and Dominick both fell face first into the wall after a second of struggling.

After this debacle, only Hector and Dominick remained, after retreating to behind what had originally been the Leopard's fort. All four Leopards managed to stay in.

"Okay, let's try that again," Dominick said, creating a snowball and throwing it high and far.

"Not with you, I'm not!" Hector said. "Working with a negro. I know you're going to quit, so just do it already."

Dominick's eyes grew dark and he threw his next snowball in Hector's face. Hector yelled, grabbed a flag, and went inside.

Confession Cam:

(Hector) "Dirty-"

(Dominick) "He deserved it."

"Four of us, one of him," Chastity said. "Let's surround him and pelt him from all sides until he gives."

"I like the way you think," Renee said.

And, so, the Leopards all went at him from different sides, each throwing snowball after snowball. However, Dominick kept taking the hits, nailing them all as it went on. He used one of Renee's snowballs and literally nailed Chastity, making her have to quit from the stinging on her forehead.

It was a full hour and a half that Dominick finally sighed, knowing he was beat. He grabbed a flag finally and held it up.

"About time," Renee said, dusting off her hands. Mitchell and Reece both jumped in the air, and gave high-fives when they all approached the front door. They both held up a hand for Renee, but she walked right past them.

"Congratulations to the Snow Leopards!" Chris said once everyone was gathered back into the lounge. "You are safe from elimination tonight and have access to the game room. Eskimos, I will see you tonight."

"But, first," Eva said. "I present the black card. For his perseverance while being attacked from all sides, this goes to Dominick." She presented the card to him and his cheeks darkened a bit.

"Now, go cast your votes," Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "Well, I somehow impressed Eva. Not gonna lie, that sort of scares me. Anyway, my vote is kind of obvious."

(Alexas) "He just doesn't seem very pleasant to me."

(Alexander) "He may have been useful, but everyone else is voting for him. Plus, he's in my room and could use some better hygiene."

(Hector) "Hm... can't vote off the boy... so it had better be the girl."

(Kayla) "They can't blame me for quitting... I was sopping wet."

**Rec. Room**

"Who do you think they'll be sending home?" Kit-Kat asked as she, Chastity, and Payton watched Laura kick butt in DDR. A few of the guys and Renee were playing pool, and Mitchell and Aaron were facing off in a harsh battle of air hockey... or at least it had been harsh until Laura began dancing in Mitchell's line-of-vision, and now Aaron had a five point lead.

"Don't you think it's obvious?" Chastity asked.

"Not really," Kit-Kat said.

At that moment, Briana walked in with a harp.

"And, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Renee asked as Briana dragged her harp towards a stool. Dex, who was Renee's partner in the game, took a shot, sinking two balls.

"I didn't practice yesterday," Briana said. She reached forward and began plucking on the string, which clashed terribly with the DDR music and threw off Laura's groove.

"Seriously, Briana?" Laura asked. "Do you have to do that in here?"

"Well, Renee said not to do it in our room," Briana said.

"When I'm in there," Renee said. "I thought that part would be obvious." She turned back to her pool game. "Whoa, where did all our stripes go, Dex?"

"He sank them," Reece said, quite impressed.

The Eskimos all spread out across their respective rooms for the most part.

**Liv, Alexas, Bee, and Skye**

"Am I hideously scarred?" Skye asked, examining her forehead in a hand mirror.

"I haven't seen your face because you've been enjoying staring at yourself too much," Liv said.

Bee was pretending to be holding a mirror and was imitating some of Skye's primping. Alexas giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Skye asked, panic taking over her eyes.

"That huge gash," Liv said, even though there was hardly a scratch. "Man, I think you just made ugliest person to ever be on television."

"What!"

"Don't take her seriously," Alexas said. "It's just how she amuses herself."

**Kitchen**

Dominick knew he was probably not supposed to enter the kitchen, but he was hungry after he had been in the snowball fight through lunch. He pushed open the door to find that Chef was luckily nowhere to be seen. In fact, it was only occupied by DJ.

"Oh, hey, Dominick, right?" DJ asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dominick said. "I know I'm not supposed to be in here..."

"Oh, that' fine," DJ said. "Eva and Chef are upstairs in an arm wrestling contest, so he'll be a while. But, I need someone to taste test this anyway." He held out a platter that had a ton of tiny cakes on it. "Want one, and don't be afraid to be cruelly honest."

Dominick reached out and took one, then took a bite. Immediately, he smiled in delight. "This is ambrosiac."

"Really?" DJ asked. "I mean, I didn't use any of Mama's Special Spice so I didn't know how it would turn out."

"Don't change a thing about it," Dominick said. "It's perfect."

"Cool," DJ smiled. "Oh, great job winning MVP today, even if your team lost."

"Thanks," Dominick said, popping another cake in his mouth.

**Lounge: Elimination One**

"Welcome, lodgers," Chris said once the sun had fallen. The fireplace had a roaring fire and all eleven Eskimos had a steaming cup of hot cocoa in his or her hands. Chris held a platter that, instead of having a bunch of regular-sized marshmallows on it, had little piles of marshmallows. "In winter, mini-marshmallows are used to make any hot chocolate drink just a little bit better. In this game, however, these little piles represent life, and your chance at continuing in this game. When I call your name, step forward and receive your mini-marshmallows for your steaming cup of cocoa. One of you will not hear your name, and that person will have to walk out the Door of Failure and ride the Sleigh of Suck down to the base of this mountain, and you cannot come back to this mountaintop... and this time I mean it. Now, the first to receive marshmallows is Dominick." Using small tongs, Chris dropped four mini-marshmallows into Dominick's cup.

"Next is TJ."

"Awesome, dude," TJ said, holding out his cup. After receiving his marshmallow, he took a long drink from it. "It is better with them, Bro."

"Liv."

"Yeah, yeah, drop them in."

"Alexas."

"Oh, yay!"

"Arlen."

"Definitely."

"Alexander."

"As I thought."

"Dustin."

"Thank you, General."

"Bee."

"Please, sir, can I have some more?" Bee asked after receiving hers.

"No, four per non-loser! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, Kayla."

Kayla held her cup out wordlessly.

This left Skye and Hector. "I only have one more pile of marshmallows left, but two of you sit before me without any marshmallows in your coca. Skye, you were the second one out, and it was because you got a small cut after getting hit with a snowball. Sensitive skin."

"It had a rock for a center!" Skye said. "My skin doesn't break that easily."

"And Hector, you were second to last in, but you quit because you refused to work with Dominick."

"Any one of you would have done the same," Hector said.

"Actually, I think you're wrong because your teammates decided to vote you off. Skye, come get your marshmallows."

"Yay!" Chris gave her the marshmallows, and she took a sip. "Ow, Hot!" Skye yelled a second later.

"You voted against me?" Hector yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Well, you are a jerk," Liv said, "so, yeah. Now leave."

"You'll be sorry about this!" Hector yelled.

"I highly doubt that," Alexander said. He stood and made his way into the Eskimo hall.

"Oh, Hector, your key card please," Chris said. Hector pulled it out, and Chris broke it in two. "Now, the Door of Failure and Sleigh of Suck await."

"I'll get you all!" Hector yelled as he was forced out the door by Eva and Vinson. "Get your hands off of me!"

* * *

**Once again, any suggestions for friends, enemies, and what-not for your characters... or even other characters. Also, who do you want your character to be paired with?**


	7. Party Time

**Well... once again, ThekidVince won (though he decided that I should give bigger parts to characters of his choosing)... okay, new category of movies... seeing as Ghostbusters and Independence Day fall under similar categories. Also, a new option, if you win the quote challenge and the next chapter is a non-challenge chapter, you may choose to have me hold off on a big part until the next challenge, but you must specify. I will immediately inform the winner that they, indeed, did win. You can submit answer via review or PM.**

**This chapter's quote... "Get off the roof... Get off the roof..."**

**Here's a hint... I LOVE this movie. Since none of you know me personally (well, almost none of you), that probably won't help.**

**I know a lot of you that actually review couldn't for the last two chapters, and that's because I removed two useless chapters (the unofficial character list and the preview) after I started posting real chapters, and you probably posted the first time I had a chapter five or six. But, this will be the first chapter seven, so it shouldn't happen again. Thanks a bunch for sticking with this.**

**Anyway, since I last posted... I've gotten into the show Dexter. Watched the whole first season over the last week. As well, I got a really annoying cold, which is why I suddenly have motivation to write. Don't ask me how that works.**

**And, to this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Party Time

**5:00 a.m.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Crash!_

"That'll teach you to mess with my sleep," Arlen mumbled as Dustin watched the ruins of the alarm clock fall slide down the wall after Arlen threw it across the room.

Dustin sweat-dropped. "That wall is against Liv's room..."

"Hm?" Arlen was still half a sleep.

Suddenly, their door slammed open, a very angry Liv in the doorway. "What the hell is wrong with you two!"

The two boys turned to look at one another for a moment, both with wide eyes and pallid faces. Then they turned back to her, each pointing a finger at the other.

"He's the one who set the alarm for this time," Arlen said.

"He's the one that threw the clock against the wall," Dustin said.

"He didn't disable it even though he's clearly awake," Arlen said.

By this time, other Eskimos were waking up from the loud voices.

"Yeah, he's the one probably having wet dreams starring you," Dustin said.

"Oh, and you weren't mumbling about Alexas in your sleep," Arlen said. "That's why I'm so damn tired, because you're a sleep talker."

"It's five in the damned morning..." Liv yelled. And then her voice got louder. "On our day off!"

"Clock is dead now," Arlen said with a smirk. "So, it won't happen again. That's thanks to me that you won't hear that clock every day the rest of the time you're here. I think I deserve a congratulatory kiss."

"Okay, shut it!" Dominick yelled, pushing Liv out of the doorway.

"Whoa, Domi," TJ said, creeping onto the scene slowly. "Just, slow down a moment and take a breather, Dude. Yellin' ain't gonna fix anything."

Dominick glared at his roommate for a moment, before stomping back into their room and slamming the door closed. A moment later, TJ attempted to follow, only to discover that the door was locked. "Um... Dom? You gonna let me back in anytime soon?" There was no response. "At least let me in long enough to get a shirt and my key card, bro."

The door opened for a second as Dominick shoved a small pile into TJ's chest. "I'm not your _bro_, got it?" And, once again, the door was closed.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Am I angry at Domi? No. Dude's just easy to irritate. Not a morning person either. Combine irritating yelling at five in the morn, what else do you expect? Me, well, I can get my party on twenty-four, seven."

"Well, that didn't go over so well," TJ said. "I guess I'll go catch a bite to eat."

"Don't be so eager," Dustin said. He emerged from his room fully dressed. "Kitchen doesn't open until seven. I doubt that DJ, Jamie, or Chef are even awake yet."

"I don't care where you keep your conversation up," Liv said, still practically steaming from the ears, "but don't keep it up in this hall!" With that said, she stomped back into her room.

Confession Cam:

(Dustin) "I so did not need to be put on Liv and Dominick's bad sides... and on the same day."

**9:00 a.m.**

Laura knocked lightly on one of the middle room doors in the Snow Leopard's hall. By this time of the day, a lot of her team was already awake, but she hadn't seen Mitchell yet, so she assumed that he was still asleep in his room.

However, there was no response to her knocks. In the room over, she heard some bagpipes playing, not her favorite type of music, but it wasn't as irritating with Briana playing than it could have been.

Chastity walked into the hall, a little skip-hop to her step. "Who are you looking for, Laura?"

"Oh, Mitchell," she said, a little blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh, he's in the pool with the guys," Chastity said. "I was just coming to change into my bathing suit. We're setting up a game of pool volley. You should join."

Laura nodded and returned to her own room to change.

**Indoor Heated Pool**

"What are the teams?" Reece asked, spinning the beach ball on his finger.

"Boys verses girls?" Renee asked.

"That works," Payton said. She dove into the pool off the diving board, swam the length of it, and came up on the far side of the net Afro-Man and Mitchell were setting up.

"Don't you think that will be a little unfair?" Aaron asked, relaxed in one of the beach chairs until they were ready to play.

"Nice suit," Renee said, spotting the red floral pattern on his trunks.

"You think?" Aaron asked, flashing her one of his smiles.

"It really brings out the pansy in you," she said.

Aaron rolled his blue eyes. "If you weren't hot... and if I weren't afraid that you would drown me, I'd have to do something about that comment. But I kind of like not being torn to bits. But I'm not a pansy."

"Shut up and get in the pool both of you," Payton said. "We're almost ready."

"Don't you girls need the rest of your team?" Reece asked.

"We're here," Chastity said, walking in wearing her suit, which was really a black wet suit that covered to her knees and to her elbows. Laura walked in behind her, one of the orange Snow Leopard towels wrapped around her. She took off the towel and threw it on a chair, leaving her in a black with white polka-dots tankini and white board shorts. For a moment, everyone just stared. She was absolutely skinny.

"Oh, god, I know," Laura said. "I'm disgusting to look at."

"When was the last time you ate?" Chastity asked.

"Breakfast," Laura said. "No, never mind, you don't need to have to look at me..."

"I would never dream of looking away," Aaron said, approaching the girl and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It's like you walked right of my dreams."

"Oh, brother," Renee rolled her eyes, then grabbed Aaron by the back of his trunks and pulled him toward the pool. "Stop it with the blatant sexual harassment comments and maybe you won't get sued."

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "Who would sue me? All the girls love me. What girl doesn't want to be flattered."

(Briana) "If he even thinks about touching another part of my body, I am suing for sexual harassment."

(Dex) "Technically, the only part of the girls' bodies that Aaron can legally touch without permission is their elbows. The only part of the body that can't be sexually harassed."

"Laura, you look fine," Reece said. "Just, seriously, are you sure you ate breakfast?"

"It looked a lot more like she inhaled the three servings they put in front of her," Afro-Man said.

"Well then, high metabolism, I guess," Reece said. "Okay, are we ready to play this game?"

Everyone jumped into the water. Mitchell tossed the ball to the girls. "You can start."

"Your deathwish," Renee said, grabbing the ball and setting up to serve it. A moment later, it was flying at high speeds at the guys. Reece and Aaron both dove away from the ball, though neither were near it, but Afro-Man jumped up and hit the ball with his head, his afro cushioning the strength and speed of the ball, setting it into the air for Mitchell to spike it down on the girl's side.

However, Chastity managed to keep the ball from hitting the water, bumping it into the air. Payton followed up with a set, and Laura took the spike. However, she had never played pool volleyball with a beach ball, and her spike wasn't a hard enough hit to really seem like a spike.

This time, Reece quickly set the ball from Laura's quasi-spike, Aaron reset it, and Afro-Man came down on it with such a force, that when it hit the water, it threw everyone back about a foot. Unfortunately, he forgot to get it over the net to the girl's side.

"Point for the girls," Renee said, snatching the ball for her second serve.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "There was a very good reason that I didn't play their stupid volleyball game. Sure, a dip in a heated-pool would have been nice but, more importantly, I was here to win some cash. If Chris was forcing me to be here, at least I should make the most out of it. I was preparing for the next challenge. Ezekiel hosted our first, Eva our second, following pattern, it was likely to be Noah as our next co-host, unless Chris was having all the Killer Bass losers go first, but I don't think he's tricky enough to vary the pattern."

(Kit-Kat) "So, I waited in the dining room until breakfast was officially over. I just needed to get back into the kitchen and bake some more."

"Um, Kit-Kat," Gail said as she took off her waitress apron. "Breakfast is over."

"So I can go into the kitchen now?" Kit-Kat asked, excitedly. The last few people in the room, mainly TJ and Dustin who had already had their third breakfast, were all on their way out. TJ, however, stopped and looked back with a little curiosity.

He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since during the first challenge. Well, there had been opportunities, but none which he had taken. "I'm going to be a while," he said to Dustin.

"Why?" Dustin asked, but then spotted Kit-Kat. "Oooh. Well, good luck with that." He patted TJ on the back and walked out.

"It's not exactly for the contestants to go," Gail said.

"But, it's not like Chef is going to be there," Kit-Kat said. "He doesn't do have to do anything, and I just want to bake some brownies. Or maybe a cake."

"Well... let me check with DJ," Gail said, her brows knitted a bit.

"Oh, just let her in," Ashlynn said. "Chef's off getting a massage. It's not like he'll know."

"Whoa, there are massages here?" TJ asked, bringing attention to the fact that he was still in the room.

"For the staff," Ashlynn said. "That's _not_ something you can weasel into."

Kit-Kat smiled at TJ. "Hey, how's it going?"

"It's pretty chill," TJ said.

"I was just going to go do some baking," Kit-Kat said. "You're welcome to join me."

TJ smiled. "An excellent idea. So, brownies?"

Kit-Kat nodded with determination. "At the very least."

"Sounds sweet."

**Front Lobby**

Arlen sat tossing a ball up, watching it fall, and catching it right before it hit the floor. Not being allowed in the Rec. Room was not cool, in his opinion. Apparently Skye, Liv, and Alexas had been invited by enough Snow Leopards that they were allowed to enter, and Arlen had no idea how the card lock differentiated the different cards. The rest of his team had found ways to entertain themselves (Dominick had gone outside with a drawing pad, Dustin was attempting to fix the broken alarm clock, Alexander was attempting to teach Bee how to play chess, and he didn't even want to think about what Kayla was up to).

"Do this a lot?" he heard Kayla's voice as Arlen tossed the ball up, but it was caught by a pale hand that had either black or a very dark purple nail polish chipping a bit.

"Not like there's much else to do around here," Arlen replied.

Kayla shrugged and began tossing the ball as she took a spot on one of the other couches. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm bored," Arlen said, glaring at her and wanting his ball back.

She threw it at his head, but he managed to catch it. "No, I mean why did you sign up?"

"That is really not any of your business," Arlen said.

"I'm here because I had nothing better to do over the holidays, but I needed to get away from it all," Kayla said.

"I really don't care," Arlen said. He began tossing the ball again.

Kayla frowned, and stomped back into the Eskimo hall.

Confession Cam:

(Kayla) "That's apparently what I get for trying to be nice. Seriously, one of the few people here I thought I might be able to get along with."

(Arlen) "My business is my business, and why I'm competing for the prize money is _my _business."

Arlen's eyes were closed when Renee walked out into the lobby, still wet from playing water volleyball. Seeing as he didn't seem too aware that she was now in the room, she smirked, wrapped her towel around her waist, and the wrung her hair out while standing over him, all of the water falling onto his face.

"What the hell!" he shouted, bolting into an upright position to spot Renee chuckling lightly. "What was that about?"

"You were an easy target," Renee said. "I just couldn't resist."

"Why are you all wet?" Arlen asked as it seemed Renee was about to turn around. "Just take a shower?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Renee said. She began to saunter back toward the Snow Leopard side, but Arlen got up and stood in front of her. "Do you want something?"

"Just warning you I am not someone to be messing with," Arlen said, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there.

Renee just stared him in the eye. "Oh, please, do go on," she said after a moment.

Arlen stepped back. "Lucky you're a girl, or I wouldn't give you a second chance," he said and returned to his side of the lodge.

**Noon- Dining room**

"So, in case you're wondering, yes, I am a natural blonde," Skye said, taking a seat next to Alexander. "And, yes, all my parts are natural."

"I wasn't," Alexander said. "But it's nice to know that you're thinking about me... or that you think I'm thinking about you."

"Oh, I know you're thinking about me," Skye said. "All you guys are. But you're the one I'm sharing that precious tidbit of truth with."

"So, letting the other nine male contestants and several other male non-contestants think that you're beauty isn't natural is a strategy now?" Alexander asked.

"Uh... not exactly," Skye said, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Then... the point?" Alexander asked.

"I... it has nothing to do with the contest," Skye defended herself.

"Oh, Skye, everything here has to do with the competition," Alexander said with a smile and Skye just sighed.

Confession Cam

(Alexander) "I must admit, my team is made up of idiots. The only person in this game that is even slightly interesting is Renee, and she's on the other team. I guess the assets on my team will be Skye and Bee, who will be the two easier ones to manipulate, and Liv and Dominick, who will be our strongest players, I believe." He leans back, "and I can guarantee that Skye will do anything I ask of her with just a little bit of persuasion."

(Skye) "If I had to pick one, I'd say that Alexander is the best looking guy here, but it's not all about the looks. I mean, on looks alone, I'd have to say Aaron, but he's such a perv. Alexander just has such a confidence about him that I can't help but be drawn to him."

Alexas and Liv walked into the room, Alexas as pumped as ever and Liv looking like she was about to pass out.

"Didn't get enough sleep or something?" Alexander asked, feigning interest.

"They won't let me sleep in long enough," Liv said.

"Come on, it was nine when you finally woke up," Alexas said. "How much sleep do you need?"

"Obviously more," Liv said.

"You would have missed breakfast," Skye said. She turned to Alexander. "We had to pull her out of bed literally."

"That would explain the pajamas," Alexander said.

The doors to the kitchen suddenly burst open. "Attention all," TJ yelled loudly as he and Kit-Kat walked out of the kitchen. "Just so you know, today, we rest, but tonight, we PARTY!"

"Awesome idea!" Owen yelled. "A great way for everyone to bond!"

"Not happening," Rufus said. "You guys can party if you want, but my team will be in the rec. room, where you guys aren't able to go this week."

"Not totally true," TJ said. "You dudes just need to say the word and we can all party in the rec. room."

The Snow Leopards for the most part were nodding. "Sounds like a great idea," Reece said. "We're in!"

"Oh, brother," Rufus rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Gail asked as the waitresses came out with the first part of the lunch.

"I'm coaching a team of idiots," Rufus grumbled.

"Oh, too bad," Ashlynn said. She then tripped, and the ketchup bottle she had went flying, spilling all over him. "Oops."

"You did that on purpose!" Rufus accused.

"Um... you just won $250,000," Gail said. "That should be more than enough to replace your outfit."

Ashlynn and Gail fist-pumped, and then continued on with their duties. "They do have a point," Dex said, as he was loading his hamburger with condiments. Rufus responded that to smashing Dex's face into the sandwich.

"Nice look, Skinny," Liv called over from the other table.

"Nice pants," Dex responded as he used a napkin to wipe his face off. He then moved on to cleaning off his glasses.

"So, you were hanging with Kit-Kat since breakfast let out?" Dustin asked TJ. "What did you two cook up in the kitchen?" His question was a little suggestive.

"Well, ugar cookies, three plates of brownies, and a chocolate and yellow cake. We were working on icing the cake when DJ appeared and warned us that Chef was coming."

"Seriously?" Dustin asked. "All that time and all you did was cook?"

"Well, every time she slipped something into the oven, it seemed that she was halfway through pulling out ingredients for something else," TJ said. "I mean, we talked about a bunch of things, but all we did was cook the whole time. It's not a bad thing... at least there will treats for the party tonight."

"You do realize that every other night is going to be a party at this place, right?"

"Not quite like this one," TJ said. "I'm going to work on the playlist after eating."

"Oh, can I help?" Alexas asked. "I mean, you're going to want music that is going to appeal to all tastes. All three of us can work on it." She smiled brightly.

"Sure," TJ said. "Definitely need a girl's opinion."

"Great!" Alexas said with a smile.

"I still cannot believe we lost fourteen to two," Mitchell said, and banged his head on the table a few more times.

"Bro, don't be so hard on yourself," Afro-Man said. "After all, it was mostly my fault..."

"Mostly your fault?" Payton asked and snickered.

"Okay, entirely my fault," Afro-Man said.

"Mitchell, stop that," Chastity said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No he won't," Rufus said. "He does that all the time."

"Why?" Laura asked.

"You've never met my sister," Mitchell said. "Even seeing her last year on Caribbean Summer, you can only imagine what she's like at home."

"You're just being a sore loser, Mitchell," Renee said. "Get over it."

"I don't lose in sports," Mitchell said.

"You are not right for this competition if you are going to be like that," Chastity said. "If I were you, I'd stop complaining and try to hang onto what dignity you have left."

"That's already too late," Aaron said.

**After Dinner - Rec. Room**

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Oh, come on, someone needed to get this party started!"

"Good, a stereo," TJ said, and plugged in his iPod. He, Dustin, and Alexas quickly set up everything so that it was 'Party Perfect,' which included that all the games were still set up, but that there was also room to dance. And, of course, he invited everyone, including Chris's little worker bees.

About half an hour after the dinner closed, people began to come in, most dressed in their usual clothes, just a little tweak to their outfits. Someone had managed Chastity to wear a pair of green heels, while some of the girls were playing with their hair, like Skye, who had crimped her hair and then clipped some of it back.

Briana came in a very tradition Irish outfit, Irish tap shoes included. No one recognized Kayla for a good three minutes when she walked in because he hid her hair under a hat, and put on a baggie hoodie so that her face was half hidden. It wasn't until Skye thought there was a guy she had yet to flirt with that she suddenly found herself face to face with Kayla, who seemed half-amused with the event.

Apparently Skye had attacked Bee's hair, because it had been brushed, straightened, and deeply conditioned so it looked a lot different from her usual pigtails, as well, Bee was wearing a purple tank-top instead of her usual Freddy Krueger shirt.

After disappearing for a few minutes, Alexas returned loaded with accessories, including a pair of gold braided chain earrings that fell to about her waist, at least an inch of bangles on each arm, and three skinny belts at different places from waist to hips.

Kit-Kat, after helping delivering the many treats she had baked over the day, returned wearing pink heels rather than her usual boots and teal earrings rather than her usual earrings. Payton came in with her, wearing a knit green floppy fedora.

And, of course the previous contestants all came our of uniform, and all the waitresses in cure dresses and heels (and convinced Christie to dress up with them, though Eva refused). DJ and Jamie both hung up their aprons and toques, both returning to their everyday clothing. Even Chef put on a little jacket to join in the partying.

There was a wide variety of songs, playing loud enough to be heard by mostly everyone, but not too loud to drown out talking. A few people took to the dance floor, but most people just played video games, or played air hockey or ping pong.

"You didn't get very dressed up," Renee said when Arlen walked in.

"Neither did you," Arlen said, lifting an eyebrow. "Didn't think this was your kind of thing."

"Because you're such a party animal?" Renee asked.

"More of a crasher," Arlen said. "People usual slip invitations into my locker because they're too chicken to hand them to me in person, but are afraid what I'll do if they don't invite me."

"People usually set up cops around their homes to keep me out of their parties," Renee said.

"Well, you don't work for the mafia," Arlen said.

"And you do?" Renee asked.

"Can't answer that question," Arlen said. He leaned close, "because then I'd have to kill you."

Renee smirked and leaned a little closer. "I'd like to see you try," she said, then spun around and walked away, leaving a half-stunned Arlen.

"Let's dance, Dustin," Alexas said, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"What, dance?" Dustin questioned, but was pulled into it.

"Hey, come on, Mitchell," Laura said shaking her hips a bit.

"Uh, sure," Mitchell said and followed her, and did his best to dance.

Payton was also on the dance floor, but was doing a more Broadway type dance, bringing amusement to a few others.

Overall, it was well past two in the morning when they finally turned off the music and all returned to their sleeping quarters, and their designated rooms, much to Aaron's disappointment that he couldn't get any of the girls to join him, though he did managed to start a game of Spin-the-Bottle after a few hours that got him to kiss several of the girls. Little did they know that just a few hours they would be woken by Chris and the next co-host for the next challenge.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems short and a little half-assed. But, at least I finally got it up, right?**

**Once again, any suggestions for friends, pairings, etc. would be greatly appreciated.**


	8. A Little Thing Called Trivia

**The bad news, you probably all hate me now. The good news, I'm finished with school and I have no life outside of writing.**

**And the winner is Shinigamikarasu. It was from Mulan.**

**And the new quote is a favorite between a friend and me. We quote it all the time, even as text messages. **

**Person one: "This place got beer?"  
Person two: "This is a school."  
One: "So that's a no?"  
Two: "That's a no."  
One: "Anything here besides chocolate milk?"**

**And, to the story.

* * *

**

A Little Thing Called Trivia

**6:00 a.m.**

Chris stood in the lounge and took out a blow horn, pressing the button. Many yells were heard, along with several people cursing. They all dragged themselves into the lobby angrily.

"I hate you," Liv said, plopping onto the couch.

"Great morning we're having, isn't," Chris said.

"Weather report last night said today was going to be sunny and not to obnoxiously cold," Alexas said.

"Isn't that nice," Chris said. "And, I bet you all want to know about today's challenge."

"Just get on with it," Aaron said.

"I'll let today's co-host introduce it," Chris said. "So, please make your way into the dining room.

Everyone walked inside and were surprised the it was set up in a new way. The round tables had been replaced with straight tabled, two rows for each team, all chairs facing toward the center aisle. Standing in front of the door to the kitchen stood Noah.

Once everyone sat down, Noah began to talk.

"Today's challenge is a--Ow." The door behind him had suddenly opened and hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashlynn said, rolling her eyes. She then began mumbling about having to wake up at 5:30, and being very annoyed. She had a tray loaded with biscuits and handed a biscuit, a scoop of whipped butter, and a knife to each of the contestants.

"This is our breakfast?" Owen asked, when he and Rufus, sitting at the ends of their table, got the same thing.

"No, there's more," Ashlynn said, and then returned to the kitchen.

"Good, because I cannot think on just this," Laura said.

"Well, that' the catch," Noah said. But, once again, the door opened, hitting him. Katie walked out with two plates with eggs and Canadian bacon. These went to Rufus and Owen.

"Can I talk without being hit now?" Noah asked.

"Take a step forward, genius," Kayla said.

Noah frowned at her, but took her advice. When the door was opened again, he managed to not be in the line of fire. Sadie and Beth wheeled out a cart piled high with all sorts of breakfast foods.

"Today's challenge is a trivia challenge," Noah said. "It will be a team challenge, but you will each be working on your own. When you get a question correct, you can choose a dish and get a serving of it, or, if you feel that someone else should get your food, you may choose a dish for someone else, and they will get half a serving."

"What kind of trivia?" Reece asked.

"Take a guess," Noah said. "You will each notice a buzzer installed in front of you. Just push it when you feel you have the correct answer. The first to buzz will get the first chance to answer. If they get it wrong, the other team will get a chance to answer by the designated answerer. Now, coaches, choose designated answerers. Rufus?"

"Dex," Rufus said after a moment of consideration.

Dustin leaned toward Owen. "Choose Alexander," he whispered.

"I'll choose Domi," Owen said. The Eskimos all groaned. "This might get you a little more into the team spirit. I hardly saw you at the party last night."

"I left after half an hour," Dominick said, frowning.

"Oh..."

"Can we focus on me again!" Noah yelled. Everyone immediately looked at him. "If both teams get the answer wrong, then... well, you'll see."

"We'll see, what?" Alexander asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Noah said.

"You had better not get any of the questions wrong, Domi!" Liv growled in his ear.

"Anyway, there will be three rounds," Noah said. "The first will be Plain Winter Trivia. The Second will be Name a Winter Sport. And the third will be Frostbite."

"So, let's get this started," Chris said with a wide smile.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "I am excited about this challenge. It's something I can really excel in."

(Mitchell) "Name a winter sport? I can do that."

(Skye) "I hate trivia games."

(Alexander) "This will be easy."

"Now, before we start, could everyone please test their buzzers so that if they need fixing, we can get it done now," Noah said.

Everyone pressed their buzzer, but no one could tell if their personal buzzer worked. Noah sighed in exasperation. "Now, let's try this again, only one at a time."

One at a time, each of the Snow Leopards tested his or her buzzer. However, when the Eskimos went, Alexas's buzzer wasn't working.

"Walter!" Chris called loudly. The door from the lobby opened and Walter Svets from Caribbean walked in, tool box in hand.

"Hey, Walter, Dex said, surprised to see his friend.

"What's up, Dex?" Walter asked as he picked up Alexas's buzzer. "Actually, don't answer that. I know what's up." After a few second of fiddling with the buzzer, he tested it and it worked. "Okay, sorry about that."

"It's okay," Alexas said.

"Anyway, onto the first round," Noah said. He pulled out a large stack of cards from nowhere. "First question... what is the difference between hail, sleet, and freezing rain?"

Immediately, a buzzer went off, and everyone turned to see Alexas had been the culprit.

"Good thing you fixed that one," Owen said to Walter.

"Anyway, hail are chunks of ice that come durning thunderstorms, or tornados... or well, generally not during winter. Sleet is frozen rain. And freezing rain is liquid rain that freezes when it is on its final surface. I'll take some eggs."

Noah blinked. "That is correct..."

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "I watch the weather channel a lot."

"Next question," Noah moved on as Sadie served Alexas some eggs. "What biological shortcoming made the Grinch so mean in How the Grinch Stole Christmas?"

This time, Reece was the first to buzz in. "I read this to my siblings every year. His heart is two sizes too small."

"Correct," Noah said.

"A slice of ham, please," Reece said.

"I't's Canadian bacon," Gail said.

"Okay, a slice of Canadian bacon."

"What were Frosty's last words?"

Bee buzzed in, and in Frosty's voice, "I'll be back again someday!" She asked for some fruit.

"And yet, they are his last words," Alexander said.

"At what temperature does water spontaneously freeze?"

"Like, thirty-two F, duh," Skye said hitting her buzzer.

"Wrong," Noah said. "Dex?"

Dex considered for a moment. "Negative forty degrees Fahrenheit. And... pancakes."

"What do moose shed in the winter?"

"Antlers," Alexander said. "Eggs."

"What mythical creature is said to stalk the Himalayan Mountains?"

"Oh, I know this," Kayla yelled, hitting her buzzer, beating out three Leopards. "What is the Yeti?"

"You don't have to answer as a question," Alexander said. "This isn't Jeopardy."

"Well, the Yeti. Learned that from Marshmallow."

"That is correct," Noah said.

"I'll take some eggs."

"Who is Marshmallow?" Skye asked.

"And the follow-up question, what is another name for the Yeti?"

This time, Brianna buzzed in with the answer. "The abominable snowman, potatoes please."

Sadie and Katie stared at the assortment of food. "Do we even have those?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Sadie replied.

"Oh lord," Ashlynn said, rolling her eyes and scooping up a helping of breakfast potatoes for Brianna.

"On average, one inch of rain is how many inches of snow?"

**BZZT!** "Ten." Alexas shouted. "And I'll take a waffle this time."

"Hey, have a heart," Skye said. "Some of us haven't had food yet."

"Then answer a question," Alexas said.

A few questions later, Reece, Alexander, and Alexas all got questions right again (this time they all shared), Payton answered a question incorrectly. Everyone turned to Dominick.

"I'll repeat the question," Noah said. "What color are snowy owls?"

Dominick thought for a moment. He too thought that snowy owls were white. "Can I choose to not answer the question?"

"You must have an answer."

Dominick thought for a moment. "In the winter, snowy owls are white, but in the summer, they are brownish."

Noah blinked. "Correct."

"I'll take a slice of french toast with strawberry syrup."

"What is the Greek myth of why we have winter?"

Chastity buzzed in first. "Hades kidnapped Persephone, and Demeter froze all the land, so eventually Zeus ordered Hades to release Persephone, but she ate four seeds, so she has to go back to the underworld every year because you're not supposed to eat anything in the underworld. I'll have a waffle."

And so the round continued.

By the end of round one, the Eskimos were in the lead 20 to 9. Several people still had not been fed on the Snow Leopards so they all groaned when the cart was wheeled back into the kitchen.

"And now we're moving onto Name a Winter Sport," Noah said. "In this round, I will call on someone, and say "Name a winter..." and then add sport, song, holiday, etc. You will have five seconds to answer. Like the last round, if you are wrong, your team will lose a point. If you are unable to answer, you will lose half a point. You may not repeat an answer. There will be no more food served until lunch. So, let's start...

"Kit-Kat, name a winter holiday."

"Valentine's Day."

"Liv, name a winter sport."

"Snowboarding."

"Reece, name a winter month."

"January."

"Dominick, name a winter sport."

"Skiing."

"Bee, name a winter song."

"Let is snow. Let it snow. Let it snow."

"Payton, name a winter sport."

"Speech and debate."

There was a pause.

"That's now a sport," Chris said.

"I'd like to argue that it is," Payton said. "At least, it is for high schools."

"I'll accept it," Noah said.

The Eskimos began to argue and then the Snow Leopards began to argue back. From the kitchen, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Gail, Jamie, and DJ all peeked out to see what was happening, until Chef's yell brought them all back in.

"WE ARE MOVING ON NOW!" Noah yelled over the racket of the campers.

"TJ, name a winter holiday."

"Uh, Chinese New Year."

"Dex, name a winter month."

"March, well, at least the first 21 days officially."

"Renee."

"Better not make this tricky, pipsqueak."

Noah looked at her, then shuddered quickly, before gulping down his fear. In a slightly smaller voice he said, "Name a winter holiday."

"Festivus."

"Uh, that's not really a..."

"Then you need to watch Seinfeld more often."

"But, I will accept it," Noah said. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Chastity, name a winter sport."

"Broomball."

"What is broomball?" Skye asked.

"It's a sport played on ice while wearing tennis shoes," Chastity said. "A lot like hockey, but with a ball and brooms."

"You don't have to answer her," Noah said. "You only have to answer me."

"Hey, can you call on some of us once in a while?" Liv asked.

"Shut it," Noah said. "You'll each get called on twice. Now, Dustin, name a winter sport."

"Ice hockey."

"Mitchell, name a winter holiday."

"Christmas."

"Kayla, name a winter song."

"There's that Peanuts Christmas song." There was a blank stare. "The instrumental song from Charlie Brown or whatever. You only hear it around Christmastime."

"I need a name."

"Well..."

"And time. And since you answered incorrectly, a full point off."

"But..."

"Dex, name a winter holiday."

"Groundhog day."

"Skye, name a winter song."

"Silver bells," Skye more sang, making her whole team cringe as her notes were a little off.

"Ouch. Reece, name a winter sport."

"Luge."

And it continued...

"Liv. Song."

"Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"Alexander. Song."

"Deck the Halls."

"Arlen. Movie."

"Ice Age."

"Alexas. Month."

"February."

"Laura. Sport."

"Figure skating."

"James."

"It's actually..." and he jumped up onto his podium, smashing his buzzer, "Afro-man!"

"Just name a winter sport."

"Curling.

"Arlen."

"Didn't I just go!"

"Yes. Name a winter song."

"..."

"And time. Brianna. Name a winter movie."

"Snow Day."

"Dominick. Holiday."

"Kwanzaa."

"Alexander. Holiday."

"Winter Solstice."

"Dustin. Sport."

"Bobsled."

"Kit-Kat. Month."

"March, I think.

"Well, that would be correct, if it hadn't already been said."

"Skye. Holiday."

"Oh, Black Friday."

"No, that's not in the technical winter, nor is it a holiday."

"Tell that to my credit cards."

"Aaron, name a winter movie."

"Day After Tomorrow." He leaned toward Laura. "If you want to watch it together, we could grab a blanket and snuggle up on the couch after we win this."

"We're still losing, Aaron," Payton said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got an answer wrong."

"How was I supposed to know snow owls change colors in the winter?"

"And, Bee!" Noah had to yell again. "Name a winter month."

"December."

"Chastity. Song."

"Frosty the Snowman."

"Payton. Movie."

"Polar Express."

"Brianna. Song."

"Sleigh Ride."

"Mitchell. Sport."

"Basketball. And, yes, it is a winter sport."

"Aaron. Sport."

"Uh...SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"You don't need to yell." Noah glanced down at his next card and gulped.

"What's my question?" Renee asked, cracking a few knuckles.

"Sport."

"Speed skating."

"Kayla, song."

"Another song?"

"Yep, now answer."

"..."

"And, time. TJ, movie."

"Happy Feet."

"James... I mean, Afro-Man, sport."

"Hockey!"

"That has already been said. So, you're wrong. And lastly, Alexas, holiday."

"Purim."

"What?" Pretty much everyone turned to her.

"It's a Jewish holiday," Alexas said.

"And, you're Jewish?" Dustin asked.

"No, but I know a few Jewish people... and look, I got it right, so just calm down."

"Wait, she's last? But Laura only went once," Reece said.

"Yeah," Mitchell argued.

"Oh, uh, name a winter... holiday?"

"New Years," Laura said calmly while the Eskimos all grumbled

"So, after two rounds the score is... Snow Leopards, 27 to Eskimos, 33."

"And now, for our final round," Chris said with a large smile on his face. "Frostbite."

"In this round, we will be outside."

Everyone grumbled.

"In your regular clothing."

"What!"

"But we could freeze."

"Hypothermia is not a good look on me."'

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, Chef wanted you to be in your bathing suits," Noah said. "So, you guys should really be grateful. But, in this round, all but one from each team will be sitting in dunking tanks above cold water. I will ask a question of one team and if answered correctly a designated thrower will get to try to dunk any member of the opposing team. Once dunked, you are no longer able to answer. So, Coaches, pick your throwers."

"Mitchell," Rufus said.

Owen thought for a moment, then said, "I think Liv will."

"Does this mean I won't get dunked?" Liv asked.

"Yes," Noah said. Liv nodded with satisfaction. "Once everyone from one team is dunked, we will count up the points. You get one point for a correct answer, and a second for the dunk."

A few minutes later, everyone was outside, sitting nervously above water in dunk tanks, with the exception of Liv and Mitchell. Mitchell was tossing a baseball up and down.

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "I'm not the pitcher on my team or anything... well, I am the back-up for when Willie can't play."

(Liv) She's inspecting the baseball. "This could cause some real damage."

"So, Leopards, since you are losing, you get the first question," Noah said. "What do you call a group of geese?"

"Are talking on the ground or in the air?" Dex asked before anyone could even open their mouth to speak.

"Does it make a difference?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Yes, it does," Dex said. "On the ground, they're a gaggle; in the air they're a skein."

"Well, since you know both, you got it correct," Noah said. "So, Mitchell, choose an Eskimo and see if you can dunk him or her."

"Wait, how is that winter trivia?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, the winter of this part of the challenge is getting dropped into vats of probably cold water," Chris said. "It was never specified that this part would be winter trivia."

"Mostly, this will be random facts," Noah said. "So, Mitchell?"

Mitchell smiled and walked so he was in front of Alexander's tank. He wound up, he pitched, and then there was a splash, Alexander landing in the tank of water. He came up a moment later.

"How's the water?" Chris asked.

"A bit nippy," Alexander said.

"Now, remember, you can no longer answer any of the questions," Noah said. "Eskimos, your question: when a cockroach's head is cut off, how does it die?"

"Um, it's head being lopped off, duh," Kayla said.

Alexander hitting his head against the side of his tank was answer enough for them. "Nope." He turned to the Snow Leopards. "Would you guys care to take a guess for an extra point, or would you like to get a new question."

Looking down the row, and seeing a bunch of confused faces, Reece answered, "We'll take a new question."

"What was the profession of the person who invented the electric chair?"

"Sounds like something a dentist would invent," Renee mumbled.

The Snow Leopards all gasped, afraid that she might have used up their answer.

Noah's face twitched. "That's correct..."

"Cool," Renee said with a laugh. "Hey, Mitchie, take out that chick," she said pointing to Alexas.

"Why not?" Mitchell said. He stepped up to the line in front of her tank, threw, and she splashed.

She was completely shocked coming back to the surface. "A bit nippy, Alexander! It's FREEZING!"

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "What is wrong with him? He was just standing there soaking wet and I was shivering like mad! I understand why that round was called frostbite."

"I like that reaction a lot better," Chris said.

"Eskimos, what do opposite sides of a dice add to."

"We're talking about a cube dice with numbers one to six, correct," Alexander asked. "Regulation dice."

"You're not allowed to answer, Boy!" Chef yelled.

"I was just making sure that this isn't a trick question," Alexander said.

"It's not," Noah said. Most of the Eskimos were counting on their fingers.

"Am I allowed to answer?" Liv asked.

"No."

"It's seven," Arlen said, rolling his eyes.

"How'd you know that?" Liv asked.

"I play craps a lot," Arlen said. "It's something you pick up after while."

"Well, Liv, your turn to take a shot at knocking one of the Snow Leopards out," Chris said.

Liv nodded and stepped up to the line in front of Dex. "Prepare to go down skinny." Dex cringed as she wound up, threw, and missed.

"Leopards, what was the name of Elvis's twin brother that died at birth?"

"Jesse Garon!" Payton yelled. "Can't you just imagine what it would have been like if there had been two of them?"

"Mitchell, take a shot at another one of them," Chris said.

This time, Mitchell took down Dustin.

"Eskimos," Noah turned to them. "What bird weighs less than a penny?"

"A Hummingbird," Skye said. "They're so pretty."

"Okay, Liv, have a go at it again," Chris said.

"This time I'm getting you, skinny," she said, and this time she hit the target... but not hard enough to actually cause it to dunk Dex. "Aw, come on! This is rigged."

"No they're not," Walter said. "I checked and double check each of these."

Liv growled. "Well, he's your friend, right? You probably rigged it so that he would have a better chance at winning."

"I'm telling you, it's not rigged," Walter insisted. He walked to the target and hit it, dropping Dex into the water.

There was a moment of shock. Followed by Dex resurfacing. "Walter!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Well that doesn't count, since Liv didn't drop me," Dex stated.

"Actually, the rule is that if you get dropped, you're out," Chris replied. "So, Dex, you can't answer any more questions."

"But, Liv does not get a point for that," Noah said. "Okay then, Leopards, what popular phrase was never actually said in Casablanca that many people attribute to the movie?"

"Oh, that's 'Play it again, Sam,' right?" Kit-Kat called out.

"Correct-o-mundo," Chris said.

Mitchell smiled and looked over the remaining Eskimos. "Sorry, Domi," he said and fourth in a row, triggered the dunking.

"Eskimos, what popular phrase attributed to Sherlock Holmes did he never actually say?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Bee said in a perfect Holmes voice, and then proceeded to pretend to smoke a pipe.

"Liv," Alexander called her over as Chris confirmed Bee's answer.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Aim at Mitchell's hand," he said quietly. "Make it look like an accident."

Confession Cam:

(Alexander) "Mitchell was taking us out too quickly. We were down to Skye, Arlen, Bee, TJ, and Kayla. If we wanted any chance of winning, we had to get him to stop dropping us. The only person from their team down was Dex, and that was by accident."

(Liv) "Well, yeah, I want to win, but not by cheating had hurting Mitchell. He's an okay dude."

"Whatever," Liv said, looking at who was left of the Snow Leopards. She decided to drop Reece, or at least try. Once again, she missed.

"Leopards," Noah went on. "How many stooges are in the Three Stooges?"

"This has to be a trick question," Reece said.

"There were six," Afro-Man said. Once again, the Snow Leopards gasped in fear.

"That is correct," Noah said.

This time, Mitchell took Bee down.

"Eskimos," Noah turned back to them. "When did the Titanic sink?"

"April 15, 1912," Skye said.

"How do you know that?" Dex asked.

"Hello, Leonardo Di Caprio," Skye said. "How could I not?"

"Well, Liv, who are you going to attempt to take out this time?" Mitchell asked.

"Not attempt," Liv said. "Taking out." She smirked and stepped up to the line of Laura's tank. She wound up and hit the target, dropping her in.

"Oh, gosh, this water is freezing!" Laura yelled.

However, Liv had achieved her objective of greatly annoying Mitchell.

"What do you call people from Lesbos?"

After a moment of thinking, Reece said, "Lesbians?"

"Wrong. Eskimos, would you like to take a try at that question? Mind you, if you get it wrong, you don't get your own question."

"They're Lesbosians," TJ said.

"Correct," Noah said.

"Cool," Liv said, preparing to throw.

"Not so fast, Liv, that's a point for your team, but not your team's question. Now, for your question. How is the only person to have graduated from West Point Military Academy without a single demerit."

"People are supposed to know this?" Arlen asked.

"I know it," Dustin said. "Confederate general..."

"Hey, you can't give hints!" Payton yelled.

"Stonewall Jackson?" TJ asked.

"Wrong. Leopards."

"Robert E. Lee," Payton called out.

"Good, now your question, why do people say 'Speak of the Devil' when someone who is being talked about appears?"

"Cause the saying used ta be 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear'," Brianna began. "And it was believed that if one spoke of the Devil, it would attract his attention and he would appear."

"How the hell do you know that?" Kayla asked.

"Me ma always warned me against it," Brianna said.

Mitchell decided to take out Skye this time, tossing the ball so hard he broke the target right off. It didn't technically cause the dunking contraption to go off, Skye jumped at the crashing of the ball hitting the target and fell off herself. They didn't count it as a point.

"Eskimos, what famous actress was also considered for the part of Dorothy in the movie _The Wizard of Oz_?" Liv shuddered at the mention of that.

The three remaining Eskimos, TJ, Arlen, and Kayla, all looked at one another.

"Might as well take a guess," TJ said. "So, uh, Shirley Temple?"

"That's a guess?" Chastity accused. "You so knew that."

"Well, it's correct," Noah said.

"And, for accusing him of being smarter than her really is," Liv said, and threw the ball at Chastity's target, and missed.

"Okay, Leopards, before Betty Hutton was given the part of Annie Oakley in-"

Payton interrupted him. "Judy Garland," she yelled.

"Will you let me finish?" Noah yelled. "As I was saying, before Betty Hutton, who was casted as the part of Annie Oakley."

"Judy Garland," Payton repeated.

"Okay, Mitchell, go knock another down so we can finish this off a little faster," Noah said.

This time, when Mitchell aimed to take down Arlen, he managed not to break the target, and instead triggered the device.

"Eskimos," Noah moved on. "Down to two of you. Where did the name Wendy come from?"

"The only Wendy I know if is from Peter Pan," TJ said and looked at Kayla.

"Don't look at me," Kayla said.

"Then, Peter Pan," TJ said.

Chris frowned. "Stop guessing correctly. It's bad for ratings."

Liv aimed for, and was unable, again, to sink Chastity.

"Leopards, name one of the three cities named exactly after the states they are located?"

"New York, New York," Chastity said.

"Correct!"

Mitchell aimed and took out TJ.

"Okay, Kayla, can you name another?"

"Um... There's a Kansas City, right?"

"There is," Noah said. "But the state isn't named Kansas City, therefore, that city isn't named _exactly_ after the state it is located in. Leopards?"

"There is a Wyoming in Wyoming," Reece said.

"And, possible final question, what was the first video ever played on MTV?"

After a minute with no answer, the question was passed to Kayla.

"Video Killed the Radio Star," she said.

"Um, correct," Noah said. "What is the word for the fear of long words?"

"Um, Long-word-phobia?"

"Leopards?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now answer?"

The Leopards all shook their heads.

"Back to Kayla. What will a raisin do if dropped in a glass of champagne?"

"Um... suck up liquid and become a grape again?"

"No. Leopards?"

"It will bounce continually from the bottom to the glass," Aaron said. "But, don't do that to the bride when she's your older cousin. She will likely pour the champagne over your head."

"That is correct..." Noah said. "Mitchell, would you end it for us?"

"Surely," Mitchell said, and knocked Kayla into the water.

"And the final scores?" Chris asked

"Eskimos... 42 to Snow Leopards... 46," Noah said.

The Snow Leopards all began to cheer.

"That means, Snow Leopards win," Chris said. "So, how about we all get back inside, and Eskimos, cast your votes for the elimination ceremony tonight."

**Dinner**

"I wonder who is going home this time," Mitchell said to Laura.

"Don't know," Laura said, her nose a little stuffed. **"Ah-choo!"**

"Are you sick?" Kit-Kat asked, scooting a bit away from Laura.

"It's probably from being in the water," Reece said. "You should definitely get something warm in your system, wrap up tight, and head to bed early today. You too, Dex."

"Well, thanks, Dad," Dex said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm fine."

"Do they have soup?" Laura asked.

"Seriously, we sucked today," Liv said.

"I wonder why," Alexander said, staring at Liv. "Maybe if you had knocked a few more of them in..."

Confession Cam:

(Liv) "I'm voting for Alexander, because I don't like the way he wants to win."

(Alexander) "My vote is for Kayla, because she did the worst today. Two incorrect answers in the second challenge. And everyone knows that a cockroach can live for a few weeks with its head chopped off."

(Kayla) "My vote is for Liv because she couldn't knock a few more Leopards into the tanks."

**Lounge**

"Today's challenge was brutal," Alexas said to Dustin as they were sitting in the lounge by the fire, enjoying the heat warming them.

"It wasn't that difficult," Dustin said. "I mean, I'm sure that it's just beginning. Plus, you did really well. You're definitely safe."

Alexas shivered a bit. "You know what really helps people to warm up?"

"What?" he asked, a smile spreading on his face.

"A little shared body warmth," Alexas said, scooting a little closer to Dustin.

"Oh, here you are, Alexas," Skye's voice broke through the air. Suddenly, she shoved herself between the two, causing both to blush and sigh.

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "So not good timing, Skye. I mean, you know we're friends, but you couldn't have waited another minute?"

(Dustin) "And did you have to shove yourself between us?"

(Skye) "I think I might have interrupted a moment."

**Elimination Two**

"Welcome to the second Hot Cocoa ceremony," Chris announced. The Eskimo team all moped, many of them sipping on their hot cocoa already. "In winter, mini-marshmallows are a treat for hot cocoa, but in this game, it is your life, and your chance at winning. When I call your name, you may come and get a small pile of mini-marshmallows. But, beware, one of you will not get mini-marshmallows, and that person will have to walk through the Door of Failure, ride the Sleigh of Suck, and you can never come back to his mountain top... ever. The first to get your marshmallows is Alexas."

She smiled and held out her cup, the four mini-marshmallows plopping into her cup.

"Skye."

"Yay!"

"Arlen."

"Thought so."

"Dominick." He just held out his cup. "TJ."

"Sweet, bro."

"Bee."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Dustin."

"Thanks."

"Alexander."

"About time."

"There are only four mini-marshmallows left," Chris said. "One of you will receive them, the other will be gone. Liv and Kayla, your teammates obviously were not impressed with you performances today. But, one of you received more votes against you." Liv and Kayla both sat motionless, not a drop of either of their hot cocoas touched. "The last pile of marshmallows toes to... Liv."

Kayla frowned. "Fine," she said, and dumped the whole cup of steaming hot cocoa on Chris's head.

"Oh, my hair!" Chris yelled. "Security!"

Vinson and Eva walked in, Eva holding the door open and Vinson carrying a very angry Kayla out the door.

"I need her key card," Chris yelled. Christie appeared and whipped it from Kayla's pocket. Upon handing it to Chris, he broke it in two.

"Well, that went as expected," Alexander said. The Eskimos all returned to their rooms and collapsed, most wiped out from the days events.

**Snow Leopard Hall**

"Oh, hey, Kit-Kat," Mitchell ran into the pastry chef as he was returning to his room after changing into his night clothes, or so Kit-Kat assumed as he was in a pair of Dallas Cowboy boxers and had on a white t-shirt. "Is, uh, Laura feeling any better?"

"She's asleep," Kit-Kat said. "Basically passed out the minute she was on her bed. Quite impressive. But she's sleeping soundly."

"That's good," Mitchell said. "You'll keep me updated, right?"

"Sure I will," Kit-Kat said. She smiled and then continued on her way to the girls bathroom. Mitchell returned to his room and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He smiled a bit, and then closed his eyes as Reece turned off the light for the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**And the winner is... TjPartysHARD. The quote was from X-Men 2. He had opted to wait until the challenge for his character's major part, but that still leaves room for at least one character to have an important part next chapter. And, without further ado, this chapter's quote.**

**"So you're **_**bravely**_** refusing to fight a swordsman half your age..."**

**Yeah, it's a good one. So, Leopards won another challenge. Justin's challenge is next, and I think it's going to be a fun one, but first, an in between chapter.**

Baby, It's Cold Outside

**9:30 a.m.**

Liv pulled open the dining room door just before the click to lock it until lunch. Gail and Beth, who were on waitress duty, weren't happy.

"What do you want?" Gail asked, pulling out a waitress pad.

"Just give me a little of everything," Liv said. "It's too early for me to actually think about it... and just keep it coming as things finish. I don't want to wait long, so start some toast and eggs now."

Gail sighed and turned to the kitchen, yelling for DJ to not leave.

**Rec. Room**

Dex walked in and looked around. Mitchell and Aaron were playing a Wii game, Payton and Briana were watching and throwing popcorn at whoever was losing at any one point, and Kit-Kat and TJ were playing ping pong.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not on our team," Dex said when the ball rolled to his feet and TJ came to retrieve it.

"Um, Kit-Kat let me in," TJ said.

"Don't you-"

"We all agreed," Mitchell said.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "So, I've been thinking... I want to win this as long as I'm here. And, I've realized something. It's difficult to do that without making connections. We've had our trivia challenge, so it's very likely that my best challenge is over. I figure that the best way to go far is to make friends. Obviously, that's not my strong point."

(TJ) "I don't think Dex likes me, which kind of disappoints me. I wonder what I did to make him not like me."

"Right," Dex said. "Not that I was objecting to your presence or anything... just checking that everyone else is okay with it and why wouldn't they be? You a... right, so, who's winning?"

"Mitchell," Briana said. She threw a piece of popcorn at Aaron, but he didn't seem to notice as it landed on his head and he kept going.

"I actually meant the ping pong," Dex said.

"Oh, we're not keep track of score," TJ said. "It makes the game too intense, and then it's no fun. Anyway, I seem to suck, so she'd have won five times over by now."

Kit-Kat blushed. "I'm not that good."

"I believe he said he was that bad," Dex said, then kicked himself mentally. He was trying to make friends.

"That's the spirit," TJ said with a laugh.

Apparently it would be easier to make friends with TJ than he initially thought it would be.

**10:00 a.m. Dining room**

"Are you finished yet?" Gail asked. The Snow Leopard table had been cleared, washed, and had a new table cloth placed on it. The rest of the Eskimo table had been cleared, except for Liv's food.

"Do I look finished?" Liv asked. She had two waffles in front of her smothered in fruit syrups. "Could you put in another order of French toast for me?"

"Whatever," Gail said and walked to the kitchen.

**Lounge**

"Have you seen Liv?" Alexas asked as she walked in from the Eskimo hall. Laura, Chastity, Renee, Skye, Owen, Eva, Christie, and Arlen were having a thumb war tournament, and Bee was playing announcer.

"Sorry," Skye said as Renee and Owen battled it out.

"And it looks like Renee's got the upper thumb," Bee was saying quickly, watching the 'action.' "Oh, but Owen breaks out from under her and in a switch, he seems to have pinned her, but can he get it for the three seconds? Renee has escaped. Both parties are staring one another down, thumbs straight up, who'll make the first move? Owen lunges for the lead, but Renee dodges him and has clamped down on him. One... two... three! And Renee moves onto the final round against Arlen."

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "Well, after deciding it was a bit too cold to explore more around the cabin, thumb wars were the next best thing."

(Chastity) "Oddly enough, the people winning in the thumb wars were people we'd assume would win in any large battles, except in the cast of Christie."

"I'm surprised Christie isn't in the final round," Alexas said, taking a seat as both Renee and Arlen stretched their hands. Skye and Chastity both flinched as the two cracked their knuckles.

"Yeah, well, she didn't do well when we announced that cutting off the opponents thumb was an automatic disqualification," Laura said.

"I don't see how," Christie said. "They wouldn't have a thumb anymore, so how could they compete?"

"You are not taking off my thumb!" Eva shouted.

"That's how we made sure that only one of us had to risk our lives against them," Chastity whispered. "And then we stuck them in the same seed as Arlen and Skye. Neither thought to object."

"I did," Skye said.

"After we had the order had been set," Eva said.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Renee said to Arlen, holding her hand out, thumb up.

"Bring it on," Arlen said. "And when I win, you have to let me into the rec. room."

"Don't you mean that you'll be doing my laundry after I win?" Renee asked.

"You won't be winning," Arlen said.

"So you won't mind if I up the wager," Renee said. "I win, you do my whole team's laundry after tomorrow's challenge."

"After I win, you let me in the rec. room every time your team wins," Arlen said.

"Hey, that's not encouraging for us," Bee said and slapped the back of his head.

"Deal," Renee said.

"Relax, he's not going to win," Skye said as Arlen and Renee locked hands.

"And... War!" Bee yelled.

Renee's thumb slammed down on Arlen, and less than four seconds into the game, Renee had won.

Confession Cam:

(Renee) "It might be considered cheating, considering that I purposely almost lost both my previous matches, just to give him a false confidence."

(Owen) "Okay, I know he's on my team and all, but he's an idiot, and that's something coming from me."

"Make sure you separate my brights and whites," Laura said standing. "And, some of my stuff is very sensitive, so make sure you read the labels and follow the instructions."

"Don't shrink any of my stuff," Renee said.

"Does this means he foots the bill for stuff that needs to be dry-cleaned?" Laura asked as the three Snow Leopard girls walked back into their hall.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing he lost," Alexas said. "At least now he'll still be motivated to win challenges for the mean time."

**10:50 a.m. Dining Room**

"Hey, Gail," Ashlynn said walking into the dining room for her lunch shift. "I thought you had the lunch shift off today.

"I do," Gail said. "Someone hasn't left yet."

Ashlynn looked at Liv. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the plate before Liv could fork the last piece of ham. "Breakfast is over. Leave for ten minutes."

"Excuse me?" Liv asked, standing up.

Ashlynn put on her cheerleader smile. "If you don't leave, I'll spit in your food," she cheered, and walked into the kitchen with the plate. Gail gathered the silverware and cup and followed Ashlynn. They came back out a moment later, gathered up the table cloth, cleaned the table, and then threw a new table cloth on. Liv stomped out.

"I'm full anyway," she snapped.

"Oh, I so hope she misses all of lunch," Ashlynn said. "See you later, Gail."

"Bye," Gail responded.

Ashlynn barely had time to finish setting up the Eskimo table again when the door to lunch opened and the hungry contestants poured in again.

"Hey, Doll, what's on the menu?" Aaron asked as Ashlynn pulled out her pad to take orders.

"Same thing as everyday," Ashynn said.

"What's on the menu for you and me?"

"For you, something with spit in it if you keep hitting on me," Ashlynn said. She kipped him and looked at Kit-Kat for her order.

"You wouldn't happen to have a nice T-Bone that they can cook to rare, would you?" Mitchell asked when Ashlynn got to him.

Ashlynn frowned a bit and looked over to where Lindsey was taking orders at the other table. "Hey, Lindsey, do we have T-Bones?"

"What's a T-Bone?"

"Never mind," Ashlynn said. She turned back to Mitchell. "You get a hamburger, no arguments."

"But I-"

"No arguments," Ashlynn said.

"Wow, someone needs to relax," Payton mumbled.

Ashlynn skipped her order and went to Briana. "Do you have something to say?"

"Fish and sticks," Briana said quickly.

**12:30 p.m. Rec. Room**

"How is this so difficult?" Chastity asked as she played Reece in air hockey.

"Because you are shorter and have a different angle," Reece said. "To you, the puck almost seems to be coming at your face, which your body naturally defends against by wanting to pull your arms back to defend your face, neck, and chest. For me, it's not as dangerous because it's not as threatening."

The score showed his theory to be possibly correct as he was winning six to one. However, as Chastity hit the puck, which had been flying quickly at her, flew off the table and hit Reece in the face.

"Ow, okay, that hurt," Reece said, rubbing the bump on his head that formed immediately.

Aaron, who was digging through the video games and movies, trying to find something to occupy him, began laughing. "That's hysterical! Awesome aim, Chaz."

Chastity frowned at Aaron, then turned to Reece. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would fly up like that."

"I suppose I ironically deserved it," Reece said. "After implying that I'm less likely to get hit in the face by a puck."

"You forgot to knock on wood," Aaron said as he stood up and walked to a closet. He opened it. "Score!"

"What'd you find?" Chastity asked, a little hesitantly, as she turned around.

"This," Aaron said, turning around. He held a bright green water gun in his hands, and immediately, he shot at Chastity, directly hitting her and soaking the front of her shirt. "Nice," he said, suddenly remembering that her shirts were usually white.

Chastity frowned and pulled her arms to her chest. "I hate you," she seethed and turned, walking out of the room.

"You have got to stop acting like a child," Reece said to Aaron. "You're worse than all my siblings combined."

"Tell me that wasn't great," Aaron said. "We practically got to see her rack."

"Grow up," Reece said and followed

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) Her front is still wet. "What is wrong with him?"

(Aaron) "The best thing about Chastity has got to be her rack."

(Reece) "Granted, Aaron probably thinks the best thing about all girls are they breasts."

(Aaron) "Which is totally not true. Skye lack of common sense is phenomenal, and Laura's got one of the best booties I have ever seen."

(Chastity) "If I accidentally push him over a cliff in the next challenge, would that be considered murder, manslaughter, defense, of an accident? Well, there are cameras everywhere..." she stops. "You do know I'm just kidding."

Chastity stomped into the Snow Leopard hall and sighed seeing it was empty. The temperature in the cabin was a bit lower than it had been, and Chastity really wanted to get out of her wet shirt, so she began stripping it off as she approached her door. She didn't see Afro-Man walk out of the bathroom at the far end. He just stared as Chastity, shirtless, walked into her room, completely unaware that Afro-Man had seen her with just her bra on. He stood stock still, his face one of complete shock.

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) His face still is one of complete shock, only with a little bit of drool dripping. Slowly, his shock becomes a small smile.

**1:00 p.m. Eskimo hall**

"This is the most boring place on Earth," Liv announced as she, Alexas, Bee, and Skye sar around in Bee and Skye's room. Skye was painting her fingers nails, Alexas her toes, and Bee was going through all the colors, trying to decide which colors she wanted to go with, as she decided to paint each finger a different color.

"And, this cold winter is totally drying out and chapping my skin," Skye said. "I mean, just look at my hands."

"Look at my lips," Bee said and puckered them. "Do you know anyone who would want to kiss these lips?" she asked still puckered.

"I bet Aaron would," Liv said.

"Someone whose mind interprets more than bra and panty size," Bee clarified.

"Oh, I'm sure no one is thinking about your lips," Skye said.

"Skye! That's so not supportive," Alexas said.

"What?" Skye asked. "Oh, I meant, their not thinking 'Bee, man, her lips are so chapped.' But, rather, it's probably, 'Bee, she's so funny.' Get it?"

"Yeah, that's much better," Bee nodded.

"I wonder which guys are thinking about me," Skye said.

"Chances are Aaron," Liv said. "But, we all know who Dustin is thinking of."

Skye looked up at Liv, clueless.

"Alexas, duh," Bee said.

"Really?" Skye asked.

Alexas's cheeks darkened and she shook her head. "I, no.... I mean, not that I don't want him to..."

"Oh, you totally want him to," Liv said. "Want us to get the dirt for you?"

"Let's do it," Bee said, jumping to her feet.

**Lounge**

"Don't look now, but Liv and Be just walked in," TJ said when the door to the Eskimo hall opened. Liv, acting normally, Bee trying to be sneaky.

Dustin glanced behind him, and couldn't help but laugh. "What are you two being devious about?"

"What makes you think we're being devious at all?" Liv asked.

"Well, Bee's pretending we haven't spotted her yet... and you're," Dustin paused, looking for the right word.

"You," Dex filled in as he was passing through to the Rec. Room.

"Well put," TJ said.

"Whatever," Liv shrugged. "So, Dustin, you like Alexas?"

Dustin's ears suddenly began to flame.

"Red ears," Bee pretended to be speaking into a recording device. "Could indicate embarrassment, or could be some disease or disorder."

"What gave you that idea?"

"He's head over for her," Arlen said as he sat down on the opposite couch. He had a bean burrito in his hand.

"How many of those have you had today?" Dustin asked, eyeing his roommate.

Arlen smirked. "A few," he replied.

Confession Cam:

(Arlen) "Beans, beans, the magic fruit..."

(Dustin) "He's doing this on purpose."

(TJ) "Glad I'm not rooming with him."

"So, you like her," Liv said.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I mean, she's so nice and pretty and vivacious."

"Wow, you're really into her," TJ said.

"That's so sweet," Bee cried.

"Yeah, and it would be a whole lot sweeter if he didn't do it out loud in his sleep," Arlen said.

**4:30 p.m. Rec. Room**

"You all know why you're here," Rufus said, after having decided to call a team meeting.

"To party cause we're on a winning streak?" Aaron asked.

"Nice guess, but no," Rufus said. "We are, indeed, on a winning streak, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What do you care whether we keep winning or not?" Dex asked. "You're probably getting paid a flat rate to coach us."

"Well, true," he said. "But, if you guys lose to that doofus's team, that looks bad for me."

"So it's a vanity thing," Renee said. "How classy of you."

"You might scare every last other person in this building," Rufus said getting right in her face, "but you don't scare me, Wilson."

"I suppose nothing would after dating my sister," Mitchell said, making the others all laugh.

"Not funny," Rufus said, "but true. Anyway, we need to begin to learn one another's strengths and weaknesses so we can better deploy you guys during challenges."

"Oh, boy, and here I thought I'd have a break from military school," Payton said with a large sigh.

"Anyway, after dinner, dress to work out," Rufus said, "and bring your swimsuits. We're doing a half hour work out, in which I will evaluate your endurance, and then we're relaxing and unwinding in the hot tub afterwards. The second part is optional, but I don't think we'll have any problems with it, will we?"

**6:30 p.m. Eskimo hall**

There was a knock on Alexander's door. He sighed, marked his place in his book, and called, "Come in." He had spent a total of one hour and a half socializing with his team during meals, and outside of that and challenges, he really didn't feel the need to have any contact with them.

The door opened and Liv and Arlen walked in. "Hey, a couple of us are sneaking to the hot tub," Liv said. "Wanna come?"

Alexander sighed. "How do you intend to get there? The closest door to it is the door to the rec. room. And even if you do get there, how do you get back inside when you're wet and you can't enter through the rec. room?"

"Your window," Liv said. She walked to his window and nodded. "Just as I thought, a clear view of the tub."

"And, who all is coming?" Alexander asked.

"You, me, him, and Dominick," Liv said.

"Why us four?" Alexander asked, but his retrieval of his swim trunks indicated that he was agreeing to come.

"Because you and Dominick don't really bother me much," Liv said.

"And him?"

"My idea," Arlen said. "Therefore, I'm coming."

Fifteen minutes later, the four Eskimos were settling into the hot tub, which was steaming and bubbling.

"Oh, this is so good," Liv said.

"It actually is rather relaxing," Alexander said. "For the muscles, of course. And it has certain health benefits."

"And it just plain feels good," Arlen said.

"What do you think, Dominick?" Liv asked, sinking further into the water. "Glad you came?"

Dominick smiled a bit. "You know, I am," he said. He lifted his hands out f the water and put them behind his head. "But, next challenge, let's win so that we can use that door rather than his window."

"Agreed," Arlen said.

"Hey!" Briana's voice rang through the air. "What are ye four doing in the tub?"

"What does it look like?" Liv asked, turning to face the door.

"It's our tub right now," Briana said. "We won the challenge."

"Actually, Chris never said the hot tub was off limits," Alexander said. "He just said that the winning team got access to the Rec. Room, which, being outside, the hot tub is clearly not in the Rec. Room."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Reece asked.

"That's our little secret," Dominick said with a smirk.

"That's okay," Rufus said. "Let them hive it."

"But," Aaron began to complain.

"Inside," Rufus said. He turned to the four Eskimos, all who knew something was up. "Have a nice dip." He walked in, stopped, and then said. "By the way, where are your towels?" With that, he slammed the door closed.

"That thief," Arlen said, glancing to where they had stacked four towels. They were gone.

"Get back here!" Liv yelled, not getting out of the tub.

"And, I'm gone," Dominick said, jumping out and running to Alexander's window as fast as he could, pulling himself in despite already shivering.

"Bring us towels," Arlen yelled.

"Not a chance," Dominick yelled back.


	10. Hold That Pose

**What's this? Less than a month since my last post? Yes, it's true, I am able to post a whole chapter. Anyway, read, enjoy, review, etc.**

**Last chapter's winner was Kat and Nini!**

**And our new quote:**

**"You sure this is the right blind lady that lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?"**

**Anyway, here's the next challenge.**

**Interesting fact, this challenge was partly inspired by what Afro-Man, Dex, and Chastity try to emulate. You should Google Lalique Two Dancers... after you finish reading this and review it.**

**

* * *

**

Hold That Pose

**8:00 a.m.**

"Do mine eyes deceive me?" Dustin questioned as he passed Liv on the way back to his room after eating. "Are you awake?"

"It's a challenge day," Liv said. "I decided to wake up on my own terms."

"Oh, well, there's no sign of Chris yet..." Dustin said. "As a matter of fact, there's been no sign of DJ, Owen, Eva, or Vinson yet this morning."

"What could those four have in common?" Liv asked.

"They're all stronger than average," Christie said, twirling a sharp knife like it was a toy.

"Are you allowed to talk to us?" Dustin asked.

"Don't see why not," Christie said.

"You've just been your anti-social self so far, right?" Liv asked.

"Let's not piss off the assassin, okay Liv?" Dustin said.

"She's straight forward," Christie said. Then she smiled. "I like that."

"Anyway, as interesting as you might think you are, I'm hungry," Liv said and walked to the dining room.

About half the contestants were already in the dining room, so Liv sat down next to Bee. At the other table, Afro-Man was demonstrating how he could eat while upside down. Chastity, Payton, and Briana were not very impressed, while Aaron was cracking up, and Kit-Kat was questioning if he could eat cakes that way.

"I could stuff the whole thing in my mouth," Afro-Man said his hands still on the ground, his feet balanced on the back of the chair. "Easy as pie... well, actually pie can be tricky as it's less prone to stay in one piece often."

"Dude, here's a waffle," Aaron said, placing another plate in front of Afro-Man.

"Someone want to cut that up for me?" Afro-Man asked.

"Oh, I will," Bee said, very excited. She evacuated her seat, leaving Liv mid-sentence and plopping on the floor and tore at it with two knives. It looked like a few animals had torn it apart when she finished. Afro-Man didn't seem to notice as he began popping pieces in his mouth.

"Afro-Man, that's really disgusting," Chastity said.

"And it can't possibly good for the body ta be upside down for so long," Briana said slowly, her accent almost hidden as she was behind her napkin.

"But, it's yummy," Afro-Man said before eating some more. "Someone want to order me a crepe next?"

"You are not eating my gourmet crepes like _that_," Jamie yelled from the kitchen area.

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "He's a nice guy, but really, eating upside down?"

(Aaron) "Dude, he's as annoying as heck, but he's also a riot sometimes."

(Payton) "I don't even want to question how he got all that food down... or up, or whatever. It was working against gravity."

(Bee) She is upside down, so only her legs can be seen. "How does he do it?" Crunching is heard, followed by a retching sound.

"Would all campers please report to the cabin lounge for the next challenge in ten minutes wearing your outerwear," Chris's voice requested over the cabin speakers.

After some grumbling, everyone finished their food and went to get their gear on.

**Lounge**

"Thank you, thank you," Justin stood next to Chris wearing a blue leather coat and sunglasses. "Please, no autographs."

"No one was asking," Arlen kindly reminded him.

"Can you just tell us the challenge so we can win again?" Renee asked.

"Right," Justin nodded. "Just, follow me outside... like any of you could resist."

Most everyone groaned and followed him. Outside were ten huge blocks of ice, Owen and DJ just pushing the last one into place.

"Today's challenge is very simple," Chris said.

"You will be making ice sculptures of anything you like," Justin said. "Then, a panel of judges will choose the best one, and the team of the creators will win."

"Who all is in the panel of judges?" Reece asked.

"Simon, Paula, and Randy?" Dustin asked.

"No," Chris said.

"It will be the butlers and maids of the winners," Justin said.

"The what?" several people yelled.

"The winning team will receive the pleasure of being served by the hottest three boys and girls from the previous seasons," Justin said. "Myself included."

"Who else?" Skye asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Manny, Trent, Nessa, Heather, and Bex," Chris said as they all arrived in a sleigh.

"But, wait, Rufus and Russell are totally hotter than Trent and Manny," Skye said.

"Gee, thanks," Trent said from where he still was in the sleigh.

"Do _you_ want Mr. Muggles running around your feet?" Christie asked.

"After threats from Christie that she would skin the dog, Russell refused," Chris said.

"And I already have a job here," Rufus said. "But, thanks."

Skye smiled widely at him.

"Anyway, each of you have five blocks of ice to work with," Justin said. "So, go."

"Snow Leopards, come in," Rufus called to them and they all gathered around. "I say you guys break into teams of two, and one group of three, and each group takes a block."

"Mitchell and I can work together," Laura said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the far block.

"I believe that I'll work with James," Dex said.

"It's Afro-Man," Afro-Man said, but followed Dex.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "I believe he may have the skills to carve, and I know I have the vision."

"How about you and me?" Aaron said, slinging an arm over Briana.

"In yer dreams," Briana said. "Payton, Chastity?"

"Sounds good," Chastity said.

"Okay, Renee and Aaron, you get one, Reece and Kit-Kat, you'll be on the last one," Rufus said.

"Why do I have to work with him?" Renee asked.

"Because, you can keep him in line and working," Rufus said.

"Okay, Eskimos, gather round," Owen said.

"You actually have an idea?" Alexander asked as the team gathered.

"No, I was hoping one of you would," Owen said.

"Look, there are nine of us," Alexander said.

"I'll work alone," Dominick said, walking to a block of ice.

"I guess the rest of us are supposed to pair off," TJ said. "So, uh, anyone want to work with me?"

"Are you any good at carving ice?" Skye asked.

"Is anyone here?" Arlen asked.

There was silence.

"How about everyone grabs a partner and we just get to work," Liv said. She grabbed Arlen's arm and dragged him to an ice block.

TJ turned toward Dustin. "You and me?"

"No!" Skye shrieked. They looked at her. "I mean, how about you and I work together, TJ?" She winked at Alexas, dragging TJ away.

"That was odd," Dustin said.

"Alexander, let's go," Bee said.

"Let's not," Alexander said. "I think I'll work with Alexas.

"Cool," Owen said. "The Alex's!"

Confession Cam:

(Bee) "I tried to help get Alexas and Dustin together."

(Skye) "Seriously, Alexander, not cool."

(Dustin) "What was going on there?"

(Alexander) "There was a bit of reasoning behind my choice. First, I was not about to work with Bee; I need a partner with an attention span longer than the insect she's called. Second, the choice between Alexas and Dustin, I usually would have chosen to work with Dustin, but I figured that if I could manipulate Alexas into just the right words, Dustin would work, without break, in perfecting a sculpture worth winning to impress her."

**Mitchell and Laura**

"So, do you have any ideas about what we can make?" Mitchell asked.

"How about a ballerina?" Laura asked.

"A... ballerina?" Mitchell looked apprehensive about such a feminine idea.

"Yeah, it'll be elegant," Laura said, and got on her toes quickly, one arm above her head, the other in front of her chest. She lifted one foot from the ground. She then stood normal again. "The girls will love it at the very least. And we only need majority of them to pick us to win, right?"

"I guess..." Mitchell said.

"Good, so let's get started," Laura said. "I can pose and you can sculpt."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"I mean, just until you get the basic design," Laura said. "And leave room for a skirt of some sort."

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "These are the kind of things you don't live down."

**Afro-Man and Dex**

"Have you ever heard of a Lalique?" Dex asked.

"Is that French for 'lake' or something?" Afro-Man asked.

"No, it's a very important artist," Dex said. "Creates crystal statues. We're going to emulate one of them called Two Dancers. It's a man and a woman, they're nude, and they're dancing."

Afro-Man stared at Dex for a moment. "I have no idea what it looks like.

Dex sighed. He looked around at the other groups. "Hey, Chastity, want to pose for us?" he called. He didn't notice as Afro-Man's cheeks reddened.

"Um, sure..." Chastity said. She made sure that Briana and Payton could do without her and approached the two boys.

"Okay, we're doing a Lalique," Dex said. "I'm going to first position you, and then I'll get into position. We'll be pretty close to one another, but it's just for the challenge, okay?"

"Right," Chastity said.

Dex first had Chastity lean back a little, then, created a mound of snow for her left foot to rest on, so her left leg was a little bent. He had her position her arms over her head, and then had her twist just a little. Then Dex got into position, with his legs spread a bit, him leaning a little farther back and looking at Chastity's face, his arms out in front of him. Without looking at Afro-Man, he said, "include the mound of snow, okay. And remember, nude."

"What!" Chastity yelled, but didn't move.

"It's a statue," Dex said. "It's not like he's seeing you nude. I'm not making you take off your clothes."

Afro-Man just nodded, his whole face red remembering an incident from the day before. He began chiseling.

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) "Well... some of the imagining won't be nearly as difficult as they might think."

**Briana and Payton**

"What do you think we should make?" Payton asked Briana after Chastity went to Dex and Afro-Man.

"Oh, I know, a castle!" Briana said.

"Um, okay," Payton said. "We could do that."

"I've got it all in me head," Briana said and grabbed a stick, she drew in the snow a quick outline of a castle. "Except, more detailed and with little flags and such."

"Well, let's get to work," Payton said.

**Aaron and Renee**

"We're doing the Grim Reaper," Renee said.

Aaron thought for a moment. "I can work with that," he said.

"I call doing the scythe," Renee said.

**Reece and Kit-Kat**

"How about we show some team spirit and carve a snow leopard," Reece said to Kit-Kat as he examined the block of ice. He flipped it onto it's side. "What do you say, Kit-Kat?" When he received no response from her, he looked up and saw she was staring at Skye dragging TJ to a block of ice.

"Hello?" Reece tried to get her attention, his hand waving in front of her face.

"Um, yes?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Let's get to carving," Reece said.

"Oh, do you have an idea?"

"Yeah... a snow Leopard," Reece said.

"Sounds good," Kit-kat said and turned around. "Where's our ice?"

"Look down," Reece said. "Seeing as they stand on four legs, I thought this would make it easier. How about I work on the front half and you take the back."

Kit-Kat nodded.

**Dominick**

Dominick was slowly carving down his block of ice when Owen came up to him. "So, what are you making?"

"A pine tree," Dominick said.

"That sounds cool," Owen said.

"Yes, well, you should probably help the rest of the teams because they haven't started yet," Dominick gave Owen a quick glare.

Owen sighed. "Okay, then. Keep up the good work."

**Liv and Arlen**

"We should go with something easy," Liv said.

"A mermaid," Arlen said.

"A... what?"

"Mermaid," Arlen said. "Look, make her look like Nessa, and we'll automatically get both Manny and Nessa choosing it. Make her topless and we'll probably get Trent and Justin voting for it as well."

Liv frowned. "How the hell did you come up with a viable plan?"

"I'm a genius," Arlen said.

"No, you're actually sick," Liv said. "You saw a topless Nessa mermaid in your mind, I bet."

**TJ and Skye**

"Let's make a fairy," Skye said.

"Why would we do that?" TJ asked. "We have to do something that will impress them."

"What's not impressive about a fairy?" Skye asked.

"It's impractical to tackle such a difficult project when neither of us has any carving experience before," TJ said.

"What do you think we should do?" Skye asked.

"Well, it should be winter themed..." TJ said. "How about a snow flake...or several of them connected."

Skye thought a moment. "My idea is better. But, fine."

"How about three of them," TJ said. "A large one here," he motioned to the center bottom, "another to the upper right of that one, and a third connected to the upper right of the second one."

"I call designing the top one," Skye said.

"Let's get the basic design first.

**Alexander and Alexas**

"We are going to make a throne," Alexander said to Alexas. "And present it to Justin. There might be a panel of judges, but something tells me he gets a little more say than the other five."

"You think?" Alexas asked.

"Yes," Alexander said. "Wouldn't it be good if our team finally won a challenge? Wouldn't you just be bursting with joy?"

"Yeah," Alexas nodded. "I'd probably kiss someone."

Alexander smirked as he notice Dustin freeze for a moment.

**Dustin and Bee**

"So, what do you think we should make?" Bee asked.

"Let's..." Dustin's mind was still swirling with the conversation he had just overheard between Alexas and Alexander.

Confession Cam:

(Dustin) "If her and Alexander win the competition for the Eskimos, she'll probably kiss him. But, if I can have the winning statue..."

"Let's make a Justin statue," Dustin said. "He loves himself too much not to choose it."

"Uh... if you say so," Bee said.

**Laura and Mitchell**

"Why is there a crack in the head?" Laura asked once Mitchell had gotten the basic shape down.

"Because I've never carved an ice statue before and I don't know all the intricacies of how to perfect it," Mitchell replied.

"Are you being sassy with me, Mr. Higgins?" Laura asked, her hand on her hips.

"I think I'm just being truthful," Mitchell replied. "Is that inappropriate wherever you're from, Miss Walker?"

Laura narrowed her crystal blue eyes at him. "Shut it and keep carving," she snapped.

**Dex, Chastity, and Afro-Man**

"Wow, that's very... detailed," Chastity said when Afro-Man indicated that he was finished.

"Very nicely done, James," Dex said.

"Could you call me Afro-Man?" Afro-Man asked.

"Anyway, let's see if we can smooth it out at different parts," Dex said.

"Okay then," Chastity said. "I'll uh..."

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "I'm not exactly sure how Afro-Man was able to so perfectly sculpt a female's body... but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with smoothing down a naked body that reminds me of my own."

**Briana and Payton**

A small _chink! _indicated that yet another 'flag' had been broken off.

"Payton, what's wrong with ye?" Briana snapped.

"Oh, gee, sorry," Payton said. "Well at least my bricks are parallel and even. Yours are all over the place."

A shadow suddenly appeared over them. "What the hell is that?" Rufus's voice broke through the cold winter air.

"It's a castle," Briana said.

"It looks like a three-year-old tried to make a sand castle with dry sand," Rufus said. "Did either of you light a fire near it?"

"Hey, I don't see you doing anything," Payton said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was competing," Rufus said, narrowing his eyes. "I thought that I was the coach... oh, wait, I am. I already won my $250,000 grand prize." He smirked. "Fine, don't try to fix it. But, if we lose, one of you is probably going home." With that said, he walked off.

"Great, ye had to piss him off," Briana said.

"Hey, making a castle was your idea," Payton said.

**Aaron and Renee**

"That could slice my head off," Aaron said, admiring the precision of the scythe's blade once Renee decided it was done.

"That's the point," Renee said. She grabbed Aaron's arm and slowly slid his hand along it, slicing a thin cut, and causing him to bleed.

"Hey, ow, that hurt you crazy bitch!" Aaron roared as she did this.

"Shut up, you baby," Renee said. "Plus, with the blood on it, it looks much more authentic."

"You're insane!"

"You want to repeat that?" Renee asked.

"Don't murder your teammate," Rufus said coming around. He looked at the Grim Reaper. "Nice work. I like the fake blood."

"Fake?" Aaron asked. "That's my real blood."

Rufus nodded. "I like the ingenuity. Keep it up you two."

**Kit-Kat and Reece**

"It doesn't really look like a leopard," Kit-Kat said, backing away to get a better look.

"We just need to add some spots," Reece said and began to chisel a spot into it.

"It looks like a kitten," Kit-Kat said.

"It could use some sharp teeth and claws too, I guess," Reece said.

"I kind of want to pet it," Kit-Kat continued.

"Okay, so it's not the best leopard ice sculpture ever," Reece said. "This is the first time I've ever made one. Have you ever made a sculpture?"

"I've done cake ones plenty of times," Kit-Kat said. "But it's a lot different because cakes are so easy to take way too much off with the slightest movements, while with this, it takes a lot of pressure, and you hardly get anything off."

"Well, maybe we should have had a cake-sculpting project," Reece said.

"But, that wouldn't be fair to the other team, because they probably don't know the rules and how to make sugar flowers and things like that," Kit-Kat said.

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "Okay, someone has to teach that girl the word sarcasm. And that in this competition, one should use the skills they have to their advantage."

"Let's just get to work with those vicious details," Reece said.

**Dominick**

Owen stared in amazement at Dominick's work. It looked like a miniature pine tree, complete with a few bunnies. Even the branches and pine needles looked real (aside from being the wrong color). As he was mostly finished, he threw some of the powdered ice from his carving and threw it up onto the tree, making it look as if it had snowed on the tree.

**Liv and Arlen**

"This mermaid does not look like Nessa," Liv said as she looked up.

"Yeah, well, she also looks like crystal," Arlen said. "Like... um..."

"A swavorski creation," Liv said. Arlen gave her a blank look. "I wouldn't expect you to get it."

"So, how do we fix it?" Arlen asked.

"We don't," Liv said. "I doubt we have enough time to smooth her over, and she looks kind of cool this way."

**TJ and Skye**

Skye was whistling as she was carving one of the snowflakes. TJ was just putting the finishing touches on his snowflake. He looked at the one she was working on. "Um, Skye..."

"Yeah?" Skye asked.

"You are aware that snowflakes are supposed to be symmetrical, right?" TJ asked.

"Symmetri-what?" Skye asked.

"Symmetrical," TJ said. "Ya know, if you cut it in half, the sides would match."

"They do," Skye said. TJ blinked. Her snowflakes were lopsided and off balance. They were actually very sloppy. "Anyway, let's see you do better!"

"Check it," TJ motioned to his snowflake. It was near perfection.

"Well, most snowflakes aren't perfect when they hit the ground," Skye said.

"It's just not... ya know, impressive to have sloppy flakes," TJ said. "Sorry..."

However, Skye didn't seem to like that, so she stood up and stomped away.

**Alexander and Alexas**

"There you go, Alexas," Alexander said, helping her to carve into the ice in a way to make it look like the grain of wood. The only problem their throne had was that it had no actual cushion. But, Alexander had considered this, and had been working on shaping the throne to fit perfectly to Justin's butt.

"Maybe we should carve his name into the back," Alexas said as she was almost finished with the grain.

Alexander looked up at her and smiled. "An excellent idea, Alexas. You truly are a gem to this team." His comment made Alexas blush a bit, but she smiled as they began discussing how they should carve his name exactly, the style, etc.

**Dustin and Bee**

Bee was having the easiest time carving the statue, mostly because she didn't have to do any work. Dustin was busily circling the statue, carving what had to be an almost perfect Justin replica.

"Do you..."

"No, I'm good," Dustin said, dusting some spare ice from the shoulder.

"One minute until judging," Chris called a moment later.

Rufus looked over the different Snow Leopard statues. "I think we have a chance," he said, clearly favoring the Lalique from Dex, Afro-Man, and Chastity or the Grim Reaper from Renee and Aaron the most. The cracked ballerina, the 'kitten' and the off kilter castle just weren't cutting it.

Owen was excited when Chris called time. All carving tools were turned in, collected by Chef, and a blanket was thrown over each statue.

The revealing order was chosen at random. Justin and the rest of the judges approached Liv and Arlen first.

"What is it?" Bex asked.

"A mermaid," Liv said.

"Looks more like ann oddly shaped rock," Heather said.

"It does bear a resemblance to someone I know," Manny said.

"Where is it's top?" Nessa asked.

"Next," Justin announced.

Reece revealed the snow leopard he and Kit-Kat had carved.

"Oh, a kitten," Nessa said.

"Since when do kittens have spots and sharp teeth?" Bex asked.

"It's a... snow leopard," Reece said.

"No, it's just bad," Heather said.

Mitchell and Laura were next, but as he tried to pull the sheet off their creation, something caught in the sheet, and the whole thing fell and shattered on the ground.

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "I lied earlier. You can live down carving a ballerina. You cannot live down destroying it when trying to unveil it."

"And, moving on," Trent said, shaking his head.

Skye was the one who revealed the snow flakes, which received a few head shakes.

"I hope this is supposed to be a parody sand castle," Heather said, seeing Payton and Briana's castle, moving on to Alexander and Alexas.

"Presenting, Justin's throne," Alexas said proudly as Alexander pulled the sheet off.

"Who are you?" Justin asked, the smile on his face from expecting a throne dropped. Everyone turned to the throne to see a person sitting there.

"Blake?" Alexas asked.

A smile grew on Blake's face. "Yes, I have been called that before, Missy," Blake said as he stood up. The crowd parted, as there was something definitely off about him. He walked past a statue clearly taller than him, and in a swift move, shoved it over.

Dustin's face paled. His Justin statue had been perfect, and now it was perfectly ruined. "Why you little," Dustin yelled, but Blake had already moved on to the Snow Leopard's side and was leaning against another statue, talking with Kit-Kat, who was slowly trying to back away without being rude.

"Hey, Sweet Lips," Blake said. "Wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He lifted an eyebrow, and before she could take another step away, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers, dropping her a moment later. "Like sugar. How bout you and me hang out after this."

"Get away from her!" TJ yelled and ran forward and pulled Kit-Kat to stand behind him. Her cheeks had turned the color of cherries.

"You bore me," Blake said, with a laugh. He pushed TJ back, and TJ stumbled, tripping over the kitten, and ended up breaking it in half.

"Let's see what's behind curtain number three," he said and revealed the Grim Reaper. "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

"That loses," Justin said immediately.

"Why?" Renee hollered.

"He likes it," Justin said. "And he ruined my throne."

"Whatever," Blake said. He whistled loudly, and a polar bear came running out of the forest. It broke through Dominick's still covered statue all the way to Blake. Blake kissed its nose. "Hello, schnookums."

"Uh, what the..."

"Someone restrain him," Chris said, cowering behind Chef.

"I'll take the bear," Eva said. "You get the boy."

Christie nodded and jumped on Blake's back, wrestling him to the ground as Eva flipped the bear over, pinning it. Vinson disappeared inside the cabin and came back out with a bottle of pills. He popped it open, and shoved a few in Blake's mouth. Blake shook, trying to spit the pills out, but Vinson held his hand over Blake's mouth, and after a few minutes, Blake was forced to swallow the pills. And then he passed out.

"Let's finish with the unveiling," Chris said. He pointed to the last, unveiled (still intact) statue.

"What happened?" Blake sounded back to his gentlemanly self. "Oh, dear, I hope I didn't do anything too bad." He stood up, but saw the polar bear Eva was sitting on. "A bear!" He jumped and fell backwards, hitting the statue. It fell over with a loud crack.

"NO!" Dex yelled, falling to his knees.

"So what wins?" Chastity asked.

The Snow Leopards had the castle left in the running, as Justin hated the Grim Reaper. The Eskimos had the throne, mermaid, and sloppy snowflakes.

"Well, at least this one is kind of winter themed," Manny said, motioning his head to the snow flakes.

"Fine, winners!" Justin said, motioning to the snowflakes.

"What!" several Leopards yelled.

"Really?" TJ asked.

"Why not," Justin shrugged. "Now, I'm due for a massage inside." With that, he walked in.

"So, Eskimos win their first challenge," Chris announced. "Snow Leopards, please go in and cast your votes. Eva, return the bear to her cave. And, you two, send Blake on his way while he's still Dr. Jekyll."

**Hot Cocoa ceremony**

"Tsk, tsk, Leopards," Chris said. "You were doing so well."

"This was not our fault," Reece said.

"True," Chris said. "Anyway, in past seasons, marshmallows have represented life, as they do now. Only, now, they are mini and for cocoa. One of you will not receive a pile of marshmallows, and that person will need to pack his or her belongings and leave through the Door of Failure, ride the Sleigh of Suck, and will not return to the competition. The first pile goes to Renee." Renee held out her cup and Chris slid the small pile into her cup. "Aaron. Afro-Man." He tossed the piles, Aaron not managing to catch a single one, while Afro-Man caught all in his cup. "Chastity. Dex. Laura. Reece. Briana. There are three of you left, and the next pile goes to Mitchell." Mitchell sighed, afraid that his folly may have caused him to lose as he had sort of destroyed a statue that could have won.

Confession Cam:

(Briana) "Well, Payton did mess up half our castle."

(Aaron) "Seriously, what's with her and TJ?"

(Kit-Kat) "That kiss was seriously nasty. When was the last time Blake brushed?"

(Mitchell) "Nice girl, but after that kiss, she might be mentally scarred..."

"And the last pile goes to..." Aaron began a drum roll on the back of one of the couches. "Thank you, Aaron. Kit-Kat! Sorry, Payton, but it's time for you to leave."

Payton sighed heavily. "I guess I'll be seeing you all then," she said. "Good bye."

**Eskimo Hall**

TJ had been standing at the door, half freaking out as he had his ear pressed to the door listening to the marshmallow ceremony. He pretty much melted with relief when Kit-Kat got her marshmallows. He waited a moment, before opening the door. Most of the Snow Leopards had left the room except Kit-Kat and Laura. However, seeing TJ, Laura stood up and said. "I'm actually tired. I'm going to start getting ready for bed."

"Okay," Kit-Kat nodded. She took a sip of her hot cocoa, and then noticed TJ. "Oh, hello, TJ."

"Hey," TJ said, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time in a normal voice. "Hey, Kit-Kat. So, you're staying."

"Yeah, I was afraid for a moment there," Kit-Kat said.

"Me too... I mean, well, that's good that you're still here," TJ said.

"Though I do feel bad for Payton," Kit-Kat said.

TJ sat next to her. "Don't," he said. "I mean, it would have probably happened eventually. She's a small girl, probably couldn't do too much physically..."

"Actually she's been going to military school her whole life," Kit-Kat said. "She's really strong, though she doesn't look it."

TJ dead-panned. "Oh... but, if it had been you, I'd be upset."

Kit-Kat looked at him, her cheeks a little pinker than usual. "Why's that?"

"Because, well..." TJ's face began to flame. "I like you."

"Oh... like like, you mean," Kit-Kat said.

"Yeah, like like," TJ said. He threw a hand behind his head. "Plus, I think everyone would be down if you couldn't make us any more delish snacks, ya know what I mean."

Kit-Kat, however, was staring down into her cocoa. "Kit-Kat?"

"I'm sorry," she said, standing up. "But I don't feel the same way about you." With that, she rushed to the Snow Leopard door and pulled it open, rushing inside. When TJ tried to follow, his purple card wouldn't open the door, and he was left standing outside.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "I don't get it... I thought there was a connection between us."

* * *

**Okay, so we say good-bye to Payton. I know, we didn't get to know her very well, but, hey, someone had to go. Anyway, I was looking at the challenges I have planned, and I've amended a few things. First, if you could think of an appropriate challenge for Lindsey, Geoff, or LeShawna to hold, I'd be grateful. I have possible challenges for them, but I don't like them very much. All three of those will be after teams have disbanded, so think of individual challenges.**

**Also, in a few challenges or so, I'm going to add an extra credit quote with a very big prize for the correct guess (guessing it correctly does not mean your character will necessarily win).**

**Finally, I've been updating my site, and I'm adding pictures for the characters. So, if you can think of someone that your character looks like, either give me a link to the picture, or tell me. If I've posted a picture by your character and you don't like it, feel free to tell me because I can change it.**


	11. I Know What You Feared Last Winter

**I know, that breaks between chapters recently haven't been terribly long. Having nothing to do, and a little bit more inspiration has made writing a lot easier. As well, finding my idea sheet really helped there. However, I hope to be getting a job soon, so this might not keep up. Anyway, the quote winner last time was Lynard Lionheart.**

**And this episode's quote:**

**"Why not? He loves the snow. He's told me fifteen times." **

**It shouldn't be too hard, but it really fits the theme of the story.**

**And, here's the story.**

**

* * *

**

I Know What You Feared Last Winter

**9:00 p.m. Rec. Room**

"This is it?" Bee asked. "This is the room we've been trying so hard to win?"

"Even I have to admit it's not that great without a whole party going on," Arlen said looking around. "Oh well." He flung himself onto the couch. "Might as well make the most of it."

"Don't you have some laundry to do?" Alexas asked approaching the couch.

"Not if she can't find me," Arlen said. "And, seeing as she can't come in here, I'm safe."

"Oh, is poow widdle Awwen afwaid of a widdle waundwy?" Liv asked, having heard about his complete fail in thumb war against Renee. She pushed his legs off the couch and took a seat.

"Oh, please, like that would scare me," Arlen rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to have to do the work."

"I think he's afraid of Renee," Bee said. "I mean, she can be scary. Did you see what she did to Aaron to finish off her Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah, that was freaky," Alexas said.

"Well, it's Renee," Liv said. "Wouldn't expect it to be any different."

"I'm not afraid of Renee," Arlen insisted.

Liv threw her feet over the arm of the couch. "So, Mr. Big Shot, if you're _not _afraid of Renee, what _are_ you afraid of?"

"You tell me first," Arlen said, a smirk crawling on his face.

Liv lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're not going to nig on this like you're doing with the laundry?"

"Nig?" Bee asked.

"Renege," Liv said.

"Promise I won't if all three of you tell me your fears first," Arlen said.

"Fine," Liv said. "When I was little, a motorcycle struck me. I have the scar on my back to prove it. To this day, I still need a good wide berth of any motorcycle while it's on."

Confession Cam:

(Liv) "Well, that and Britney Spears. Seriously, if she can go that crazy, shave her head, marry K-Fed, and is now back on the music charts, she must be some sort of demon!"

(Arlen) "Oh, come on, I swipe motorcycles as a hobby. They sell for good money without any proof of ownership."

"What about you, Bee?" Arlen asked.

"Those fish with their own flashlights," Bee said, shuddering.

"What?" Alexas asked.

"You know," Bee said. "They live really deep in the ocean, and they have long sharp teeth, and that thing that hangs in front of them that glows a bit."

"Oh, that light fish from _Finding Nemo_," Alexas said.

"Yes, that," Bee said, shuddering.

"They're called angler fish," Alexander said, opening the door and walking to the shelves of books.

Confession Cam:

(Bee) "What kind of aquarium keeps those kind of fish in their tanks?"

"What are you doing in here?" Liv asked. "Finish off your books already?"

"No, but as long as I have access to these, I might as well see what is available," Alexander said. "There might even be something slightly interesting in here."

"What you're looking for isn't going to be on that shelf," Arlen said. He turned to Alexas. "Your turn."

"Well, I'm a God-fearing girl," Alexas said. "If anything is going to hurt me, it'll be by the hand of God. I mean, I'm not stupid. It's not like I want to go up and pet a lion or tickle a crocodile, but I really don't have a need to fear those things. Nothing has brought me any need to fear those things." She smiled at Arlen. "Your turn."

Alexander glanced toward the group. "You're discussing fears?"

"Yes, we are," Liv said. "And we're eagerly awaiting Arlen's answer."

"Well, I can tell you that," Alexander said.

"I highly doubt that," Arlen said.

"He's afraid of highly-religious people," Alexander said.

Arlen narrowed his eyes. "Do you read minds?"

"No, but when Alexas said she was God-fearing, your expression changed," Alexander said. "You went from ready to poke fun at her for whatever fear she may have, to, shall I say tempestuous to even continue to be near her. As well, you did scoot over a bit away from her, while before you were creeping ever closer."

"You're afraid of religious people?" Bee asked, giggling.

"No," Arlen growled. "Not all. Just those uber-religious fanatics that try to convert you, and say you're going to hell if you're not in agreement with them, and yada yada yada."

"Why?" Bee asked.

"I didn't ask why you're afraid of fish!"

"Only the flashlight fish."

"Angler fish, Bee," Alexander said, pulling a book off the shelf. He examined it, flipped a few pages, and put it back.

"Just tell us," Liv said.

Arlen rolled his eyes and pushed back his rusty hair. "Fine, I had a foster family or mormons and they spend three months straight trying to convert me. It caused me to run away _to_ the orphanage when I was twelve. Usually, it was the foster families that were calling the orphanage to take me back."

"What about you, Alexander?" Liv asked. "What do you fear?"

"Fear is irrational and unproductive," Alexander said, not looking away from the bookcase. "Fearing something does not teach you anything about it. For example, unless you plan on diving to parts of the ocean where the human body cannot stand the water pressure, it is illogical to fear angler fish. The water pressure would kill you long before the fish would see you. As well, Arlen, why fear religious people unless you believe, like Alexas, that there is a God and that they may in fact have the correct God. They believe that they are trying to save you."

"So, you have no fear?" Liv asked. "Not of spiders, or snakes, or clowns?"

"I can smash any spider with a shoe," Alexander said. "Poisonous or not. It's easy to avoid any dangerous snakes, because they are giant and impossible to not spot, or have a rattle, or are brightly colored, not to mention will not bother you if you do not bother it. Finally, a clown is just a human with a strange costume and make-up and will succumb to any human weakness."

"Not even afraid of Renee?" Bee asked.

"She's simply a tough act," Alexander said. "She has no intention of hurting anyone that does not annoy her."

"She'd be pretty annoyed to know you called her just a tough act," Liv said.

"You kind of have to be a psychopath to call her that," Bee said.

Alexander's eyes flashed and he glared at Bee. "I am _not_ a psychopath!" With that, he turned around and stomped out of the room.

"Can I change my fear to be of him?" Alexas asked.

"Why?" Arlen asked. "He likes you... well, as much as he can like anyone or anything."

"Yeah, and that scares me," Alexas said.

**7:00 a.m. TJ and Dominick's room**

"I'm gonna go catch a bite," Dominick said, pulling on his usual Bulls Jordan jersey. TJ was just lying flat on his back, as he had been since Kit-Kat had turned him down the night before (and after Renee threatened to kill him if he didn't stop knocking on the Snow Leopard door). He had been like that, staring at the ceiling when Dominick had returned from his shower the night before, and he was still like that when Dominick awoke. As far as Dominick could tell, TJ hadn't moved enough to blink. The only reason that he knew the party (or previous party boy) was still alive was because his chest was still moving up and down to breathe.

TJ nodded to indicate he had heard his roommate.

Dominick walked to the door, turned the handle, and then stopped. He sighed and turned around. "Would you like to join me?"

"You wouldn't want me to," TJ said.

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "Well, to be honest..."

(TJ) "Why doesn't she like me? Is it something I've done? Did I just move in too soon?"

Dominick took a deep breath, before saying slowly, "I'd really enjoy you to come with me to breakfast."

TJ nodded. "Okay then," he said and crawled out of his bed. He crawled off his bed, his hair in disarray and still in the same clothes from the night before. He had managed to kick off one shoe before falling to his bed, but the other was still on.

"Here," Dominick said, pulling a hairbrush from TJ's wardrobe. The brush hit TJ's chest before falling to the ground. As TJ slowly bent forward and grabbed the brush, weakly pulling it through his hair, Dominick pulled out a new outfit for TJ. He pushed TJ to the bathroom next to their room and closed the door so that TJ could try to look somewhat human.

"Are you actually helping him?" Skye asked as she skipped to the girls room. She was tucking her hair into a red shower cap and was smearing some white lotion on her face.

"I do have a heart," Dominick said.

"Really? I could have sworn you were a 'look out for number one' type of guy," Skye said.

"Who isn't to some extent?" Dominick said. "Plus, I have to live with the guy. If he doesn't move for the next few weeks, things are not going to be pretty in there."

Sky shrugged. "I guess not."

The door opened and TJ walked out, head down.

"Hey, TJ," Skye said.

"Hey," he said, looking up. However, upon seeing her, he jumped about a foot in the air, hand on his chest. "Jesus Christ, Skye, you look like a clown!"

"Oh, gee, thanks, TJ," Skye growled and pushed her way into the girls room.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "You try to be nice, and what do you get?"

"You're afraid of clowns?" Dominick asked.

"Just a bit, why?" TJ asked.

"I just would have never guessed," Dominick said.

**7:15 a.m. dining room**

"So, Dominick, why do you love the Bulls so much?" TJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Dominick asked. He hadn't ever expressed any love for the Bulls aside from his jersey.

"Well, you _do_ always wear a Bulls jersey," Alexander said.

"This isn't just a Bulls Jersey," Dominick said. "It's a Michael Jordon jersey from the 95-96 season!"

They stared at him; it seemed even Alexander was unaware to the significance of the year. "It's a shirt," Alexander said. "And apparently an old one. We were ridiculously young back then."

"It's a... well, I'm from Chicago," Dominick said.

"Well, why not wear a Cubs or Bears jersey once in a while?" TJ asked.

"No, not the Bears," Dominick said. "I can't even go to a Bears game anymore."

"Why not?" TJ asked.

"They scare me," Dominick said simply.

"Do they?" Alexander asked.

"You're afraid of a football team?" Mitchell asked, having overheard the conversation from the Snow Leopard table.

"No, bears, the animals," Dominick said, rolling his eyes. "And it's because of the mascot."

"I was about to say..." TJ said. "I mean, I play football..."

"A mascot scares you?" Alexander asked.

"Originally," Dominick said. "But, after seeing Blake's girlfriend yesterday, I'm pretty sure that all bears now fall under the category of making me want to soil my pants."

"At least you don't have nightmares about your sister," Mitchell said. "I hate being alone, it actually really freaks me out, but if I had a choice between her or solitude, I'd choose solitude more often then not."

"Not to mention that you won't even go near a window during the full moon," Reece said.

"Oh, come on," Mitchell said. "I told you that in confidence." He was receiving a few odd looks. "I know they're not real, but werewolves freak me out as well." He frowned at Reece.

Reece sighed. "Okay, to make it up, I'm afraid of anything poisonous. It was a scorpio sting while I was at the Grand Canyon when I was little. I was rushed to the hospital, but what was the worst was the pain of the poison coursing through my system and the fear that I was about to die."

"Well, carry a black light with you when you're out at night in scorpion infested territories and you should be fine," Alexander said.

"Why?" Reece asked.

"Scorpions glow in UVlight," Dex spat out quickly, before Alexander could get the words out.

"What are you afraid of, Dex?" TJ asked.

"I may be a bit claustrophobic," Dex said.

Confession Cam: 

(Dex) "What do you expect after the number of lockers I've been shoved in. Well you might expect that I'd be used to it by now, but that is not the case. It's gotten worse as time has gone by. Also, not a fan of the pitch blackness. I only need a little bit of light." He holds up his left arm, showing his watch. He presses a button and it begins to glow.

"Well, that's better than being afraid of duct tape," Aaron said. "Stupid inventions..."

All eyes turned on the final person of the room, aside from Gail, who had faced her fear of hospitals the season before.

"Why are we talking about fears anyway?" Afro-man asked. "We should boogey! Or something."

Confession Cam:

(Afro-man) "It's not that my fear is any more embarrassing than duct tape... but, well," his hands seem to cover a part of him that isn't seen by the cameras, "the squirrels stole a piece of my pride."

**9:30 a.m. Laura and Kit-Kat's room**

Laura sat on her bed, Kit-Kat on the floor in front of her, Chastity and Briana on Kit-Kat's bed, and Renee in the doorway. "What's kickin' girls?" Renee asked, leaning in the doorframe.

"Nothing much," Laura said, pulling a brush through Kti-Kat's hair. "Just talking."

"What are you doing here instead of torturing Arlen?" Chastity asked.

"What's that mean?" Renee asked, balling a fist.

"Our laundry," Chastity said. "He's supposed to be doing it. Remember?"

Renee loosened immediately. "I had forgotten..." she said. Throwing a hand behind her head, she took a step back. "I guess I'll just go find him." Once the door to the hall had closed, the girls all looked at one another, or at least, Chastity, Briana, and Laura did.

"Do ye suppose she likes him?" Briana asked.

"If she does, she's in complete denial," Laura said.

"She's in denial that she likes him, whether or not she really does," Chastity said.

"She's not the only one," Kit-Kat said.

"Ye like the boy-o too!" Briana yelped.

"No!" Kit-Kat shook her head, which made it very difficult for Laura to keep brushing it.

"Head still," Laura said, grabbing Kit-Kat's head.

"Sorry," she said, bowing her head a bit so Laura could keep brushing it.

"What do you mean, then," Chastity asked.

"I'm in denial," Kit-Kat said.

"You can't really know if you're in denial," Chastity said. "It doesn't exactly work that way."

"Well, okay, I like TJ," Kit-Kat said.

"Move onto something we don't know," Laura said.

"But, last night, I told him I didn't," Kit-Kat said.

"Why?" Briana asked.

"I don't know," Kit-Kat said. "I mean, I panicked when he said that he liked me."

"Wait, so the guy that you like told you he likes you," Chastity said.

"Mm-hm," Kit-Kat hummed.

"And you then denied that you like him, why?"

"I don't know," Kit-Kat said.

"Oh, Sweetie, is that why you've been so down since the marshmallow ceremony?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Kit-Kat said.

Chastity sighed. "Guys are so much simpler than girls," she said. "I think I'm gonna go see who's in the lounge." With that, she got up and left.

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "I really don't get it when girls are like that. I mean, if she likes him, why would she tell him she doesn't after he told her. It's seriously best to just be up front and truthful about your feelings."

"What was that about?" Laura asked.

"If I had to guess, I really think that she thinks guys are simpler than girls," Kit-Kat said. "She does spend a little more time with them than she does with us, after all."

"That, or she likes one of them and is very good at hiding it," Briana said.

"Unlike some blonde-haired cookie-makers we know," Laura said.

"Hey, everyone knows that you and Mitchell like one another," Kit-Kat said. "Why don't you two just admit to that?"

"I have," Laura said. "I like Mitchell. He is cute and funny and on my team."

"Then why hasn't he asked ye out yet?" Briana asked.

"Because he's from Texas and he's a gentleman," Laura said. "I'd have asked him if he wouldn't feel threatened by it."

"What do you mean?" Kit-Kat asked.

"It means that Mitchell likes to wear the pants," Briana said. "And if Laura was to be the one to ask him out, he wouldn't feel like a man."

"You know, maybe that's your problem with TJ," Laura said to Kit-Kat. "You, maybe, wanted to be the one holding the reigns, so when he took control and told you how he felt, you had to take control back by flatly turning him down."

"Why would I be like that?" Laura asked.

"No one knows why they act the way to do entirely," Laura said.

"Maybe it was something that happened when ye were a lass," Briana said. "Like, ye lost control of something and ye just wanted to have control back."

"I don't think that I've ever lost control over anything that was important," Kit-Kat said. "Well, except the time that I took a baseball in the face and lost a tooth. But how could that relate to TJ?"

"You took a baseball in the face?" Laura asked. "Man hope it didn't break your nose."

"Maybe it would be better to consider her brain," Briana said.

"No, just took a tooth out," Kit-Kat said. "Never could look at a baseball again."

"Well, I guess if something actually did hurt you, you're warranted to be afraid of it," Laura said. "I certainly understand that. "I can't be near any broken glass without, well, I just can't be near it. I sometimes don't even like being near unbroken bottles or glasses. Actually, it got so bad that my mom had to buy a whole new set of plastic drinking cups for us to use at dinner. I mean, we still have the old glasses and wine glasses, we just don't use them when I'm around."

"What happened to make ye scared of it?" Briana asked.

"It's kind of personal and I'd rather not talk about it," Laura said.

"Well, since both of ye said what frightens ye, I guess I'll go as well," Briana said. "Ever seen the movie It?"

"No," Kit-Kat said.

"Oh, you're afraid of clowns?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I was afraid of them before I saw that movie, stupid American circus, but that just rekindled it when I was almost over my fear," Briana said.

"That sucks," Laura said. "But, hey, at least now you know not to accept balloons from clowns that are in the sewers, right?"

"Oh, be quiet," Briana said, blushing.

**10:00 a.m. Lounge**

Chastity walked in to see all the Snow Leopard boys. She took a seat on the couch with Dex and Afro-Man, while Reece, Aaron, and Mitchell were on the other couch. "What's up?" She asked.

There was a small pounding from the short hall to the Rec. Room, where the confession cam was located. "Arlen, get your butt out here before I break down this door!"

"We're just waiting to see if Arlen ever comes out," Reece said. "What does she want him for, anyway?"

"He's supposed to do our laundry," Chastity said.

"Really?" Aaron asked. "How'd she swing that?"

"She beat him in thumb wars," Chastity said.

Renee came back out into the hall. "Hey, have you guys seen Eva or Christie?"

"Why do you want to see them?" Aaron asked.

"You got a problem with me?" Eva asked coming out of the dining room, dragging a pretty reluctant Liv.

Aaron paled. "No..." he squeaked. "Oh, look at that, I hear someone calling for me..." with that, he sprinted to the Snow Leopard hall.

"Hey, could you go in the Rec. Room and drag Arlen out?" Renee asked.

"Sure," Eva said, releasing Liv. Eva turned toward the rec. room.

"Better get your laundry ready, boys," Renee said.

"Our laundry?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, he's doing it for the whole team," Chastity said.

"Score!" Afro-Man said as he and Mitchell both rushed to the Snow Leopard hall to get their dirty clothes ready.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Arlen yelped as Eva dragged him out by the ear.

"Forget something?" Renee asked, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"No," Arlen said when Eva released him. "If I had forgotten, I wouldn't have lasted so long avoiding you."

The door opened from the Snow Leopard hall and everyone in there came out, leaving him with six baskets of laundry.

"Get to work," Renee said. "I want this all cleaned properly by tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Arlen said and began to push them all in the direction of the rec. room, taking a small door before getting to the Confession Cam closet, where the laundry machines were. He began throwing things into machines, until Chastity appeared.

"Hey," she said.

"Don't I already have your clothes?" Arlen asked.

"Yeah, but here are Rufus's," she said. "Plus, I've been sent here to make sure that you do everything properly. Separate whites and such."

Arlen growled as he began unloading the first machine that he had haphazardly thrown clothes in and started separating things. Chastity began reading a book, keeping an eye on him. After a few moments, she noticed he wasn't moving. She looked up to see he was smirked and holding up a lacy thong. There was a large smirk on his face. "This yours?" A moment later, he took a book in the face.

"And no, it's not," Chastity said, walking out. "Renee, he's all yours!" she yelled.

**2:00 p.m. Laundry Room**

The Snow Leopards were taking turns 'baby-sitting' Arlen. Most recent were Kit-Kat and Laura, who were taking a double shift together so they could continue to talk and completely ignore Arlen.

"It's really not that hard," Laura said, attempting to teach Kit-Kat a dance. "Cross in front, uncross, cross in back, spin, dip, jump spin, and land." She went slow and exampled as she explained. "Now, do it with me."

"Okay," Kit-Kat said.

"Cross in front, uncross, cross in back, spin, dip, jump spin, and land," Laura said as they both went. "Good job. Don't even think about taking those panties, Fritz!"

"Calm down, Miss Priss," Arlen mumbled as he threw a pair of lacy panties in the drier.

"And now, we do it again, going the opposite way," Laura said. They went the opposite way as Laura said, "Cross, uncross, cross, spin, dip, jump, and land."

"Okay, I think I got it," Kit-Kat said.

"Now, lets do it a little faster and together and then we can move on to the next part," Laura said.

"Next part?" Kit-Kat asked. "How long is this dance?"

"About two minutes," Laura said. "But don't worry, it's so easy Arlen can do it."

"Oh, shut it," Arlen growled.

"Or what?" Laura asked. "Gonna get religious on me? Oh, wait... you're afraid of religious people."

"Hey, NO I'M NOT!" Arlen yelled.

"Don't deny it," Laura said. "Alexas relayed all of last night's activities before you got up for breakfast this morning."

"It was humorous," Kit-Kat said.

Arlen frowned, but it slowly turned into a smile. "So, what was the inspiration that had you turn TJ into a pile of dung?"

Kit-Kat gasped, and fled the room, quite possibly in tears. Laura frowned at Arlen, slapped him, and then followed Kit-Kat, sending Aaron in to baby-sit Arlen.

Confession Cam:

(Kit-Kat) She's crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say no, but it was really sudden and I'm not used to guys like him liking me. Usually, it's just the old men that come into the bakery for their weekly treats that hit on me."

(Arlen) "You may feel that I crossed a line with that comment... but that's just who I am."

(Laura) "He's so dead when I get my hands on him again. The only reason I left was to make sure that Kit-Kat was going to be okay."

**5:00 p.m.**

Alexander walked in and saw Arlen was at the ironing board with a huge pile of clothes on one side of him, and a small pile of slowly growing folded clothes on the other, divided into baskets for the different rooms. Renee sat staring at him, what seemed to be a whip in her hand. There were clothes line drying from end to end of the three lines in the room, and two dryers were running.

Arlen grabbed the next shirt in the pile, ironed it carefully and then folded it before placing it into one of the baskets.

"Why, exactly, are you doing the Snow Leopard laundry?" Alexander asked.

Arlen just grumbled and kept working.

"Those are Aaron's," Renee said. She then looked at Alexander. "He's on punishment for losing at thumb war."

"She scammed me," Arlen defended himself.

"That's just pitiful," Alexander said and began to separate his whites into a machine. "Anyway, you missed lunch."

"That's why I'm trying to finish this now," Arlen said. "So I can get dinner."

Alexander sighed. "How long has he been working?"

"Since about ten," Renee said.

"For every eight hours a person works, they are entitled to at least one half hour break," Alexander said. "Might as well allow him to go eat dinner now."

"I'm not an employer," Renee said. "I'm a slave driver. He can go eat as soon as everything is folded and placed into the correct basket."

Alexander shrugged and went back to his own laundry.

"That's it?" Arlen asked. "You're supposed to be a genius."

"Yeah, well, you can't argue with her logic," Alexander said, pouring some detergent into the machine before closing. "Especially when she's the one holding the whip."

* * *

**One guess at what the next challenge is.**


	12. Cabin Fever

**I know, it hasn't even been a full week since I last posted, but this one came really quickly for me. But, now I'm gonna go pester a few stores that I have pending applications at and see if I can get a job. And then, I'm gonna come back, probably without a job and mope for a bit (my moping is beneficial to you because I mope by writing).**

**On a different note, I've set up the order of voting for the rest of the challenges. I have created challenges for Lindsey and LeShawna. I'm still looking for a good challenge for Geoff. As well, if you haven't been watching the olympics, well, you might want to watch a few events (besides it being awesome) that is where some of the inspirations came from for challenges.**

**Ah, it's time for the great next challenge... at least the first part of it. And, the reason they needed to bring formal clothes. Gasp, I'm actually using them. Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't plan to use them. This is one of my longer chapters.**

**Anyway, the winner of the quote contest last chapter was ThekidVince.**

**This chapter's quote is:**

**"I promise I'll slow up. I'll only be the best by a tiny bit."**

**Good luck.

* * *

**

Cabin Fever

**3:00 p.m. Dining Room**

"Glad you're all here and dressed," Chris said, walking into the dining room half an hour after he announced for them to meet in the dining room.

Confession Cam: 

(Dominick) "By noon, we were beginning to get suspicious. Where was Chris. There couldn't have been trouble getting Katie to the cabin, as she's a server."

(Renee) "I just wanted to punch Chris in the face for making us wait."

(Mitchell) "We knew that once the challenge started, the Snow Leopards would dominate again, and we wanted to watch another Eskimo go."

(TJ) "Of course, as Eskimos, we knew we would win again, which we all wanted to happen."

(Arlen) "I was kind of hoping that it would be Renee's turn to go."

"Okay, where is she?" Liv asked.

"Where is who?" Chris asked.

"Katie," Chastity said. "Today's host."

"Well, now that you're all here, you'll all need to be in the lounge in one hour," Chris said.

"Why'd you call us here in the first place then?" Skye asked.

"To tell you that today, we will be going on a field trip," Chris said. "And, for where we are going, there is a dress code. You were all told to bring a formal outfit. So, go change into your formal outfits for our field trip."

"And, where is this field trip to?" Reece asked.

"Ah, yes, it's a mansion at the base of the mountain," Chris said. "Anyway, you have one hour to meet in the lounge dressed. If you don't come dressed in your formal clothes, you will not be allowed to participate."

"So, it's part of our challenge?" Reece asked.

"I never said that," Chris said. "But, you definitely don't want to miss this."

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "Which, in non-sadistic host talk means that it's probably life-threatening and likely to scar any survivors."

(Renee) "I'm not a fan of formal anything."

(Skye) "Oh, I love getting dressed up. And, all the guys are going to look so good in suits and tuxes."

"Hey, Chris," Skye asked as everyone stood up to leave. "I thought that last challenge's judges were supposed to serve the winning team from now on, but when I tried to call on them, I was told they weren't in. Why's that?"

"They were setting up the mansion for your arrival," Chris announced. "Oh, and everyone," all the contestants stopped, "we will be staying overnight, so bring a set of pajamas and anything you need. A second outfit will be provided for tomorrow."

"I don't like the way this smells," Dustin said as he held the door open for his team.

Bee stuck her nose into the air. "Smells fine to me... almost like ginger snaps. Has Kit-Kat been cooking again?"

There were six closed horse-drawn sleighs waiting outside once everyone was dressed. Each was being driven by the judges of Justin's challenge, and had both a waitress and a body guard or a cook (or Walter and Chef Hatchet in one case). The contestants were allowed to choose whichever sleigh they wanted.

"Hey, Rufus, what do you know about this challenge?" Reece asked, as they were in the same sleigh.

"Challenge?" Rufus asked. "This isn't a challenge. This is dinner with the obnoxiously wealthy man who is funding this season of the show. He'd like to meet you."

"Seriously?" Dex asked. "For what reason?"

"I don't know why," Rufus said. "I've only met him once, when I was young and my father had him over for a dinner and a business proposition. Why he would want to meet me again is fully understandable, but you all... I haven't a clue."

"But today is a challenge day," Reece said.

"Normally, yes, it would be," Rufus said. "But, we're having dinner and our challenge will be postponed a few days, so Katie may recover from the flu... at least, that's what I gathered from Jamie and Gail."

About half an hour later, the sleighs pulled up to the front of what looked more like a palace than a mansion. The doors were opened, and everyone walked in carrying their overnight bag. Lining the whole front hall were butlers, who all looked the same and stood stiffly in their crisp butler outfits. After the doors closed, once everyone was inside, the butlers spoke in unison, "May we take your bags?"

"Whoa," Chastity said. "Freaky."

Confession Cam:

(Briana) "I wonder how long they practiced."

(Dustin) "As if the mansion wasn't disturbing enough."

The TDI veterans all approached a different butler, and exchanged their bags and coats for a key. The new contestants followed their examples, until every butler had a bag and outerwear, and everyone from the lodge had a room key with a name inscribed.

"Who else has the Austen room?" Skye asked loudly.

"Don't be silly," the voice of an old man said, and they all turned to the grand staircase that all the butlers were walking up. "Share a room? Not in my house."

"Wait, we each get our own room?" Alexas asked.

The old man, who was actually quite creepy looking with a black cane that had a claw at the bottom, blotchy skin and more wrinkles than a pug, simply nodded. "Each of you will be one hundred percent, entirely alone."

Mitchell swallowed something dry in his throat while a few others were skeptical.

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "I just didn't like the way he said that."

(Skye) "Oh, it's a dream come true! In a place like this, I bet we get our own bathroom too, and a king-sized bed. It seems more like a hotel than a house."

(Liv) "I wonder if anyone else has ever seen _The Shining_ and if they're getting flashes of that movie as well."

"So, you are the group that I am funding. You all look to be in good health and mental stability."

"Apparently he didn't hear about Blake," Arlen whispered to Skye and Bee. The old man didn't hear.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, but, please, follow me to dinner," he finished. The last few steps creaked as he came down the steps.

Even Rufus was impressed with the dinner before them when they arrived at the dining room. There were quails, ducks, turkeys, hams, lambs, and even a wide array of seafood to choose from, in addition to the countless side dishes and drinks. Once everyone was seated and eating, the old man began to ask after everyone, about them, why they had chosen to enter the competition, or why they were working.

"I plan to use any money I may get to help with renovation on my mother's bakery," Kit-Kat explained.

"My mother and step-father are having a baby," Chastity said. "It's actually due today, and I wanted to allow them some time alone with the baby."

"And get out of baby-sitting duties," Arlen said, which was followed to a smack on the back of the head from Liv.

"I'm kind of hoping to be able to help fund some of the sports teams I'm on," Mitchell said. "And, well, my sister said it was fun... so I really should have known better."

"I need money as soon as I turn seventeen," Arlen said. "I'm in the foster care system, and I don't have a family and no one wants to adopt me."

"That's no surprise," Renee said.

"I'll adopt you, Arlen," Bee said.

"My mother thought it would be a good change of environment for me," Alexander said. "Hazah."

"Hazah?" Skye asked.

"It's an expression of excitement, I believe," Alexander said.

"He was being sarcastic," Dominick said. "But, aren't we all here really for the money, no matter what we plan to do with it?"

"Good point," Rufus said. "Except for me, I'm here for the publicity."

"I'm here for the cooking experience," Jamie said. "If I prove to be good enough, I can get a real job cooking at this nice restaurant near my house."

"And you're getting paid," Rufus said, "just like every other veteran here."

"Well, paid or black-mailed," Nessa said.

"It's okay, Nessa," Manny said, taking one of her hands in his.

"Ah, young man, I see you're in your dress blues," the old man said to Dustin. "So, are you a body guard or contestant?"

"Contestant, Sir," Dustin said. It was a relaxed tone, despite his tone. "But, I do believe that my military training will work to my advantage."

"Except when we're doing trivia," Alexander said.

"Or carving statues," Dominick added.

"You didn't do so hot in the snowball fight either," Owen said.

Confession Cam:

(Dustin) "We are bound to have a challenge where my training will actually come in handy, and then my team will worship me."

Not long after dinner was over, the old man retired for the night, but not before he gave one warning. "Don't wander the halls alone."

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

The old man smiled a bit. "It's very easy to get lost in these halls. You wouldn't want to be lost and alone, would you?"

**Hidden closet**

"Hello viewing world!" Chris said with a smile. "Today, we are putting the contestants of TDW into a state of ease, but at midnight exactly, a terrifying scream will run through the mansion. To tell you more about it, we're taking you to Katie's room."

**Katie's Room**

"Hey viewers," Katie said. Sadie was next to her. Both were wearing pink dresses with a black waist belt and white heels. "Today's challenge is Phobia Factor!"

"Boy, that was the hardest challenge," Sadie said. "I had to go around all day with bad hair."

"I know," Katie said. "I felt so bad for you."

"It was especially hard because you had just left the night before," Sadie said. "And I missed you so much."

"Me too," Katie said. "But, that's why we're now repeating it. After my blood curdling scream at midnight exactly, TDI veterans will begin to slowly disappear or die."

"When rushing to Katie's scream, they will find her passed out and me dead," Sadie said.

"The whole household staff will also be missing," Katie said.

"And a storm will be going on outside," Sadie said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," Katie said. "But, after gathering, it's expected everyone will slowly split up, and then they will slowly find their fears popping up. If they face their fear, they will receive a point."

"And if they bail into the storm, they don't get one," Sadie said. "The team with the most points will win the challenge."

**East wing, first floor**

Alexas, Liv, Skye, and Bee were walking down the corridor that they thought might have the most promise. Liv was leading them, and the other three were all close to one another, the suits of armor and gargoyles on display were freaking them out a bit.

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "Okay, I know they were just stone, but their eyes were just staring, and every pair of eyes, imaginary or real, are connected to the eyes of God."

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Bee said. "I'm getting flashes of _Beauty and the Beast_..." Bee's transformation into her formal wear was quite dramatic. She wore a white strapless dress that fell just a little past her knees. There was a black sash just under her chest and tied in a large bow in back, matching the black heels and the black ribbons around her wrists. Her hair, however, had been glossed, tied into a ponytail, curled (with Skye's help), and was draped over her left shoulder. She no longer looked like she got dressed in Freddy Kreuger's closet. "What if the suits come to life?"

"They won't," Liv said without any fear at all. She still looked as fierce as ever. She had a knee-length black dress with a red corset top, paired off with red tights, which fell into her usual combat boots. Her hair was pinned up and frayed back. Her tattoo on her left arm was visible, and would have clashed any other formal outfit.

"If we see a sparkling pink floating rose, I'm bailing," Skye announced. She was in a sparkly white ball gown with a halter top, a slit up the left leg to just above her knee, and heeled sandals with rhinestones in a few rows on the clear plastic, so it looked like the stones were just attached to her feet. Her hair was in long golden curls down her back, and her visible body shimmered.

"I'm taking it," Liv said. "Screw any beast."

"I'm pretty sure that we're okay in that department," Alexas said. She, like her roommate, was in a knee-length black dress, only hers had short sleeves and was covered entirely with sequins. She had matching black heels, along with a clutch that she used to carry her chapstick. She had dressed herself up a bit more with silver and white rhinestone earrings, a necklace, and bracelet set, and her hair was straightened for once, which looked really good. More than once, someone had had to tell Dustin to wipe up his drool when Alexas wasn't looking during dinner.

"What would you screw?" Skye asked Liv, trying to be sly. "Besides any beast..."

"You tell me first," Liv said. "Anyone here?"

"I'd do Rufus in a heartbeat," Skye said.

"You're not obnoxious enough," Liv said.

"Well, if y'all was to talk like this," Bee said, "and acted like y'alls was on acid at all times, he might do ya right back." She had done a perfect impression of Madison from the previous season.

"Oh, we have to find a cowboy hat and have you do that in front of Mitchell," Liv said. "See how bonkers it drives him."

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "Liv can be cruel... and it's just great when she is. I would love to see how Mitchell would react to Bee doing a Madison impression."

**South Corridor, second floor**

"Look at all these rooms," Reece said as he, Dex, and Dominick were all heading down one of the halls with the bedrooms.

"Luckily they're in alphabetical order," Dex said. "Or finding our rooms would be impossible."

"Found mine," Dominick said, coming up to the Chandler Room.

"Want us to wait for you for a few moments?" Reece asked.

Dominick turned to look at the two Snow Leopard boys. "I think I'll be okay," he said. With that, he unlocked his room, opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him.

"I don't think he cares for us much," Dex said. He was wearing a tuxedo, with black pants, a dark green jacket, white button-down shirt, a green vest, and matching bow tie and handkerchief in the front jacket pocket. His hair was just as well kept as usual, and his glasses hadn't changed.

Reece screwed up his mouth a bit. "How about we give him a few minutes," Reece said. "He might just need to get used to being around people." Reece looked quite dashing in his outfit. He had black pants and shiny black shoes, a white button down shirt tucked in to show a patent leather belt. He had a black sports jacket on as well, that he had unbuttoned and was looking for his room to drop off, along with the red tie that he has undone as the boys had left the dinner, which was the only splash of color on his outfit.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "I was perfectly fine with leaving. Let him spend the night alone in the creepy, giant mansion. Let him be anti-social. Heck, he could be a good player for the other team, but if no one likes him, why keep him?

(Dominick) "I figured that they didn't really want me around. After all, I don't really want me around, but I am kind of stuck with myself."

(Reece) "I made a promise to myself that I was going to get Domi to be my friend."

As they stood waiting, DJ, Walter, and Vinson came up. "Hey guys," DJ said. He had on grey pants, the same color as his usual pants, but better fit, along with a white shirt and an olive green blazer which he had taken off. His head, for once, didn't have the beanie on.

"Oh, hey, DJ," Reece said. "Walter, Vinson... what brings you guys up here?"

"Looking for our rooms," Vinson said in his quiet voice. Vinson was in a blue suit with white pinstripes every inch or so. The white cuffs of his button down were showing beneath the cuffs of the jacket, and the tie was white and blue patterned. The loafers on his feet were a dark blue, and matched nicely. To top it off, there was a handkerchief that matched his tie in the pocket, and a small gold pin of the left lapel. All in all, Vinson looked good.

"Actually, DJ wants to get his beanie," Walter said. He wore a stylish tux himself consisting of black pants, a white dress shirt, blue vest, matching blue tie, and a white jacket which he left unbuttoned. His shoes were black, and over his eyes he wore his favorite sunglasses because he thought they made him look cool and, it was assumed, for a certain Snow Leopard girl he just happened to find attractive.

"Looks like it," Dex said. "We're just here to take off our jackets."

The door opened again, and Dominick walked out. He was in a very nice tux, even if he had taken off his jacket, he still wore the button down, with the top button undone, the bowtie was hanging down, as he had undone that as well. The only bits that didn't seemed touched were the crisp black pants, and the shiny black shoes. "Thanks for waiting," he said slowly.

"Hey, Domi," DJ held up a hand for a fist pump, which Dominick delivered. Vinson as well shook hands with the newly returned Dominick.

The group continued down the hall, stopping a few more times, to drop off jackets, or to pick up a beanie in DJ's case. When they hit the end of the rooms, there was a spiral staircase.

"Should we take it?" Dex asked.

Walter grabbed the rail and pushed against it. It creaked but didn't move. "Seems sturdy enough."

"Whether it's sturdy or not isn't what I'm afraid of," Dominick said. "I'd rather find out where it leads to, and whether or not that is safe."

"Only one way to find out," Reece said and began to climb. After a few shrugs, the other five followed.

"You know, it looks pretty dark up there..." Dex said as they neared the top.

"Man, I am not liking the looks of that place," DJ said. "Maybe we should just keep out."

"Oh, come on, don't be so chicken," Reece said as he reached the landing. He stepped into the darkness and a moment later, light flooded from the opening. "It's just a room with a piano."

The other five came up and looked around. "Look at that window," Vinson said, noticing that the window took up most of the room, wrapping around three walls and from about two feet up from the floor to about a foot below the 12 foot ceiling.

"Is that a green house?" Dex asked, spotting the top of a glass building.

"Nope," Walter said. "It's a pool." Looking down, they could see five people were in pool area.

"It's Mitchell, Afro-Man, Aaron, Laura, and Chastity," Reece said, looking down.

"How can you tell?" DJ asked.

"Well, the afro is a dead give away," Reece said. "As is Aaron's long hair. The dresses the girls are wearing are the ones that Laura and Chastity were wearing, not to mention, Chastity's short hair. And, where you find Laura, you almost always find Mitchell."

"Does anyone else find it sad that the six of us guys are up here, while those three guys are in a pool with some girls?" Walter asked, a little down-trodden.

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "Is he really surprised by that?"

"Not really," Dominick said. "I mean, it's not like the girls are swimming. My guess, they're sitting there almost annoyed with the guys for swimming when they want to continue to explore."

"That, or they're wishing they had bathing suits so that they could swim," Reece said.

"If Aaron wasn't with them, they might have jumped in wearing just their underwear," Dex said.

Dominick shook his head. "I doubt it. Maybe if they had their swimsuits, but I think that they'd much rather be somewhere else."

"I'm gonna argue with that," Walter said. "I think that those two are really fine just staring at the two guys."

**Kitchen**

Four people stood in the doorway of the kitchen, three with stars in their eyes. The thing was huge, state-of-the-art, and shiny like it had been cleaned only moments before. From what they could see of the tools, everything was expensive and the best brands in pots and knives.

"It's beautiful..." Jamie said.

"It's like paradise," Kit-Kat agreed.

"What are we waiting around for?" Chef asked. "Let's get cooking!" He took off his bright blue suit jacket that was a few sizes too small and threw it over a chair, rolling up the arms of his dress shirt and pulling a chef hat from nowhere, he began pulling food from the cabinets.

Jamie and Kit-Kat followed, while Bex groaned and took a seat on one of the chairs. Kit-Kat wore a bubblegum pink strapless dress that fell a little past her knees, with a powder blue sash, and pink open toe heels, her hair in it's usual bun. She grabbed an apron from a hook, tying it around her waist before she began to pull bowls and measuring cups out.

"You know, Jamie," Bex said, tapping her black Vans clad foot. Aside from her feet, Bex was just as formal as anyone else wearing a dark blue strapless gown that fell far enough to hide her shoes when she was standing. "When I said that I would check out the kitchen with you, I didn't think you were actually going to cook something."

"What was that, Bex?" Jamie asked as he was inspecting a few knives, deciding on which to use to slice open the fish he had just pull from the refrigerator. He was only vaguely aware that she was even there.

"What does it take to get your attention?" Bex asked, and received no response. She sighed and approached her boyfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist, slipping one hand between the buttons of his grey dress shirt and tugging at the black tie with the other. "How about you and I go somewhere a little more private?"

Kit-Kat and Chef Hatchet both froze, Chef halfway through tenderizing a steak and Kit-Kat with a bowl of what would soon be brownie batter in her arm. They seemed to realize that Bex was not into kitchens the way they were.

Jamie, of course, suddenly forgot that he was even in a kitchen. All he realized was that Bex wanted them to be alone, and that Chef and Kit-Kat were still in the vicinity. He put down the knife and followed Bex as she pulled on his tie like a leash, a dopey smile on his face as they left the room.

"Oh, now that's what I call a fish," Chef said, spotting the fish Jamie had been about to cut open.

"Dude, seriously, how can you be hungry again?" Dustin's voice rang out from the door of the kitchen. Kit-Kat turned around and saw Dustin, Arlen, and TJ walk in. TJ, while she hadn't seen him the day before, had been his normal, partying self when she saw him at breakfast earlier in the day.

"I get hungry a lot," Arlen said. "And I don't particularly like all that fancy food they were serving." He was wearing a red button down shirt, no tie, with the top few buttons undone and black pants that fit a lot better than his usual black jeans. His shirt wasn't tucked in, and he never remedied any of the non-formal parts of his outfit through the day, making him the least dressed up person at the table.

"It certainly looked like you liked it," Dustin said. Dustin was in his Marine Corp. Dress Blues. He looked 'entirely juicy' as Alexas had stated to the girls, and stood even straighter than usual with the presence of his uniform on. The blue pants fit perfectly, and the darker blue jacket with the red trim fit him impeccably from the bottom to the choker collar, all the buttons and badges shining, as well as the gold buck of the white belt. Alexas had asked earlier if she could try on his white barracks cover, but Dustin, shook his head, stating that while she would be cute in the white hat, it was part of his uniform.

"Yeah, you did have at the very least thirds," TJ said. TJ was wearing a nice black suit with black jeans rather than dress pants, a black undershirt, and a thin red tie around his neck that he had loosened since dinner had ended. "Oh, hey, Chef, Kit-Kat. Fancy finding you two in a kitchen."

Kit-Kat blushed at his casual greeting, wondering if maybe he had changed his mind about liking her. "We're just cooking..." Kit-Kat said, feeling her cheeks getting redder and she began to whip the brownie batter a little harder and faster until a little bit flew up and splashed across her cheek.

"Need someone to get that for you?" Arlen asked as he began approaching.

Kit-Kat began stuttering, unable to formulate an answer. However, before Arlen could make an actual move, there was a cough and Dustin was glaring at Arlen with narrowed eyes. The Marine's black eyes flickered to TJ for just a moment, but Arlen caught on. "Just kidding, Kitty," he said, giving her a heavy pat on the back. "Brownie batter isn't my favorite."

Confession Cam:

(Arlen) "Now, if it had been cookie dough or cake batter, well, that would have been a different story."

(Dustin) "I really do wonder what it takes to get that boy to think before acting."

(Kit-Kat) "He got my name wrong. Am I really that far back in people's mind that he can't remember my name?"

(Arlen) "I just thought that giving her a nickname like 'Kitty' would calm her down a bit for TJ. I know her name is Kitten. Or is it Kat... or Kate? Point is, I was helping TJ to make his move."

"I'm... I actually..."

"This place got any Easy Mac?" Arlen questioned, turning to the cabinets. Dustin occupied himself by getting Chef to share service stories (a dire mistake as he was stuck there for a few hours, long after TJ, Arlen, and even Kit-Kat left), leaving TJ and Kit-Kat to just stare at one another for a few long moments.

"Um... you still have some brownie..." TJ said approaching her and using his thumb to wipe it off.

"Thanks," Kit-Kat said, staring at her feet. She put the bowl on the counter, afraid that she might drop it if the encounter went on for too much longer.

"You look really nice today," TJ said.

"Thanks," she repeated. "You, um, you also look really handsome."

"You think?" TJ asked.

She nodded and finally turned her eyes upwards to look at him "About the other night... I'm sorry about how I reacted."

"Oh, uh, no worries," TJ said. "Just because I feel one way doesn't mean you have feel the same way. If you don't like me, well, then that's how you feel. It just means I'm gonna have to work that much harder."

"I think I spoke too quickly," she said. "Because, I didn't think about what I was saying and, well, you made me nervous. I panicked..."

"So you're saying that you _do_ like me?" TJ asked his natural, easy-going smile widening a bit.

By this time, Kit-Kat's whole face was red. She shrugged her shoulders up a little and nodded a bit. Before she could react to him, TJ had closed the tiny bit of distance between them, taken her face in his hands, and kissed her right on the lips.

**Pool Deck**

"Cool, who wants to go for a swim?" Mitchell asked as he, Afro-Man, Chastity, Aaron, and Laura arrived at the pool. The whole room seemed more like a green room, as they had taken a glass hallway out of the house and the whole pool room was surrounded by panels of glass.

"Kowabunga!" Afro-Man yelled, running to the pool and jumping. In mid air, he pulled off his jacket, tie, vest, and dress shirt, kicked off his shoes, and whipped off his belt, so that by the time he hit the water, he was only wearing the pants. Chastity could have sworn that he had paused midair to take all that off.

"Mitchell was joking," Chastity said when Afro-Man surfaced, his afro sagging around his head for a moment before it sprang to life again, returning to its afro-gloriness.

"No I wasn't," Mitchell said, sitting down and pulling off his shoes. He had already dropped his jacket, grey shirt, and blue tie on a chair.

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "Boys..."

"I'm not going in," Laura said, sitting at a table. She wore a tight red strapless dress that fell to knee length, along with black pumps. She wore her usual bangles, which matched the small studs she had donned for her ears. She had left her hair alone for the most part, so it fell straight to her shoulders.

Chastity decided to sit with Laura. Chastity was in a black, sleeveless dress that fell to her thighs. It had a V-neck, which Aaron had taken enjoyment of every time she bent forward until Renee had knocked him upside the head at dinner. The dress also had flickers of glitter, along with different layers of fabric which gave it a little bit more flare. She paired it with glittery green heels and matching purse.

"Don't even try to get me wet, Aaron," Chastity said as Aaron was meandering by the poolside. He was wearing black slacks and black leather shoes, a long sleeved white polo, and a green tie. His blonde hair, as always, was slicked back.

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "Girls..."

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out," Aaron said.

Mitchell, at the time, had climbed the stairs to the top of a spiral water slide. He pressed a button which started the water flow, and then jumped on. He flew off the end of the slide and dropped the three feet to the water. Despite the large splash, the pool was large enough that the girls didn't even flinch. He came up sputtering.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, noticing how Mitchell's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Afro-Man," Mitchell began as he swam to the closet side of the pool. "Did it occur to you that this is salt water?"

"Yeah, I'm aware," Afro-Man said, floating on his back, spinning aimlessly.

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "Who fills a huge swimming pool with salt water? Unless they plan on housing sharks in there."

Mitchell climbed up, out of the water, the water falling off his body highlighting his fairly muscled body. Laura bit her lip and smiled a bit at him and he returned the smile when he noticed her eyes on him.

"You know," Chastity said, looking up and noticing the overhead lights, very similar to the large ones at school gyms, only they were rocking a bit. "If that light falls, you're going to be fried to a crisp, Afro-Man. Maybe you should take Mitchell's lead and climb out."

Mitchell had grabbed a large fluffy white towel from a pile and was drying off. Afro-Man sighed, but complied. However, instead of grabbing a towel, he shook himself like a dog, spraying water everywhere within a ten foot radius of where he stood. Chastity managed to avoid the water by ducking under the table, and Laura was already halfway to the door. Aaron, however, ended up half wet himself.

"You know, it serves you right for spraying me a few days ago," Chastity said, laughing at Aaron's shocked face, looking down at his now wet shirt.

"Has anyone noticed it's snowing?" Laura asked. "Look how high the snow is on the glass."

"Snow is always higher on the walls of buildings than it is all around," Aaron said. "It's not nearly as high as it looks from in here."

**Living room**

Eva, Christie, Justin, Trent, Renee, Nessa, Manny, Gail, Ashlynn, Lindsey, and Briana were all gathered around a coffee table playing poker... or at least, they were trying. Lindsey was beyond hopeless, Eva kept crushing the cards, and Renee had won five of every six hands they played.

"Who's ready to start playing for more than pride?" Renee asked.

"Who of us has any pride left besides you?" Trent asked. He was in a plain black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Despite being a little boring, he still looked good.

"Poker's not my game," Christie said, frowning. She wore an orange dress with beaded spaghetti straps, a rhinestone covered torso, and a skirt that fell a little past her knees, and her hair had been twisted into a beautiful up-do by Ashlynn.

"Whether or not it is, I think Renee's a Poker Star," Ashlynn said, resting a hand on Christie's shoulder. Briana, Lindsey, and Gail all flinched, expecting Christie to try to sever the hand from Ashlynn's arm, until they remembered that Christie and Ashlynn were, in a twist of fate, good friends since the summer. Ashlynn, herself, wore a red dress with black embroidery designs of flowers along the torso and the waist. Her hair was pulled into a French braid thanks to Gail, and she wore black flats.

Confession Cam:

(Renee) "Well, I gotta make cash somehow. Not to most of them were idiots."

"How about you boys?" Renee asked Manny and Justin.

"Thanks, but, uh, I think I'm gonna..." Manny tried to think of an excuse, looking very cute in his suit, with black pants, a black shirt, and a red jacket and tie. Nessa came to his rescue.

"He promised to give me a back massage tonight," she said. She stood in her tight hot pink dress. It was strapless and fell to her thighs with a white leather belt at her waist showing off how truly skinny she was. Her dark hair fell in waves past her shoulders. She took Manny's hand. "Come on, Manny, you did promise."

"I know," he said, following her up the stairs to her room.

"He's not going to give her a massage, is he?" Briana asked. Briana was in a white and blue plaid kilt that fell to her knees, showing just an inch of her knees, before the lower half of her legs were wrapped in white knee-high socks ending with Irish tap shoes. On top she wore a white, puffy-armed tee shirt with a black vest over it, both tucked into the kilt so that the kilt buckle was showing.

"Not unless her breasts suddenly migrate there," Eva said. She wore a blue skirt suit, which fell to her knees and matching blue shoes.

"Hey, at least those two are quiet about what they do," Gail said. Gail wore a black gown that allowed her to wear her hoops and bangles, matching those with silver shoes the were barely visible when she stood the gown was so long. "Jamie's room is right next to mine, and since Bex has been here, I haven't had a decent night of rest."

"Where do you sleep, anyway?" Briana asked.

"A bunker under the cabin," Ashlynn said. "It's spacious enough, but there aren't any windows."

"But the bubble baths are fantastic," Justin said. Justin wore a custom designed tux, with black pants, black shoes, a light blue shirt, and a silver vest and bow tie. His jacket had been thrown on a chair because he claimed it was too hot and, of course, all the girls had stared as he took it off slowly earlier.

"Ye guys have bubble baths?" Briana asked, slightly jealous.

Confession Cam:

(Briana) "We don't even have tubs in our bathrooms, just showers... high pressure, steam showers that spray from four directions: above, and three sides. But I wouldn't mind me some bubbly."

"Well, the girls do," Trent said. "And some of the guys take the liberty to peer through a crack in the wall when they're in use."

"What!" Eva yelled.

"Wait, I'm confused," Lindsey said. "If you don't take bubble baths, why do you like them?" She was in a blue dress that matched her head band and had her boots on under the dress. The torso of the dress had spiral sequin designs and the bottom ruches for some texture.

And then there was Renee. She was wearing a black minidress, with a corset top and a frilled out skirt, but she paired it with her black fishnet gloves and black Converse high tops. She hadn't done anything new to her hair except possibly made it a little messy. The old man had certainly been interested in Renee's choice of outfits, but she chose not to talk about it.

"Apparently Justin enjoys watching you girls take these bubble baths," Renee said.

"Oh, that is _soooo_ not cool, guys," Lindsey said.

"At least you have the bubbles to block their views," Renee said. "I don't take bubble baths... ever."

"Eww," Lindsey said and scooted away.

"I bathe," Renee said. "Just not in a bath full of bubbles."

"It's still not cool that you spy on us, Ted," Lindsey said.

"I don't," Trent said. "The other guys do."

"And his name is Trent," Gail said. "T-R-E-N-T, Trent."

Renee shuddered. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Gail asked.

"Spell out loud, it's... weird," Renee said.

"Okay..." Ashlynn said.

"You know, it's starting to get late," Justin said. "And I need my beauty sleep."

"It's only eleven o'clock," Briana said.

"And that is late for me," Justin said. "I require extra hours to maintain this level of beauty."

"Do whatever you feel you need to," Gail said, smiling at him.

**South Corridor, Second Floor, Sparks Room**

Alexander was the first to truly reap the benefit of having been on the winning team the previous challenge and having a servant. As Heather had been attempting to go to her room, Alexander had caught up to her and requested a drink and a massage. Annoyed, still in her rose halter dress and matching wedges, Heather had had to go down to the kitchen, ask Chef to whip up a berry smoothie, and then deliver it, with a small umbrella and a straw.

By the time she had returned to his room, his insanely shiny black shoes were lined up by the foot of his bed, His grey and black sports jacket hung on a hanger in the wardrobe so it wouldn't wrinkle, and he was in the process or removing his black button down. After hanging up his shirt for him, Heather found herself having to give Alexander a back massage. At first, she wanted to hit a pressure point that she and the other servants had been told about while getting their training to give massages, but it didn't take her long to come up with a better idea.

"You know, I know what all the challenges are," she said as she continued to massage. "I could help you if you help me."

"Oh, interesting," Alexander said. "What do you want in return for helping me?"

"Well, the winner gets $500,000, right?"

"Yes," Alexander nodded and took a long sip. "So, you'd want a cut."

"A small cut," Heather said. "One fifth."

"Now, this is assuming that you tell me what all the challenges are in advance," Alexander asked. "How does that help me?"

"You can practice," Heather said. "You could teach yourself about it before hand so that you actually know what you're doing when it comes time for the challenge. Then, you perform better. That way, even if your team loses, you probably won't be voted off. I might even rig my challenge so that you win it, putting you in the final three."

"It's tempting," Alexander said. "But, on the other hand, I have confidence in myself to get there without your help."

"You know, this is a challenge, right?" Heather said quickly. "Right now."

"I know," Alexander said. "I've noticed the cameras, and why would every room have a camera if Chris wasn't watching us for some reason. So, what exactly is this challenge?"

"Phobia factor," Heather said.

Alexander smiled. "I have no fear, so I don't need to worry."

"No, Chris would disagree with you," Heather said. "I'm not sure what he has decided is your fear, but really, he was just waiting to find out Chastity and Renee's fears by putting everyone in the creepy old mansion."

"Has it worked?"

"I'm sure we'll find out by midnight," Heather said. "That's when Katie screams and the challenge begins."

Alexander smirked. "Well, until then, keep on with my massage. And, could you go a little lower?"

**South Corridor, Second Floor**

As it began to get later, everyone started to congregate to the seconds floor. People began to shower in their private bathrooms, change into pajamas, find out where their friends were spending the night. The hall was a busy place as midnight approached. The chimes of the large grandfather clock from the front hall rang through the whole house, the first time the chimes had been heard all night.

On the final chime, a terrible scream erupted through the whole mansion and almost everyone went racing to the source. The door was locked, but Vinson easily broke it open. On the king-sized bed, covered in blood and with a long slash across her neck was Sadie, and the screamer, Katie, fainted, wrapped only in her miniscule bathrobe, as steam came from the bathroom door.

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "We really should have known better than to think we would have a decent break."

* * *

**Well, there's the first part of this challenge. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	13. Haunted Winter

**Things that have happened since I last posted.  
Feb. 26, my dad's 'father'/ my 'grandfather' died  
Feb. 28, my grandma's first birthday since she died  
Mar. 3, my pregnant sister finds out her baby's heartbeat is slow and irregular  
Mar. 4, funeral, where my mom, dad, and I all got to hold a new born baby thinking 'we're going to have one of these soon'  
Mar. 6, my sister has a miscarriage, breaking the hearts of my whole family  
Mar. 9, My sister's birthday (yes, same sister)  
Mar. 7-11, moved everything out of my aunt's basement and out of my house's kitchen, living room, and dining room  
Mar. 10, construction began on the kitchen in my house  
Mar. 12, got a job  
Mar. 13, most of my friends came home for spring break  
Mar. 15, first day on job. I've been working hard ever since, 20 + hours a week**

**So, as you can imagine, writing hasn't been my top priority.**

**Well, here's a new thing. I actually could not tell who won the quote contest, because when I checked a little after I posted on my iPhone, PhantomOfThePen had gotten it in a review, but I didn't get the e-mail from this site until hours later, after TjPartiesHard had PMed the correct answer, so, because this site is messed up, I'm saying you both win this time. It was The Incredibles. **

**Here's the new quote:**

**"That still only counts as one."**

**Yeah, it's a fun one. And ironic as the last quote had two winners.**

**And finally, for all you TDI:CS lovers, I have finally finished the profiles of those characters for you to check out. If you don't want to read the whole story to meet Rufus, Jamie, Walter, Gail, and the rest of the Caribbean Summer cast, just head to my page and read about their journey on the island. And, I'm also working on a reunion special.**

**As well, TDS lovers, I've been re-editing it and I'm finally working on the next chapter again!**

**

* * *

**

Haunted Winter

The scene was of chaos. Most people not having any idea what was happening or what had to be done. Sadie was dead, Katie passed out, and none of the servants, and there must have been a few hundred of them, had come to see what the scream was about. Girls were crying, a few people had to run to different rooms to throw-up. Very few guys were trying to get things under control.

"Will you all just shut up!" Arlen yelled over the panic. It only took a moment for everyone to stop talking after that. "Better. Now, Dustin, what were you saying?"

"Okay, we have to call the police, get them out here," Dustin said. "But, we also have to make sure that everyone is gathered in one room."

"What do you mean, one room?" Renee asked.

"We have to track down everyone in this house," Dustin said. "Because, someone in this house has to be the killer."

"We've got a problem," Dex said. "Phones seem to be dead. No dial tone, no beeping, nothing." He held a phone in his hand.

"You sure you're using that right?" Liv asked, ripping the phone from his hand.

"I know how to use a phone," Dex said.

"Look, we need to divide into groups, gather everyone in the building and meet in the dining room in one hour," Dustin said.

"Who put you in charge?" Renee asked.

"Well, no one else is trying to take action," Dustin said narrowing his eyes at her. "Groups of three," he said loudly. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"And who gets to decide these groups?" Renee asked. "You?"

"I don't care who is in your group," Dustin said.

"I wanna be in your group, Dustin," Alexas said grabbing his hand.

"Uh... sure," Dustin nodded.

"I'll go with you too," Trent said.

"Skye, Chastity, can you two help me to take care of Katie?" Ashlynn asked.

"Urgh!" Renee growled loudly. "This is so stupid!"

"I hear you," Arlen said, leaning against the wall next to her.

"This is taking too long," Eva yelled. "Everyone, just grab the people closest to you like so!" She reached out and grabbed TJ and Briana. "That will be your groups." She began to drag them out. "Now, grab and lets all move out!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Owen or Rufus?" Heather asked.

Everyone looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great, they're probably dead!" Aaron said.

"Shut up and let's go," Reece said, grabbing Aaron by the hair and dragging him out along with DJ.

"Okay, girls, help me get Katie out of here," Ashlynn said to Chastity and Skye once everyone had cleared out. "The last thing she needs to see when she comes to is her BFF... whatever dead on the bed."

"BFFFL," Skye said, standing in the doorway, not daring to come any further. Chastity was already helping Ashlynn and they lifted Katie with relative ease between the two of them. "I'll just open the doors for you." She went to a room, but it was locked. So was the next one. "They're all locked."

"One of them has to be open," Ashlynn said.

"Oh, found one," Skye said, opening the door. She held it open as Chastity and Ashlynn squeezed through without letting Katie's head hit anything, and placed the unconscious girl on a bed.

"Straighten her out while I get a wet rag for her forehead," Ashlynn said, walking to the bathroom. Chastity and Skye tried to get Katie on the bed straight, until they heard a loud scream and turned to the bathroom, but the door slammed closed.

"Ashlynn!" Chastity yelled, running to the door, but it wouldn't open. "Ashlynn, can you hear me?"

"This place is haunted!" Skye yelled and fell into a small ball. "We're all going to die!"

"Shut up!" Chastity yelled at her. "We're getting Ashlynn!" She hit against the door a few times with her shoulder, but couldn't break it down. "Help me!"

Skye nodded, mascara streaking down her cheeks. "I'll try." When she went to hit the door, it flung open, and she tripped, falling into a trapdoor in the floor of the bathroom.

"Skye!" Chastity yelled. She tried to take a step forward, but the door slammed closed in her face, knocking her down and out for a few minutes. When she came to, it was to the smell of smoke. She sat up and turned around and spotted... "FIRE!!!!!"

Of course, it was right by the door. Chastity knew she was the only one able to put the fire out. She grabbed the quilt off the bed, managing to somehow pull it out from under Katie without knocking Katie off the bed. She then ran to the bathroom, which was now open, and turned on the shower, soaking the quilt in a matter of seconds. She then dragged the heavy blanket toward the fire, but jumped back, squeaking when the flames jumped up. However, the smoke was filling the room, and it wasn't just her, but Katie she had to protect as well. She took a deep breath, coughed because of the smoke, but then took another two steps and threw the wet quilt on the fire. It put most of it out and then managed to grab the quilt and use it to pat out the rest of the fire.

**Trap Door Bottom**

Skye opened her eyes. As far as she could tell, she was in the basement somewhere. On the far end of the room there was a door. However, there was also a distinct odor of animal. Birds to be exact. She looked up and spotted that cages were dispersed through the room hanging from the ceiling. And there were birds. Skye groaned, stood up, and took a step forward, until some bird poop fell from one of the cages. Skye yelped and jumped back. "Gross!" She stayed pressed against the wall.

**Elsewhere**

"Jamie, could you not squeeze me so hard," Bex asked as she, Jamie, and Liv walked down a hall.

"We should probably start checking rooms," Liv said.

Jamie nodded. "I guess you're right," he said, his voice squeaking a bit.

"Mr. Masculine of a boyfriend you've got there," Liv said to Bex, rolling her eyes before checking a room. When she didn't get a reply, she turned around. Jamie and Bex had disappeared. "Bex?" Liv questioned out loud. "Jamie?" Still no response. She tried the door they must have been at, but it was locked. "Seriously, guys, not funny!" She didn't get any response. What she did hear, however, sounded like an engine. Curious, she began toward the noise. "That had better not be anyone playing a trick on me. However, the double doors at the end of the hall opened, and all she could see was a silhouette. A woman, and she could see enough that the hair was blonde. The woman sat on a motorcycle, and there was something like a boa around her shoulders.

"Who... who are you?" Liv asked, noticing the woman rev the motorcycle, getting ready to come at her.

"Opps, I did it again!" her rather poor singing voice broke through the air, and Liv recognized the bright red skin tight outfit, and the 'boa' was actually a green snake. And then, Britney Spears, on a motorcycle, was coming at Liv full speed.

Liv did the only thing that made sense to her at the time. She ran as fast as she could, screaming her guts out. Her screams could be heard throughout the whole mansion as she ran straight for the staircase. She ran into the first room she saw, slammed the door closed behind her, and crawled under the bed, whimpering.

**Just moments before, somewhere else**

Eva, TJ, and Briana had wandered into a den type room with only one entrance. There were a few closets that they were checking out. "So, what's up between ye and Kit-Kat?" Briana asked TJ, checking yet another closet, making sure it didn't have trap doors.

TJ looked at Briana. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the other day, she said some things to ye that she didn' actually mean," Briana said. "And, up stairs before what happened, ye two passed one another several times, exchanging smiles."

"Oh, well, we kind of... talked," TJ said.

"I hear talking is difficult while you're sticking your tongue into the other person's mouth," Eva put in.

Briana laughed as TJ's face began to turn a bright red. "There was no tongue," he said. "You should know better than to believe things Arlen says."

"It wasn't Arlen," Eva said. "It was Dustin."

"Well, he's just being obnoxious because while I kissed Kit-Kat, he was stuck talking to Chef for a few hours," TJ said. Suddenly, a scream sounded in the distance. "What was that?"

"I don' know," Briana said. "But it sounded like a scream."

"You two stay here," Eva said. "I'll check it out."

"No, don't!" Briana said loudly. TJ and Eva both turned to stare at her. "I mean, we should all go."

"I'll just be a minute," Eva said. "Just don't go anywhere."

"Easy for you to say," Briana said as Eva walked out of the room.

A few minutes went by, and the door started to creak open. TJ and Briana both looked up, but started to back out when some red hair started to come in. And then, in the door, stood a clown.

"Oh me God," Briana said, her knees wobbling as she and TJ both backed up.

"Wh- what do you want?" TJ feigned courage.

"I'm just here to bring you some cheer," the clown said, laughing. "Well, and then to eat you!" He smiled, and all his teeth were sharp and covered in blood.

Briana screamed loudly, tripping over a table.

"No time for that now," TJ said and grabbed Briana's wrist, pulling her to her feet. He then grabbed a vase and threw it at the clown, using the momentary distraction to pull Briana past the clown and out of the room, closing the door. He held it closed as the clown tried to open the door from the inside to follow them.

"Get me a chair," TJ said to a shaking Briana. Briana, however, just shivered and fell to the ground again, crawling away from the room.

"Come on, Briana, I could really use your help right now," TJ said. However, when Briana found a room, she opened the door and had locked herself inside a moment later. "Briana, dangit!"

The clown really began trying hard to open the door, and TJ had an idea. As the clown tugged even harder, TJ released and the clown pulled so hard that he hit himself on the head while opening the door. Seeing that the clown was knocked out, TJ turned and ran.

**The Library**

Mitchell didn't know how, but somehow he had managed to lose track of Manny and Nessa and was in what appeared to be a library. "Okay, Mitchell, this is perfectly fine. Nothing to be afraid of," he said to himself, and it was quickly becoming his mantra, as he kept repeating those same two lines to himself over and over. He was wandering around the bookshelves, looking for any sign of life. It wasn't long before he found himself by a huge bay window. Looking outside, he noticed it was very bright for the middle of the night. He looked up and spotted a full moon. "Just great," he mumbled.

He suddenly heard a door open ran in the direction of the noise. Whoever it was sounded to be in pain, and he was pretty sure it was a girl. His thoughts were confirmed when he spotted the person struggling on the floor. However, even more surprising was the mass of curly blonde hair he saw in front of him. "M-Madison?"

She looked up at him, still struggling on the ground. "Baby brother," her voice sounded lower, and raspy even. However, more disturbing was the fact that fur had sprouted over her skin, her fingers had sharp claws, and her ears were pointed. "I should have told you... ahhh!" She began to yell, but it quickly changed into a howl.

Mitchell knew the signs and backed away, before turning further into the library, running as fast as he could. On foot, he knew he was faster than Madison, but he had never seen her transform into a werewolf, and he didn't want to find out if he was still faster the hard way. He climbed a ladder as quickly as he could, and looked down, but didn't see his sister or a werewolf where he had left her. He began to make his way around the library's balcony, until something sprang up and landed right in front of him. He fell back and knocked over a globe. Before him stood a fully transformed werewolf.

Mitchell gulped down his fear, and then fainted.

**Basement**

"I can't believe we lost Trent," Alexas said. She was clutching to Dustin. "You don't suppose he's the killer, do you?"

"Doubt it," Dustin said. "Trent's too good of a guy to hurt a fly; no way he would slash someone's throat." He stopped and turned her to look at him. "I'd never let anyone hurt you, Alexas."

"So you do think that Trent is the killer," Alexas said, her brows furrowed a bit.

Dustin smiled. "No," he said. "I was just trying to comfort you."

"Yeah, um, it didn't work very well," Alexas said. "Actually, it kind of freaks me out more because now I know that you think we're in danger."

Dustin sighed. "There's just no pleasing you, is there."

"Oh there are ways," she said, smiling a bit at him. "For instance..." she stopped however. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dustin asked. He looked around, until the lights suddenly went out. Alexas screamed quickly. However, with the lights out, Dustin too began to hear a noise. Almost a scraping noise, and small squeaks and snorts, like some sort of animal, not a big animal, but big enough to cause sufficient damage. The lights began to flicker, and Dustin knew he could see movement.

"Alexas, you okay?" Dustin asked, after the lights flickered a few more times. There was no answer. "Alexas?"

Finally, the lights flashed back on. Dustin's eyes widened, as he saw Alexas was across the room, lying on a couch. But that wasn't the worst of it, because between him and her were about twenty badgers.

Dustin took a deep breath, looking for a way to get to Alexas without having to near the badgers. However, one of the badgers suddenly started to sniff the air and was approaching Alexas. In a moment, he ran through the badgers, kicking the ones that dared try to stop him out of his way, and picked up Alexas before any badger could harm her. After kicking several, they all seemed to clear the way for him when he turned around.

Once safe from the badgers, Dustin set Alexas down on a chair. "Come on, Alexas, wake up..."

Alexas groaned a bit, but didn't wake up.

**Pool **

Bee bit her lip as she entered the pool room. "Afro-Man said that the water was salt water," she said. She was traveling with Heather and Alexander. She had no idea how she ended up with the two of them, but when Eva had told everyone to reach out, she had, not noticing that she grabbed onto Heather and Alexander until it was too late.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going for a swim," Heather said.

"There is a water slide," Bee said. She looked down, having been one of the few to have changed into her pajamas. She wore a purple tank top paired with black pajama shorts. On her feet, not wanting to have walked around the whole mansion barefoot, she was in her black high heels. "Could be fun."

"Oh, fun like running around a giant mansion looking for psychos?" Heather asked.

Alexander shot her a glare. "Just shut up," he said. "No one is in here."

"Wait, what's that?" Bee asked, spotting something in the pool. She hurried forward, but stepped onto a slippery spot just outside of the pool, slipped, and tripped on her heels, falling into the pool. Once in the water, her eyes opened in shock, and she was met with an even bigger shock. Right in front of her was an angler fish. She screamed from the shock, forgetting she was underwater. Water filled her mouth, her nose. She tried to swim upwards, but her arms were out of control and the heels didn't help.

Above the water, Alexander groaned from annoyance when Bee fell in, but showed a little concern when she didn't resurface. He walked to the edge of the pool and spotted what she had seen. There were several anglerfish in the pool, and all were approaching her with intent to start chowing down.

"Grab the safety ring," he said, calling back to Heather.

Heather looked around. "What safety ring?"

Alexander turned around and noticed that there wasn't any safety devices in the room, nothing he could throw to Bee, no poles, not even a rope. He groaned again and kicked off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Well, I'm not going to watch her drown," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like you'd actually be killing her," Heather said. "It's her fault she fell in and can't swim." Heather smirked. "You're even losing a point because of her, you know."

Alexander stared down at the water, watching as Bee thrashed in the water, breaking the surface for less than a second, but only able to spit out some water before she was sinking again. Heather's voice came again, this time near his ear, and it was softer, and more charismatic than before. "You've always wanted to know what it would be like to kill someone, right? Think of this as the halfway point. You can pull her out once she's gone. You can't be blamed if she drowned. You didn't push her in or anything."

Alexander's eyes were wide, and he just stared down as Bee's body slowly stopped moving.

"It feels natural to you, doesn't it?" Heather said.

"No!" Alexander yelled, and a moment later, he had turned around, his hand grabbing Heather's neck, and he was threatening to push her into the water as well. "I am not like that!" He hissed the words through gritted teeth, his grip around her neck tight and her eyes wide with fear. He then pulled her away from the pool, pushing her toward the entrance to the room before he dove into the water, grasping Bee around the waist and bringing her to the surface.

**Kitchen**

"Score!" Arlen's voice called through the room. Renee and Arlen had lost Justin somewhere between the third living room and the dining hall. Now, in the kitchen, Renee decided that she could use a drink. She had meant a soda, but Alren interpreted drink as...

"So, want some schnapps, kahlua, or vodka to go with your coke?" Arlen asked, pulling the two bottles from the freezer.

"I'm fine," Renee said taking another sip from her soda. "They're trying to get the cops out here. The last thing either of us needs is to be drunk."

"Why's that?" Arlen asked as he poured some vodka over some ice before repeating the process with double the amount of kahlua.

"Because we're suspects," Renee said. "Why do you think Justin ditched us? He thinks one of us is the killer."

"And who do you think is the killer?" Arlen asked pulling some half and half from the refrigerator.

"Not sure," Renee said. "Are you making a White Russian?"

"Why, you want some?" Arlen asked.

Renee looked between her soda and Arlen's drink. "Damn, you are the devil's spawn, you know that?"

Arlen laughed, dropping a few ice cubes into a second glass and repeating the process, making her a drink as well. "Actually, the devil is afraid of me," he said with a smirk. He handed Renee her drink, they clinked glasses, and then took a sip.

"You can still be saved!" a voice called from the doorway. Both almost spit their drink out, but managed to swallow it down. They turned to the doorway where a few people, all dressed in neutral tones, stood, each with a bible in one hand and many carrying a cross in the other. "The Lord does not look down upon you, and you may still be accepted by our savior Jesus Christ!"

The people all began approaching and Renee stepped away. A woman walked up to Arlen and held out her hand. "Come, take my hand and we can teach you the ways of the lord."

Arlen stared at the hand, then slowly reached out and took it. Renee stared in shock, amazed that Arlen would do such a thing. That was, until he pulled the woman's arm and swung her into the refrigerator, knocking her out. Renee laughed as Arlen grabbed the Bible from the woman's hand and threw it like a frisbee, hitting several of the running religious mob as they tried to escape Arlen's wrath.

"Like I said, not even the devil would mess with me," Arlen said, dusting off his hands and grabbing his drink again.

Renee laughed, and lifted her glass. "Cheers."

**Hallway**

Dex frowned as he walked behind Walter and Laura. Dex knew Walter had changed from his experiences at Camp Wawanakwa two. The first was that Walter was more cautious around a lot of people, afraid that they would judge him for what he was like on the island rather than the person he was trying to be. That was mostly while he was at home, however. Since Walter had appeared at the cabin, he seemed to believe he had a fresh slate. Dex also noticed that Walter was a lot less shy than he used to be, and even less sarcastic at times. For example, as they were walking and supposed to be searching for, well, Dex wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for, Walter was talking with Laura, explaining to her something about a car, as apparently she managed to break almost every car that she tried to drive. He was throwing in jokes here and there, said something about how she might just want to rely on her beauty and charm to get rides...

Dex was about to interrupt, when it dawned on him what was going on. He remembered how Walter seemed a bit down trodden when there was a mention of Mitchell and Laura always being together, and now Walter had Laura's attention with no Mitchell in sight. Dex stopped walking as he stared, rather dumbly for once in his life, at the backs of his two companions.

Laura stopped, noticing the footsteps behind her and Walter had stopped. She turned and remembered, finally, that Dex was also with them. "Are you okay, Dex?" she asked, her blue eyes shining.

Dex blinked a few times, noticing the slightly annoyed look on Walter's face. He and Walter had a certain understanding that they were not to get in the way if one of them met a girl he liked, and it was now Dex's turn to hold up their deal.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just, thought of some-" he was cut off when, rather abruptly and shockingly, a panel rose out of the floor, cutting Dex off from Laura and Walter.

"Dex!" Both Walter and Laura yelled, shocked. They hit the wall a few times, but it was strong and wouldn't budge at all.

"Oh, shit," Walter said, backing up a bit.

"What is it?" Laura asked. From the other side of the wall, Dex yelled in shock and surprise. "Hang on, Dex, we're going to find a way to get to you."

"How are we supposed to get back?" Walter asked. "That just cut off the path we came from."

Laura's eyes widened. Then she stood firm. "We'll think of something after we save Dex."

Meanwhile, Dex had yelled when he turned around and a second panel had risen from where he had come, trapping him in a small square of the hall. The light above him suddenly went out and Dex just knew that the walls were coming in, and suddenly, he was getting pushed closer to the first panel.

He began to hyperventilate. "This is where I'm gonna die..." he said, almost whimpering. However, after a moment, he took a deep breath. "No, this is just trying to scare me. I have plenty of air and there is nothing about darkness that can actually hurt me. I'm not scared. Not one bit." His hand flew to his opposite wrist and pressed the button on the side that made the watch light up. The glow was minimal, but it was some light. Aside from being closed tightly in a space, there was nothing for Dex to fear. After a moment, all the walls went up, revealing him to Laura and Walter.

"Oh, you're alive!" Laura cried and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Dex, pulling him into a tight hug. When she released him, she took his hand. She then grabbed Walter's hand with her other hand. "From now on, we're not letting go of one another, got it?"

"Sure," Dex said, uncertain of how he felt about this.

"Fine by me," Walter said. They began to proceed again.

**Third Floor Viewing Room**

Dominick just wanted to bang his head against a wall hard enough to knock himself out. Unfortunately, he was back in the room where the walls were all made of glass and he was fairly certain that if he banged his head on the glass, he'd break the glass and fall out the window. If the fall didn't kill him, the cold certainly would.

"What are you doing?" Dominick asked in an aggravated tone. Afro-Man, his lone partner since Vinson had disappeared, was walking around on all fours and sniffing the ground.

"I'm trying to sniff out the perpetrator," Afro-Man said.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Dominick asked. He knew he could just leave Afro-Man on his own, but to be spotted alone would be really bad at this point.

Afro-Man frowned looking up at Dominick, finally getting back to his feet. "I'm not stupid, Domi," he said. He looked really hurt and Dominick almost felt bad. However, Afro-Man jumped back to his perkiness a moment later. "I did, however, pick up a scent."

"You did?" Dominick asked.

"Yeah, right here," Afro-Man said, pointing to a knot in the wood floor.

Dominick approached where Afro-Man was pointing at and looked down. It seemed that something was moving below, so he crouched down and tried to make sure he didn't block any of the dim lighting. However, as soon as he was near enough, the something moving burst up out of the ground. Dominick jumped backwards as it was a bear claw. The claw moved around and broke up the floor and climbed out.

"Holy shit!" Dominick yelled, reeling backwards until he was up against the glass. Afro-Man, however, seemed fascinated was approached the bear slowly, apparently trying to pet it, until he heard a scurrying sound. He looked down to see that several squirrels were crawling out of the bear's hole.

"Bananas and beans!" Afro-Man screeched like a girl. "Get 'em away! Get 'em away!" However, the squirrels all came at him and began to jump on him, burrowing into his hair as he screeched and flung around awkwardly.

Dominick glanced at Afro-Man like he was crazy. That was until the bear roared, drawing his attention back. The bear ran at Dominick, who was frozen in fear. However, at the last second, Dominick jumped out of the way and the bear crashed through the window. Oddly enough, instead of any roars or growls, Dominick heard a very human like yell. Dominick looked out the window to see the head roll off the bear to reveal Owen.

Before he could say anything, however, Afro-Man ran past him and jumped out the window, all the squirrels jumped out after him, following. Dominick returned to the hold in the floor and looked down, seeing Bex and Jamie laughing as they played with little remote controls, obviously controlling mechanical squirrels.

"What are you two doing?" Dominick asked.

"Having fun," Jamie said, laughing.

"It's almost like foreplay," Bex said. "Just less messy."

"Ugh, I did not need to hear that," Dominick said as he walked away.

**South Corridor**

"Do you think that these bodies of armor have people in them?" Aaron asked as he and Reece wandered down the hall. Lindsey and DJ had disappeared at the first turn of the hallway, so now the two Leopards were on their own.

"They're empty," Reece said. "I'm sure of it."

However, as they moved on a little more, Aaron knew that something was following them. He spun around, but nothing was there. Reece had kept walking, so when Aaron turned back around, he should not have been surprised that there was a Ninja between him and Reece. The Ninja, however, was completely wrapped in duct tape.

"Holy mother of Christ!" Aaron yelped.

Reece turned around, but Aaron was already getting chased down by the Ninja.

"Who is that?"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Aaron yelled. But a moment later, the Ninja jumped up, landed on Aaron, and pulled out a duct tape roll. Within seconds, he was wrapped up in duct tape completely. Aaron whimpered the whole time.

Reece, however, smirked a bit, and then chuckled. However, that was until he heard what sounded like insects, and lots of them. He turned around and spotted what had to be hundreds of spiders, scorpions, and snakes all making their way toward him. Reece froze for a few moments. "There seems to be a slight pest problem," he said to Aaron. Aaron's reply was a muffled yell and crinkling from trying to move around in the tape bindings. When Reece turned to look at Aaron, he was slinking away like a worm. By this time, the poisonous creatures had surrounded Reece as they made their way down the hallway. Reece stood still, not even moving as a few of the spiders and one of the snakes crawled on him, and then decided he was boring before moving on past him. Once they had all passed him, none biting him, Reece released a deep breath and then went to help Aaron out of the duct tape.

"Dude, a duct tape ninja?" Reece asked. "And hundreds of poisonous creatures? This has to be one of Chris's challenges in secret."

"..."

"Oh, right, the tape over your mouth," Reece said. "Let me get..." he stopped. He had already freed Aaron's legs. There was no logical reason to release the rest of him. "So, I say we start heading back."

**Dining Room**

Renee and Arlen were shocked seeing the transformation the dining room had gone through while they were in the kitchen, having more than a few White Russians.

"Dude, what's with the set-up?" Renee asked as she and Arlen climbed what appeared to be a stage.

"I don't know," Arlen said. He was surprised that she seemed perfectly sober while even he was feeling the effects of the alcohol. He hid his lack of sobriety well. Little did he know, she was thinking the exact same thing about him. "If I had to guess," he continued, "I'd say it was set up for a spelling bee."

Renee froze, standing right in front of the microphone. Looking out to the empty chairs of what would be the audience, she could almost imagine hundreds of her classmates snickering after misspelling a word.

A voice suddenly came over the hidden intercom system. "Your word is _cat_."

Arlen laughed. "It _is_ a spelling bee! This is hysterical."

"Please spell _cat_."

"Well, spell it-" Arlen was saying until he heard a thud. He turned around to find a passed out Renee behind the microphone.

"That is incorrect."

**Hallway**

"I really think we should go in this door," Dex insisted.

"And I'm saying this door, Dex," Laura said. They were both pointing to their preferred doors. The two doors were, across from one another.

"We could try both doors," Walter said.

"Not without letting go of hands!" Laura shrieked.

"Fine with me," Dex said and released her hand. Laura gasped. Dex opened his door. He found a brick wall. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked.

"Okay, Laura, your turn," Walter said, releasing her hand reluctantly. Laura crossed the hall and opened her door. The room was dark, so she took a step in. Suddenly, the door slammed closed of its own accord, trapping Laura. The lights flicked on and Laura saw she was in a room where everything was made of glass... broken glass objects that was. Laura screamed, she screamed so loudly that the glass began to break even more.

The door was violently pulled opened a moment later, and Laura found that she was whisked out of the room and was in the arms of Walter.

"It's so horrible," Laura said, crying in Walter's arms.

"It's okay, Laura, it's just one of Chris's dirty tricks," Walter said.

"WHAT!" Dex yelled. "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"Calm down," Walter said. "You scored a point."

"I didn't," Laura said, looking down. She was still in Walter's arms.

"Yeah... no, you didn't," Walter said. "Sorry, but I couldn't tell you. "Let's start heading toward the front hall.

**Basement**

A loud shriek broke through the whole mansion, and Alexas began to wake finally. She was still on the chair Dustin had put her on, and Dustin was pacing the room.

"What happened?" Alexas asked.

"Oh, you're awake, good," Dustin sighed and took two large steps to her, before pulling her into a tight hug, holding her tightly, but delicately. "I didn't know what happened to you and I was so worried that you had been hurt or worse.

"I'm okay," Alexas assured him. "I just was shocked by the dark, and then someone grabbed me, put a cloth to my mouth, and I don't remember anything until just now. Did I hear a scream?"

"Yeah," Dustin still didn't let go. "It was from somewhere else. I've been trying to find a way out since I scared the badgers away."

"Badgers?"

"Yeah, vicious little monsters."

Alexas nodded and was quiet for a moment, smiling about being in Dustin's arms. However, it was quickly becoming old. "You can let me go now..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Dustin said, letting her go and blushing despite the low lighting. "I've just been trying to find a trap door, or something..."

"Well, let's keep looking," Alexas said with a smile.

She walked to a wall and began knocking, pulling on torch holders, candle sticks. She leaned against a wall at one point, and it gave way. She fell in a pile of dust and debris into the hole in the wall. "I found an unconventional exit," she said.

"So I see," Dustin said.

Alexas looked into the hole, but gasped at what she saw. Two glowing eyes. She crawled backwards and jumped behind Dustin when she could. Looking at the hole, a tiger came out. Alexas screamed, and ran to the farthest corner. Dustin grabbed the chair she had been on and approached the tiger slowly, holding the chair out as protection. He got the tiger to back up, back into the hole, and left the chair there to keep the tiger from venturing back out.

When he turned around, his face deadpanned. "Is that a door you're leaning against?"

"Yes," Alexas said. "I just assumed it was locked." She turned the handle and easily opened the door.

"I swear it wasn't there a minute ago."

**Front Hall**

"Hello?" Kit-Kat weakly called out, but no one answered her. She had lost both Christie and Gail within minutes of breaking from the large group, and had been wandering the building ever since. "Can anyone hear me?"

She suddenly heard an intercom come on. And then a song, not one she hated, but one she never wanted to hear, because it meant baseball was about to start.

_"Take me out to the ball game._

_"Take me out with the crowd._

_"Buy me some peanuts and cracker Jack,_

_"I don't care is I never get back._

_"Let me root, root, root for the home team,_

_"If they don't win it's a shame._

_"For it's one, two three strikes, you're out,_

_"At the old ball game."_

Then, Kit-Kat heard the horrible sound of a bat striking a baseball at high speeds. That's when she saw it. The baseball of doom flying at her face. She held her hands out in front of her to protect herself, and a moment later, her hand had curled around the hard ball, successfully catching it.

It was at that moment that the lights flickered on and, the whole mansion began to mechanically move, but everyone appeared in the front hall, from the dead looking, but clearly alive Sadie, to the passed out Renee, to the soaking wet Alexander and Bee. Everyone circled the room, both contestants and staff of the TD series. And then, a circle of floor disappeared and Chris came circling up, smiling sadistically. "And we have our winners!"

"Winner?" a lot of the contestants asked.

"Yes, today's events was actually a competition," Chris said. "As some of you figured out, and others were told."

"So, who won?" TJ asked.

Suddenly, Liv screamed. "It's the demon Britney Spears!" She was pointing at the red clad blonde across the room.

"No it's not," Dex said, standing next to Liv. "That's clearly Lindsey in a jumpsuit that is way too tight for her."

"Hey, this is my size!" Lindsey said.

"If you insist," Dex said, shaking his head.

"My guess is that she didn't get a point," Reece said.

"Correct you are," Chris said.

"Those that passed and received points for their teams were," Katie said as she and Sadie stepped forward.

"Chastity," Sadie said.

"TJ," Katie said.

"Dustin."

"Alexander."

"Arlen."

"Dex"

"Dominick."

"Reece."

"And finally," Sadie said.

"Kit-Kat," the BFFFLs said together.

They waited a moment as everyone added up which team had more in their heads.

"We won!" TJ yelled! "Yeah!"

The Snow Leopards all deadpanned. "I'm going to go to my room," Dex said. "I'm tired and could use a night of sleep."

"But what about de voting?" Briana asked.

"That will take place tomorrow, when we return to the cabin," Chris said.

Everyone nodded and made their way up the stairs as the Eskimos talked happily about their win. Mitchell, however, noticed as Laura was set down by Walter, who then walked the dancer all the way to her room. Mitchell sighed as he walked into his own room.

**9:00 am, back at the cabin**

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "So, we have another voting... well, talking with as many people as I could, I found out that Briana and TJ actually had the same fear of clowns. TJ was with her, and managed to get a point. She ran and hid. I'm going to have to say Briana."

(Briana) "Well, crazy guy jumped out a window and only lived because he landed on his afro, so I have ta vote fer Afro-Man."

(Mitchell) "What was up with Walter and Laura? I mean, this morning, she acted as if last night never happened... until we got back here and Walter appeared in our hall with two coffees, claiming he was taking them to Dex so that they could have a chat. I saw how his face went down when Briana told him that Laura was in the shower. At least Madison isn't a werewolf, but is apparently spending the next few days here with Rufus... and in Rufus's room. I know for a fact there is only one bed in that room."

(Aaron) "It's not noticeable on television, but Mitchell's sister is a bomb! And seeing her in a tight cami and tiny little shorts this morning, well, it was good I was heading into a shower and that cold water is easy to come by. Who am I voting for? Well, I do need a room of my own, so Afro-Man."

(Renee) "I have no comments about last night's happenings. I passed out from having five White Russians... not from the proctor telling me to spell the word _cat._"

**Kitchen**

"You know, I don't think baking cookies is really needed," TJ said to Kit-Kat as she bustled around the kitchen.

"But, my team lost, and I was on the chopping block last time," Kit-Kat said. "What if they vote for me again?"

"You scored a point this time," TJ said, catching an egg she almost dropped. He put the egg down on the counter and lightly held her shoulders. "They're not going to vote for you to go. I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Kit-Kat asked.

"If they do, I'll take your place leaving," TJ said. "That's how positive I am that they aren't voting for you." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose. "By the way, who are you voting for."

"I'm not sure," Kit-Kat said. "Either Afro-Man or Briana."

"Oh, her," TJ rolled his eyes. "She could have tried to help me yesterday."

"Against Trent?" Kit-Kat asked, as it was found out that the clown had been Trent.

"Well, he was acting like a cannibalistic clown," TJ said.

Kit-Kat giggled. she then looked at the bowl on the counter next to her. "I have a whole bowl of cookie dough that I should probably bake."

"Or, you can bring it to the Rec. Room and share it with everyone as we watch a movie," TJ said.

"Oh, really, what movie?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Not sure," TJ said. "Probably a comedy or something."

Kit-Kat nodded. "Okay," she said and grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, tasting a bit. "I think they will approve."

A moment after they were gone, Chef walked in. "Who has been in my kitchen? Flour, eggs, cookie sheet... Kit-Kat..." He shook his hand. "She knows her way around a kitchen so I will let it pass this time."

**Hot Cocoa Ceremony**

"I know, it's early for a ceremony by the fire," Chris said. "But, we have to keep a schedule, and tomorrow is your next challenge, so we decided to kick one of you out as early as we could today. Anyway, Snow Leopards, two in a row. But, you know the story. I call your name and you can collect your mini marshmallows. If not, you will have to walk out the Door of Failure, ride the Sleigh of Suck, and you can never return."

"Get on with it," Renee said.

"Okay, the first to get their marshmallows are Chastity, Dex, Reece, and Kit-Kat."

The four all smiled and walked up, receiving mini marshmallows in their hot cocoa.

"Next, Aaron and Renee."

"Sweet!"

"Didn't think I was on the block," Renee said.

"Then, we have Laura and Mitchell," Chris said.

The two walked up and Laura smiled at Mitchell. He looked away and just held out his cup.

"That leaves us with Afro-Man and Briana," Chris said. "Afro-Man, you jumped out a window, following a bear, to get away from squirrels. And Briana, you couldn't face a clown at all, even though you were with TJ who did face the clown. So, who got the boot?" He held out the marshmallows. "Afro-Man..." he stopped, so they didn't know if he was telling him to leave or not. "Come get your marshmallows."

"Yahoo!" Afro-Man yelled and drank down his hot cocoa in one gulp before grabbing the marshmallows and popping those like they were pills."

"Ye all voted me off?" Briana asked.

"Well, you did hide while TJ did face the clown," Laura said.

"And we all like Afro-Man better than we like you," Dex said. "Truth be told."

"Don't forget your bagpipes," Renee said. "You have one minute to clear your stuff from my room."

**Mitchell and Reece's room**

"Dude, you have been down since last night," Reece said. "Having you ister here can't be that bad. You've hardly seen her. Heck, the only one who has really seen any of her has been Rufus."

"It's not her," Mitchell said. "I've lived with her all my life, and it's great to be away from her, but I can handle her being around. It's Laura."

"What about having a beautiful girl that you like like you back can possibly be bad?" Reece asked.

"I'm not sure if she does," Mitchell said. "I mean, did you see her with Walter? He was acting very close with her."

"But she likes you," Reece said. "Everyone knows it. And, sure, Walter probably also has a crush on her, but popular opinion is that she's into you."

"The only opinion that matters is Laura's," Mitchell said.

Reece nodded. "That is true." He looked at the wall clock. "It's noon. I'm going to go get lunch. What about you?"

"Not hungry," Mitchell said. "Do me a favor and don't tell my sister that I'm skipping lunch if you see her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Reece said. "But, when you don't show, she might figure it out on her own."

"I doubt it," Mitchell said.

Reece walked out of their room, and then knocked on Laura and Kit-Kat's room. Laura opened the door. "Oh, hey, Reece. What's up?"

"Mitchell likes you," Reece said.

Laura's cheeks flushed. Then she laughed a little. "I kind of got that impression... well, until today. What was up with him at the hot cocoa ceremony?"

"He thinks you might be into Walter," Reece said.

"Walter?" Laura questioned. "Why, because of last night? We all got put into totally random groups."

"But Walter was carrying you," Reece said. "And was very close to you after the challenge was over."

"He just was carrying me because I was so scared," Laura said.

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "The truth is that when I saw all that glass, the horrible memories of my father came flooding back to me. I don't know if I would have been able to walk."

"Well, Walter definitely likes you," Reece said. "So any interest that you show in him, is going to encourage Walter and discourage Mitchell. Just, if you like Mitchell, be careful." With that, Reece walked off, leaving a slightly stunned Laura as he went.

* * *

**Sorry about delays, again. But, the next chapter is already in the works. It'll bring back a few more TDI:CS characters. as well as a few other surprises. Until next chapter... review!**


	14. Aftermath 1

**That's right, it's total Drama Winter, Aftermath! Hosted by Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer's Eddie and Genevieve! Now, on with business.**

**TJPartiesHard won last chapter's quote contest. It was from Lord of the Ring: Return of the King.**

**This chapter's quote:**

**"We always knew you were a whoopsie."**

**And, on with the show.

* * *

**

Aftermath 1

Two people are shown sitting on a couch with rows of seats around angled outward. One person is a hefty girl, smiling sweetly and the other is a cute boy, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hey, and welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" the girl said. "I'm one of your hosts, Genevieve."

"And I'm the co-host Eddie," Eddie said. "You may remember us from such shows as Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer."

"And... oh, wait, that's the only show we've ever been on," Genevieve said with a giggle.

"Anyway, now, after five eliminations from Total Drama Winter, we're here to bring you everything you didn't see from the show," Eddie said.

"As well, we have the losers backstage," Genevieve announced. "And we're eager to hear what they have to say about their experience and who they want to win."

"So, let's bring out our first guest, Blake," Eddie said.

"Blake wasn't in the competition very long at all," Genevieve said. "In fact, he didn't even get to pick out a real bed. But, during his time on the snowy peak, Blake managed to befriend a polar bear before he really got any chance to befriend any of the other contestants."

The audience cheered as Blake walked out, looking like a gentleman again. He bowed slightly and then shook hands with both Eddie and Genevieve.

"It's great to have you with us today, Blake," Eddie said. "Now, you weren't on the show for very long. Can you tell us how it felt to lose the game so quickly?"

"It, well, it wasn't my best moments, that is for sure," Blake said. "In that first challenge, I was chased by a polar bear, spent time with Hector and Kayla, and ended up not being able to take my meds, which essentially was what drove me over the edge in the end."

"But, your time on the show wasn't over," Genevieve said. "After losing that first challenge, you later returned for revenge."

"I wouldn't call it revenge," Blake said. "I never meant to destroy those sculptures, and if I had been in control of myself, I never would have even thought to do that. Even my other self was just fooling around."

"Are you so sure about that?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well, it turns out, we caught some footage of you from earlier that day," Eddie said. "Let's see what it was that you were doing." He turned to a giant screen behind him.

_Blake was sneaking about the forest, spying on the remaining twenty contestants. "Well, Kayla and Hector are gone," he noticed. "I can't blame them for stealing my chances any more, but then again, they all got cards when I didn't. Maybe I was traveling with the wrong pack." _

_A polar bear came up behind him and nuzzled his neck. "Not now, sweetie, Daddy is planning revenge!" He then starts to laugh evilly._

"So, your other half _was_ planning revenge," Genevieve said.

"And you were sleeping with a bear," Eddie said.

"You don't mean... like..." Genevieve stuck one finger into a hole she made with her other hand.

"Genevieve!" Eddie burst out, and then laughed hysterically.

Blake just facepalmed at the comment and shook his head. "There was definitely none of _that_, I can assure you. And don't try to contradict me with footage this time because I would know if that had happened."

"Actually..."

Blake's brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You what!"

"We're just kidding," Genevieve said, laughing.

Blake frowned. "I fail to spot the humor."

"Well then, let's bring out our next guest, Hector," Eddie announced loudly.

"Hector was the first person to make multiple enemies on the show," Genevieve said. "He insulted both Alexas and Dominick. And, though he seemed to be doing well in the first challenge, he gave up when he still had steam to keep going."

Over the audience's applause, an odd clomping noise could be heard, and Hector came out riding on his donkey, Rufus.

"Good to have you on the show, Hector," Genevieve said. "And who is this with you?"

"This is my mule," Hector said. "His name is Rufus."

"Striking resemblance to another Rufus we know, right Gen?" Eddie said smirking, causing Genevieve to break into a fit of giggles.

"I don't get it," Hector said.

"I don't think anyone really expected you to," Blake said. "I cannot believe _he _got a chance to compete for the prize and I got stuck in a cave with a polar bear for a week!"

"At least you were happy," Genevieve said.

"As was the polar bear," Eddie said.

"Okay, back to Hector," Genevieve said as she and Eddie got over their giggles. "Hector, can you tell us your feelings about being the first _voted_ off?"

"I still don't know why the idiots on my team voted me off," he said, a slight snarl coming from his voice.

"It could have been because you were a racist asshole," Blake said. "Just speculation."

"I was no such thing!" Hector snapped. "I'm not racist. It's a sin for them to be black! And the damned Eskimos chose to keep the negroes, it's no wonder that they've lost challenges!"

"Calm down, calm down," Eddie said. "Now, out of curiosity, how do you feel about other minorities? Say, Asians, Hispanics, or people of a different sexual persuasion?"

"Asians are fine as long as they stay in Asia and don't try to bomb Hawaii any more," Hector said.

"You realize it was just the Japanese that bombed Hawaii, and that was during war, right?" Blake asked.

"Japan is in Asia," Hector said. "Duh."

"Yeah, there are only over a couple _billion_ people in Asia that don't live in Japan," Blake said.

Genevieve coughed for attention. "Hector hasn't finished his answer."

"Right," Hector said. "The same with the rest of the minorities. Hispanics should stay in South America."

"I'm not even going to go into how off of PC that is," Eddie said.

"And the homos, well, they are sinning just like the black man," Hector said. "And they will be punished for it for all eternity. Anyone would know that. They're all idiots because they could easily stick to the opposite sex."

"I think we should do the chair of truth," Genevieve said after a moment of silence.

"The what?" Hector asked. But he was hauled out of his seat by a burly man and strapped into what looked like an electric chair. "Hey, what's this?"

"It's an electric chair," Eddie said. "Now, we're going to ask you a few questions, and if you answer incorrectly, you will get shocked, increasing the voltage for each untruth you tell us."

"But, if you don't answer, you'll get an even higher voltage shock," Genevieve said.

"First question," Eddie said. "Why do you dislike colored people so much?"

"Because they're sinners," Hector said with ease. There was no shock.

"Wow, I thought there would be some deeper reason," Genevieve said.

"That's why I asked the question," Eddie said.

"Okay, then," Genevieve said. "Why did you drop out of the snowball fight when you clearly could have kept going?"

"I'm better than having to work along side a negro," Hector said. However, he was shocked.

"Uh oh," Eddie said with a laugh. "Let's hear the real reason, Hector."

Hector frowned. "I didn't know if I could last longer than him," he said. "And I didn't want to actually not last longer than him. If I dropped out for political reasons, it shows I'm above having to work with him. But it doesn't say who actually could last longer."

"One last question," Eddie said. "Are you part of the KKK?"

"No," Hector said. He was zapped again.

"Well, no matter what you said to that, we now know the real answer," Eddie said.

"But, it's time for our next guest," Genevieve said.

"Can you at least take me out of this chair first?" Hector asked.

"Nope," Eddie said.

"Let's welcome Kayla!" Genevieve said.

"Kayla was quickly eliminated from the first challenge after she fell into the hot tub, getting soaked in freezing temperatures," Eddie announced. "Once again, in the second challenge, she didn't do much better, and her lack of friends caused her to be voted off."

The crowd applauded again as Kayla stomped out onto stage and plopped down angrily into a seat. She was wearing a baggy hoodie, the hood up, and looked more like a guy than a girl. "I'm here, now let's get this over with."

"Testy, I see," Eddie said.

"Shut it you tiny little drama fag!" Kayla yelled, jumping to her feet. "I'll tear you limb from limb."

"Hey, I may be the gay one," Eddie said, "but at least I don't cross dress."

"Eddie, what has gotten into you?" Genevieve asked. In that same moment, Blake jumped up and grabbed Kayla, holding her back as she tried to get at Eddie.

"You know I'm purposely goading them," Eddie said. "You know, the more drama we create here, the more aftermath shows we get to host."

"This isn't you, Eddie," Genevieve said. "You're sweet and gentle."

Eddie sighed. "You're right, and I'm sorry, Gen."

"I'm not who you need to apologize to," Genevieve said.

Eddie nodded. "You're right again. Kayla, I'm sorry about that comment."

"Don't apologize to me when I'm about to kill you," Kayla yelled.

"Shut up and take it," Genevieve said. "He apologized to you, and now it's you're turn."

Everyone, including Kayla, was shocked by Genevieve's words. Kayla sat down and mumbled an apology.

"Okay, Kayla, you were the second voted off," Genevieve said. "What are your feelings about that?"

"They just couldn't handle my strong personality and knew that if they kept me on that I'd go all the way," Kayla said.

"A real tough girl, huh?" Eddie asked. "You may be tough in appearances, but what about when you were alone?"

"What do you mean when I was alone?" Kayla asked.

"Show the clip!" Eddie called out.

_Kayla slams closed the door to her room in anger. However, a camera from inside her room shows her sigh deeply and smile a little goofily. "What I wouldn't do for just a few minutes alone with him..." This is followed by a giggle._

"Where did you get that clip you low-life dirty little bug!" Kayla yelled, once again being held back by Blake. "I'll kill you! I'll gut you and I'll turn your stomach into a shoe!"

"So, who was the lucky guy?" Genevieve asked.

"More like sucker," Hector interjected.

"None of your damned business!" Kayla yelled.

"Maybe you should call out Payton," Blake suggested struggling to hold Kayla back.

"Good idea," Eddie said. "Everyone, it's Payton!"

"Payton was probably the first to act out violently against Dex," Genevieve was announcing again. "However, though she had good ideas in the first challenge she was ignored by the temporary team captain. Though she has been going to military school her whole life, she was the first Snow Leopard to be voted off."

Payton walks out smiling and waving. She takes a seat and smiles at the hosts. "It's really an honor to be here. Thanks for having me!"

"We had to have you" Genevieve said. "We invited all the TDW losers so far for the show."

Payton's smile didn't falter. "That's alright. It doesn't bother me."

"So, Payton, you were the first voted off of the Snow Leopards," Eddie said. "Why do you think that is?"

"Well, it was between me and Kit-Kat," Payton said. "I had the talent to go farther, but she bribed them, granted, she didn't realize that baking cookies and cakes and brownies all the time would be bribery, but she basically bribed them to keep her."

"But, why were you the one in trouble?" Eddie asked.

"Because the castle Bri and I sculpted was a total disaster," Payton said. "Briana had the funny accent, and I guess I could be a bit annoying."

"As it turns out, Briana was voted off after you were," Genevieve said. "Do you think that if she had been the one blamed for the disaster sculpture rather than you the outcome would have been different?"

"Definitely," Payton said. "The girl couldn't even face Trent with a bright red nose on. Me, I would have dominated!

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. "What is your phobia and why are you so certain that you could have faced it?"

"Oh, me, I _hate_ small dogs," Payton said. "Like Mr. Muggles from the previous season. But, I also would have been wearing my stilettos, which are pointy toed, so I would have just kicked any canine that only comes up to my ankles."

"Just curious, you said you don't like small dogs," Genevieve said. "What about large dogs?"

"Oh, I love big dogs," Payton said. "I can't have one because I move too often, but I would love to have one."

"We hear that you played a little trick on a few of the guys on your team," Eddie said. "Could you describe it?"

"Yeah, sure," Payton said with a laugh. "One night, I guess we were all bored, and Reece, Aaron, Mitchell, Afro-Man, and Dex decided to see which of them knew the most about us girls. So, they were naming things about us, probably things that they shouldn't know in some cases, like I think that Aaron correctly guess all our bra sizes. But, then they were talking about eye color. And of course Mitchell immediately knew that Laura has blue eyes. And they came up with Kit-Kat's turquoise eyes. They took a while before they knew that Renee had hazel eyes. They all figured that Briana had green eyes because of her red hair. And, I think it was Afro-Man who said that Chastity had hazel-brown eyes. But, they couldn't figure out what color my eyes were. Reece and Dex said they were blue. The other three all thought it was green. So, Reece and Dex came to investigate. And, my bangs were as they are right now, so they confirmed that my eyes were, indeed blue. However, I heard Aaron arguing about it, so when it became apparent that he was going to double check, I switched my bangs like so." She moves her bangs so they're covering her left eye instead of her right. A few people are surprised that, while her left eye had been blue, the right one was green. "So, when Aaron came in and looked at me, it appeared that he had been correct and assumed my eyes were green. Between the five of them, they came to double, triple... well, they came to investigate seven times. Chastity played along, telling me who it would be, and which color I should show each time. It wasn't until about half an hour later that Rufus decided to shut them all up, dragged them all to my room and demanded to know what color my eyes were. Finally, I showed them both my eyes at once. I swear, all five of their jaws dropped."

"Luckily, that was caught on camera," Genevieve said.

The screen showed a picture of the five Snow Leopard boys, all with their mouths wide open. Afro-Man's eyes seemed to be popping out of his head. Dex definitely had one eye half way through a tic, so one was open and the other was half closed. Aaron's eyebrows had disappeared into his hair. Reece seemed to be falling down backwards and not realizing it. And Mitchell's eyebrows were at least two inches different in height.

"Now that's one to be framed," Eddie said. "Or at the very least, be in the Total Drama Winter calendar. In stores now." He smiled. "Also available, the Total Drama Island calendar, the Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer calendar, and then the Total Drama Couples calendar, including your twelve favorite couples from the Total Drama series, Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, Izzy and Owen, LeShawna and Harold, Lindsey and Tyler, Nessa and Manny, Madison and Rufus, Brooke and Todd, Ashlynn and Erik, Bex and Jamie, and finally, Total Drama Winter's first and only official couple, Kit-Kat and TJ."

"Are you selling something for Chris," Hector asked.

"There is a small possibility," Eddie said.

"What happened to the Eddie from Camp Wawanakwa Two?" Blake asked.

"He needs to raise money for an apartment in Los Angeles," Eddie said. "As my very conservative parents won't help me, that is."

"You don't need to go to Los Angeles to work," Genevieve said. "There's a theater near my house. You could live with me and act on that stage."

"I'm aiming a little higher now," Eddie said. "But, we're getting off topic. As much as I would love to talk more about me..."

"Well, that makes one of us," Kayla growled.

"I think it's time we take a look at one of the deleted scenes from previous episodes," Eddie said.

"Our first deleted scene just didn't make it into the cut," Genevieve said. "We all know that Heather offered to give Alexander a heads up about the challenges in exchange for twenty percent of the winnings. But, let's see what his answer was."

_The screen shows the rec. room at the cabin with all the lights turned off. However, the door opens and Alexander walks in, flicking on the lights. "You can come out now," he says. A closet opens and Heather tumbles out. _

_"Do you know how stuffed it is in there?" Heather asks._

_"No. Nor do I care. I've thought about it, and we're going to have to make some specifications. Just because I know the actual event ahead of time doesn't mean I will perform well in the challenges. So, you will have to work on getting me detailed information and make sure that I'm put into positions where, no matter the outcome of my team's place, I will be safe from elimination."_

_"Meaning..." Heather asked._

_"Like not trying to get me to kill any of my teammates would be a good start."_

_"Fine, I'll help you out as best I can," Heather. "Pit you against people we all know you can beat, etc. etc. So, we have a deal?"_

_"Not yet," he says. "I need to make sure that your efforts are going to help. If I feel that you're not helping me in any way, why would I give you a percentage of my money?"_

"Wow, he seems even more devious than Heather," Genevieve said.

"Worse than Rufus almost," Eddie said.

"You obviously are swayed by Rufus's looks still," Kayla said. "Rufus was bad news. Biggest reason I was upset being on Owen's team was that I'd have to fight against a team that Rufus wants to win."

"That and they were called the Snow Leopards and you became an Eskimo," Blake said.

"Yeah, you just seemed pretty peeved about everything at the time," Hector said.

"Could you all just shut it?" Kayla growled, her hands curling into fists as her stiff arms began to shake in anger.

"And, hey, we have an e-mail from a fan," Genevieve said. "This e-mail is from Peggy-Anne of Toronto. She writes _Dear G&E, you two were my favorites from Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer. It's great to see you two are back! You are true inspirations for everyone like us. I'm part of the LGBT community at my college and we are performing the Vagina Monologues to honor all females of the world. As well, we are working on a male version of the play tentatively called "Testicle Monologues" that is likely to include a scene... _okay, that's a little graphic for television, even if it's just a description."

"As if 'testicle monologues' didn't make me want to stab my ears, you have to tell us the letter gets worse?" Hector asked.

"Anyway, we still have one more guest," Genevieve announced, as Eddie seemed to be distracted reading the rest of the e-mail from Peggy-Anne. "Everyone, welcome Briana!"

"Briana was this season's musician, and she came with an Irish flare," Eddie announced. "She was one of the few girls to actually spend time with Aaron and managed to not try to kill him too many times. However, she ultimately was tossed out when she was unable to face her fear, even having someone standing beside her."

The crowd cheered as Briana came out. She waved and then sat down next to Payton.

"So, Briana, you made it the farthest of our guests so far," Eddie said. "How does it make you feel knowing that, after beating out these other four that you were still voted out so early?"

"I don't know," Briana said. "I mean, I did make it further than ye did, right, Eddie?"

Eddie's face began to slowly match his hair as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, what's with you goading all of us when you were out early in your own show?" Hector asked.

"So what would you say was the reason that you were voted off, Briana?" Eddie asked.

"I really don' know why me team voted me off," Briana said. "I think I would have been a good asset."

"That's a joke," Kayla said. "You were easily the weakest link."

"That's what they do, right?" Briana asked. "Vote off the weakest? Your team voted off ye."

"The other way they like to vote is the biggest threat," Kayla said.

"That doesn't explain you, Kayla," Payton said. She smirked a bit. "Maybe they just didn't like you."

Kayla frowned.

"And, back to Briana," Genevieve said. "If there was one thing you could say to any of the players remaining, what would it be and to who?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to say it to Aaron," Briana said slowly.

"Oh, really," Eddie asked. "What exactly would you say to him?"

"Stop being such a perv! It's annoying and distracting. And, at least if you're going to keep it up, make sure you only annoy the eskimos!"

"That was... interesting..." Genevieve said.

"I was hoping for a love confession," Eddie mumbled.

"Aaron? Not a chance," Briana said.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Until next time," Genevieve said.

"And tune in for the next great episode of Total Drama Winter!" Eddie said. They waved as the camera panned out to show the seven.

"Can someone get me out of this chair?" Hector asked as the others all stood and began walking off stage.


	15. It's a Slippery Slope

**I know, finally, right? But, I've been working two jobs, and one is a super important government job that really has just been wiping me out. **

**So, now you know that there will be Aftermaths, so you don't have to worry about being voted off and never being heard from again.**

**Check out my current poll on my author page. And be on the lookout for my next poll. **

**The winner of last chapter's quote is Lynyrd Lionheart. The quote was from Stardust.**

**Which brings me to this chapter's quote:**

**"Thanks for the arrow."**

**I find short quotes are easier to type out. Hint, It's in a movie. I know, bad hint as it is a movie quote contest.**

It's a Slippery Slope

**8:30 am, Dining Room**

Rufus had rudely awoken his whole team early at eight in the morning to ensure that they all got breakfast before the challenge. After all, his Snow Leopards had now lost two challenges in a row. He warned them that if the lost another one, he would start to enforce a ten o'clock lights out, and he even got Walter to rig a device that would automatically shut their doors and turn off their lights at ten o'clock every night and not allow them to reopen until five thirty the next morning. That way, they would have to be in their rooms and in the pajamas by ten (unless they could change in the complete dark) or they would end up sleeping on the floor outside their rooms.

As he led them all through the cabin, he greeted a few people. "Vinson, morning. Eva, how are you? Heather, I'm amazed to see you. Nessa..."

"Rufus..." Nessa returned. It seemed they hadn't gotten over the events of Total Drama Island: Caribbean Summer.

"Hey, ya'll," Madison called out, having decided to stay at least a few more days, much to Mitchell's disappointment. Granted, Dex, Aaron, and Afro-Man had the rooms closest to Madison and Rufus, so they weren't happy about the arrangements, and had even asked Chastity and Renee to offer the empty beds in their rooms to Madison. Both had refused for obvious reasons.

"Trent, good to see you," Rufus continued on. "Owen, big man, hope you've prepared your team for losing again."

"Not even," Owen said. "Because, this time, your team is going down!"

The Eskimos all cheered, that is, the Eskimos that were there. As usual, a few were still asleep.

"Hey, Lindsey, Katie, morning," Rufus smiled at the morning's waitresses.

They both blushed and giggled.

"Oh, puh-lease," Nessa rolled her eyes. She was purposely sitting at the Eskimos' table.

Rufus scanned the table of the other team for anyone, not a contestant, that he might have missed. "Oh, hey, Erik... Erik?"

"Morning, Rufus," Erik said. "I'd say _good_ morning, but seeing you has just ruined mine." It was a bit obvious that he was still bitter about certain events from the last season of Total Drama as well, specifically the night he was voted off (having lost to Madison) and then getting punched in the face by Rufus.

"Ya'll know," Madison said. "Ah can always lasso ya'll again, if ya'll need me ta."

"Shut up," Mitchell said, taking a seat. Laura sat next to him.

"Hey, Mitchell," she said with a smile. However, a second later, Walter walked into the room and sat next to Laura. "Hi, Walt."

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "Walt? Maybe I'm behind, but don't most people call him Walter? Seriously, Laura had better stick to Mitchell because I cannot take his pathetic sighs and groans. Groaning because of his sister, sighing because of Laura's possible affair with Walter. And, wouldn't her dating Walter be against the rules?"

(Dex) "Why do I feel like I've lost my one true friend to a girl?"

(Vinson) "Go Walter! Finally going after a girl."

Before Dex could get the seat next to Walter, Rufus had sat there, and Madison was next to Rufus. Dex rolled his eyes and rounded the table, sitting next to Mitchell.

"Hey, buddy," Dex said.

"Oh, hey Dex," Mitchell said in his usual amiable mood.

"What do you suppose today's challenge is going to be?" Dex asked.

"Well, guessing that Erik is here to help Tyler host..." Mitchell said. "And since he and Tyler were both jocks... I'm guessing it's going to be sport centric."

"Good thing I'm on your team," Dex said.

"Why do you say that?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, come on, Mitchell," Reece said, sitting on Dex's other side. "You're this season's token jock."

"Token jock?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, like there is a token crazy person," Reece said. "And a token partier. A token tough girl."

"Hey," Aaron joined in. "There's even a token black guy in these competitions."

There was sudden silence.

"And I mean no offense by that," he said. "I'm sorry DJ... Vinson... Dominick... Alexas... and to all the black people of the world. I recently watched _Not Another Teen Movie_ and, well..."

"Hey, look at that," Rufus said. "The token _dumbass_ is on _my _team."

"That's not exactly what I would call encouragement," Aaron said.

"Do well," Rufus said. "Don't eff up again."

"Once again, not feeling encouraged," Aaron said.

"He's just trying to show off for Madison," Chastity said.

"I don't need to do anything for her," Rufus said, which was followed by Madison frowning and jabbing him with her elbow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's showing off for the cameras," Chastity said. "Conceited jerks tend to do that."

"Hey, you want to give us a hint of what the challenge is?" TJ asked Erik once the other team was completely caught up in their little spat. Those not involved were paying very close attention.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to do that," Erik said. "I'll lose the co-hosting position I managed to get for the day, as well as the paycheck I'm getting for doing this."

"Can't you hint at it a little?" TJ asked.

"Wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Alexas asked.

"Well, they're going to tell us anyway, right?" Skye said. "So, why not just tell us first?"

"It doesn't feel right though," Alexas said.

"It does to me," Skye said. She smiled at Erik. "Come on, Erik, just a little hint?" She leaned closer to him and batted her lashes.

"He will do no such thing," Ashlynn said, standing behind Skye a moment later. "Isn't that right, Erik?"

"Hey, Ashlynn," Erik said smiling up at his, well, not exactly girlfriend, but something near that. Their relationship seemed simple enough to the idea. Ashlynn told Erik what to do, and he would do exactly that. Most guys didn't think it was fair, especially since they weren't actually dating, and she didn't repay him in anyway. But, Erik seemed satisfied with the way things were going, so he didn't question it.

"Weren't you supposed to wait for me before you began to eat?" Ashlynn asked.

"I did wait," Erik said. "Well, kind of. See, I know how much more I eat than you, so I knew if I had a few small things before you came, we'd finish our food more or less together."

"Liar," Ashlynn saw right through his words as she took a seat next to him anyway.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "Is it me or do all the girls seem really protective of their _not_ boyfriends?"

(Ashlynn) "I don't care what Erik does. But, if he wants to ever be with me, he should comply with my requests... that and grow a pair because seriously, I have him a little too whipped."

Skye rolled her blue eyes and turned away from Erik and Ashlynn, setting her eyes on TJ. While TJ hadn't been paying attention to the other team just a moment ago, his eyes had traveled to the Snow Leopard table as he smiled and waved at Kit-Kat. Kit-Kat blushed, smiled shyly, and returned a small finger wave.

"So, TJ, you're kind of like a jock too, right?" Skye asked. "I mean, you play football, right?"

"Uh, yeah," TJ replied. "But, mostly that's it. I'm really more into partying whenever possible."

"But, I mean, you have to be really athletic and strong to play football," Skye said. "You look like a quarterback to me." Skye flipped some of her recently washed hair. It was still warm from the blow drier and the TJ caught a whiff of the scent. He couldn't exactly place what it smelled like, but it was definitely a scent he wouldn't mind getting used to.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, I am a pretty decent quarterback," TJ replied to Skye. "I bet I could even beat Mitchell in a race, if he had the guts to challenge me."

"You sure about that?" Dustin asked warily. He knew how hard TJ worked to get into Kit-Kat's good graces, so he wasn't sure what was going on with TJ and Skye flirting. As it was, last he heard, Skye was supposed to like either Rufus or Alexander.

"Sure, why not," TJ questioned. "I'm pretty darn fast."

"Yeah, but Mitchell has been training for a marathon for some time now," Alexas said. "And he plays soccer."

"Well, I'd cream him in a short race," TJ said.

"You might get your chance to prove that today," Erik said. This comment was immediately followed by a slap on the back of the head form Ashlynn.

"Don't even give them hints," she said. "That would be cheating."

Chris's voice was suddenly heard over an intercom system. "Would everyone please put on your outerwear and meet outside in fifteen minutes. McClain, out."

"Since when has there been an intercom system here?" Reece asked.

"It's always been installed," Walter said standing up. "But it was broken until I fixed it last night. I was on the phone with Zak for about two hours as he walked me through all the steps that needed to be taken to fix it."

"Let's get ready and get outside already," Rufus said frowning at his team because they weren't moving yet.

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "Calm down, Rufus. We're sorry we aren't all perfect like you."

"Welcome, one and all, to Total Drama Extreme Snowboarding!" Tyler said with his usual enthusiasm. "Alright! Who's ready to go?"

"Don't you need to go over the rules first?" Reece asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Tyler nodded. "There will be three rounds. Three people from each team will participate in each round."

"So you each will have one chance to go," Erik explained.

"The three rounds are as follow," Tyler said. "One speed race, one half pipe trick competition, and a combination speed and trick run."

"The speed race is self explanatory," Erik said. "One person from each team goes, the first team with two wins gets the points."

"The half pipe is wholly based on points and efficiency of the run," Tyler said. "Each person in it will get some practice runs, and one run to get points. You will be paired off with a person from the other team, and whoever has the higher score wins the round for their team. First team to win two runs wins!"

"And the final race will involve both speed and skill," Erik said. "Times will be recorded, but one second will be deducted for every trick you complete, or more depending on the difficulty. Better time wins and the first team with two wins will win the race."

"The team that wins two rounds wins," Tyler said. "And that team will win some great snowboarding gear. While the other team votes a member off. Now decide who will run each round."

"Anybody have any snowboarding experience?" Alexander asked.

"I've been on a skate board, if that counts," Skye said.

"You skate board?" Liv asked incredulously.

"I said I've been on one," Skye said. "Once. I was pretending that I wanted to learn so I could flirt with this really cute emo boy."

"Cute emo boy?" Alexas asked. "And how did that relationship turn out?"

"It wasn't meant to be," Skye said. "I'm not a shoulder to cry on."

"So, in other words, no you don't have any snowboarding experience," Alexander said, his face hard.

"Well, you have some, right?" Dominick asked.

Alexander turned his eyes toward Dominick without moving any other part of his body. "What gives you that notion?"

"You did go out snowboarding yesterday afternoon," Dustin said. "Why is that anyway?"

"Never been before," Alexander said. "I felt like trying it once while here, and yesterday seemed like a good enough day to do so."

"Oh, well, that's lucky," Bee said.

Confession Cam:

(Alexander) "Luck? There is no such thing. I came out here yesterday to evaluate my skill level. It's adequate enough to take the speed and skill race."

(Dex) "I'm afraid of how this is going to turn out."

(Reece) "Not that this is well known, but I'm actually pretty good at snowboarding."

"So, who does what runs?" Aaron asked. "Because I volunteer for a speed and skill run."

"Have you ever boarded before?" Renee asked.

"Sure, vacations to Colorado, not to mention every winter there are places not too far from where I live that have good runs," Aaron said.

"So, we have Aaron doing the third race," Rufus said. He looked at the group.

"I could do a speed one," Reece said. "I'm pretty fast, but I almost always wind up wiping out if I try to do tricks."

Rufus nodded. "Okay, Afro-Man, wanna do a half pipe?"

"Oh, I'll do whole pipe," Afro-Man said.

"Any more volunteers?" Rufus asked.

Everyone was silent.

"In that case, you get what I give you. Dex and Laura, you're with Aaron for the speed and skill. Mitchell and Chastity will do half pipes, and Kit-Kat and Renee will do speed."

"So it's decided," Alexander said. "Dominick, Liv, and Skye will be doing the speed races. Bee, TJ, and Dustin will do the half pipe, and Alexas, Arlen, and myself will be doing the final event."

"I guess that makes you guys the A-Team," Dustin said.

"But, without guns or explosives," Alexas said.

"You might not have those," Arlen said. "But you never know with me."

"Don't worry," Dustin said. "He's not packing."

"Did you pat him down or do you 'just know'?" Dominick asked, even throwing in the air quotes.

Dustin gave Dominick a small glare, before he smirked. "I just know."

"Must be his woman's intuition," Arlen said. He slung an arm over Alexas's shoulders. "So, if you want a real man, just remember, you've found the right room, but you've been flirting with the wrong roommate."

"Not to interrupt this lovers' spat," Alexander said. "But I think it's time we start practicing?"

"Why practice?" Arlen asked. "Look at the other team. We got this in the bag."

Confession Cam:

(Alexander) "For once, he was right. Doubt it will happen again."

Manny and Nessa were sitting back watching as members of both teams started practicing... or attempted to practice at any rate. In some cases, they were having trouble just getting strapped to the board enough to go without absolutely falling off.

"Who do you think has a better shot at winning?" Nessa asked as Afro-Man did some sort of crazy stunt that involved at least three full spins, two and a half flips, and one disco move. Bee attempted to repeat the move, but ended up with one full spin and her landing on her hands before slipping down the rest of the half pipe.

"Well, I know who _isn't _going to get any points," Nessa said.

Manny smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Nessa's waist. "You really don't want Rufus's team to win, do you?"

"No, I don't," Nessa said. "If only because it will be a metaphorical kick in his nuts. But, in a weird twisted way, I do want him to win because Erik wants him to lose, and I really don't like Erik either. So it's a matter of who I dislike more. So, my tie breaker that I do want Rufus to win to show how Caribbean Summer cast rocks over the original cast."

"I'll agree with that statement," Manny said. A moment later, Chastity somehow managed to get her snowboard wedged into the tightly packed snow with her parallel to the slope of the halfpipe.

"She's on Rufus's team, isn't she?" Nessa questioned.

"Yeah..." Manny confirmed.

"Okay, everyone!" Erik called attention after about an hour to allow people to practice. "Let's start out with our first race. We've paired each of you off and thrown you all into a hat. When we pull your name, you will race, or go one at a time, depending on the challenge."

Tyler held up a hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "Okay, our first race is Kit-Kat against Skye in a speed race."

"I'm voting for the blonde," Lindsey said.

"They're both blondes, moron," Gail said.

Kit-Kat and Skye both got to their takeoff gates. However, they were both having a little trouble strapping themselves into their board. After a moment, TJ jogged over to Kit-Kat. "Need a little help?" he asked with a smile.

Her cheeks, already red from the cold, reddened a little more and she nodded. He bent down and helped her to properly strap in. "Thanks," she said when he stood up.

"Uh... TJ," Skye said, her eyes a little narrowed and her hands on her hips. "I could use a little help too."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said and then helped her to strap in as well.

When he stood up, Skye smiled brightly at him and winked. "Thanks, Tommy James."

"Uhhh..." TJ didn't know how to respond, but his face did flush, and Kit-Kat could only assume it wasn't from the cold entirely.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "TJ is way too good for some deli girl, or whatever she is. See, TJ is like a jock practically, really cool. He needs to be with a homecoming queen, not a home economics kid."

(Kit-Kat) "Correct me if I'm wrong, but TJ and I are an item... correct?"

(TJ) "I really have no idea why Skye was kind of flirting with me, I think. I hope she didn't misinterpret my helping her as flirting. I was just trying to help my team... mostly. Not to say she isn't really hot, because she is."

"Campers get set," Chris yelled. "Go!" He shot off a gun to officially start the race. Skye was out the gate immediately, very careful to stay as aerodynamic as possible. Kit-Kat wasn't doing as well. Her push out wasn't as powerful as Skye, and she was still wobbly on her board. Skye was already about half way down the slope when Kit-Kat was only a quarter way done. Within fifty-seven seconds, Skye finished, winning the first race of the speed challenge.

"Great job, Skye!" her team congratulated her when she rode the chairlift back to the top. Alexas gave her a hug and Dustin gave her a quick noogie until she slapped his hands away with a quick, "Watch the hair."

"It's okay, Kits," Chastity said when Kit-Kat dragged herself to sit with her team again a few minutes later.

"Yeah, so, snowboarding isn't your thing," Mitchell said. "So what. Just let the rest of us take care of them."

"Anyway, it was Rufus who assigned you to that race," Laura said. "So, if anyone is to blame, you can blame him."

"I put her there because I know that the crazy arm flapping she was doing wouldn't have counted as points for the other two challenges," Rufus said. "I didn't want to put three people with potential in the same challenge, because we only need to win two of the three races in any to win it."

"Has anyone ever told you to your face that you're a complete asshole?" Chastity asked.

"All the time," Rufus said. "I usually laugh at them."

"You know, you seem pretty confident in yourself, Alexander," Liv said between events. "You also seemed pretty good for someone who never snowboarded before in his life... remind me, where were you all yesterday?"

"In my room reading a book," Alexander stated. Liv lifted an eyebrow at this. "You see, a book is-" he was cut off when she slapped the back of his head.

"I know what a book is, jerk," she snapped. "I just don't believe you."

"_How, how, Cordelia_?" Alexander said. "_Mend your speech a little, lest you may mar your fortunes_."

Liv had no idea what to say to that. She didn't even open her mouth for a moment. Finally, she said slowly, "Did you forget my name?"

"Act one, scene one, line 94," Alexander said. "_King Lear_. You may have heard of it, a little something Shakespeare whipped up a few hundred years back."

"Okay, so why are you quoting some old dead guy?" Liv asked.

"That's what I was reading yesterday," Alexander said. "I have a report due on it when this is over and we all return to school, or did you forget that we have that to return to?"

"I've been attempting to forget," Liv said. "But with a teacher's pet like you around, it's been difficult."

"I'm no teacher's pet," Alexander said. "I assure you of that. Teachers switch their schedules around to avoid having to teach me. I always correct them on their mistakes, and boy, are my teachers idiots. Whoever thought to give them degrees was clearly on some powerful shit cause my teachers can't tell right from left. And, I did take a small break yesterday when I came out here and tried out snowboarding. I figured that as long as there was a chairlift suddenly, why not try." Liv just narrowed her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Liv) "I know he's on my team, but I really don't trust him."

Over by the Snow Leopards, Dex was sitting silently between Walter and Aaron, both who apparently had forgotten about Dex as they were talking across him, but not even attempting to get him into the conversation.

"What has ya'll so captivated?" Madison's voice came out of nowhere, making all three boys jump. They all turned to see she was standing behind them holding a brownie.

"Where'd you get the brownie?" Aaron asked.

"That Kitty gal-"

"Kit-Kat," Mitchell corrected her as he and Reece were walking by.

"Yeah, that girl that lost is in the kitchen whipping these up," Madison said. "Not sure why. She don't seem like the bribing type."

"It's what she does," Aaron said. "If she's happy, we get cake. If she's nervous, brownies and cookies. And when she's sad, we think it's pie."

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "And, believe me, no one is complaining."

"Yeah, but what were ya'll staring at?"

"We weren't looking at anything specific," Aaron said.

"When she says 'ya'll' she means one person," Walter said. "She some how pluralizes an already plural word of 'you all.' Don't ask me how she does it."

"Ah jest add an S," Madison said. Dex and Aaron both laughed at that. "But what was ya'll staring at friend of Walter."

"My name is Dex," Dex said. "We met over summer when I came to the island..."

"Um... not ringing any bells," Madison said.

"Not surprised," Walter said.

"So, ya'll never did say whach'all were staring at," Madison said. Before he could answer, Madison stood over him and looking in the direction he had been staring. "Oh, a girl. Ya'll like her or sumpin? Jealous that she's with another boy?"

"No," Dex said. "I was just wondering what they were talking about. You know he's kind of a devious person, and I just don't trust either of them."

"I'm sure that's it," Madison said nodding, clearly not believing him. She took another bite of her brownie and walked off.

"Alright, we're back here at Total Drama Winter," Tyler announced to the camera, "atop Mt... what is the name of this mountain, anyway?" He turned to Chris who just shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me rename it to Mt. Wawanakwa, so I have disregarded its name," Chris said.

"Anyway, our second race is about to begin," Tyler said. "It will be Dustin on the half-pipe first followed by Afro-Man."

Confession Cam:

(Dustin) "I won't lie, I don't have a chance at beating Afro-Man. It sucks that I got paired off against him."

(Afro-Man) "I plan to do the Macarena while doing a nineteen eighty. Dex says it's physically impossible to be in the air that long without attaching a rocket launcher to my board, but I've overcome the odds before."

(Dex) "James is trying to overcome odds, he's going to try to attempt the impossible and he will be disappointed when he fails. First off, five and a half turns in one moment in the air? Who does he think he is? Shaun White?"

"Alright, boys, let's see who can get more amplitude!" Erik called out as Dustin stepped up for his run. As Dustin was almost ready, Chris shot off his gun, shocking Dustin into prematurely starting.

"Holy crap!" He yelled as he went into the run. He barely managed to get onto the halfpipe in a way that would allow him to perform any tricks. He managed to get a few inches off the wall at the first approach, and then the second approach, he got far enough the air to grab the nose of his board for a few seconds. However, for the third one, he was unable to turn his board around on time and ended up riding the last bit backwards, not allowing him to perform any tricks at all except falling flat on his face before sliding over the finish line.

"Dude, that sucked," Chris said with a laugh as Dustin trudged back to the top.

"Still better to look at than your face, Chris," Dustin replied before he slumped against the wall.

"It wasn't that bad," Alexas tried to comfort him.

"No, it really was," Alexander said, shaking his head.

"Not like it would make a difference," Liv said. "Afro-Man is who he would have had to beat."

As Afro-Man began his run, everyone came to watch.

Afro-Man didn't do a 1980, like he had planned. Instead he managed to land a 2700. As well, he did back-flips, corkscrews, a triple McTwist, and what Tyler began calling the dragon because it caused so much friction against the air that it melted the snow that he landed on after the finish line.

Confession Cam:

(Dex) "Did I say impossible? I may have slightly miscalculated how many laws of nature James is capable of defying. After all, he did that whole run with a helmet on, and yet his afro remained as large as ever when he took that helmet off."

(Afro-Man) "Dex is calling me James again? When will he get that out of his head?"

"Now, let's get to our third race," Erik called out. "It will be Arlen against Dex!"

The two set up and Arlen turned to Dex with a cruel smirk on his face. "Hope you've got an appetite."

"Why's that?" Dex asked.

"Because you're about to eat my shredded dust," Arlen said. He bent down to strap his boots into his board and Dex wasn't paying any attention when Arlen loosened one of his straps. When the gun went off, they both pushed off and began going for the small mounds to make jumps or the rails installed a few times. Despite not getting as much air as Arlen, and therefore not getting as many difficult tricks, Dex was pulling ahead. That was, until he jumped on a rail and realized one of his boots was loose. While he managed to stay on the board, he slowed down, and when the really big jump came, he didn't hardly get off the ground. The next thing he knew, a spinning shadow passed over him, and then about ten feet ahead of him, Arlen landed. Arlen pulled in a few seconds ahead of Dex, and clearly didn't need most of his superior tricks, as his final jump had given him a ten second deduction.

"And that, my inferior opponent, is how it's done," Arlen said, smirking at Dex.

"Did Alexander tell you to say that?" Dex questioned. "Because I really doubt you actually know what that means."

Confession Cam:

(Arlen) "Inferior: to be within a ferior... and a ferior is something like a fairy... it basically means he's more like a fairy that a guy."

When Arlen returned to the top via the chair lift, he was alone. When questioned about Dex's whereabouts, he said, "Dude thought he'd just hang around the bottom for a while."

"Somebody want to go check to see if he's actually still alive?" Reece asked.

"On it," Afro-Man said and took off down the slope. Afro-Man found Dex hanging by the back of his jacket from a tree. "How'd you get stuck like that?" Afro-Man asked.

"I flew," Dex said, clearly in a grouchy mood.

"Sweet," Afro-Man said. He jumped up and karate chopped the branch, breaking it so that Dex fell to the ground.

"So, question," Bee said to TJ as they were getting ready to practice again.

"Answer," TJ said.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kit-Kat?" Bee asked.

TJ turned to Bee. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Who doesn't want to know?" Bee asked. TJ frowned at Bee, narrowing his eyes at her. "Well, that, and Skye wants to know."

"Why does Skye want to know?" TJ asked.

"Don't ask me," Bee said. "I'm just the messenger."

"Well, then," TJ said. "Tell Skye if she would like to know, she should come to me herself." He turned to where Skye was standing with Alexas and Liv. Almost as if she felt his eyes on her, she shook her hair out so the sun caught it, making it shine like gold for a few moments. TJ stared for a moment, before shaking himself back to normal.

Confession Cam:

(Bee) "I smell a love triangle coming on."

"Bee and Chastity on the halfpipe!" Tyler announced a little later.

"Oh brother," Chastity groaned as she and Bee stepped up. As Afro-Man had won the first round on the halfpipe, Chastity got to choose if she wanted to go first or second. After seeing Bee hop up and down before wiping out, she chose second, figuring that she would know if she just needed to make it over the finish line or if she actually had to try to perform any tricks.

Bee slid into position, and then heard Erik shout (after having to take away Chris's gun), "Go!" She began down towards the halfpipe and easily transitioned onto it. Now came the hard part, actually landing a move without totally wiping out. As of yet, she hadn't done anything without rolling down the side. But, knowing that she had to be serious, when her board went off top, she reached down, grabbed the side, doing just a 180 before landing in the upright position and continuing to the other side. This time, she attempted a spin, and with one and a half rotations, she landed again. While her moves didn't get any more complicated than that (being someone who the laws of physics actually applied to) she made it to the end with a fairly good score for someone of her level.

Chastity groaned. As Bee had pulled off a flawless (despite fairly simple) routine meant that Chastity couldn't afford any mistakes, and actually had to perform tricks.

Chastity ended up rolling over the finish line with just her head sticking out of a giant snowball after she tripped just after the she began.

"And this round of the halfpipe goes to Bee and the Eskimos," Tyler said. "One more round of halfpipe to determine who wins the first point."

"But first," Erik said. "We've got our second speed race. Renee against Liv."

"If Liv wins this round, the speed races will automatically got to the Eskimos," Tyler said.

"Go Renee!" Laura cheered as the two girls got ready to start.

"Oh, puh-lease," Skye said with a bit of laughter. "Like anyone has any chance against Liv."

Renee narrowed her eyes at Skye. "I heard that," she called out. "Someone remind me to stuff her down the laundry shoot when I get back up here."

"Um, Renee, there isn't a laundry shoot," Reece said.

"Then tell Walter to make one," she said as Chris's gun went off. The two girls both pushed off and started out well.

At first, the two girls were tied, so much so that the snow flying up in their wake was colliding in mid-air, as if fighting for dominance. The cheers of their teammates went unnoticed as there was only one thing that mattered, winning. Arlen and Dex both watched with particular interest, neither wanting to cheer the girl they actually wanted to win on (for fear of being deemed a traitor) and yet, still wanted to watch every move each of the girls made (though Dex was looking at the technicalities while Arlen was trying to decide who had the better ass).

After the first turn, Liv pulled ahead, as she had been on the inside, but Renee quickly caught up at the second turn when Liv couldn't get in front of her fast enough to block her from the inside turn.

With the finish line in their sights, both girls decided to take matters into her own hands, and each moved to knock the other over. Liv, however, forgot to take into account that Renee was just as tough, if not tougher, and that Renee also stood over half a foot taller, and was more filled out. The end result was Liv dodging an evergreen while Renee flew over the finish line.

"Look at that!" Tyler yelled. "Amazing! A second round that will be determined by a third race! I have no idea who will win. The Eskimo's Dominick, or the Snow Leopards Reece! But this race goes to the Snow Leopards."

Mitchell and Reece were sitting above all the action, closer to the cabin. They were talking about families, as they both had several siblings.

"I'm the oldest at my house," Reece said. "By enough time that I'm sort of helping to raise my siblings instead of ever really having time to be a teenager."

"I think that's how my brother feels sometimes," Mitchell said. "Between Ronni always going to him for every tiny problem in her life and Madison... well, yeah, that's sort of self-explanatory."

"Was she dropped on her head as a child?" Reece asked.

Mitchell shrugged. Looking out over the group, he realized something. "Where is she? It's not like she's that easy to lose track of, seeing as her normal talking voice could start an avalanche."

"Who ya'll talking 'bout, little bro?" Madison's voice was behind the two, and they both jumped in their skins before turning around. There stood Madison and Rufus. Mitchell had to mentally tell himself not to notice that Madison's hair was messed up and all the buttons on her coat were one off. She also wasn't wearing her hat for once. Reece seemed to notice Madison's missing hat as well, as he asked her about it.

"What?" Madison looked up, as if just realizing. "Oh, I guess I must have left in on the doorknob."

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "I SOOOO did not need to know that!"

"Excuse me while I go throw up," Mitchell groaned, standing.

"Have you raced yet?" Rufus asked.

"I see you really have an interest in us winning," Reece said. "Seeing as how much you're paying attention."

"Don't get sick until after you've won," Rufus said to Mitchell.

"Then stop sneaking off to screw my sister," Mitchell yelled. Having said it out loud, Mitchell physically gagged.

Reece stood amazed as neither Rufus nor Madison even blushed a bit at this comment. Rufus didn't care if people knew that he was having sex, in fact, it only added to his desired image. Madison, it seemed, just didn't care. She wasn't about to go tell people, but she wasn't going to deny it either.

"Are you going to become protective brother now or something?" Rufus asked.

"Just... never mind," Mitchell said turning back toward the races. They were announcing the next race, and he heard his name called.

"As Bee won the last run," Tyler said, "TJ, you may choose whether you would like to go first or second."

"I'll go first," TJ said. He was going for intimidation. Mitchell groaned, as he had been hoping that he wouldn't have time to dwell on his sister and Rufus, who walked up, Madison with her arms around Rufus's waist. The sooner he could get into the zone, the less he'd think about his sister's relationship.

"Hey, Mitchell," Laura's voice was next to him. He realized he'd been so focused on trying to not think about his sister (which only caused him to think about her more) that he hadn't even noticed Laura come up beside him.

"Hey, Laura," Mitchell said, smiling as his cheeks began to heat up. "What's up?"

Laura giggled a bit. "Seriously, Mitchell, you're about to race and you're asking me what I'm up to?" She just smiled. "I'm here to watch you."

Mitchell smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyway, there's this tradition in some competitions, where a girl gives her scarf or handkerchief to the guy she wants to win," Laura said. "But, seeing as I don't have either of those, I'd like you to wear this for luck," she said, taking one of her silver bracelets off her right wrist. She pulled the glove off Mitchell's hand, and slipped the bracelet on his wrist, holding his hand for an extra few moments, before slowly letting go. They both blushed a bit, looking into one another's eyes. Just before they began to lean in to kiss, Tyler's amplified voice roared out.

"Another amazing run! I'd hate to have to go after that performance. Mitchell must be scared shitless to go!"

"Oh, great, I have no idea what I have to do to beat him," Mitchell said.

"Just do your best," Laura said, before getting on her toes and kissing his cheek quickly.

Mitchell smiled at her, before nodding and moving to take his place before starting. His face held a smirk at the sun glinted off the bracelet for a moment.

"Why's he only wearing one glove?" Alexas asked Skye.

"Probably some Michael Jackson dedication or something," Skye replied.

Confession Cam:

(Laura) She's wearing Mitchell's glove after having not given it back. "I think I'll keep it."

Mitchell started out a bit shaky, not getting much air at first. But by the second time he got of the rim, he got plenty of air, managing one an a half rotations. The third trick involved grabbing both ends of his board in a wave motion. He did what could almost be described as a McTwist on his forth trick. When he got to his fifth trick, however, he reached down as his board left the snow, holding the rim for a moment as his went completely upside down for a moment. However, instead of coming back the way he had been, the centripetal motion pulled him to make a complete circle. He squeezed his eyes shut as his board hit the ground, certain he was about to wipe out, but some how, he landed smoothly and quickly crossed the finish line.

The Snow Leopards were cheering loudly and jumping up and down. That only meant one thing to Mitchell. He must have beat TJ. He unstrapped himself and jumped in victory.

"And that's one point to the Snow Lepers," Erik mumbled into the microphone while Tyler gushed about the performance.

"Erik, that's not nice," Ashlynn said. "Funny, but still not nice."

Erik shrugged and feigned innocent.

Dominick had found a place under a pine tree that he could sit, not be disturbed too often, and yet still see most of the races fairly well. Though one wouldn't guess it, he wanted to make sure his team won, and he had been hoping that they would win before he would have to go, but with the halfpipe going to the Leopards and Liv's loss, he was just trying to stay calm.

Confession Cam:

(Dominick) "I almost like it here. I mean, it's not like I have any real friends, but I'd like to add a 'yet' to that statement. I feel that it's possible. Nothing on a girlfriend front, but I think that I could leave this with a number of friends. Reece, TJ, Dustin, Mitchell, even a few guys from the past seasons like DJ and Vinsion."

Ten minutes later found Kit-Kat, Chastity, and Dex sitting on a bench watching as the few who had not raced yet prepared to race.

"Think we'll win?" Kit-Kat asked. She was still wearing an apron under her winter coat and had an oven mitt on one hand rather hand her pink mittens.

"Yeah," Chastity said. "We've got a good chance. After all, we're the first team with a real point. That has to throw the other team off. And, Aaron and Reece both feel confident in their races." She took a bite of one of the cookies on the plate in her lap.

"The only thing we have to worry about when it comes to Aaron is whether he'll be concentrating on his race, or if he'll be keeping his eyes on Alexas's booty," Dex said.

"Well," Chastity said as Erik called for the next race. "We're about to find out."

"Aaron, remember, stay in front of her," Reece said. "Try to block her from being able to do any good moves."

Alexander was giving Alexas some similar advice. "Get in front of him, and stick your butt out."

"What?" Dustin snapped.

"Why?" Alexas questioned.

"Because if you do, he'll probably crash into a tree," Alexander said. Alexas cocked her head a bit.

"He means that Aaron will be staring at your ass if you do that," Dominick said.

"Just try your best," Dustin said.

"And using your feminine allures will be your best bet against him," Alexander said. "He's the biggest perv this show has ever had."

"He is so going to lose this," Chastity muttered as Alexas seemed to giggle and Aaron turned to look at her, staring as she bent over to strap her boots to the board.

"Not if I can help it," Renee said. She slid down the bit of the hill to the starting line. "Hey, Aaron, this can go either way for you. One, you stare at her ass the whole time and we vote you off if we lose. Or, you do well, show off for all the girls, and possibly even score by the end of the show."

Aaron smirked. "Is that an offer?"

"No!" Renee snapped. "I'm just saying, there are several girls that will actually be impressed if you pull off some real snow-boarding moves. Dim-witted wannabe twins, for instance. And, I'd bet cold hard cash that they'd be open to a threesome."

By this time Aaron was drooling at the thoughts. However, at the cocking of Chris's gun, he got ready, in the zone. "Gotta show them what I can do," he said.

When gun went off, both took off as quickly as they could. Alexas went to the left, where there were more smaller mounds to use as jumps; Aaron to the right where there were rails and one large jump at the end. Each of them doing small tricks, just trying to rack up the points as quickly as they could. Neither of them look over at the other, knowing that it would be their end if they did. However, when Alexas noticed that she wasn't going to get a large jump, she changed her course. Aaron flew off the jump, Alexas just behind him. Both of them attempted to really do a great trick. Aaron did a flip and landed with a little less forward momentum. Alexas did a smaller trick, but crossed the finish line two seconds before Aaron.

The Eskimos began to cheer. "Take that, Lepers!" Liv cried out, taking a lead from Erik's earlier statement.

"Cheering a little prematurely, aren't you?" Dex said.

"Hello, Alexas clearly won," Liv said.

"No, she simply crossed the finish line first," Dex said. "But the points haven't been deducted from their times yet."

At remembering that the scores had to be tallied still, the Eskimos grew nervous. The race between Arlen and Dex had been a no brainer as Arlen had better tricks and came in ahead of the brainiac. But, the tricks had gone a little more in Aaron's favor this time. "And, the scores have come in," Chris announced after Erik and Tyler had discussed the tricks. "With a run of 87 seconds and 16 points, Alexas's total is 70!"

"Um, 87 minus 16 is 71," Reece pointed out.

Chris turned to Tyler and Erik, who were both counting on their fingers. So, he turned to Walter instead. "It is 71," Walter confirmed.

"Alexas's total is 71! And Aaron, with a run of 89 seconds and a total of 19 points, Aaron has a total of 71! So we have a TIE!"

"Once again, your math is wrong," Dex said. "Eighty-nine minus 19 is 70."

"Is it?" Chris asked.

"Yes, it is," Rufus said. "And clearly you morons are blind. There is no way Aaron only scored three points more than that girl. If she scored sixteen, he should have gotten more like thirty!"

"Well, she did that flip," Tyler said.

"That was Aaron," Erik said.

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) He is smiling widely. "The twins actually saw my run and are gushing over the flip. I'm scoring tonight, I feel it."

"I was wondering how she managed to change her hair color during the flip," Tyler said. "But, if you knew that it was the dude, why'd you agree with me?"

"I really just don't want Rufus's team to win," Erik said.

"Hey, I get paid whether they win or lose," Rufus said.

"You're getting paid for this?" Owen asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ashlynn said. "Everyone is... aren't you?"

"No..."

"Yeah, we knew we could get him without dishing out any dough," Chris said with a laugh.

With two more races to go, Rufus took Reece aside. "You know, I'm counting on you to win this," he said.

Confession Cam:

(Reece) "No pressure."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Laura is racing against Alexander," Rufus said. "And, if I know him, he's probably done something to her board so it will break the first time she gets on a rail or lands a jump... if she can even managed either of those."

Reece looked over where Dominick was sitting under a pine tree, trying his best to ignore Bee as the girl was clearly reliving her halfpipe run, as she had told it in detail to pretty much everyone who would listen. He wasn't sure if he could beat the quiet artist, but he had a feeling he had a much better chance of beating Dominick than Laura had at beating Alexander.

A gunshot brought to his attention that the second to last race had begun. It was Alexander and Laura. Reece rushed to the line where the rest of the team was cheering on Laura. She was doing fairly good. He noticed a broken board near the takeoff gates.

"What happened to that board?" Reece asked.

Kit-Kat looked at it. "It snapped when Laura stepped on it. She began freaking out until Walter pointed out that someone had made a cut in it and that a mouse would have snapped it in half. She's using Renee's board."

Alexander was pulling off a few stunts, but they weren't spectacular or anything. While they were about tied for distance, Laura was clearly beating him with points, so Laura couldn't figure out why he had a smile on his face.

"So, tell me, what happened to your board again?" Alexander called over to her just before she could jump on a rail. The distraction made her miss her jump, but she couldn't stop her forward momentum, and ended up hitting the rail and falling over it, completely stopping her progress as she slid into the wooded area. Alexander smirked as he took off on the large jump with a fairly complicated technique. Laura ended up finishing the race a full minute after him and didn't have near enough points to beat him.

This left Reece. He gulped as he and Dominick both took their positions and strapped themselves into their boards.

"Come on Reece!"

"You can do it, Reece!"

"And it all comes down to the last race," Erik announced as they both prepared themselves. "Dominick for the Mighty Eskimos**(1)**, and Reece for the Blow Lepers."

"You're really pushing it, Erik," Ashlynn said.

"He won't do anything," Erik said.

"If you insist," Ashlynn shrugged. "Not sure it's Rufus you need to worry about. I'll be inside. I'm hungry."

And then came the gunshot that signaled the start of the last race. They took off. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching with wide eyes as the two raced as quickly as they could, trying to figure if jumping the small hills or dodging them was faster. And then, the Snow Leopards all gasped. Reece had performed a quick trick coming off one of the mounds. They all remembered what he had said. He usually wiped out when he did tricks, so why was he risking it.

Confession Cam:

(Renee) "Well, it's his suicide. If we kill him for that, we can't be blamed as he did say he wouldn't do well with tricks."

And then, Reece tried another trick. He had a fire in his eyes. He knew that he would never have another run like this. He was still ahead, until he landed awkwardly, and fell. One foot away from the finish line. He reached for it, but Dominick jumped over Reece and landed over the line.

"And the Eskimos win their second point!" Tyler cheered. "Eskimos win."

"Which means the Blow Lepers will be sending yet another member home tonight," Erik said.

"That's it announcer boy," Renee snapped. She grabbed him by the collar, and a minute later, he was dangling helplessly by one foot from the chair lift, slowly going down the mountain.

Reece sat on his bed, hitting his head against the headrest as he groaned. He looked at Mitchell's bed, and wondered where the jock was.

Mitchell was with Laura in her bedroom. He had his hand on her back, and was letting her cry on his shoulder. Every time he tried to say something to assure her that she wasn't going to be voted off, she went on a rant of how she was the only one to fail to get a point twice in a row. And it was true.

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "Kit-Kat, Dex, Reece, and Chastity all scored points last challenge. Renee, Aaron, Mitchell, and Afro-Man all redeemed themselves this time. I'm the only one who lost both. They're sure to notice that."

(Dex) "Well, Laura is the only one to lose two in a row. Granted, there is another reason I'd like her gone."

(Reece) "I have to vote for Laura."

(Afro-Man) "Reece did exactly what he said he would do. He wiped out at the attempt of a trick."

(Aaron) "Laura is too hot to send away."

"Snow Leopards, snow leopards," Chris shook his head. "What a shame. Three in a row. But, on with the ceremony. Nine of you sit before me with steaming cups of Hot Cocoa. But, I will only add mini-marshmallows to eight cups. When I call your name, please come forward to accept you reward. Afro-Man."

"Sweet Dude!" Afro-Man said. He walked forward and Chris added to the cup, which was nestled in his hair like his afro was a cup holder.

"Aaron!" Aaron just held out his cup.

"Renee."

"Well, duh!"

"Mitchell."

Mitchell smiled and managed to catch all the marshmallows that Chris tossed his way in the cup.

"Dex. Kit-Kat. Chastity." Chris tossed a few fluffy bits at each of them.

"Two more sit before me without marshmallows in their cups. Reece, you faced your fear, but you also assured your team that you would win today, which you didn't. But Laura, you failed two challenges in a row now. So, who gets the prize and who is going home?" Chris shifted his gaze between the two several times. "Laura, collect your marshmallows. Your team wants you a little more than Reece."

"What?" Reece questioned.

"Well, no one actually expected Laura to win," Chastity said.'

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "Why did that sound like an insult?"

(Chastity) "Well, we didn't."

"But you said you had it in the bag," Chastity said.

"Plus, the only reason Mitchell won his was because of Laura's encouragement," Afro-Man said.

"Leave now, Reece," Renee said. She smirked at Mitchell and Laura. "Hey, Mitch, I'm sure your sister would let you borrow her hat. After all, Rufus does have a tie."

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "So not what I needed to hear."

* * *

**Remember, there is a poll on my author page. Go and place a vote! And be on the look out for my next chapter.**

**(1) The Mighty Quinn, Quinn the Eskimo... song by Bob Dylan &/or Manfred Mann... Dylan wrote it, I'm pretty sure.**


	16. Bring in the Spies

**Last chapter's correct answer was the Next Karate Kid, which wasn't answered. But I'll give it to Ktd123 with a guess of Karate Kid movie. **

**This chapter's quote is from an all-time favorite movie of mine. One of the few movies that I actually got a DVD when all my VHSs became obsolete.**

**"The PC term is hymenally challenged."**

**On another note, this will be a challenge (or at least the beginning of it), even though last chapter was also one. The reason, as it is now just days after Christmas and I haven't posted in months, I figure I'd get the story moving again if I skipped a character building chapter.**

**One last thing today: I'd like to commission someone (or several someones) to draw out the characters that have appeared in this, and in TDI:CS, as well as putting the canon characters in here into costume (waitress outfits, maid outfit for heather, butler outfits for Trent and Justin), outer wear, etc. I will allow you to display it on your websites (obviously) display it on both my writing site and my deviantart site while giving you credit. If you're interested, please inform me. I would do it, but I'm pretty sucky at drawing and such. I do have Madison and Payton drawn but that's pretty much all I've gotten (not to mention, I don't really like the drawings I have of them).**

**Anyway, onto the chapter

* * *

**

Bring in the Spies

**3:04 AM Rec. Room**

Liv turned over from where she slept on the couch and opened her eyes. She had been spending so much time in the Rec. Room lately that she was now comfortable enough in it to easily fall asleep. As it was, the couch she was on was kind of considered her couch, and no one from the Eskimos would sit on it without her permission. She pushed herself into a sitting position to look around the room. Having had three wins in a row, the Eskimos had decided to celebrate. It had been TJ's idea.

It had been Dustin who managed to get the drinks from the kitchen, but it had been Arlen who brought the vodka, a whole handle of it. He wouldn't reveal where he got it from.

The room showed evidence of the party still, with Arlen sprawled across the air hockey table, Skye curled up in a blanket under the table, and several veterans around the room, having joined in the celebration.

All that was missing, in Liv's opinion, was someone who had tried alcohol for the first time wearing a pair of underpants on his head. In her mind's eye, Dex was the perfect candidate. With that thought, she crawled off the couch and went to the drink table. The vodka bottle was empty. Noticing that everyone was in a dead sleep, Liv turned and walked out, only just realizing that she still had alcohol in her system as she stumbled a bit in the hall.

She made her way to the Eskimo hall and went straight to Arlen and Dustin's room. She walked in, flicked on the light, and made her way to one of the armoires.

"May I help you?" Dustin asked, sitting up in his bed and looking at Liv. He slowly lifted an eyebrow. "You know, your room is next door."

"I know," Liv said. She found what she wanted, another bottle of alcohol; this time it was half a handle of whiskey. She turned to look at Dustin. "You actually wear a shirt while you sleep?"

"Uh, yeah," Dustin said. "Not all guys sleep shirtless."

Liv shook her head in slowly. "Alexas will be disappointed when she finds out." With that, Liv walked out, ignoring Dustin's questions.

**7:15 AM Dining Room**

The Snow Leopards were all awake and at breakfast by seven, thanks to Rufus's new lights out rule. At exactly ten, he personally turned out all the lights in the hall, regardless of whether or not people were ready for bed. Over at the Eskimo table, Alexas and Dustin were the only ones awake, until Alexander walked in.

Alexander walked up to his table, noticing that there weren't even any veterans (as the only veteran in the room not serving was Walter, who always sat at the Snow Leopard table). "A whole table and you two are sitting practically on top of one another?" he questioned sitting opposite of the two. He hadn't noticed how they had actually moved their chairs closer than they usually were, or how they were whispering to one another and holding hands. As he was a teammate, they didn't say anything, but they both felt he had sort of interrupted the closest they would get to a date while on the mountain.

"It's so we can talk without having to practically yell," Dustin said.

Alexander blinked a few times. "Oh, were you two having an intimate moment?" The looks they gave him made it obvious they were. He just shrugged and called Lindsey over. "Eggs over hard and three slices of rye toast with blackberry jam."

"Is it me or is he the rudest guy you've ever met?" Alexas asked quietly.

"Not just you," Dustin said.

"What is rude is to whisper about someone right in front of them," Alexander said, obviously knowing what they were talking about. He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"You heard that?" Alexas asked slowly.

"No, I read your mind," Alexander said. He said it so evenly that it took Dustin and Alexas a moment to realize he was being sarcastic.

Confession Cam:

(Alexander) "As I have repeatedly said, my team is made up of idiots. Dustin and Alexas are prime examples. They're setting themselves up for disappointment. When one of them is eliminated, the other will be very upset and will be unable to contain him or herself with grief, and will ultimately become useless. My guess, Alexas goes first. She, after all, doesn't give much to the team."

(Dustin) "I could have invited her to my room, but I didn't want to be inappropriate and I never knew when Arlen would stumble in."

(Alexas) "I left the Rec. Room after Arlen passed out, so I was kind of hoping he'd invite me to his room when Alexander came to the table, but I guess it would have been mean to leave him all alone to eat, though something tells me he would have preferred it."

"So, how was your party last night?" Alexander asked, mostly because it was an expected behavior.

"It was good," Alexas said. "You should have come."

"I'm not much of a party-goer," Alexander said.

"So we've noticed," Dustin said. He turned to Alexas again. "Did you know that your roommate came stumbling into my room at three in the morning?"

"Please tell me she wasn't, like, making out with Arlen," Alexas said.

"No, she was alone, but she stole a handle from Arlen's stuff," Dustin said.

"A handle for what?" Alexas asked.

"I assume he means alcohol," Alexander said.

"What!" Alexas shrieked. "I mean, I know that there was some yesterday, but he has more? How much alcohol did Arlen bring?"

The Snow Leopards all looked over. "Arlen has alcohol?" Laura questioned.

"Well, not any more," Alexander said. "Liv has what was left."

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "Why am I not surprised?"

(Renee) "I know where the skinny bastard got it. Think he left that mansion empty-handed."

"How are you losing to them again?" Rufus asked his team.

"Pure dumb luck," Dex said. He frowned a bit. The team was becoming more of a burden everyday for him it seemed. With the most recent elimination, Dex no longer had Reece to talk to, and there were times that Dex had considered Reece to be the only other male Snow Leopard with any actual intelligence.

"More like pure idiocy," Alexander's voice seemed to fill the air.

After a moment of silence, Rufus said, "If you guys lose the next challenge, I'm leaving you with Madison as a coach."

Confession Cam: 

(Mitchell) "Kill me now."

(Afro-Man) "Now that would be sweet!"

(Laura) "And lose his air time? I think not."

"Wouldn't that be great, Mitchell!" Madison cried, attempting to give her brother a hug, despite him being five seats away.

"No it wouldn't!" Mitchell yelled in a panic. "Plus, you'd have no reason to stay if he left!"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked. "I'd totally stay for you!"

"I'd rather die," he mumbled.

"It would be wicked sweet to work for you!" Afro-Man shouted.

"I doubt Chris would let you quit, Rufus," Walter said. "Unless Madison would work for free..."

"Nope, Ah'll charge double," Madison said.

"Yep, you're stuck with us," Chastity said to Rufus.

A moment later, however, Vinson walked in. He walked up to Madison kind of timidly before speaking. "Um, could you join me in the lobby for a moment?"

"Sure thang," Madison said, standing up, still wearing a smile.

Rufus however, stood as well. "Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at Vinson.

"It's none of your business," Vinson said, staring Rufus in the eye. Rufus, of course, was not intimidated in the least.

"I'd say it is my business if it involves my girlfriend," Rufus said.

There was a moment of silence. Rufus had just admitted that he and Madison were, in fact, an item. It was a fact that everyone that had access to a television or popular magazines already knew, but it was him finally admitting it.

"That's sweet, Rufus," Madison said. "But I think I can handle a short meeting with Vinson without your protection."

"Uh..." Vinson shook his head. "I'm just a messenger. Someone else sent me for you."

"Oh, who?"

"You'll have to go see for yourself," Vinson said, taking a seat at the Eskimo table where there was actually room to sit.

After Madison was out the door, Dex tried to leave, claiming he was full, but the door wouldn't open.

**Eskimo Hall (Same moment)**

"Oh, why won't this door open?" Owen whined trying to get into the lounge. "I'm starving!"

**9:30 AM Outdoor Hot Tub**

"So, tomorrow's challenge," Alexander said, looking at Heather, who was freezing, just holding his coffee for him. "Tell me what it is, and you have permission to enter the hot tub."

"Whatever," Heather said, rolling her eyes. "I seriously don't need to take this from you." She put his coffee down next to the tub and turned to go inside.

"You're not going to find anyone else to make a deal with," Alexander said.

"I'm sure someone will be interested," Heather said.

"No one with the capacity to actually win this thing," Alexander said. "Arlen is an idiot. He'll be gone in a challenge or two whether or not he knows what's coming. I doubt anyone else will take your help as they will think it's cheating."

"As it is, I don't know what Crazy Girl is planning," Heather said. "Only Chris knows, and he hasn't told anyone."

"Why not?" Alexander asked.

"It's supposed to be some big surprise," Heather said. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you anticipated the last challenge."

"And you're sure about that?" Alexander asked.

"Positive," Heather said. "Who wouldn't have anticipated snowboarding, considering the number of snowboards suddenly brought in, along with the chairlift. Plus, Chris wants there to be drama, and someone anticipating a challenge, and therefore preparing for it brings in drama."

Alexander nodded. "Coffee please," he said. "After all, I still won the challenge."

Heather gritted her teeth, bent down and handed his coffee back to him.

**10:57 AM Rec. Room**

"It is so good to have these free days," Skye said, taking a seat next to TJ. No one would have guessed she had slept under an air hockey table by her looks or actions. As far as TJ could tell, she might have just had a week at a spa. She scooted so she was pressed against him. "Don't you agree."

"Uh... yeah," TJ said, finding himself moving slightly away, but was soon pressed against the arm of the couch. Skye was still on top of him.

"What's the matter, TJ," she said, smiling as she leaned closer, even as he leaned away. "You look nervous."

"Uh, look, Skye," TJ said placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting any closer. "I'm with Kit-Kat."

"I'm sure you are," Skye said. "But, why settle on one dessert before you've tried them all?" She began leaning closer, keeping her eyes on TJ's until she slowly began to close them as she got within a breath of his face.

That was until Chris's voice rang through the whole building on the intercom. "Would all contestants please gather in the Lounge in two minutes. Chris out."

Confession Cam

(TJ) "For once, I was glad to hear his voice. It's not that Skye isn't beautiful and sexy, because she is... she also smells really good... but I really want my thing with Kit-Kat to work."

(Skye) "Half a second more and he would have been all mine."

(Dominick) "I don't think either of them noticed I was in the room..."

Two minutes later found the remaining seventeen contestants all in the lounge. It was evident that some of the Eskimos weren't feeling so good, from dark circles under their eyes, or messed up hair. Liv was still in her pajamas.

"What is this about?" Arlen asked, clearly wanting to get back to bed.

"It's about today's challenge," Chris said. "But, to introduce it, I'd like to introduce today's surprise co-hosts."

"We all know it's Izzy," Renee said. Across the room, behind all the Eskimos, Owen could barely contain his excitement.

"Wait, hosts?" Dex questioned. "As in the plural?"

"Hey all," a voice said, as the door was opened. It was a clearly male voice. Todd walked into the cabin, followed quickly by Alex. The two previous Howling Toucans smiled at the current contestants.

"We'll be your co-hosts today," Alex said, surprising people.

"What happened to Izzy?" Afro-Man asked, apparently a bit upset, as he had been looking forward to Izzy's challenge.

"She's a bit... occupied by something else today," Todd said.

"Boo," Bee said, frowning a bit.

"Don't worry, though," Alex said. "You guys won't be completely without Izzy in this competition. She just asked us to fill in as co-hosts today."

"Just get to the challenge, already," Rufus said, rolling his eyes. He was still a bit peeved over the whole breakfast incident, that and the fact that Madison had been missing ever since.

"Touchy today, are we?" Todd questioned, his eyes gleaming in the fact that Rufus was annoyed.

"Today, you're going on a spy mission," Alex said.

"What kind of spy mission?" Bee asked. "Like mission impossible, or Charlie's Angels?"

"Not quite," Todd said. "By the time lunch is over, something will be taken from each of your teams. It will be your jobs to get it back before lunch time tomorrow. As well, you will be each be assigned something by your coach. Guard, spy, or assassin. The guards will know where the item is hidden from the other team. It is the job of the spies to find and retrieve their team's stolen item."

"What about the assassins?" Liv asked.

Alex and Todd smiled. "They are allowed to capture and 'kill' any one person from the other team," Alex said. "However, the assassin must ask that person a question, and if the person answers the question, whether truthfully or not, the assassin must let that person go."

"Each team must have at least one of each," Todd said.

"There is no limit as to how many of any guards, spies, or assassins a team can have so long as there is one of each," Alex added.

"Any questions?" Todd asked.

"Tons," Aaron said.

"What's going to be stolen from us?" TJ asked.

"Telling will ruin the surprise," Todd said, a smile wide on his face.

"Okay then," Dominick said. "Are we allowed to share information with our fellow teammates?"

"Assassins and spies may," Alex said. "Guards may not."

"If we find out that someone we previously captured lied to us, may we recapture or kill them?" Renee asked.

"Of course," Todd said. "In fact, even if you don't know if they lied to you, you can kill them, so long as that assassin gives them one hour."

"What happens if neither team finds and rescues their item by the end of the challenge?"

"Whichever team has the most people still alive," Alex said.

"What if the other team just captures and kills everyone on our team and then scours the surrounding area until they find whatever is lost?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, that's the trick," Todd said.

"One more thing to mention before we release you guys for lunch," Alex said. "One spy is given complete immunity from death, as it is the spy that must retrieve the lost item. One guard is given a map to the item and a guard must check up on the item at least once every five hours. And all assassins get a marker."

"Why a marker?" Skye asked.

"Make an 'X' on anyone you kill," Todd said.

"As well, the biggest rule of this challenge is that you _must_ follow all instructions your coach gives you," Alex said. "Even if they say to cluck like a chicken."

The Eskimos looked much more upset by this rule than the Snow Leopards.

"Now, go to lunch," Todd said. "Coaches, don't assign jobs until after lunch when each team will meet in their common hall. And you may not discuss positions or strategies with your coaches until that meeting either."

With that, they were all released to lunch.

"I think I could like this challenge," Renee said. "So long as I'm an assassin."

"I know what you mean," Chastity said. "It's not just mindless idiocy."

"Yeah, which is why I hope I'm a spy," Dex said.

"You look like you have a plan," Chastity said.

"I do," he said. "I just hope that I can convince Rufus of it once we have our meeting after lunch."

"I just want to mark big Xs on the other team's faces," Renee said. Renee smirked as she glanced over at the other team, her eyes settling on one messy-haired delinquent. "And I know my first target."

Dex and Chastity exchanged looks, each knowing what the other was thinking, but too afraid to voice it out-loud.

"I think it would be fun being a spy," Bee said to Alexander and Dominick, both who were desperately trying to think of a way to leave the conversation, if not the room altogether. Anyone else on the team would have been more interested in what she had to say. "They always have the coolest cars, and slick outfits, and they're so glamourous." She smirked, a definite sign that she was about to go into another impression. "The name's Bond... Jamie Bond. I'll take my martini shaken, not stirred."

"You get your orange juice the same way everyone else does," Ashlynn said placing down a glass in front of the impressionist girl.

"I suppose I'd be a better angel," Bee sighed.

"Believe me, you are one angel Charlie would not want," Alexander said.

Bee's brown eyes began to widen a bit. A few other Eskimos quickly tried to come up with an way to remedy the situation.

"I think what Alexander means to say is that you'd be more of an Austin Powersesque spy," Dustin quickly cut in. "You comedy skills are definitely more steered that way."

"No, what I meant was that if Charlie was to choose three angels from our team, she would be the stunt double, not a face or body," Alexander said. That was quickly met with a hard hit on the shoulder from Liv.

"Grow a heart," the rocker chick said, frowning at him.

Confession Cam

(Liv) "And to the rest of the guys on the team that didn't stand up for Bee, grow a pair."

(Arlen) "Asshole's got a point, but even I wouldn't have said it out loud less I had a good reason to."

(Dustin) "I actually think that Bee would be right at home in an Austin Powers type spy world. She's too upbeat for an actual action movie."

(Todd) "And let the fun begin."

"Okay, teams, you have a few minutes to get to your hall... change into real clothes for some of you," Alex glanced at Liv. "Comb your hair..."

"And please, whoever didn't brush their teeth, do so immediately," Todd said.

"Your coaches will join you in a few minutes," Alex said.

"What's this?" Rufus asked, as he too had stood up to go with his team to the Snow Leopard hall.

"We have a few rules for the coaches ears only," Todd said, a sly smirk on his face as he stared Rufus in the eyes.

"Oh, I did miss this drama," Chris said smiling, watching as lightning of hatred passed between the two previous Toucans.

**Snow Leopard Hall**

"I wonder what other rules they have for Rufus and Owen," Mitchell said as the Snow Leopards were all gathered in the hall, ready and waiting for Rufus to return.

"Not sure," Chastity said. "But he'll probably tell us anyway."

"So, what positions do you think we should all be?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Renee said. "I'd like to be an assassin."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Aaron said.

"I'd be a great spy," Afro-Man said.

"Spy as well," Laura said. She smiled at Mitchell who was next to her. "What about you, Higgins?"

"I'll take guard if no one else wants it," he said.

"It seriously does sound like the lamest position by a long shot," Renee said.

"But with the years of putting up with Madison, there's no way they could get me to crack the real answer to the whereabouts of what they took from us."

"By the way," Kit-Kat chimed in. "Did anyone find anything missing?"

Everyone began shaking their heads.

"Well, it's got to be something we'll notice is missing, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, if we're missing like a pair of socks, it wouldn't be fair," Chastity said.

**Eskimos Hall**

"When Owen gets here, make sure he listens to me and only me," Alexander said.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen," Liv said.

"In you're dreams, buddy," Arlen said. "We just got to make sure that I'm an assassin."

"Why's that?" Dustin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I know all the torture techniques that will get the other team to spill all their secrets," Arlen said.

"This isn't school where you can shove kids into their own lockers," Alexander said.

"When I'm through with them, they will wish for locker shoves," Arlen said.

"You do know that cruel and unusual punishment is illegal, right?" Alexas asked.

"It is for the law," Arlen said.

"I don't think he listens to the law very much," TJ said.

Skye looked at the dark-haired girl next to her, being unusually quiet. "Are you okay, Bee?" she asked. "You're not letting what Alexander said getting to you, are you?"

"No," the comedian mumbled.

Confession Cam

(Skye) "She so is."

(Bee) "Did he have to be so blunt about it? Okay, so I don't have the perfect figure. People come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. He's no Adonis. He could use more muscles and a few high-lights in his hair."

"When will that big oaf get here already?" Dominick questioned. He really wanted to get on with the challenge, with the day, just move on.

There was a knock at either door, telling each team that their coach was coming in. However, rather than Rufus and Owen, in walked Madison and Izzy respectively.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchell questioned his sister. "Where's Rufus?"

Madison smiled and hugged her brother, while he attempted to push her off. "Hey, team," Madison said. "I'm your coach today."

"Wait, that means our missing item isn't an item," Aaron said.

"But it's our actual coach?" Chastity asked.

"They took Rufus from us?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Hey all you Eskimos!" Izzy said bouncing in. "Ready to find my Owen?"

"Wait, you're our coach for this challenge?" Alexis asked.

"Yes I am," Izzy said.

"A slight improvement, I suppose," Alexander said. "At least you have an IQ higher than the number of digits you have."

"Would you shut it?" Liv said, glaring at him.

"Well, since I don't know you very well, I guess I'm gonna have to assign you positions blindly," Izzy said.

"Or you could listen to my advice," Alexander said.

"You're a spy," Izzy said, pointing to the brilliant yet jerk of a boy. "As are you," she pointed to Bee.

"We are so losing this challenge," Alexander said.

**

* * *

To cut back on mindless assigning, I'll list the jobs everyone gets here, as well at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Eskimos:  
****Alexander- Spy  
****Bee- Spy  
****Alexis- Guard  
****Liv- Spy  
****Dustin- Assassin  
****Arlen- Guard  
****Skye- Guard (with map)  
****TJ- Assassin  
****Dominick- Assassin**

**Snow Leopards:  
****Mitchell- Guard  
****Laura- Spy  
****Dex- Spy  
****Aaron- Guard (With map)  
****Kit-Kat- Assassin  
****Afro-Man- Spy  
****Chastity- Assassin  
****Renee- Assassin**


	17. Bourne Total Drama

**And, for the results of the poll, officially closed on January 4th...**

**First place was Kit-kat, second place is Afro-Man, and third was Bee. Honorable mentions go to Mitchell, TJ, Alexas, and Renee. Mind you, this will not affect who does and does not win.**

**Anyway, winner of last chapter's quote contest was TJPartiesHARD. The quote was from Clueless. **

**This chapter's quote is:**

**"She treats me like a wicked step-mother in a fairy story no matter what I say."**

**Still looking for someone who would like to draw everyone out. You don't have to draw everyone, obviously, nor do you have to draw in the Total Drama style if you don't want.**

**For those who like smut, this is blatant advertising of my own work. Smut Extras is the place for some Total Drama Smut. But I also have a question. Should your character be in a relationship here, would it be okay for me to add smut scenes that are too dirty for this into that? If you say no, that's fine, I can understand (you might not want your character to be into that), but if you ****wouldn't mind...**

**Eskimos:  
Alexander- Spy  
Bee- Spy  
Alexas- Guard  
Liv- Spy  
Dustin- Assassin  
Arlen- Guard  
Skye- Guard (with map)  
TJ- Assassin  
Dominick- Assassin**

**Snow Leopards:  
Mitchell- Guard  
Laura- Spy  
Dex- Spy  
Aaron- Guard (With map)  
Kit-Kat- Assassin  
Afro-Man- Spy  
Chastity- Assassin  
Renee- Assassin**

**On with the story!**

Bourne Total Drama

The Eskimos, after a short discussion, had decided that, while Izzy technically had a higher IQ than Owen, was a bit too crazy for their liking. They had devised a plan to start kidnapping the Snow Leopards at random and pry information out of them.

The Snow Leopards, however, were already used to Madison's presence and decided to take their time in rushing to Rufus's rescue. They set Afro-Man loose on the other team, very eager to turn into a spy, and watched him disappear into an air duct, wondering how he fit his hair in. Then they split into small groups, no one staying alone lest an assassin from the Eskimos come for them.

**1:05 PM Lounge**

Mitchell, Laura, and Kit-Kat were sitting on the couches, talking about trivial things to pass time. Mitchell had found the pair of girls there a few minutes earlier, leapt over the back of the couch slipping into the seat next to Laura while Kit-Kat, sitting on the opposite couch, giggled. Since then, Mitchell's arm had slipped behind Laura's back, not that she seemed to notice.

Confession Cam:

(Laura) "I noticed, but seriously, it was still like six inches away. Granted, he eventually got the message that he's allowed to actually touch me."

(Kit-Kat) "Laura's so cool around Mitchell. I wonder how she's not nervous around him. I still get nervous around TJ, and he's kind of my boyfriend... I think."

Just as Mitchell was finishing up a story about the time his little sister put make-up on his brother's face while he as asleep, TJ walked out of the Eskimo hall, carrying a towel, so the three assumed he was heading to the rec. room for some swimming.

"Hey, TJ," Laura said, a small smirk coming to her face as Kit-Kat's cheeks flushed quickly. The blonde baker turned around where she sat to see him and smiled spotting him.

"Hey, guys," he said, waving at Laura and Mitchell. He looked at Kit-Kat for a moment, a smile on his face. "Hi, Kit-Kat." He stared at her for a moment, not noticing as Afro-Man dropped from an air vent behind him, and snuck into the Eskimo hall before the door closed all the way. Nor did he notice that the afro didn't quite make it and Afro-Man had to open the door again to get his afro past the door. Mitchell and Laura couldn't help but laugh.

"What, do I have something on my face or something?" TJ asked wiping at his face with his towel.

"No," Laura said, Mitchell was still laughing. "It's just... how you two act towards one another still."

TJ lifted an eyebrow. "At least we're actually going out," he said, indicating the fact that everyone knew that Mitchell and Laura liked one another.

"So, where is the rest of your team?" Laura asked.

"Probably hanging out in the Rec. Room," TJ said. "You know, as we won the last challenge... and the one before that... and I believe the one before that as well."

Confession Cam:

(Mitchell) "I really wanted to remind him who beat him in the individual challenges last time, but as it was his statue that won for Justin's challenge, and he did actually face his fear..."

(Laura) "If he was trying to piss us off, mission accomplished."

**1:15 PM Eskimo Hall**

Afro-Man pressed his ear the the doors, listening for any sign of Eskimos still in the hall. It sounded mostly quiet. He opened a door and peeked in, spotting Alexander. He was lying on his bed, face down, while Heather was standing over him, giving him a massage.

He closed the door silently, but kept his ear glued to the door.

"I could find where Rufus is being hidden, if you would like," Heather said.

There was a pause. "Just get the map, but don't actually look at it," Alexander said.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"Because if you let it slip that you know where Rufus is," Alexander said. "They will know that you've been helping me, and you will be shipped out of here."

Confession Cam:

(Afro-Man) "Okay, I'm not gonna say I trust the guy... but to have Heather cheat for him, that's low."

Afro-Man had heard enough. He slipped down the hall and out back into the lounge. TJ and Kit-Kat were the only ones here. He smiled. Kit-Kat was an assassin. He jumped over the back of the couch they were on, landing in front of them.

"I need to enlist your services, Kit-Kat," Afro-Man said.

"Where... where did you come from?" TJ asked, turning around. "Were you just in the Eskimo Hall?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Afro-Man said.

TJ smirked. "Actually," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the marker he had been given. "You kind of do."

"No he doesn't," Kit-Kat said pulling out her own marker, though she didn't seem as sure about it.

"Two on one," Afro-Man said. "Are you so sure about your chances now?"

TJ looked between the two. He tried to run, but Afro-Man caught him.

"Is this against the rules?" TJ asked, his arms behind his back.

"Wouldn't think so," Afro-Man said.

"So, um..." Kit-Kat was trying to ask a question, but couldn't think of any.

"Ask what Alexander is," Afro-Man said.

"Hey, you can't do that," TJ said. "It's her question."

"Okay, wait, I know," Kit-Kat said. "Who has the map?"

TJ looked at her, then glanced back at Afro-Man. Of course he knew Skye had the map, she had asked him to be her guard, but he had declined. "Dominick!" he said after a moment.

"Pooey," Afro-Man said, letting him go, hoping that they'd be able to eliminate someone. They had no idea if it was the truth or not. "Let's go back to our side," he said.

Kit-Kat began to follow him, until TJ grabbed her wrist. "Oh, come on, Kit-Kat," TJ said, kind of pleading her to stay.

"I... we're in a challenge," she said. "It's kind of difficult, you know."

TJ sighed and released her.

**2:02 PM Laundry Room**

Arlen was tied up with the line to hang clothes to dry from. He didn't know how it happened, but one moment he had been heading toward the Rec. Room, and the next, he was pulled into the laundry room. Upon seeing Renee, he smirked, said something sexual, which earned a fist in his stomach, and then she tied him up.

Madison had told her that she was to 'kill' all Eskimos that she could. She was embracing it. She had already gotten Alexas as Alexas was heading toward the pool, and now had her second victim.

"You have to ask me a question," Arlen said when she pulled out the marker.

"I know," she said. Alexas had been too petrified to choose _one_ thing she liked about Renee the most. She figured the scare factor would work on most Eskimos. "What do you think is my most attractive feature?"

Arlen lifted an eyebrow. "Really? That's my question?"

"I remind you, if you answer it, that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"You're the perfect height for me," Arlen said.

"I... what?" Renee asked. He hadn't been insulting in anyway. "Ew, like I'd go near you."

Arlen smirked. "That's your most attractive thing to me," he said. "I hate it when girls are shorter than you, because I'm tall myself. I don't like to bend in half to get near them."

Renee was visibly angry. "Oh, I hate you."

"Love you too," Arlen said. "Now, mind untying me?"

"Not happening," Renee said. She then began muttering, Arlen only catching a few words, such as 'life sucks,' and 'totally unfair.'

"You think your life is unfair?" Arlen asked. "You wouldn't last a week in mine."

"What makes you think I couldn't?" Renee asked. "I guarantee that my life is much harsher than yours."

"My current foster parent smells like rotten fish usually and only accepted me because she needs her house reroofed, the floors sanded and refinished... and well, basically I'm a slave from dawn to dusk," Arlen said. "If I leave her, I won't be able to eat."

"My father abuses me," Renee said, her face hard. "Sorry if I don't feel pity. At least your parents didn't abuse you."

"No, my dad decided that he didn't want me and my brothers, so he dumped me in an orphanage when I was four. My three brothers I haven't seen since I was five because they were all adopted together. And have you ever lived in an orphanage? Nuns are not so nice. At least your father likes you enough to keep you."

Renee was still enraged, but she wasn't even sure why anymore. It might have been because Arlen's life had been just as bad, if not worse than hers. She knew he was in the adoption agency, but she had assumed he was orphaned. "Fathers are assholes," she said.

"You've got that right," Arlen said. "Now, seriously, untie me."

"Why should I?" Renee asked before walking out.

**2:21 PM Pool**

"Oh, I hate permanent markers," Alexas said scrubbing her hand in the pool water. Renee had been nice enough to not draw the X on her face, but the marker wasn't showing any signs of fading, though the dark skin of her hand was beginning to get raw from the rubbing.

Confession Cam:

(Alexas) "I really do hate permanent markers. Couldn't Chris have come up with another way to mark those that are out?"

(Renee) "Hey, she's lucky that I didn't mark up her pretty little face."

"Kind of sucks that we lost one of our guards," Dustin said, doing backstroke laps.

"As compared to what?" TJ asked. He had been practicing diving over and over.

"Well, assassins are the most expendable in this challenge," Dustin said. "With one assassin, we can still eliminate most of the other team. We need the guards to each take a shift to check on Rufus."

"Wait," Alexas stopped him. "Does that mean I'm exempt from having to check on him now that I'm out?"

Dustin just looked at her for a moment. "If they don't know all the guards, they don't know who is going to check on him and who isn't. If they do, they just have to trail the guard."

"That's a brilliant idea," Alexas said. "We have three spies. All we have to do is find out who the other team has as guards, and have our spies trail them."

"Okay, tell us who got you out so we can eliminate one of their teammates," Dustin said.

"I can't share information with you guys," Alexas said. "I'm a guard."

"You're out, remember," TJ said. "Anyway, Afro-Man's a spy and Kit-Kat's an assassin."

"How do you know that?" Alexas asked. "Wait, you can't tell me these things."

"I'm not telling you, I'm telling Dustin," TJ said.

"You know, they could have lied to you," Dustin said.

"Ah, but they're the ones that caught me," TJ said. "And as Kit-Kat was the one with the marker..."

"Yeah, that pretty much makes her an assassin," Dustin said. "And you know Afro-Man is a spy... why?"

"Because, as Alexas is pointing out, guards can't share information or get information," TJ said. "And he didn't pull a marker out on me. Also, I think he somehow got into our hall."

"Yeah, sounds like he's a spy," Dustin said. He reached a wall and climbed out. "You know what that means, right?"

TJ smiled and grabbed his towel and his marker. "Time to kick out some Ezio on him."

Alexas tilted her head. "What?"

"It's nothing," Dustin said, rolling his eyes, but smiling nevertheless.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "I can't believe she doesn't know Assassin's Creed!"

(Dustin) "Okay, I'll admit it, I've played the game. And, who doesn't want to be in a real life version of it?"

**2:49 PM Eskimo Hall**

TJ opened the first door on the right while Dustin took the first on the left. "Looks empty," Dustin said.

"Same here," TJ said

They moved onto the second doors. "Strange, I would have thought Arlen would be in here since he wasn't in the Rec. Room," Dustin said.

"He's probably out in the hot tub or something," TJ said as he opened the door.

"You know, it's usually nice to knock," Skye said, a small smile on her features. She was sitting back on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Oh, sorry," TJ said, his cheeks flushing a bit. "We're just checking for Afro-Man."

"You do realize that he's on the other team, right?" Skye said. She put the magazine down and stood up, making her way toward him. "You know, it's not too late to change your mind and be my personal body guard."

"Um... I really don't think that's a good idea," TJ said, backing up a bit.

"But," Izzy said, coming out of Owen' room. "I think that's a great idea! As Skye has the map, she could really do with a good guard. And, she seems to put her full trust in you. TJ, you are not officially going to be Skye's personal body guard... to protect the map, of course."

TJ just sweat-dropped.

Confession Cam:

(Skye) "And that is why I love Izzy!"

(TJ) "They are making this very hard on me to not piss off my girlfriend. Well, as long as she keeps us in public areas..."

(Izzy) "Just call me Cupid E. Scope!"

**3:04 PM Laundry Room**

"I'm back," Renee said, walking in. Apparently, Dex and Chastity had found Arlen, and rather than doing the civil thing and letting him go, or the smart thing and have Chastity pull her marker out and ask her own question, the two were torturing him with chess.

As it was, Dex was teaching Chastity how to play chess, and though the laundry room didn't seem like a normal place, it served the purpose as there was a true certainty that they were least likely to be interrupted. Arlen was getting bored out of his mind, and finally had 'given in' and began to spill 'secrets' of the Eskimo team. So far, they had learned that Izzy was indeed the Eskimo's coach, Bee, Liv, and Alexander were the spies, and that, while he was a guard, he did not have the map.

"I thought it might have been you to do this to him," Chastity said when Renee walked back in. "Is this a legal move?"

"Yes," Dex said. However, he then moved his Rook, taking out the Knight she had just moved. "Checkmate."

Chastity sighed. "I really suck at this game," she said.

"Don't you think Afro-Man's gonna get annoyed that you're taking Chastity on dates?" Renee asked. She pulled out her marker and made a big X on Arlen's face.

"Why would Afro-Man get mad about Dex teaching me to play chess?" Chastity asked.

"Because he's got the hots for you," Renee said.

Chastity's cheeks turned bright red.

Confession Cam:

(Chastity) "Is she really serious? I mean, I thought we were just friends."

(Renee) "How didn't she see that coming?"

(Dex) "Well, yeah, I have noticed that Afro-Man does seem to sometimes get a little tongue-tied around Chastity... but I was teaching her chess. There is nothing romantic about chess. I figured our teammates would probably be too loud in our hall to choose either of our rooms, we were likely to get ambushed by Eskimo assassins in the lounge, and really, who ever goes into the laundry room unless to actually do laundry. Who knew we'd find Arlen tied up in there. On the bright side, we now know who to send Chastity, Renee and Kit-Kat after in order to take out two of their spies. Personally, I hope Bee is the one that can't be knocked off."

**4:23 PM Rufus's Room**

There was a knock on the door as Madison was rifling through Rufus's stuff.

"Come in," she called. "Door's open!"

To her surprise, it was Walter. "Hey, Walt!" she said brightly. "What can Ah do for ya'll?"

"Well... I kind of have a problem..." he said. "See, there's this girl I like."

"Hold it right there," Madison said. "Ya'll know Ah'm with Rufus, right?"

"You're not the girl," Walter said. "I need your help because I want to be able to spend some time alone with her."

"And how am Ah supposed to arrange that?" Madison asked.

"Rules of the challenge," Walter said. "The Snow Leopards _have_ to listen to your orders. So... I was thinking that, well, you send Mitchell to check on Owen... and have Laura stake out the roof, waiting for anyone from the other team to go check on Rufus."

"And how does that help ya?" Madison asked.

"I keep Laura company and bring her hot cocoa to keep her warm."

Madison thought for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, Ah'll do it," she said. "On the condition that if she tells ya'll that she's into mah bro, ya'll back off."

Walter thought for a moment. "Okay, deal." He smiled at Madison.

She then walked out into the hall and found the two in Laura's room. They were talking with Kit-Kat and Afro-Man. "Okay, slackers," Madison said. "Ah've got assignments. Laura, you're up on the roof waiting for the Eskimos to make a move. Mitch, check on the loot."

"The loot?" Mitchell asked.

"Owen," Walter filled in.

"And ya'lls will be making fake tracks," Madison said to Kit-Kat and Afro-Man.

"Oh, good one," Walter said.

Suddenly, Aaron burst into the hall from his room. "I just had a brilliant idea."

"Does it involve you trying to stop catching us girls without certain items of clothes on?" Laura asked. "Because that would certainly have you get slapped less."

"No, Kit-Kat, I need your marker," he said.

"I don't think we're allowed to pretend to be other positions," Kit-Kat said.

"Lend him ya'lls marker for a moment," Madison said.

"Um, okay," Kit-Kat said. "Why?"

"Because," Aaron said, pulling out the map. He began making Xs all over it. "Now, even if the other team gets me and finds the map, it'll be useless."

Confession Cam:

(Laura) She's pulling on her outer wear as she speaks. "Okay, for once, Aaron's brilliant idea was actually kind of brilliant."

(Mitchell) "Is it legal? I don't have a clue. But, as I had memorized where Owen is, I really don't need it or care." He slips his sunglasses on.

**5:33 PM Dining Room**

When dinner came around, the teams didn't trickle in, but came all at once. It was safer.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Kit-Kat whispered to Chastity. "I mean, she must be cold up there. And alone."

"Oh, I doubt she's alone," Chastity whispered back. While Kit-Kat had been hiding her comments from the Eskimos, Chastity was trying to keep Mitchell from over-hearing.

"Notice how Laura is missing?" Alexander whispered to Liv. Sure, they didn't get along, but they were on the same team. "You know what that means, right?"

"She's probably a guard and checking on Owen," Liv said.

"Exactly," Alexander said.

Liv smiled. TJ and Dustin had shared their little plan with her earlier. Laura, she could handle. If only she knew where Laura was.

"And how exactly do you suspect we capture Afro-Man?" Dominick asked. "Laws of physics don't apply to him."

"They do," Dustin said. "Just not as strictly as they apply to everyone else."

"But, he is a spy, so we do have to do something about him," TJ said. "I figure if we all go after him together, he can't escape."

"Anyway, I have a plan to have you out there, able to capture any Leopard as they come out after they finish eating, if they come out one at a time," Dustin said.

"And that is?" Dominick asked.

"Well, if someone accidentally spills something on you, you will get up to go shower," Dustin said. "But, instead of showering, you'll wait out there. Then, to lure them out, Bee agreed to act as if she is tired. She'll go to 'crash on the couch,' and we assume that an assassin will find a reason to leave."

"Why do I need to be the one that something gets spilled on?" Dominick asked.

"Because you're the most likely to go immediately to shower," TJ said. "Dustin and I would both go and finish our meals, and even then, we probably wouldn't go shower, just change."

Dominick sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let me at least finish my fish." He began eating quite quickly. As his back was turned to the other team, they didn't see, but the Eskimos were a little confused by why he was eating so quickly.

Suddenly, as Dustin was reaching for the salt, his elbow knocked a glass of soda over, which splashed all over Dominick.

Dominick, not so much the actor, simply narrowed his eyes at Dustin in mock anger. However, Gail didn't notice the spilled soda, and suddenly slipped with a tray full of food, including a bowl of hot tomato soup. It landed on Dominick's head. Not needing to act, as other dishes fell on his lap, he jumped out of his seat, throwing the bowl off his head, and yelling in pain. The bowl crashed on the other team's table, knocking Aaron's and Afro-Man's meals onto their laps as well. Of course, it was Aaron who yelled, "FOOD WAR!"

Within a few seconds, both teams were throwing food back and forth.

"Protect me," Skye yelled, pulling TJ to be her human shield.

"EEP!" Kit-Kat yelped and ducked under the table, where apparently Gail had dove as well in an attempt to keep clean.

Bee took a plate of barbecue pork in the face, which left BBQ sauce all over her face.

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled and jumped to the other table, throwing their own food at them. She of course was pelted from all sides, but the distraction was enough for the rest of the Eskimos to slip out of the room.

"Okay, got you Bumble Bee," Renee said, snatching her off the table. She grabbed the table cloth and tied her to a chair.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bee asked, her eyes going wide as she realized she had been abandoned by her team.

"Who has the map?" Renee asked.

Bee's eyes widened. "Skye," she said meekly.

Renee looked at her other teammates. "Everyone, grab a plate of food and run out into the lounge, except Afro-Man and Kit-Kat."

The Snow Leopards smiled and did as told, Madison leading the charge.

"I know that you girls are assassins and that he's a spy," Bee said as the rest of the team ran out yelling. There were a few screams from the lounge.

"Is that the same answer TJ gave?" Renee asked.

"Nope, TJ said Dominick," Afro-Man said.

Bee's face paled a bit. "Kit-Kat, I'm sure you have a question you'd like to ask her," Renee said.

"Um, I do?" Kit-Kat asked. "Oh, who is the spy that can't be killed?"

Bee paled a bit more. "Alexander," she said.

"If that's true, then we need to capture him," Afro-Man said.

"In the mean time, we need to store her somewhere so we can take her out in an hour," Renee said.

"Is that legal?" Kit-Kat asked.

"No one stopped me while I did it to Arlen," Renee said. "Anyway, Kit-Kat, you've got to eliminate TJ. He's been sticking to Skye like glue. If she's really got the map, we've got to separate them somehow."

"How do I get him alone?" Kit-Kat asked.

Afro-Man and Renee both glared at her. Then Renee grabbed a napkin and stuck it in Bee's mouth to muffle her. "Check to see if the coast is clear to take her into our hall. We'll store her in your room, Afro-Man." She then turned to Kit-Kat. "He's your boyfriend, right? Tell him you want to speak to him privately, after you put on some lipgloss."

**6:37 PM Outside**

"You know, it's getting pretty cold up here," Laura said. She was up on the roof still, with Walter. To keep her hands warm, she was holding a thermos of hot chocolate, sipping on it every once in a while. They were both bundled up with a thick blanket over their shoulders. "You know, you don't have to wait up here with me..."

"It's fine," Walter said. "I've got nothing better to do. Plus, I wouldn't want you to be all alone."

Laura suddenly gasped. Someone was coming out the front door. In fact, two someones. Looking down, she recognized Liv and Alexander. "I thought Dex said they were both spies," Laura whispered quietly.

"He did," Walter said.

"Okay, there are two sets of tracks," Liv said. "Which ones do we follow?" Mitchell had been smart enough to drag a pine branch over his tracks to hide them.

"Well, we're trying to find where Laura went," Alexander said. "One set is clearly too large to be her tracks. So, we follow the smaller feet."

"Okay, that makes sense," Liv said.

Laura smiled. No one from the other team had come out to go check on Rufus yet, though they would need to soon.

"Can you go get Renee and Chastity?" Laura asked Walter.

Walter nodded. Once Alexander and Liv were a bit off, he jumped down, before going back into the building.

**6:42 PM Lounge**

Kit-Kat took a deep breath and walked in, knowing that Skye was trying to make a romantic moment by the fireplace with TJ. Her limbs were literally shaking from being nervous.

"H-hey," she said. Aaron came out a minute later, flashing a smile at Skye. Skye just rolled her blue eyes. "Can I talk to you for a moment, TJ?" Kit-Kat asked.

"Um... well, I'm no supposed to leave Skye alone," TJ said.

"It'll only be a moment," Kit-Kat said smiling at him. She added a wink for good measure.

"He leaves the room first," TJ said, pointing at Aaron.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not going to kid-nap her," Aaron said, but left the room toward the Confession Cam.

Confession Cam:

(Aaron) "Seriously? What is his problem?"

TJ stood up and approached Kit-Kat where she stood by the Snow Leopard Hall. She beckoned him into the hall, and once he was in, she got on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. A moment later, he wrapped his arms around Kit-Kat's waist, holding her close. That was until he felt something on the back of his neck. He stopped kissing her, looking very surprised.

"Sorry," Kit-Kat said, finishing the X.

"You..."

"Yes, she did," Renee said, walking past the two. "But, now you can go make out as much as you want in Kit-Kat's room."

TJ was still very surprised. Kit-Kat was flushing red from Renee's comment.

Renee walked into the lounge, just as Aaron returned from the Confession Cam. Skye apparently noticed this, and tried to race to the Eskimo hall, but Renee managed to beat her. She grabbed Skye's wrist and dragged her to the couch. "Okay, this can one either way for you," Renee said. "You hand over the map, or Aaron here is going to search you for it... and I'm sure he would search thoroughly..."

Skye's eyes went wide. However, at that moment, Walter walked in. "Hey, Renee, you're here. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Kind of busy," Renee said. She made a fist at Skye, but Skye kicked out at Renee. Escaping from Renee's grasp, she went running to the Rec. Room.

"You made me lose her..." Renee said.

"Laura wants you and Chastity," Walter said.

"Aaron, get Chastity," Renee said.

Aaron sighed, but obeyed. A minute later, he came back out of the Snow Leopard hall. "Why is Bee tied to a chair in my room?" he asked as Chastity came out behind him.

"We needed a place to store her," Renee said. She and Chastity went outside.

"What's up?" Chastity asked, looking up at the roof.

"Liv and Alexander are following the footprints Kit-Kat made earlier," Laura said, leaning over the roof. "I think you should go after them, chase them off the trail and make them really think they're on the right trail.

Renee smiled. "I'm liking the way you're thinking," she said. Renee and Chastity then both began down the trail at a jog to catch up.

**7:03 PM Rec. Room**

"Have any of you checked on Rufus yet?" Nessa asked, serving coca-cola.

"Alexas was supposed to go first and Arlen has the night shifts," Skye said.

"Um, you know that they've both been eliminated, right?" Dominick said. "Which means that all checking on him is up to you."

Skye's eyes bugged. "What?"

"If you don't go, like, now, you're likely to get your team eliminated," Nessa said.

Skye huffed, but went to go get ready for a check.

**7:10 PM Just outside Confession Cam**

Dominick held Aaron in a tight hold while Dustin was checking his pockets, finally finding what he needed. The Map! Now, he needed to find one of the spies, who had mysteriously disappeared.

**7:11 PM Outside**

Liv and Alexander went bolting in opposite directions when Chastity and Renee came at them screaming. Alexander insisted that he keep on the trail of footprints while Liv went the fast way she could move, which was straight down the mountain. Chastity followed Liv kept after Alexander.

**7:12 PM Outside**

Laura jumped off the roof and began trailing Skye.

**7:13 PM Rec. Room**

"Has anyone seen any of our spies?" Dustin asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Bee since dinner," Alexas said.

"Liv and Alexander went to follow a trail outside," Nessa said.

**7:14 PM Eskimo Hall**

"Bee... you in here?" Dominick called through the hall. "Liv... Alexander? Got the other team's map..."

**7:15 PM Aaron and Afro-Man's room**

"Why, hello Bee," Afro-Man said, going through his things for a moment.

Bee tried to yell, but was still muffled.

**7:16 PM Outside**

Liv slipped and began sliding down the mountain. Chastity wasn't far behind her. Both girls were screaming and trying their best to dodge trees and bushes.

**7:17 PM Rec. Room**

"Let's have a look at the map," Arlen said.

Dustin opened the map, only to find there were about twenty Xs on it.

"Well, that thing's useless," Arlen said. "Can I set it on fire?"

**7:18 PM Outside**

"You alive?" Skye asked, opening the small holding cell Rufus was in.

"What, no food?" Rufus asked.

"Nope," she said. She closed the door again. Being completely tied and locked up, Rufus wasn't going anywhere.

**7:19 PM Snow Leopard Hall**

TJ and Kit-Kat were sort of oblivious to Dex walking past them to get his chess set.

**7:20 PM Outside**

Having reached where Kit-Kat's footprints ended, Alexander saw that there was nothing.

"Loser followed the wrong path," Renee said, snickering, as she tackled Alexander.

**7:21 PM Outside.**

Laura opened the door to Rufus's holding cell. She quickly began untying the ropes. "What took you?" he asked.

"I had to wait until someone came to see that you were still alive,"Laura said. "Not my fault they took so long.

**7:22 PM Outside.**

Liv managed to grab onto a tree, stopping her crazy slide. Chastity slid right past her.

**7:23 PM Outside**

Chastity finally stopped, right by the chairlift. She turned it on and began riding up the mountain.

**7:24 PM Confession Cam**

Confession Cam"

(Aaron) "By now they will have discovered that the map is totally useless to them."

**7:25 PM Outside Confession Cam**

Dominick was pounding on the door. "Get out of there, now!"

**7:26 PM Outside**

Skye grabbed a pine branch and began covering all her tracks as she approached the cabin. No one was following her tracks.

**7:27 PM Lounge**

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be playing Chess at a time like this?" Izzy asked Dex.

"Well, everyone else seems to be otherwise occupied," Dex said. "Do you play?"

**7:28 PM Aaron and Afro-Man's room**

Bee's struggles were making a bit of noise, and then there was a thud, as the chair fell over and Bee was stuck in the sitting position, on her side.

**7:29 PM Outside**

Renee was sitting on Alexander's chest, trying to think of a good question as she twirled the marker in her hand.

"Will you kindly get off me," Alexander asked. "You're kind of heavy."

Renee's eyes flashed. She uncapped the marker.

"You aren't allowed to kill me off yet," Alexander said.

"I'm not drawing an X," Renee said.

**7:30 PM Lounge**

The door from the outside opened. "Look who I brought back!" Laura called out.

Dex looked up. "Oh, good job, Laura," he said.

"Thank you," Larua said, taking a bow.

A buzzer went off throughout the area as soon as Rufus was inside.

"Snow Leopards have won!" Alex's voice went off. "Will all Eskimos gather for the Marshmallow ceremony by 8:30. Thank you."

**8:30 PM Hot Cocoa Ceremony**

"Nine campers sit before me," Chris said. "But, I only have eight piles of mini marshmallow. The camper that doesn't receive a pile of mini marshmallows will have to walk out the Door of Failure and ride the Sleigh of Suck away forever."

"Um learn to count," Alexander said. "Bee's not here. There are only eight of us sitting here. I guess that means she forfeits her marshmallows."

Chris looked around. He looked at his watch. "Well, you may all receive marshmallows. Christie! Find Bee and escort her off the premises."

"Whatever," Christie said and walked into the Snow Leopard Hall. A minute later, she came out dragging the chair Bee was still tied to, still covered in food, still muffled. Christie dragged Bee out the door as most of her team watched on with wide eyes. Christie loaded Bee onto the sleigh, which then took off down the mountain.


	18. Authors Note

This is just a note for those still waiting for the next chapter. I'm going to start going through the story chapter by chapter to edit. I'll fix any grammatical errors, make small changes, and hopefully add a bit more to the scenes. Specifically, I'd like to add more Confession Cams. So, be on the lookout for the changes to come up. I'll have the edited date posted when I get it edited and up.

Thanks!

Just Another Fanatic


End file.
